Family
by Erposhio
Summary: A lost Harry Potter meets a new friend his first time at King's Cross station. How will this affect the future of wizarding Britain?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter willed himself to get up from his prone position on the cupboard floor. He was still sore; the bruising had started to yellow, as the pain from his Uncle's latest beating slowly subsided. He was thankful that today was the day he'd finally be able to leave the hellhole that had become Privet Drive. His going to that 'freak school' had been what had instigated the thrashing he'd endured, thankful that in the end his Uncle and Aunt had agreed that having him out of their hair for most of the year was preferable than the alternative of having to put up with him constantly.

"Well come on boy, I haven't the patience to be waiting on you today! Get your things together and get a move on." said Vernon Dursley as he led the rest of his family towards the car. Harry struggled with the weighty trunk, but finally managed to muscle it into the trunk. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and propped it on his lap as he sat in the back seat beside his cousin.

It was a quiet ride to the station, something that Harry was very grateful for. He was also glad that Vernon actually stopped the car to let him out, rather than being pushed out of the moving vehicle like he expected he would be. Finally rid of his abominable family, Harry quietly made his way towards the station.

He was a bit stunned by the enormous size of the place; the mass of people also gave him a bit of a scare as he was wasn't used to being around such a crowd. "It's alright Hed, we'll be out of here soon, I don't like this anymore than you do." he whispered to the snowy owl who barked in agreement.

He headed over to platform nine, hoping to find someone that would be able to lead him in the correct direction. It was then that he noticed the young pretty girl, a girl who had the most stunning auburn hair color he'd ever seen. She was pushing a cart that had a trunk on it as well, just like he did, with a beautiful brown owl in its gilded cage. "Come Susan, or we'll be late. Not something you want to miss, your first ride on the Express!" said the woman walking next to her with a smile. The older woman had hair just like the young girl, Susan he now knew, and walked with an air of authority he'd never seen anyone carry themselves with.

Harry followed the pair, fairly certain that they were also headed to the same destination that he was trying to get too. It was Susan who noticed the skinny boy with glasses following them. He wore ragged clothing, his hair was a mess, and had signs of being in a fight if the bruises on his cheek were any indication.

"Auntie, I think we may have company." Susan said nodding her head towards Harry. Susan's aunt stopped and turned towards the young man that seemed to be following them. "Can we help you, young man?" said Amelia as she turned towards the flabbergasted Harry.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be following you. It's just that this is my first time to King's Cross station, and I'm a bit lost. I noticed you both were seemed to be familiar with the place, and so…"

"Decided to follow us so you could hopefully get to where you're going?" inquired Amelia.

"Yes, ma'am, I hope I didn't cause you any fright, as that was not my intention." answered Harry.

"I take it you are going to Hogwarts? If so, please join us, we'd be more than happy to make sure you make it to the correct place. I'm Amelia Bones by the way, and this is my niece Susan. And you are…?"

"Harry, ma'am, Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you both." he said extending a hand to the woman.

Amelia was shocked into silence. Here he was, the boy-who-lived, looking like an orphan who'd just stepped out the pages of Oliver Twist! She noticed the bruising on his cheeks, and with the experience of a trained Auror, knew that the young man before her had been recently beaten. That the savior of the wizarding world appeared to her like an abused child was angering her more than she could possibly put into words. That the stories circulating that young Lord Potter was raised in privilege and comfort was an obvious fabrication, one which she would get to the bottom of. She promised herself to look into his situation, it was the least she could do for her friends James and Lily.

Susan for her part was a bit star-struck. "A pleasure to meet you, Harry." she stammered. She looked around, searching for something and added, "Where are your guardians? Why are you here all by yourself with no idea how to get to the Express?"

"Oh, you mean my aunt and uncle? They had things to do today, so left me at the curb. We said our goodbye's there." he answered timidly, looking down at his shoes.

Amelia could feel that those words were only half true. It was more likely that Harry's family had stopped only long enough get him out of their car before speeding away. "Your aunt and uncle are muggles, Harry?" she asked curiously.

"Muggles, ma'am? You mean non-magical? Yes, ma'am, I guess they are muggles."

"Well, come on then, Harry. Let's get you both on the train before it leaves."

"Yeah, Harry, stick with us and we'll make sure you get to Hogwarts in one piece." added Susan with a kind smile. Harry hoped that in the future the young girl would smile at him like that a lot more. He nodded his head, and followed along behind the two, thankful to have found someone kind enough to help a lost Harry out.

"Harry, if I could ask you please, where is Professor McGonagall? Why isn't she with you?" asked the woman seriously.

"Professor McGonagall, ma'am? I'm sorry, but I don't know who that is. Is she someone I should have known before coming to school?" asked Harry.

"She's the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Harry. And if you were raised in the muggle world, it was her duty to either inform you about the world you are now joining, or at the very least, accompanied you today to make sure you made the Express without any problem."

"Hagrid was the one who came and saw me. He gave me my letter for the school and helped me get the things I would need from Diagon Alley. He was very kind." said a smiling Harry.

"Hagrid! They sent Hagrid to introduce you to our culture?" Amelia asked more than a little miffed. Amelia was now seething, the revelations of the last few minutes causing her to re-evaluate all she knew about the placement and treatment of this young earnest man before her.

Harry shrunk back a bit at the tone the witch had used, hoping that he'd done nothing to anger her. Amelia noticed this, cursing herself for her lack of restraint. "I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean to frighten you. You've done nothing wrong. I'm just a little surprised at the fact that Hagrid was tasked with that duty. He's a gentle soul, but not the kind of person who should have been given such an important duty."

"He did alright, ma'am, he's the one who got me Hedwig here for my birthday. I'll be forever grateful for that to him." said Harry a bit defiantly, standing up for the first friend he'd made in the magical world.

Amelia nodded at Harry, acknowledging that Hagrid had probably done as fine a job as he was able. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he would never do wrong by Harry. She'd have to think before speaking from here on out. This young man was every bit as bright as her mother, but being the son of Lily Potter, that shouldn't have surprised her in the least bit.

"Well, here we are, this is platform 9 ¾, Harry. I'll walk through first so you can see what's going to happen. You come through next, and Susan will bring up the rear, okay?" Amelia said disappearing from view as she strode through the illusion.

"Its okay, Harry, I'll be right behind you." said Susan, as she boldly took hold of Harry's hand. It was in that instant that Susan knew that Harry Potter was going to be a part of her life forever. She had one friend, Hannah Abbott, but now she had two. A cute one too!

Harry blushed a bit at Susan's gesture, but squeezed her hand gently as he gathered up his courage and pushed his cart at the wall. He was surprised to find a platform full of people had appeared before him. The loud whistle from the bright red Express echoing off the walls, failing though to overcome the loud noises from the gathered people as they wished their children a good year at school.

Susan smiled at him as she joined them. She grabbed his hand again, "See, I told you I'd be right behind you!"

"Yes, you did Susan. Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you." he said sincerely.

"Alright you two, off you go! Susan, I shall see you soon. Harry, it was a pleasure to meet you. Would you mind terribly if I pop by Hogwarts and ask you a few questions. It's nothing bad. I assure you, I think that I would like to get to know you a bit better is all. Would that be alright?" requested Amelia.

"Sure, I don't mind at all. Besides, you know where to find me, don't you?" he said with a twinkle in his eye that reminded her so much of his father, James.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry and Susan had quickly found an empty compartment towards the back of the Express. Harry had lifted her and his trunks into the overhead bin after much struggling, and had settled down into the comfortable seats to begin their journey to Hogwarts.

"Harry, tell me about your life?" asked Susan curiously.

Harry cringed a bit at that, something Susan noticed, but settled down before answering her question. "My life was not great. My aunt and uncle, my cousin too I suppose, all treated me very…unkindly." It felt odd to him, that he was about to spill his deepest shame to this girl he'd only just met. But he somehow knew he could, and that she wouldn't judge him because of the hell he'd been put through his whole life. "I suppose you could say I was like a slave to them," Susan gasped, "cooking, cleaning, laundry, yard work, I did it all. I lived in this little cupboard that was under the stairs. I've never had clothes of my own; using whatever my cousin had grown out of instead. If ever they didn't like what I did, my uncle would hit me." he hung his head in shame.

Susan got up from her seat and moved next to Harry. She embraced him tightly, tears streaming down her face. "What kind of people would do that to family?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know, Susan. You want to know something? This is the first hug I have ever gotten!" he said.

Susan jerked her head back in disbelief. "You've never been hugged? That's so sad Harry! Well, we're just going to have to remedy, won't we? You, Mr. Potter, are going to be getting hugged a lot from here on out!"

Harry blushed a little, "As long as they're from you, Susan; I don't think I'll have a problem with that." Susan was grateful Harry couldn't see her face, as she buried her head into his shoulder and blushed fiercely.

"Susan Bones, just what the hell do you think you're doing hugging some strange boy!" yelled the young blonde witch that had just entered their compartment. Harry and Susan broke quickly from their embrace embarrassed, and also a bit annoyed, at having to be separated.

The young blonde witch looked at them sternly, before breaking out into a big grin and chuckling, "You should see your faces!"

"Damn, you Hannah, you just about gave us heart attacks. And for your information, this isn't some 'strange' boy! Hannah, meet Harry Potter!

Hannah's eyes bugged out, "What, Harry Potter, you're lying!"

Susan rolled her eyes and Harry frowned at that, but standing he offered his hand to the intruder, "Hannah, I am happy to meet you. I really am Harry Potter."

"Wow, Susan, you meet Harry Potter on your first day at school. Most of the witches in school are going to be so freaking jealous of you!"

"Hannah, why would people be jealous of Susan for having met me, I'm nobody?" asked Harry curiously.

Hannah looked at Susan, finding it impossible to believe that 'Harry Potter' had no idea who he was. "He doesn't know Hannah. He's been raised by muggles. He has no idea who he is to our world."

"Uhm, Sue, what do you mean 'who I am to our world'?"

"Harry, I don't know if I'm the right person to be telling you these things." she said timidly.

"Please, Susan, up until a week ago I had no idea I had magic. I could tell your aunt was very surprised to meet me, as were you I might add. The look on Hanna's face over there is another sign that something is wrong. I know we've only known each other a short while, but I trust you. As long as I can ask questions, I'll trust what you have to say to me, okay?"

Susan looked to Hannah, who nodded her head, "Tell him Sue, he has a right to know who he is!"

Taking a deep breath, Susan began, "On Halloween of 1981, and evil wizard attacked your family. He killed you mother and father, but for some reason, he was unable to kill you. My auntie has told me that he-who-must-not-be-named cast a spell at you that should have killed you, but somehow, you survived. He, on the other hand, was killed. Now, nobody really knows what happened the night your parents were murdered, as the only person to have survived was you and you were just a baby. Since that time, there has been lots of gossiping regarding your life since that night. Tons of books have been written about you, read by the wizarding community as a whole I bet, that went into great detail about your 'life'. It told stories of how you lived in a faraway castle, surrounded by servants that you had at your beck and call, and having adventures where you battled dark wizards and dragons. Why do you think my Auntie was so upset? And I'm sorry about this Harry, but you do not appear in any way to be the Prince of Magical Britain!"

Harry took in his appearance, knowing she was right. He wasn't angry at her words. He was more uncomfortable than anything else, wishing for once that his cupboard had been close at hand so that he could go hide in it. Susan could see the look of shame coming from Harry's face even though he tried to keep it well hidden. She turned to face him, lifting his chin to look in his eyes, "You never have to be embarrassed again, Harry. I will never look down on you because of how you dress. And you can definitely count on me to be your friend Harry!"

The sadness in his eyes disappeared at that statement, replaced instead by a huge grin that caused her to smile at him as well. He reached for her, embracing her in a warm embrace, grateful for his new friend. It was a bit strange to him that he'd been able to make a friend so quickly. This had never happened to him before. Dudley always scared the other kids that had tried to befriend him away, purposefully making sure Harry had no one. Fate, however, seemed to have blessed him finally, giving him a companion he knew for certain he'd have for the rest of his life.

Susan had been raised in privilege. She empathized with Harry as she, like him, had lost her parents at a very young age. She'd been raised solely by her Aunt Amelia who'd loved her like she was her own daughter. She knew she would be the next Lady Bones when she came of age, a legacy from her father who'd been the last Lord Bones. She'd had tutors on etiquette and deportment, estate management, laws and procedures of the Wizengamot, from a very young age. She had learned everything she could, all in an effort to make sure that the Bones family name carried on and was again meaningful in the wizarding world. Susan made it a point to ask her Aunt about Harry as she was almost certain that he was also supposed to be the next Lord Potter. It was disgrace, she thought, that someone as kind and as gentle as Harry had gone through the life he had. Even Death Eaters treated their children better!

She watched to boy intently as he and Hannah chatted away. He was amazed at the stories she was telling him about their destination, Hogwarts. The look of wonder in Harry's eyes was touching. To be able to look at the world around them with such marvel and excitement! She was a bit curious as to why she'd been drawn to Harry since she'd spied him following her Aunt and herself. He smiled when he caught her staring at him, which caused her to blush a little, but it was in that look from him that she'd found her answer. It was his eyes! Those bright emerald eyes of his that seemed to look deep into her soul and read her as though she was an open book. And it was also through those eyes that she was able to see into his soul as well, sensing the nobility of character contained within. 'Geez Susan' she thought to herself, 'you sound like your literature tutor when she spouted off about poetry!'

OoOOooOOoo

Family, Honor, Duty. He'd been taught from a young age to uphold these tenets. Having lost his parents at such a young age, family meant everything to him; family above all else. Duty; to the ideals of one's House. Honor; to the memory and sacrifices of those before him and to help guide him in his life yet to come. But Family above all, because without it, nothing else mattered.

It was with these thoughts on his mind that he boarded the Express for the first time, intent on finding his charge and ensuring that he was protected and educated in the ways of House and Lordship. His charge was family, and although they'd been raised apart, he felt a loyalty toward this boy that was hard for him to put into words.

Watching the other kids his age as they took up residence in their compartments, he wandered aimlessly, searching. He wondered to himself; what kind of life would he have had had he been one of these kids? To be able to join in the laughter and awe that he saw in their eyes. To be able to enjoy a small amount of freedom in his life that would enable him to join with those his same age and be able to laugh and play. All his short life, his fondest wish was to be normal. Not average, never that, just normal.

He took a seat in an empty compartment, and watched with at longing mothers and fathers saying their goodbyes to sons and daughters. Hugs, kisses, a tear or two, promises of writing home, and final goodbyes as parents bid their kids farewell until the Christmas break.

It wasn't long before the Express gave its final whistle, signaling the beginning of the trip to Hogwarts. As the train rolled out of the station, he wondered to himself if he'd be able to live up to the expectations that his family had set for him. To fail would mean evil had won; something that he would never allow to happen.

Several times during the journey students his age had tried to join him in the compartment. He'd smiled at them, of course, unsure of whether they would stay. It felt odd that none of them did. The smiles that had greeted him faded as they took in his appearance. He wasn't sure what it was, his tutors had dressed him 'muggle' style, hoping he'd look the part of a muggleborn or half-blood. It then occurred to him that it was for that very reason that people were not joining him. It confused him somewhat, this bigotry, especially from kids his own age. It would be something that he and his charge would have to change. Their world, wizarding Britain, could not survive with such prejudice.

It was almost two hours into the five hour train ride to Hogsmeade Station that he made preparations to find he who he'd come for. He hoped that by giving him some time alone, he'd maybe be able to make some friends. The road ahead, for both of them would long and hard. What friends and allies they could make from here on out would count for much in the times ahead.

He put on his robes quickly, making sure that everything was in its proper place. He masked his usually hard expression into one of a much more relaxed kid. He exited his compartment, making his way towards the rear of the train. He casually glanced into the compartments as he passed, hoping to find _him_ soon.

He approached the next compartment slowly, eyes wide open at what he felt was about to happen. And he saw him. Sitting there, almost relaxed, accompanied by two others in his year group. The young blonde witch was laughing loudly, accompanied also by the giggling redheaded girl sitting next to the one he'd come seeking.

They all noticed him standing at the doorway of the compartment, looking at him curiously. He'd found him. At last he and his brother would be together. They would together set right those things in the world that had gone wrong. They'd avenge their parents, and seek retribution against those who had caused them both so much pain.

"Uhm," he said a bit nervously, "I don't suppose any of you have seen a toad?"

ooOOooOOoo

Harry glanced at the kid standing in front of him, a look of curiosity on his face. He was tall, much taller than him. He got the impression he should trust him, so standing, offered him his hand. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, these are my friends Susan and Hannah."

The boy smiled at him genuinely, and took the offered hand. "Neville Longbottom, Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you. Susan Bones I'm guessing? Your Aunt is a close friend of my Gran's. I'm very happy to meet you. You must be Hannah Abbott? My Uncle Algernon serves on the Wizengamot with your father. I am also very happy to make your acquaintance. I hope you don't mind if I join you?"

Harry looked to Susan and Hannah, and seeing no objection invited Neville to join them. "So what's this about a missing toad, Neville?"

Neville chuckled, "Trevor, my toad, is an escape artist! It doesn't matter how I lock him up, he always manages to escape. I'm not worried though, as he usually finds me when he gets hungry!"

The three laughed at that, pretty sure that Neville was teasing them. "So tell me Harry, where have you been hiding yourself all this time? According to the books on the subject, you were either raised in a chalet high in the Swiss Alps, or in a castle in Germany somewhere."

Harry tensed at the question, Susan instantly grabbing his hand and holding it firmly. He looked Neville in the eye, trying to determine how much he could trust the boy. The look of genuine concern in the boy's eyes told him all he needed to know. He held on to Susan's hand as he related the tale that he'd already shared with the girls.

The look of concern vanished, replaced instead by fury. "Harry, on my honor, you will never return to those animals ever again!" Susan raised an eyebrow at the formal words coming from Neville. He was the heir to the Longbottom title, she knew that with certainty.

"Neville, why on your honor?" asked Susan.

Neville cursed himself for his loose tongue. But he resigned himself to telling the story of his parents, Frank and Alice.

"You know Harry you may think you have no family, but nothing could be farther from the truth. You see, my mother was you godmother. Your father was my godfather, your mother my godmother. Had anything happened to either one of our parents, we would have been placed with the surviving family. When your parents died that Halloween night, you were to have come to live with us in Longbottom Manor. And even after my parents were injured in an assault a few days later, you were still supposed to come live with me and Gran."

Harry looked stunned. That he had family, aside from the Dursley's, was something he had wished for his whole life. "So why was I placed with my Aunt and Uncle?" he asked softly. Susan squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"I don't know Harry; you should have never gone to them. They're muggles, unaware of the magical world. Not only that, but they probably have no idea what it means to be a Potter! Arriving at Hogwarts with barely more understanding of our world than a muggle is just wrong!" he growled.

Susan was beginning to understand, she began to comprehend now the formal words of honor he'd spoken earlier. "Neville, is your House allied to House Potter?"

"We are," he said proudly, "and have been for hundreds of years. Where Potter goes, so do the Longbottoms!"

Harry was starting to freak out. It was only the calming warmth of Susan's hand in his that stopped him from going completely mental. He didn't understand what was happening, didn't understand the words being spoken. Neville was looking at him with concern. Hannah cast a questioning look at Susan, who shook her head at her friend. Hannah sat back and waited on what was to happen.

"I don't understand, Neville, what are you trying to say?" asked Harry nervously.

"That I have taken oaths to protect you in this world that is new to you Harry. I am a Longbottom, you are a Potter. We stand together in all things." he said gently. "You have my friendship Harry, but more importantly, you have always been family."

Harry nodded his head. He didn't fully understand, but a question about something Neville said nagged at him. "Neville, what did you mean about being a Potter?"

Neville looked to Susan, who answered the question Harry asked. "Harry, the Potters are one of the oldest magical families in Britain. Your family holds a seat on the Wizengamot, and has always been very influential in the political side of our world. Your family is also extremely wealthy and are known as great philanthropists who funded orphanages and hospitals."

Harry sank back into the seat as he tried to come to grips with the information he was being given. "Alright, so let's see if I got this straight, okay? My family is rich, influential, politically powerful, correct? So, I am wondering how I ended up in that hellhole?" he said finally losing his temper.

"I don't know Harry, my Gran searched for you for years! She tried everything she could think of to find you, even going so far as hiring muggle Aurors to search for you. Until today, when we knew you'd be on the Express to Hogwarts." answered Neville. "Oh, and by the way, you're also Lord Potter, and have been since you turned eleven."

Harry's eyes rolled in his head and he passed out.

It was a few minutes later that he awoke, thanks in part to Susan dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth. She had a look of concern on her face, as she gently held the cloth in one hand while running her other hand through his hair. It felt really good, no one had ever done this for him before, and it made the affection he had for Susan grow all the more. He grabbed her hand, which startled her a bit, "Thank you, Susan."

She pinked a little, but was glad that his hand was once again holding hers. She'd felt horrible when he'd fainted. The information had been too much for him, and she had said as much to Neville while Harry was still passed out, but accepted the fact that Harry really did need to know about his heritage. Had he gotten to Hogwarts without this information, he was susceptible to all manner of undue and unwarranted influence.

"Why did you tell me all this Neville? There has to be a reason for saddling me with all this information." asked Harry.

"Someone has been messing with your life, Harry; we have some idea of who that is but want to be sure before we do anything about it. As an ally to your family, we couldn't let that stand. We had to intervene, even if just to let you know about yourself. But given your living situation, you can bet my Gran is going to get all worked up about that. She will have you with us in no time. You'll never have to live with those animals ever again."

"Harry, before we get to Hogwarts there is something I need you to do. You need to declare yourself Lord Potter. Doing so will let Gringotts know you've taken up your title and also release your Head of House ring. The ring will appear on your finger, and will offer you many benefits while you're wearing it." said Neville seriously.

Susan caught the look of confusion of Harry's face, and lightly squeezed his hand. She whispered in his ear, and he looked at her surprised, "That's it, that's all I have to do to become Lord Potter?" he asked. She nodded her head.

He pulled his wand from his back pocket, and aiming it at the ceiling intoned, "I Harry James Potter do take up my title of Lord Potter!" For a moment, he thought he was being pranked, but then the tip of his wand glowed a deep golden color. A small orb of light broke away from the glow and settled on Harry's right hand. When it dissipated, Harry was wearing his Head of House ring. "Wow!" said Harry impressed. Susan and Hannah giggled at his proclamation, while Neville had a huge smile on his face.

It was not a fancy ring by any means, not like some of the gaudy rings he'd seen his uncle wear on some occasions. He liked this one; it was tasteful and understated, but beautiful nevertheless. Its gold band had the words 'vincit lux tenebris' inscribed on it. What he thought was the coat of arms of House Potter adorned the face, a rearing stag over crossed wands.

"Each ring is different for each family, Harry, and you'll have to head to you vaults at Gringotts to find your family magic book that should contain the rings attributes. But it should have protection against most potions and poisons, as well as protection from mind magic in case someone tries to read your thoughts."

"Read my thoughts? Really? People can do that?" asked a worried Harry.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is a criminal act, but one that still happens. Not everyone can do it, as it takes years to master." answered Neville.

Harry still held on to Susan's hand, taking a great deal of reassurance at the simple act. In the space of a few hours, Harry had gone from a lonely and friendless boy, to a boy who had friends and family.

"Harry, when we reach the castle, things might get a little…dodgy. I hope you'll trust me enough to help you out?" said Neville with a serious tone. "Gran believes that the Headmaster is, for some odd reason, the main reason that you've been kept from the magical world for all these years."

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts? I don't understand why the headmaster of a school would have any say in my upbringing?" asked Harry.

"Along with being Headmaster, he is also the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot. It's a position of great power, politically, that would allow him to take liberties where you are concerned."

"Okay, fine, but I still don't see how he'd have any say in how or where I was raised. He could be the Queen of England and still have no say in anything that had to do with me!"

"And that's the question we need answered, Harry. Gran says he was friends with your parents, maybe he thought he was doing the right thing?"

"Putting me in a home where I was beaten and starved? How could that possibly be the right thing to do?" he asked as his temper started to rise again.

Susan at this point could see that Harry was losing it, and merely holding his hand wasn't alleviating the pain and anger Harry was feeling. So she did the only thing she could think of, she stood up and boldly plopped herself on his lap! She looked deeply into his eyes, those verdant orbs she was beginning to fancy so much, "Harry, your life has been crap. Neville, and I for that matter, will do our best to make sure you never have to return to it. Neville's grandmother is a force not to be trifled with, and my Auntie is not someone you should piss off either! They have both obviously taken an interest in you; let them help…let us help."

Harry was surprised at having the pretty young girl sit on his lap. As he looked into her eyes, the words she spoke resonated within him. She was right. He needed all the help he could get. He nodded to her, never taking his eyes from hers, "Okay, Susan, I need all the help I can get. Neville, lead the way, just don't surprise me anymore, okay? It wouldn't be cool for me to pass out in the middle of dinner!"

The four passed the rest of the time on the train just talking and getting to know each other better. Susan had moved off Harry's lap, but still held on fiercely to his hand. "Why don't you boys go walk around a bit, Hannah and I have to change into our robes? It looks like we're getting close to the station."

Harry reluctantly let go of Susan's hand, and walked out of the compartment accompanied by Neville. The girls opened the door and stepped out, allowing Harry and Neville to get into uniform. As Harry donned his robe, he noticed something on it that had not been there before. "Nev, what's this?" he asked, pointing at the badge over his left breast.

Neville glanced up to Harry's robes, and smiled. "It's your badge of station. It marks you as Lord Potter. Only the Head of House can wear that emblem." he answered.

Harry sighed loudly, "Could this day get any weirder?"

Neville chuckled at that, "Harry, we haven't even gotten to the castle yet. I imagine things are about to get even more weird!"

A/N

Got a little stuck with "Fifth House". Well not stuck per se, more like I'm rewriting a bit of the next chapter that I didn't quite like. Erased about half the thing, and am now diligently working towards completing chapter 10.

So as I was contemplating what a bastard writers block is, this idea struck me. So I typed. And this is the result. I will eventually get back to this one and write more. After "fifth house" anyways.

'vincit lux tenebris'- light conquers dark


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Family

Harry and company had been very impressed with their journey on the small boats. Crossing the lake had been a beautiful experience, made even more so by the witch holding his hand. Catching sight of Hogwarts castle had caused him to gasp, the majesty of the structure a wonder to behold.

All the students followed the large form of Hagrid, as they made their way up to the castle. As a group, they gathered on the landing of the large marble staircase that led to an impressive set of double doors. Standing before them was a stern looking older woman, who surveyed the incoming students with an eagle eye.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and professor of transfiguration." she said loudly. "You will soon be sorted into your houses. Your House will be like your family during your stay here at Hogwarts. You will all wait here a moment while I go and make sure the preparations are complete. Behave yourselves!" She gave them all a withering glare before turning on her heels and disappearing behind the double door.

"So, Prince Potter deigns to join us?" asked the loud mouthed blonde boy who strutted over to Harry. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry, and it is a pleasure to meet you." he said contemptuously.

Susan felt Harry tense, and holding tighter to his hand whispered, "Let Neville deal with the git!"

"That's Lord Potter to you, Mr. Malfoy!" said Neville harshly.

The blonde turned his sight away from Harry to focus on the tall boy before him. Draco directed a look of scorn at the boy before him. "Stand aside, squib! Do not presume to speak to your betters!" he sneered.

Neville drew himself up, straightening his tall frame so that he loomed over the ponce. "I am Neville Longbottom, Malfoy, heir to the Longbottom title and definitely your better." he growled.

Draco shrunk back, bumping in to the two troll like kids behind him. He gathered his courage and glared at Neville, "Prince Potter needs a protector?" he said disparagingly.

Neville smiled at the boy, " **Lord** Potter doesn't wish to be addressed by the likes of you, Slytherin, so step aside!"

"What's a Slytherin?" asked Harry in a soft voice.

"They're one of the houses. They've long been considered dark…evil even!"

"So I _don't_ want to be in Slytherin?" he smirked at her. "Prat!" she said as she smacked his arm.

Minerva had caught the end of the altercation, and was a bit surprised at hearing Harry named Lord Potter. She knew, of course, that he was intended to take up his title. She hadn't grasped that he'd already taken up his position, but seeing the Potter crest on his robes and the gleaming golden ring on his finger she realized that he had indeed been elevated to his Lordship.

"Mr. Potter…" she began.

"Lord Potter!" said Neville insistently.

She took in the Longbottom heir, a bit put out at being spoken to in such a way by a first year. She saw the iron in his posture, 'Augusta taught him well' she thought. "Very well then, Lord Potter, all first years, please follow me as we make our way into the Great Hall"

Harry called up his courage, trying to remember everything Neville had told him about what was about to happen. Having a plan was all well and good, as long as he could keep his cool. He was Lord Potter now after all, and that had to count for something. He knew the Headmaster would try to interfere at some point in his life; it was going to be up to him to not let him. But standing up to the greatest wizard in the world was going to be a bit scary!

The group of students made their way into the hall, wonder in their eyes as they gazed at their surroundings. Harry loved the ceiling, which at the moment was displaying a star filled night sky. Susan held Harry's hand tightly; she was a bit afraid of what would happen next. She knew she was the second to go when selection started, and the thought of being sorted away from Harry frightened her.

"What is it Sue?" he asked curiously.

"I'm just a little scared Harry. The sorting will take place now, what if they put you in a different House than me? I don't want to lose you, Harry; I don't have that many friends that I can afford to lose one!"

"Do you think I'd give this up?" he said raising her hand in his, "Meeting you has been the happiest thing that has ever happened to me. Let yourself be sorted, I'll never stop being your friend."

Hannah yelped in delight as she made her way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Susan Bones!" intoned McGonagall.

She looked into Harry's eyes, who nodded at her reassuringly, she hesitantly let go of Harry and slowly made her way to the stool. "Well hello future Lady Bones, I hope you're having a good time so far?" asked the hat.

Susan raised her eyebrows in surprise, not sure what to make of the fact that the hat was talking to her!

"Of course I'm talking to you! How else am I going to sort you if I can't find out a little about you?"

"That makes sense, I suppose. Ask away then, hat!"

"You may call me Sebastian, Susan. I can tell you are intelligent; there is also a hint of bravery lurking beneath there as well. But it is your sense of loyalty which shines through."

"What does that mean, Sebastian? I'll go anywhere you put me as long as Harry is there too!"

"Harry? Harry Potter is here? Interesting… And why must you be with Harry?" asked Sebastian.

"He's my friend, he needs me." she said with a blush.

"Indeed? Well, I will see what I can do about that, Susan. But for now, I think I am ready to sort you. Hufflepuff!" Sebastian bellowed.

Susan stood and placed Sebastian back on the stool. She turned toward the Hall and made her way to her new House. She took Harry's hand in hers and grasped it briefly as she made her way to Hannah and the Hufflepuffs.

When it was Neville's turn, he confidently took up the hat and placed it on his head. "Hello Sebastian," he said, "Gran asked me to convey to you her regards."

"Augusta, huh? Well then, please send her my greetings as well. What to do about you though, Neville?"

"Anywhere is fine, Sebastian. As long as I can stand by Harry, that is."

"You know, you're the second person that has mentioned Harry, the young man sure inspires a lot of loyalty!"

"He does indeed. But he is a Potter. The last of the Potters. He will help change the world, and I stand by him, as a Longbottom should!" said Neville seriously.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted Sebastian.

Albus Dumbledore waited patiently for the name he'd been waiting on for so long to be called. Harry coming to Hogwarts meant that his plans to defeat the Dark Lord could begin. It was a shame he was the last Potter as a noble family would be extinguished, and he deeply regretted that. But he'd planned for Harry to arrive at Hogwarts a broken lad, and so placed him with those despicable people to be raised. He caught a glimpse of the boy, standing awkwardly behind the gathered first years. He was a bit surprised that he was between Longbottom and Bones. He was certain that he would befriend the young Weasley boy. But he had no control over what happened on the Express. As long as he was sorted into Gryffindor, Harry would be well and truly under his thumb. The influence of Longbottom and Bones would hinder his plans; he might have to deal with that!

"Harry Potter!" spoke Minerva.

Harry slowly made his way toward the dais. He took up the hat and placed it on his head as he sat on the stool.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lord Potter! I am Sebastian, I hope you don't mind if we chat a bit?"

"Of course not, Sebastian, I find that I like meeting new 'people'. And call me Harry, please; I don't know anything about that whole Lord business."

"What do you mean you don't know? Why don't you know?" asked Sebastian seriously.

"I was raised by muggles. I didn't know anything about magic or this world at all. It was only last week when I received my letter that I learned about magic!"

"Hmmm…indeed. May I ask, could I be allowed to read your memories Harry? I need to know what happened to you and that would be the quickest way to do it."

Harry was a bit skeptical about that, not knowing if he wanted someone in his mind like that. "I promise never to tell anyone what I see, Harry." Reassured by that, Harry consented.

It was a very angry hat that spoke again after a few moments. "Those people will be dealt with, Harry, you have my word! But I'm beginning to understand the reasons behind the Headmaster wanting me to place you in Gryffindor. Now the things your mother told me are starting to make sense!"

"You spoke to my mother?" asked an awed Harry.

"I did Harry, she was a magnificent person, quite simply wonderful. She was kind and generous, and loved you above all things. She'd often come back to Hogwarts talk to me, as she was curious as to how I was made. We became friends through our conversations. I was so very sorry to hear about your parents passing. Your mother came by the school a few days before her death. She'd grown suspicious of some of the things going on around her family. James, your father, was at the time making sure you three were safe. I think she feared that she wasn't long for this world, and came to me with hopes that I'd do something for her."

"What did she want?"

"I was to convey a message to you."

"My Mom asked you to talk to me?" Harry asked amazed.

"She did, I never really gave it much thought, as I was sure that your parents would be the ones to see you to Hogwarts when the time came. Seeing you here now, lacking the knowledge of your family and its place in our world, offends me deeply. Lily was right, they were being manipulated. And somehow, you are the key to solving that puzzle."

"My life is going to be really complicated, isn't it?"

Sebastian chortled at that. "More than likely Harry, but your friends and family will help. As to your mother's message, she said simply 'Trust Longbottom, Trust Bones, Trust Moony, and Trust Padfoot. Don't trust Dumbledore.'

"That's it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, not much I know. I know you're now acquainted with Susan. Lily wanted to make sure you were placed with her, absolutely insisted on it!"

Harry reddened, but happy that she'd asked Sebastian for that. "Do you know who Padfoot and Moony are?"

"Sorry, Harry, I don't. But I'm sure they'll turn up eventually. Now, onto the sorting!"

"Not Gryffindor!"

"Not Gryffindor? You could be great there, you know? Well, if you're certain, I guess I better place you with Susan so she doesn't come back and hurt me!"

Harry chuckled at that, sure that his new friend had indeed threatened Sebastian with injury. "I'd like that Sebastian."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would," snorted the hat, "very well then, Hufflepuff!"

OoOOooOOoo

"Wait…what…Hufflepuff!?" yelled Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry Albus, is there a problem?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes, Sebastian, I believe Harry is supposed to be in Gryffindor."

"And why would you think that, Albus? Harry is, quintessentially, a Hufflepuff. Yes, he does have many Gryffindor traits but his loyalty to friends and family outweigh his bravery. Not by much, mind you!"

"Harry, wouldn't you prefer to be in Gryffindor?" asked Albus.

Harry stood, as did Neville and Susan, and faced the Headmaster.

"Thank you, Professor, but I believe that I am where I am meant to be." he replied.

"And I believe that you should be resorted into Gryffindor, Harry. Your family has been in that House for generations, I believe that Sebastian may have made a mistake."

"Harry has spoken Headmaster." said Neville as he stepped forward. "And you will address him as Lord Potter!"

Dumbledore gasped, shocked at that last statement. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, did you say Lord Potter?"

Neville glanced back at Harry, and jerked his head towards the headmaster. Harry understood, and gathered up his courage as he walked forward.

"Lord Harry James Potter, Headmaster, a pleasure to meet you." he replied with a slight bow.

"Harry…"

"Lord Potter, Headmaster. I'll allow Mr. Potter if you prefer."

Pomona Sprout was having the night of her life! Here was a student, a first year, spanking the great Albus Dumbledore in front of the whole school. She was more pleased than she could say at having young Lord Potter in her House. Long had Hufflepuff been the butt of school jokes, and she expected that the addition of Harry to her House that that would be a thing of the past! She would have to make sure that Harry had all the support from her she could muster.

"Very well then, Lord Potter, would you please take up the hat again so you may be resorted." said Albus more forcefully.

Harry was starting to get angry at this man, what right did he have to tell him what to do? "I have been sorted, Headmaster. That is the end of it!" he said with a bit more steel in his voice than he actually felt.

Harry felt his ring vibrating, and was a little curious as to why. The question would have to wait though as the Headmaster, as if by some unknown hand, flew back into his throne-like chair. Neville gasped at that, and whipped his head at Harry, "Was your ring acting up?" he asked.

Harry nodded his head. "Did he just try to read my mind?" he asked gravely. Neville nodded once and returned his attention to the Headmaster.

"I'll send a note to Auntie later, Harry. She should know what happened!"

"Headmaster?" asked Harry, "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, yes, just a little tired is all. Thank you for asking." he said with a wave of his hand. "First Hufflepuff Potter in generations, how remarkable."

"Madam Sprout," said Harry as he bowed to his Head of House, "As Lord of House Potter, I ask that Hogwarts please provide me with private quarters in Hufflepuff."

"Of course Lord Potter, I have already seen to it that the house-elves make preparations for your living arrangements. It is a great pleasure to welcome you to Hufflepuff." she smiled at him widely.

"Excellent," added Albus sarcastically, "let us please continue sorting, as we have hungry children waiting for dinner."

OoOOooOOoo

"Well done, Harry!" said Neville.

"Are you kidding, I almost peed myself I was so scared!" whispered Harry.

Susan, Hannah, and Neville giggled at that, thinking it would have been quite funny to see Harry wet himself on his first day in school.

"I couldn't tell you were scared, Harry. You looked composed, 'Lordly', even!" added Hannah.

Susan nodded in agreement, "She's right Harry, you looked calm and in control."

"It will take practice, being able to do that. Gran's been teaching me for years and I still get scared when she yells at me!" said Neville shivering theatrically causing everyone to laugh.

Harry reached under the table and took hold of Susan's hand. "Thank you." he whispered.

"For what?" she whispered back.

"For being you, for standing with me, for being my friend."

"Always, Harry, you're not getting rid of me. Well, maybe if you were Slytherin…" she laughed as she caught the look on his face. Gratefully, dinner was quite uneventful from that point on. Harry, Susan, Neville, and Hannah just enjoyed themselves.

"First Year 'Puffs, follow me as we make our way to the dormitories. Stay close everybody, Hogwarts has a habit of changing things around." intoned the prefect. "I am Michael Blake, sixth year prefect, and you host and entertainment for the evening."

The first years chuckled at the prefect, who was hamming it up for the new students. "We're heading down this way, and just so you know, our dormitories are really close to the kitchens if you fancy a late night snack. Don't make a habit of it though, as the house-elves are a busy bunch, what with taking care of us and all!" he said with a wink.

"You all notice the stack of barrels over here, well, that is the entrance to the common room and our dormitory. All you have to do is take your wand, and tap it against this barrel right here." he said as he demonstrated.

The barrel opened up, revealing a large circular door through which Michael stepped through. "Come on now, don't be shy, come on through…"

Harry had yet to let go of Susan's hand, as simply holding it made everything happening a bit less intimidating. Susan, for her part, was not going to let go of Harry's hand anytime soon. Just having him close was reassuring and comforting to her as well.

The common room was magnificent, thought Harry. It was done up in black and gold colors, accented every so often with copper and brass. Plants hung everywhere, giving the impression of being in an arboretum.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff!" said the matronly woman. "I am you Head of House, Professor Sprout. For those of you who don't know, I teach Herbology. We in this House pride ourselves on our loyalty to each other, our hard work in school, and our compassion towards others. You will soon find out that the other Houses of Hogwarts hold us in low regard. Let them! As long as we are here for each other, that is all that matters. We've a good chance of winning the Quidditch cup this year, as we have a really good team. As for the House Cup, let's give it our best shot. I'd like not to be at the bottom this year if at all possible."

"For you that are muggle born or muggle raised, I know this school and our world is quite a shock to the system. Please ask if you find something confusing or curious. I'd rather you lot know what's going on than not. Now, a warning to you all, beware of Professor Snape and his Slytherins. He will be your potions professor, and is not known as a kind or generous man. Quite the contrary, actually; just keep your heads down and anything you don't learn in his class will be covered in the remedial classes that I and some of the seventh years teach on Sunday afternoons. His Slytherins are to be avoided. If you share a class with them, make sure you all leave together or in groups. I don't want to hear of any of you travelling these halls alone, ever, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor." replied the firsties.

"Alright then everyone, all your things should be up in your rooms. Thank the elves if you get a chance, as they were the ones that brought all your stuff up here to you. Lord Potter, a word, if I may?"

Still holding on to Susan, he walked over to his new Head of House. "Yes Professor Sprout?" he asked.

She eyed Susan, and noticed her holding tightly to Harry's hand. She found it a bit odd, they were both so young after all, but conceded that in the magical world anything was possible. "Lord Potter…"

"Harry, ma'am, please just call me Harry. I only insisted the Headmaster call me that, as he seemed determined to make me do something I had no intention of doing."

"I understand, Harry. Our Headmaster has for far too long gotten his way, and I was pleased that you stood up for yourself. Remember that as your Head I can accompany you to any meetings he intends to have with you." Harry thanked her for the information.

"Madam Sprout, Harry here had no knowledge of his heritage until a few hours ago." this knocked the professor for a loop. "Madam Longbottom has long thought that Harry's upbringing was somehow orchestrated by the Headmaster." stated Susan.

"It this true, Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor, until a week ago I had no idea about this world I now find myself in. Until today, I had no idea what it meant to be a Potter." said Harry apologetically.

"It appears that many have failed you Harry. And what of your family?" Harry lowered his head in shame. Susan caught the professors eye and shook her head. She mouthed 'later'.

"Come Harry, let me show you to your rooms, okay?"

"Is it alright if Susan and Neville accompany me Professor, Hannah too?" he asked politely.

"Of course, Harry, they are your friends after all!" she smiled at him as she led the quartet toward a rather new looking door.

"This Harry, is the entrance your rooms. You are the only one in Hogwarts that has rooms like that at the moment, although Susan, Neville, and Hannah could have all requested them had they been Lord or Lady of their House. There are a few in Slytherin and Ravenclaw who could also in time call for this privilege. And this is a privilege Harry, please remember that."

"I will, ma'am, and will not abuse your trust in me."

"Good, see that you don't. Also, before I forget, as Lord Potter you may leave the school grounds if you need to for family business; so long as you tell me your destination and the time of your return, understand? Given that you are new in your Lordship, not to mention this world, I imagine that many people will want to talk to you."

"Yes, ma'am, I understand." answered Harry.

"There is no password to your room; however, it will only open for you as you are wearing the Potter ring. Press it to the keyhole." she indicated.

Harry did as instructed and as his ring touched the keyhole, a loud click was heard. The doors swung open to the nicest room he'd ever been inside of his whole life! He was pretty sure that he was going to love it here, and how could he not, a place that was all his own. A small but comfortable living room was just beyond the entrance. He slowly walked in, Susan at his side, and took in the cozy surroundings. He liked that it had a large table to one side, thinking it would be a great place for his friends and he to do their homework. The door to the left was a very large bathroom, which contained the largest tub that he'd ever seen. The door on the right was his bedroom. The bed was enormous, and looked softer than a cloud. He was certain he'd finally be able to get good night's sleep.

With a quick smile to Susan, he let go of her hand and ran as fast as he could towards the bed. He launched himself into the air, and landed gently on the soft down comforters. He quickly kicked off his shoes and started jumping and laughing. Susan thought it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. She laughed along with Harry, who kept trying to wave her over to join him.

"Harry, come the weekend, I wonder of it would be alright if I ask my Gran to come and visit. She's long wanted to meet you, and I'm sure she's going to have a ton of questions for you. My guess is that she'll also want to get you to the bank. Gringotts has held your families trust for generations, and I for one would like to know why they would have ever let the Heir to the Potter Lordship be raised in the manner he was."

"Gringotts?" asked Harry as he got down from the bed. "The goblins? Oh, I see, they hold all the money. Of course they'd know about the Potter's, especially if, as you said, my family is as wealthy as you think it is."

Neville nodded his head, "We're also going to have to set up some extra classes for you. There is no way that I can convey all the information that you're going to have to learn without some help. Between Susan, Hannah, and me we know a lot. But we'd run the risk of forgetting to mention something, or not teaching you correctly. Better that we hire a tutor to help."

"I'll agree to that as long as the three of you join me as well. I don't fancy being in a classroom all by myself."

Susan agreed with Harry, as did Neville and Hannah. "I've been taking classes like that for as long as I can remember. Hannah and Neville too, I'm sure. Neville and I will be Head of House when we turn seventeen. Hannah has an older brother, who will be getting the Abbott Lordship. We could all use the tutoring, so I will gladly join you."

"Could we do the same for potions?" asked a curious Harry.

"Uhm, huh…honestly that is a question I don't know the answer to. I imagine that it would be feasible, provided we can find an appropriate tutor for you. That professor, Snape was it, he can't really be that bad, can he?" wondered Neville.

"I don't know Neville, the stories I've heard from some of my Aunties younger Aurors have had me scared for a while now. They say he's a despicable man, taking points and giving detention to anyone and everyone who isn't a Slytherin."

"I suppose we just go to his class and see? If he's as bad as you've all heard, we get someone better." stated Harry.

"Agreed!" added his three friends.

Madam Sprout peeked into the room, looking in wonder at the young man before her. Harry Potter had been sorted into her House, despite the wishes of the Headmaster. She could see that he was malnourished, and promised herself to speak to Poppy in the morning regarding that. The obvious bruising on his face was something that also concerned her. Child abuse may be legal in the magical world, but she'd be less than human if she didn't do all she could to prevent that from happening in the future. If she'd heard correctly, Madam Longbottom would be coming to speak to the young Lord during the weekend. The esteemed witch would get to the bottom of Harry's upbringing, and be in a position to do something about it.

"Harry, it's almost curfew. Time for the three of you to start heading to bed; tomorrow promises to be a long day for all of you. I will have your class schedules ready, and will be handing them out during breakfast. Now, off to bed you three. You can all get a good night sleep and get together in the morning."

"Yes, Madam Sprout, we'll be heading to bed. And thank you for your kindness." Harry said sincerely.

"You're welcome Harry. Lights out in twenty minutes!" she said as she left the four to head to make sure the other first years were managing their first night away from home without too much trouble.

"I'll see you in the morning, Harry; we'll head over to breakfast together. 'Nite, mate!" Neville said as he left the room with a wave to Susan and Hannah.

"I'm knackered, guys, see you in the morning Harry. Come on Sue, before we get in trouble."

"Go on Hannah, I'll be there in a minute." she stared at Hannah, who finally caught on and left with a smile on her face at Susan's attempt at some alone time with Harry.

"Are you going to be okay in this room all by yourself Harry?" she asked curiously.

"I really don't see how I couldn't be alright! I mean, look at it. That bed is so comfortable I will probably fall asleep before my head hits the pillow."

"Yeah, you're right, that bed does look comfortable. Hopefully my bed is just as comfy. See you in the morning Harry?"

"Of course you will, Sue. I will be waiting for you in the common room until you come down. I don't sleep very well most nights; I'm hoping the new surroundings will help out with that." he added sadly.

Deliberately, she hugged Harry tightly. She wasn't about to let the boy feel anything other than wanted. She let go of Harry, and stepped back. Smiling at him, she curtsied as she'd been taught, "'Nite, Lord Potter."

OoOOooOOoo

Harry had the best night of his young life. No confined spaces, nobody running up and down the stairs, nobody yelling his name to perform some menial task; yes, it was an awesome night. Glancing around, trying to wipe the cobwebs from his eyes, Harry put on his glasses and meandered groggily toward the bathroom.

The hot shower was another thing he was eternally thankful for. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a shower that not only was hot, but also one that lasted more than the minute and a half that the Dursley's strictly enforced. The big and soft downy towels, made warm by the steam from his shower, felt like heavenly silk on his skin.

Not knowing what time it was, he hurriedly dressed and made his way into the common room, eager to start his first day of schooling. He was the first, as far as he could tell, to make it to the common room. 'Must be really early.' he thought. He glanced out one of the large windows that dotted the room and saw that the sun had just started to peek over the hills on the far side of the Black Lake. It was a wondrous and beautiful sight, the sun slowly rising, gracing the school with its warmth and light.

He found a comfortable chair, and sat himself down to take in his surroundings. It was really nice here in the Hufflepuff common room, warm and inviting. He thought back to his time aboard the Express, and smiled at the people he had met. Finding Neville had been a revelation. They were brothers, in some sense of the word. He was thankful to him for standing with him and backing him up. He couldn't wait to meet Lady Longbottom, even though Neville had said she was a stern woman. She couldn't be any scarier than Vernon had been on his worst days. But, aside from that, the woman was also family. She had searched for him for years, and no one did that for just anybody. He hoped to be able to learn more about his parents from her, to learn about his heritage, and to learn what it meant to be Harry Potter.

Hannah was sure to become a close friend to him as well. He felt privileged that the young blonde had taken to teasing him. Not at the teasing, per se, more so at the fact that the teasing indicated the she also considered him someone who would be a friend to her. She was nice, and had a wicked sense of humor that he hoped wouldn't be directed at him too often.

But it was Susan who he really couldn't wait to see again. His dreams had been filled with the beautiful young auburn-haired girl that had been so kind to him the day before. He was sure he'd found a friend for life. Finding, as if Fate herself had decreed it, the one who'd be forever at his side; she was honest, and witty, and so very beautiful.

"Harry, why are you up this early?" asked the Head of House as she approached one of her newest protégées.

"It was just time to get up, Ma'am. I had the best night of sleep in my life, and I couldn't be more thankful to you for that. It's been a very long time since I've been able to sleep that well."

Pomona looked at boy before her, and noticed again the fading bruises that were on his cheeks. She reminded herself once again to take him to see Poppy later in the day. She wanted to make sure he received any treatment if he required it. She didn't know what kind of home life Harry had, but if the bruising was any indication, then she would do all within her power to help him escape that life.

"You've nothing to thank me for, Harry. It's what we in Hufflepuff do. We look out for each other."

"Like a family?" he asked with a look of hope.

"Indeed, Harry, exactly like family. Everyone in this House, from you first years all the way up to the seventh years, will look out for each other. I understand that the Lady Longbottom and Madam Bones are coming to see you this weekend?"

"They are, ma'am. They both wish to get to know me, and as I never knew anything of my parents or my family, I'm looking forward to learning about them."

"What do you know about your parents, Harry?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing at all; I know nothing about them."

"Your mother and father were both Gryffindors. Your father was an extraordinary quidditch player…"

"Quidditch, ma'am?"

"You'll learn about that wizarding pastime in due course, Harry. Now, your father was also a prankster, and truth be told," she said looking around to make sure they were alone, "he was also kind of a dick for his first few years at school. He changed though, especially after he took a liking to your mother. She would never have been with him if he had not become the kind and gentle man that he eventually became. You mother, well…your mother was simply the most brilliant witch it has ever been my pleasure to teach. She loved to learn, loved trying new things, she did all she could to take in everything she could of this world she had joined. When your parents finally got together, sometime during sixth year I believe, they were the golden couple of our school. They complemented each other, you know, her seriousness was offset by his cheerful nature." she said with fondness.

"Ma'am, if I may…?"

"Yes, Harry, what is it?"

"Ma'am, what were their names?"

Pomona paled at the thought of this young man not knowing the name of his own parents. What kind of messed up life had he had up to this point that he'd never even been told that?

"James and Lily, Harry. Your mother was Lily Evans before she married your dad."

"James and Lily…"said Harry with wonder in his eyes.

"Talk to Professor McGonagall sometime, I'm sure that as their Head of House she would have some better stories for you to hear."

"I will, and thank you."

She waved aside the thanks, "Today is your first day of schooling in magic. I want you to remember something for me, okay? Learning is something that you must yearn for, something that you must strive for, and something you must forever work on. Your now know that your mother was the most brilliant witch of her generation; you would do her a great disservice if you didn't try to reach the heights that she did. But don't do it for her, Harry, do it for you. Also, don't forget to have fun. We are, after all, only young once."

With a tear in his eye, Harry asked. "Do you think Mom would be proud of me? Would my Dad?"

She held back the sob and tears that threatened to tear out of her body. She was now certain, without a doubt, that the boy before her had been mistreated in the most abominable way. "I certainly do Harry. Every day that you are alive, you make them proud. They are looking down on you from beyond, and are most certainly proud of you. And their pride will grow as you mature into a kind and honorable man."

"Thank you, ma'am." he said genuinely with a tear in his eye.

OoOOooOOoo

Susan had come upon the conversation between her Head of House and Harry and had nearly burst into tears. All she wanted to do was run up to him and squeeze him in a tight hug. But she held herself back, knowing that allowing Harry to get close the Madam Sprout would help with some of his self-doubt and introversion. He needed an adult he could talk to.

"Good morning, Susan." said Madam Sprout as she left Harry's side and walked out of the common room.

"Good morning, Madam Sprout." she answered back.

Her eyes focused back on Harry, her features softening at seeing him with tears in his eyes. "Sleep well?" she asked him in a soft voice. He nodded, a smile on his face, as he wiped away the tear with the back of his hand.

"It was brilliant! I don't think I've ever slept so well in my entire life."

"Good, because it looked like you needed it. Should we head to breakfast?"

He stood up, offering his elbow, "My Lady?"

She pinked slightly, but took his arm nonetheless. "My Lord." she replied.

They walked arm in arm through the halls of the school, taking in the new sights and sounds that they heard. They were a bit startled to be approached by what appeared to be a spirit. "Ah, new Hufflepuffs; welcome to my House!"

"Hello, sir." said Harry warily.

"No, none of that now, you all may call me the Friar. I am the ghost of Hufflepuff."

"A pleasure to meet you, Friar." said Susan with a bewildered look on her face.

"Yes, I know, it is indeed odd to meet a ghost, isn't it. But, we do exist, and have been a part of the school for quite some time. You'll even have a ghost teacher for your history class."

"A ghost teaches history?" asked Harry.

"Indeed!" the Friar said sadly. "He's been a teacher for over two centuries now. Most of the students fall asleep in his class, unfortunately. After your first class with him, you and any friends you wish to bring along, should come and find me. The other ghosts, along with me of course, give a privileged few a real understanding of the history of our world. Hey, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" asked the Friar excitedly.

"Yes, sir, I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I knew your mother, you know?" he stated. "She was one of the few in her year that accepted the invitation to join me and my friends in the extra history classes."

"Really?" asked Harry in wonder.

The Friar smiled at Harry. "Yes, Harry, really."

"Then it would be an honor for me to attend your class, sir. Susan?" he asked the witch at his side.

"Oh, yes please! That sounds wonderfully interesting. And I'm sure we can convince Hannah and Neville to join us." she said hopping happily.

"I'd think I'd like the four of us to attend too. Well Friar, I say you have four new students! When shall we meet?"

"All the ghosts meet in the Charms classroom, Sundays, three o'clock. Mostly we just sit and talk about when we were alive with whoever deigns to join us. Nothing formal, mind you. Attend when you will, I promise you'll all at least learn something new each week." The Friar smiled at the couple, before floating through a wall.

"I don't know about you, but I thought that was the coolest thing I ever experienced!" said Harry ecstatically.

"Oh, and I suppose meeting me has been relegated to second place?" she asked with a pout.

Harry panicked and his mind was racing as he tried to come up with a way to get out of the hole that he'd just dug himself into. Luckily, Susan started giggling, which saw him frown.

"You should've seen your face! It was hilarious; I can't wait to tell Hannah."

"Shush, you! You'll not be telling Ms. Abbott anything, thank you very much. One person teasing me is quite enough. If we add you to the mix I may just explode in embarrassment at the worst possible moment."

"Relax, Harry, I will only ever tease you when we're alone." she promised. She knew Harry had a long way to go before the emotional problems he'd suffered at the hands of his relatives could be washed away.

Hand in hand, the couple entered the great hall and made their way to the 'Puff table, where they noticed the half-asleep form of their prefect, Michael Blake.

"Hey, mini-puffs, how was your first night in the badgers den?"

"Great!" replied Harry and Susan.

"Honestly, Michael, I've never slept so well in my life." added Harry.

"That's good, Harry. I know that it can be tough being a first year, first time away from home and family and all."

Susan felt the tension in Harry's body. She squeezed his hand, reminding him that she was there with him. "Auntie said that some nights would be rough for us, but that by making friends and with help from senior students we would be alright. She said she's only a letter or a floo-call away after all."

"Your Aunt is Amelia Bones?" wondered Michael.

"She is, you know her?"

"Well, I know of her of course. Youngest head of the DMLE, highest arrest and conviction rate of any active Auror since Auror Moody…yeah, I know who she is. I hope to enter the Academy once I graduate from here next year." said Michael in admiration.

"Would you like an introduction? She's going to stop by the school this weekend if you happen to be around."

"Please?" Michael begged her. Susan smiled at him and told him she would arrange it.

"You'll excuse us Michael, Harry and I need some food in us if we're to make it through our first day."

Susan led Harry toward the far end of the 'Puff table, "Are you excited about your first day, Harry?"

"Yes I am, I almost couldn't sleep last night in anticipation. I'm just happy I'll finally be able to use my wand. They guy who sold me the wand…"

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yeah, that's the guy. He was impressed by the wand that had chosen me, said that I would do great things with it. I guess I want to be able to see if that's true or not."

"Why was he impressed?"

"Well, if I understood correctly, my wand has a twin. A twin wand that happened to choose Voldemort…" Susan gasped in shock at the mention of that dreaded name.

"What's wrong Susan?"

"Harry, you mustn't say that name. Never say that name aloud. We usually call him he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who; we never call him by his real name."

"Why not?" wondered Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry; I sometimes forget that you weren't raised in our world. That name is never mentioned aloud. You know he was the responsible for the death of your parents, right?"

Harry saddened at that, and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Susan, but I refuse to let that man have any hold over me. Yes, he murdered my parents and almost killed me. I will not be frightened of him though, and I will certainly not be scared of a name."

"You sound like my Auntie; she says exactly the same thing. I'll try Harry, really I will." she said squeezing his hand. He looked at her gratefully, and squeezed her hand back.

"Now, before the mood gets any darker, let's eat. I'm starving, and this food looks delicious." he said trying to lighten the mood a little.

It was then that Neville and Hannah arrived. "Good night's sleep there, Harry?" asked the young man.

"Nev, it was an amazing night. I don't think I have ever slept that well in my entire life."

"Ladies, Neville, Lord Potter, a good morning to you all." said the approaching form of their Head of House. "I have your timetables here with me. Looks like you all have Charms first thing this morning. It's a marvelous class, and Professor Flitwick is a brilliant teacher. Pay attention to him and you will all do well in his class."

Harry stood up and faced Madam Sprout. "Ma'am, I want to thank you for the kind words of this morning. I really appreciated them."

"Of course, Harry, it was my pleasure. And don't be afraid to look me up if you ever need anything, even if it's just to talk."

Harry nodded, and sat to once again tackle the breakfast that lay before him.

"What did you guys talk about this morning?" asked Hannah between forkfuls of scrambled eggs.

"My parents, mostly, she told me their names."

Harry's three friend's eyes almost popped out of their head. Susan, without pretext, simply wrapped her arms around Harry. "Guys, it's okay, really. I want to know who they are, who they were, I want to learn everything about them that I can. It's sad, I know, but learning their names was just a first step."

Neville though was hard pressed to hide his anger. The grip on his fork and knife was turning his knuckles white. "Harry…"

"It's all right, Nev."

"No Harry, it is not bloody well alright! Your family is one of the most distinguished in magical Britain. That you hadn't even a clue as to your parents' names is…is…"

"Will you help me, Neville? Will you show me what it means to be a Potter?"

"Of course I will."

"Then it will all be alright. I have a lifetime ahead of me to learn all about them and my family. And with the three of you by my side, well, nothing would make me happier."

"Guys, finish breakfast quickly or we'll be late for Charms." Hannah said with a look at her watch.

OoOOooOOoo

Once again arm in arm, Susan and Harry entered a Hogwarts classroom for the first time. They noticed the diminutive professor standing on top of his desk.

"Greetings everyone, please find a seat. There you go, quickly now. We've much to cover today, and I am certain most of you are eager to try out your new wands."

Sitting in rapt attention, Harry listened to Flitwick as he outlined the course and spoke to them about what their work would consist of as first year Charm students. "Now, for your first spell we will be learning the levitation spell. Can anyone tell me what the incantation is?"

Susan quickly raised her hand, and with a nod from the Professor said, "The incantation is 'wingardium leviosa' professor."

"Very good, Miss Bones, take ten points for Hufflepuff. Now, everyone, this is one of the simplest spells we will be teaching. Most of you that come from magical families will have probably have seen it performed already. For those of you muggle-born or raised please do not be discouraged if you are not able to perform it. You are only now learning about magic, after all. So, it's a flick and a swish, like so. Then one only need speak the incantation. Go on now, give it a try."

Harry was excited, as he now held his wand in his hand and was for the first time going to attempt to perform real magic. Hannah had a look of extreme concentration on her face, a bit if her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, as she tried again and again to make the feather move. Neville had the same look, and he was the first of the quartet to get his feather to move. Susan, on her third try, was successful in getting her feather to float a couple of feet above her desk.

"Come now, Mr. Potter, give it a try. Don't be shy." said Professor Flitwick as he walked up to him.

"Yes, sir, I will try." Harry squared himself, and looked intently at the feather before him. He brandished his wand before him and said the incantation. The feather shivered a bit before once again lying flat on the table.

"You almost had it, Harry. You can do it!" encouraged Susan.

He closed his eyes, imagining in his mind's the success of his spell. And as he concentrated, he felt himself embracing the magic within. It felt wonderful, as though a warm and cozy blanket had enveloped him on a cold winter's night. He let some of that warmth flow through his arm.

"Wingardium Leviosa." he chanted.

To say that the feather merely levitated would have been a truly poor choice of words. Flitwick was flabbergasted. The professor could only look in wonder at the hole that now decorated the ceiling of his classroom.

"Twenty points to Hufflepuff, Mr. Potter. I don't think I've ever seen anyone put a feather into orbit before." he said wide-eyed.

"Did I do it wrong, Professor?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Merlin no, Harry, that was fabulous. I don't think even your mother could have accomplished that. And she was brilliant at charms. I'm going to be keeping an eye on you Mr. Potter."

"Harry, that was brilliant. You have to tell me how you did that." whispered Susan.

"Me too!" added Hannah. "I barely got my feather to move at all."

"Well, obviously the flick and swish, also the incantation. But added to that was pushing my magic through my wand."

"Pushing your magic?" asked Neville.

"You know, you grab a hold of your magic and push it through your wand."

Neville glanced at the girls, both who had wide-eyed looks of awe on their faces. "That's not something you should be able to do, Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, Harry, we're eleven! Not only that, but that was the first spell you ever cast. 'Grabbing you magic' is something that only seventh years and adults can do, and only some of them at that!"

"Really? Huh. I found it pretty easy, though. I just closed my eyes, felt my magic wrap around me, and let it out through my wand."

"Do you think you can teach us that, Harry?" asked Susan.

"I don't see why not. It felt really wonderful, you know, like a hug or being in a marvelously hot bubble bath." Harry looked around, and then up at the ceiling. "Do you think Professor Flitwick will give me another feather?"

"Try not to put more holes in the castle though, Harry. The elves my get mad at you of they have to come in here after every class and fix something you broke." said the teasing Hannah.

ooOOooOOoo

"Pomona, what brings you here today?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she saw the 'Puff Head of House approach with a young student.

"Harry, would you sit there please and wait for a moment while I speak to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Of course, ma'am." said Harry as he took a seat.

"Pomona?" asked the curious nurse.

"It's Harry Potter, Poppy, I've brought him to you to be examined. He…well, he shows signs of abuse. There are bruises on his face, which I'm sure extend into his body. I believe that there is malnourishment evident as well, but I'll leave that to you to decide."

"Harry Potter? You think Harry Potter is being abused?" she asked in astonishment.

Pomona nodded her head, and glanced back at the young boy. "I do. From what I've learned, he was left at the home of aunt, Lily's sister. She's a muggle."

"And you think she had something to do with this?"

"As much as I hate thinking that that could be the case…"

"Bring him over, we'll get him sorted out. I should call the Headmaster, too."

"Why?" asked Pomona.

"Why call the Headmaster? Well, he is the headmaster after all, and he wanted to be informed about anything that had to do with Mr. Potter. I believe that Albus is Harry's guardian in our world."

"Is he now?"

"As I understand it, he is. Why is this upsetting you?"

"Because it was Albus that put Harry in that place; Harry has been at that home for ten years now, I wonder if it ever occurred to him to check up on the boy. Call him if you must, but I am staying right here. I will not leave Harry alone with that man if I have anything to say about it!"

"Very well, Pomona. Harry, would you join me please?" Harry stood up from his seat, and slowly made his way toward the school nurse. "Harry, I am Madam Pomfrey, and I am the nurse here at Hogwarts. We are just going to run a series of tests on you, nothing intrusive at all. This is only to make sure that you are in good health."

Harry looked a little scared, but when the hand of his Head of House squeezed his shoulder, he felt much better. "A pleasure, ma'am. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just step in here, Harry, remove your robes. I'll close the curtain for now to offer us some privacy while I run the scans, okay?"

"Go on, Harry, I'll be right here if you need me." added Pomona with an encouraging tone.

Harry disrobed, the shame evident on his face. Poppy had to hold in a gasp of astonishment as she beheld the scarring on the boy's body. She slowly raised her wand and started casting her scanning spells in earnest, the information the spells gathered was being written down automatically on the parchment resting on the bedside table.

Trying to control her anger, Poppy said, "Harry, we're all done. You can get dressed again. Come on out when you're ready." She parted the privacy curtains and stepped out, making sure to close them behind her.

"Poppy?" asked Albus as he approached the nurse.

"Did you know?" asked the nurse in anger. "Did you have any idea what was happening to that boy in that house you left him at?"

"I don't understand, please explain yourself." he asked calmly.

With supreme effort, she tried to regain control of her emotions. "Pomona brought Mr. Potter up to see me today, and I've just completed scanning him. The amount of pain and damage that young boy has suffered…"

"What are you saying, Poppy?" asked Pomona.

"I've documented years of abuse. Broken bones, scarring, burn marks…the list goes on."

"Surely you're mistaken, Poppy? Harry was living with Lily's sister, his only living blood relative. I cannot imagine her to be abusive towards her nephew."

"Are you calling me a liar?" she growled at him. "Are you questioning my ability?"

"I am not; I simply ask whether the scans could be misinforming you."

"Albus! Enough! Poppy has decades of experience, and you questioning her ability has me wondering whether you did indeed know what was happening to Harry." interjected Pomona.

"Professor, Headmaster?" said Harry as he stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Harry, come over here, please?" said Pomona. Harry walked over to her, and she drew him nearer her. She placed a comforting arm around his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Do me a favor, Harry, if you would please? Head back down to our common room; I know Susan and your friends are probably worried about you. Go on, run along now."

"Yes, ma'am. Will we be talking about what you've found out later?" he asked.

"Of course, Harry. I will be there shortly; I just have a few questions for Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster." Harry nodded at her as he turned and headed toward the exit. She waited until the door closed behind him before she whirled around and glared at the Headmaster.

"I want answers, and I want them now, Headmaster!" she roared angrily.

"I'm sorry, Madam Sprout, but I have no answers to give you." he replied serenely.

"No answers? Really? How long has it been since you've checked on your charge? You being his guardian, I imagine you checked on Harry regularly, to make sure that he was safe and in good health?"

"I had someone nearby to keep an eye on him. She never reported anything unusual."

"So you never went to see him yourself?"

"I never saw the need to do that."

"And Poppy's scans regarding the boy's health mean nothing?"

"I am just as surprised about her conclusions as you are. I never had any indication that Harry was being mistreated."

"What indications are you talking about, exactly? Because you've just said that you never went to see him yourself. How could you possibly explain away the abuse that Harry has most certainly suffered?"

"I will have to inform the DMLE, Albus." added Poppy.

"No, I don't think there is any reason to do so." said Albus quickly.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but it is the law. All cases of mistreatment of children is to be immediately reported. And given the severity of the abuse, there is no way in hell I will let those muggles get away with abusing Harry any longer."

"But, Poppy…"

"No! I will call the DMLE in the morning, and will make available the physical I have performed on Harry."

Albus sighed unhappily, "Very well, do so if you must."

"This is not the end of this conversation, Headmaster."

"No, I expect that it is not." The Headmaster turned and headed toward his office.

"The nerve of that man!" snarled Pomona.

"I will call the Aurors, Pomona. Rest assured that I will do all in my power to make sure Harry doesn't have to go back to those people."

"Thank you, Poppy. What is your recommendation regarding Harry, though? I imagine he will need some extensive healing."

"He will, indeed. I can fix most of his problems."

"Most?"

"Hmm…" she said distractedly as she read Harry's scans. "Oh, the scar on his forehead is unusual. I will have to examine it more closely."

"Okay, Poppy. Let me know when you need Harry to come back. I will make sure he follows your advice and treatment."

"That, my dear, would be an achievement in and of itself. Being the son of James Potter, I don't imagine he will heed my advice any more that James did. That boy had no regard for his life when he was on a broom, and he spent quite a fair amount of time in my company. It will be nice to have a Potter at school that won't require my ministrations quite so regularly."

Pomona headed back to her common room, thoughts of Harry and revenge on her 'relatives' circling in her mind. Making a decision, she hurriedly went to her office. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, she tossed it into the fireplace, "Amelia Bones."

"Madam Sprout? Is everything alright? Susan?" said the Director of the DMLE.

"All is well with her, Madam Bones. I am actually calling on another matter. You've met Lord Potter, I take it?"

"Yes, I did, Susan and I helped him get to the Express on time. I've also planned on coming to see him this weekend. There are questions I have regarding his home life."

"I see. I take it you have an opinion as to what that young man's life was like?"

"I do, the bruising on his face…well, let's just say that I have seen signs like that before."

"I took Harry to see Madam Pomfrey, and had her run a full physical on him. I was disturbing, to say the least. All signs point to Harry being abysmally treated in that home. Poppy will call you in the morning to file her findings and I hope you will open an investigation."

Even through the fire, it was clear to see the anger on Amelia's face. "I don't think I will wait until the weekend. I believe I will come to see Poppy personally tomorrow. Will you please also inform Lord Potter that I will want to have a word with him?"

"Of course."

"It will be nice to see Susan, also. I have missed her, and it's only been a couple of days."

"Don't worry about that. If you're coming to see Harry, you will most certainly run in to Susan."

"Oh?"

Pomona smiled, "Yes, they seem quite taken with each other. I don't believe I have seen them apart since they got here."

"Really? How amazing? Well, it's as it should be, I suppose."

"As it should be?"

"Oh, sorry, it's a family thing. Susan and Harry were really close as toddlers, spent countless hours with each other. I don't think I've mentioned it to either of them. I suppose I should at some point."

"So they've met each other before? Interesting. They are really close, Madam Bones. If they were a few years older, I would say that they were as close as a married couple."

Amelia smiled, "well, despite their age, I wholeheartedly approve. Harry showed himself to be a most kind and caring young man."

"It makes me wonder; how could such a kind soul exist in that young man given what we know about his upbringing?"

"Remember that he is Jamie and Lily's son."

Pomona sighed, "what time shall I expect you?"

"After breakfast? I should get a hold of Augusta as well. She was most insistent to see Harry. She might be able to shed some light on Harry's current situation."

"After breakfast then; and thank you for coming to help Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Family

Director Bones ate her breakfast quietly, trying hard to organize her thoughts as she regarded the problems that would arise when she began an investigation into the situation that Harry found himself in.

It came as a complete shock to her to find out that James and Lily's will had been sealed by the Headmaster in his role of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. As far as she could tell, there was no real reason for him to have done such. The Potters' were a distinguished family in magical Britain, Peers of the Realm, and not a family over which the Chief Warlock had any say in whatsoever. She'd have to get a hold of that will somehow, and dreaded the thought of having to approach the goblins of Gringotts with any sort of request. They weren't exactly known as being cooperative.

"Amelia?" she heard someone ask, the voice coming from the fireplace.

"Madam Longbottom? Please, come through, I'm just finishing up breakfast. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"No thank you, Ami" said the elderly witch that stepped through the floo. "I've not even had a minute of sleep since you called me last night."

"I'm sorry about that…"

Augusta waved a hand, dismissing the apology. "Never mind that, the only important thing is that we get Lord Potter the care and protection that he deserves. Can you imagine what Lily would do if she were still alive and found out that her Harry had been mistreated as he had? Can you imagine what James would do? No, our first priority is ensuring that Harry is protected. Shall we head to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, Augusta, after you; I've already spoken to Madam Pomfrey. She's expecting us." Amelia and Augusta grabbed a handful of the floo powder, and with a toss into the fireplace, both witches made their way to Hogwarts.

"Madam Pomfrey?" called out Amelia as she dusted herself off after stepping out of the floo.

"Director Bones, it is good to see you again. I only wish the circumstances of your visit were more pleasant. Greetings, Dame Longbottom, it is a pleasure to see you again." said Poppy as she welcomed her distinguished guests.

"Poppy, please, we've not got time for pleasantries. I want to know what is going on with Lord Potter. Is what you told Amelia true, has Harry been mistreated?"

With a sad look in her eyes, the nurse nodded her head. "It is true; it seems that Lord Potter has been abused for many years."

"Tell us."

"Harry was brought to me yesterday by his Madam Sprout, his Head of House. She indicated to me that the boy had signs of abuse, most notably bruising on his face. During the course of my examination I discovered that the lad had far more damage to his body than merely some bruising. I found evidence of a broken arm, which probably occurred when he was five or six. Multiple healed broken ribs. There are also indications that he was whipped, probably with a belt, which have left scarring on his back and buttocks. And there is also that famous scar of his…"

"The scar, the one left on him when he was but a babe?" asked Augusta.

"I will have to examine it more in depth, but from what I can ascertain so far, the scar is cursed. It bears a tinge of dark magic the likes of which I've never seen before. I may have to involve some acquaintances from St. Mungo's to help me better understand what I've discovered."

"Is it harming Harry in any way?" asked Amelia with concern.

"It seems to be leeching from his magical core. Whatever is in there is living off of Harry's magic. I will have to find a way to expel the curse."

"Is it draining his core?"

"Not as far as I can tell. It's more like that thing has bound Harry's magic, not allowing it to grow like it normally would. I didn't think at the time to get a reading on his level of magical power. That's something else I will have to do the next time I see him."

"You've documented everything?" asked Amelia.

"Most certainly; I have a copy here for you." responded Poppy.

"Keep that secure." Amelia turned to the floo. "Tonks, you in the office yet?"

"Boss?" asked the young witch that appeared at the other end of the call.

"I'm sending through some documents regarding the physical abuse suffered by a student here at Hogwarts. I want you to make a number of copies of them and keep them secure in several locations. Only you and I will know where they are being held, okay?"

"What's going on, Boss?"

"The student in question is none other than Harry Potter. Do you understand what I'm asking you to do?"

"Will do, boss. Merlin, Harry Potter being abused. If the press ever found out…"

"I know, Tonks. There would be at the very least a lynching of the people involved. It's one of the reasons I want this kept hushed up for now."

"I'll take care of. Will you be coming in to the office today?"

"Later, perhaps, I believe that I will be here at Hogwarts for most of the day. Inform Auror Shacklebot to stand in for me if any problems arise that need attention."

"Got it, I'll tell Shack as soon as he gets in. Make sure to call if you need anything." said the witch as she disconnected the call.

"Was that Nymphadora?" asked Augusta.

"Tonks? Yeah, she's a recent graduate of the Academy. She's showing a lot of promise. You know her?"

"Her family. She's a Black, or at least she was before her mother was kicked out of the family for marrying a muggle-born. I never understood their reasoning for that; Ted Tonks is a very fine man. A barrister, if I remember correctly. So, what are we going to do about Lord Potter?"

"I want to take him away from that home of his. I want to place somewhere he will be safe. Will you take him, Augusta?" asked Amelia.

"Of course I will! I have been looking for Harry ever since that Halloween night. One thing is for sure though; Albus Dumbledore will be getting an earful of my anger this morning. I never believed him when he assured me that Harry was safe, I even went so far as to hire muggle private detectives to search for him. They were, unfortunately, unable to find him." said Augusta with a sigh.

"I say we head down to Hufflepuff then, let's go meet Harry. I'm rather looking forward to seeing Susan again too. Poppy, would you be so kind as to set up an appointment with Dumbledore sometime after lunch? I believe the three of us should get some answers out of that man. I'll be sure to inform Pomona as well, she seems to care about Harry and his wellbeing."

"I'll see to it Amelia. I'll see you both in the Headmaster's office."

ooOOooOOoo

Harry was trying with all the willpower he could muster to contain his anger. He had heard that the Potions professor was a right bastard, but had taken that information with a grain of salt. There were horrible teachers everywhere, but Snape was in a class all of his own. Added to that, they shared the class with the Slytherins, who all had amused looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, was my question unclear? Just as self-centered as your father and just as useless." sneered the professor.

Harry stood, both hands clenching and unclenching in suppressed rage. Susan had tried to get him to sit, but had so far been unable to do so. Neville was also barely able to contain his anger, but Hannah was holding his arm in a death grip.

"That is Lord Potter to you, Professor Snape. You will address me as such!" he said furiously.

"Why you arrogant little…"

"Neville, do I have any recourse to the mistreatment I am receiving from this supposed professor?"

Neville smiled briefly, before standing and responding to Harry. "As a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House, you are entitled to call the Aurors to arrest anyone who threatens you."

"Would you say that what I've been subjected to in this class so far would constitute a threat?"

"I would, Lord Potter. Shall I make a floo-call to the Ministries Law Enforcement Division?"

"I believe you should. Susan, would you mind accompanying Neville and having your Aunt come pay us a visit?" he asked looking at the frightened witch at his side.

"Right away Harry, come on Neville. We'll use the floo in Madam Sprouts' office." she said as she stood and left with Neville in tow. As the two headed out, Neville turned and grabbed Hannah's hand and dragged her along with Susan.

Harry stood proudly before the greasy bastard that had denigrated his father's name. It was then that he noticed a look of fear in the man's eyes.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Lord Potter!" he said with force.

"Lord Potter, you will kindly sit and be quiet. I have had enough of you disrupting my class. Twenty points from Hufflepuff for your rudeness and you will serve detention with Mr. Filch for the rest of the week!"

"Rudeness? Rudeness? Are you freaking kidding me?" he yelled.

"Fifty points from Hufflepuff and an additional week of detention." Snape yelled back.

"Take all the points away from me that you want, Professor," he replied. "You've done nothing but insult me and my father since I walked into your classroom!"

The look Harry directed at him was not one he'd ever thought he'd see again. Those green eyes, so clearly Lily, held all the anger and disgust that she'd directed toward him all those years ago. Severus actually took a step back, a little frightened at the power that was emanating from the boy.

"Mr. Potter, back away! Professor Snape, you will take your hands of your wand if you know what's good for you." roared Amelia as she came running into the potions classroom. "Harry, what's going on here?"

"Madam Bones, Professor Snape here has been verbally attacking me since I walked into his classroom. At first I was a little surprised by that, as he doesn't know me at all. But as the class kept going, it became apparent that this man has some sort of hatred toward my father. When the insults got too be too much, I thought I should stand up for myself."

Amelia turned toward the students in the classroom, taking in the looks of fright that most of them sported. "Children, please leave the class and head to your common rooms. Mr. Potter, Professor, you will please remain."

Harry turned toward Amelia, and nodded to her in gratitude. It was also then that he noticed the elderly witch that stood at the doorway. The look of pride on her face was something that he was unused to seeing, especially directed at him.

"Lord Potter," said Neville as he approached, "allow me to introduce you to Dame Augusta Longbottom. Dame Longbottom, Lord Harry Potter."

"I have wanted to meet you for a very long time, Lord Potter. I wish the circumstances were a little bit better than this, though." she said with a smile.

"I have been eager to meet you as well, Dame Longbottom. Neville has spoken very highly of you."

"He better have, if he knows what's good for him!" she said with a chuckle.

"Gran…" moaned Neville.

"Oh, relax Neville, there's no need for formalities with family. Don't you think so, Harry?"

"Family?" he asked quietly.

"Of course; we are family Harry, and don't you forget it. Now, can you tell me what seems to be the problem here? And why does Professor Snape look like he's swallowed a wasp?"

Harry sniggered, "Well, he started attacking me pretty much as soon as I set foot in his classroom. I'm sure he knows that I am muggle raised. I'm also pretty sure he knows that I know very little about this world or magic. I've never even heard of potions before, so why is he asking me questions that I'm pretty sure he knew I would have no answers to?"

"It's a reasonable question, Severus." said Augusta as she focused on the potions professor.

"This sorry excuse of a student has been disrupting my classroom since it started. His ego and arrogance in full display for all to see."

"And what, exactly, was he being arrogant about, Professor. He didn't utter a sound the entire time we were in class!" yelled Neville in anger. "The only disruption was yours!"

"Twenty points from Hufflepuff and a week's detention, Longbottom!" roared Snape.

"I don't think so, Professor." stated Augusta in a cool voice.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I don't believe I will. You've been a blight on Hogwarts since the day you were hired. And now you've really messed up; you verbally attacked a Lord in full view of witnesses. Not even Dumbledore will be able to save you now."

ooOOooOOoo

Five people sat in the Headmasters office later that morning, Dumbledore himself sat behind his massive desk, a look of mild annoyance on his face. Professor Snape stood behind him, eyes downcast, looking like a schoolboy who'd been caught red-handed attempting to pull one over on the adults. Amelia and Augusta both stood, stern and with angered faces, flanking Harry who sat on a large wingback chair that was too large for him.

"Harry…" began Dumbledore.

"How many time must I remind you to address him as Lord Potter, Headmaster?" asked Augusta in exasperation.

"Forgive me, Lord Potter, I take it you find the teaching style of Professor Snape to be less than commendable?"

Harry looked up from his seat and cast a glance at both Amelia and Augusta. Amelia smiled, and nodded her head. Augusta looked at him, "It's okay, Harry, no one here will harm you. Speak the truth."

"Headmaster, the only way I can describe that man's attitude towards me is one of hate. He hated me the minute I walked into his office. In his eyes, which even now have that look, I am nothing more than a way for him to get back at my father. Why is that? I never knew my father, and he's been dead for over ten years now, why would you hate me so much, sir?" he asked with a catch in his voice.

"Has no one ever told you that you look just like your father did at this age, Harry? Because you do, you know. You're the spitting image of a young James. That's it, isn't it Professor Snape? Harry walked into your class and all you could see was James Potter." asked Amelia as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You know nothing!" hissed Severus.

"Severus…" pleaded Dumbledore.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. Professor Snape berated and intimidated Mr. Potter here in full view of thirty students. Even if his Slytherins lie and support him, that still leaves half of those thirty kids as witnesses to the verbal assault. I will be taking this matter up with the school board come Monday morning. If I have any say in this matter, Dumbledore, this despicable excuse for a teacher has taught his final lesson." The already pale Snape paled even more.

"Now, Augusta…please, let's not be hasty. Surely a reprimand could be issued, a stern warning that any further occurrence will result in dismissal? We must learn to forgive, after all."

That was a bit much for Amelia who finally spoke up, "A reprimand, are you kidding me? He verbally assaulted a Peer of the Realm in full view of witnesses. You know the law better than anyone, Chief Warlock, what is the punishment for such a transgression?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Five years, minimum, in Azkaban."

"Stop." whispered Harry.

"Harry?" asked Augusta.

"Please, just stop." Harry stood and approached the potions professor. "You see my father when you look at me, sir. I don't know the cause of your hatred of him, but if it makes you feel any better I am sorry for whatever it was he did to you. As I've said, I know nothing about him. I forgive you for my treatment of me in class, but I will not allow that to happen again. I will request a tutor for potions, something I believe that I'm entitled to, Headmaster?"

"Indeed, Lord Potter."

"Madam Bones, I will not press charges against Professor Snape. Dame Longbottom, I believe that a final chance should be given to Professor Snape to become a better teacher. I hope that because I am asking, you will make sure he is given that chance. Headmaster, I ask that you allow my friends to join me in my potions class. I would feel much better having friends with me."

"I take it that means Neville, Hannah, and Susan?" asked Dumbledore. "Very well, Lord Potter, very well. I will make inquiries for you regarding the hiring of a potions instructor."

"Thank you Headmaster. Was there anything else? It has been a already been a long day for me, and it isn't even lunch t time."

"I don't believe there is. I thank you for your kindness towards Professor Snape."

"Come on, Harry, let's get you back to the 'Puff common room. I'm sure your friends are going mental wondering how you are." said Amelia as she made towards the door. "And Professor Snape, remember this the next time you feel like venting your spleen at someone. Harry here has just saved you from spending any time in Azkaban, something you would do well to consider."

"I agree with Amelia, Snape. I will still be speaking to the board of governors, and you will most likely get by with merely a reprimand. Harry has saved your career. But this is your last chance. I better see improvement from you, or I will see you cast from Hogwarts quicker than you can say bezoar." Augusta grabbed Harry by the shoulder and led him out of the office.

"Lord Potter…" said a cold voice.

Harry stopped and glanced back toward the man that had berated him that morning. "Sir?"

"You may look like your father, but I've only just noticed that you have your mothers' eyes." he said with a bit more warmth.

"I do?" asked Harry.

"Yes, indeed you do."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for telling me that." said Harry as he and Augusta left the Headmasters office.

ooOOooOOoo

"Harry, what did I tell you about calling for me if you needed anything or if you got into any trouble?" asked Madam Sprout with more than a little anger in her voice.

"Uhm, that I should send for you?" he asked meekly.

"Exactly, so why then did you not call for me, why did I have to find out about what happened in potions class from a group of frightened first years?"

"Pomona, in Harry's defense, Amelia and I both forgot to call for his Head of House as you should have been. For that I am sorry."

"Harry, ladies, it is me who should be sorry. I was just shocked by what I heard and was desperate to get to one of my badgers. Being excluded with your meeting with Dumbledore hurt more than I care to admit."

"You're a credit to your kids, Pomona." said Augusta in praise.

Pomona turned to look at Harry, noticing that he was beginning to look a little worn out after the events of the day. "Harry, why don't you go and find Susan and your friends. They've been worried sick about you, and you look like you could use a good lunch. Run along now, I'll catch up with you later. Don't forget that today is your first Herbology class, and I expect you to be there ready for class. And transfiguration is later on, remember to pay attention to Professor McGonagall, she's an excellent teacher."

"Yes, ma'am, and thank you; I'll see you later. Madam Bones, Dame Longbottom, thank you both for your help today. It meant more to me than I could ever express. Thank you." Harry bowed his head, and left his Head of Houses office.

"That boy is going to be the death of me…" sighed Pomona dramatically.

Augusta chuckled, "Well, he is his father's son after all."

"Too true." agreed Amelia. "But I see a lot of Lily in him. He's well spoken for someone so young, he's courteous and bright. Full of the curiosity that we all found so endearing in his mother."

"You know, the Friar has already invited him to one of his history circles. He'll learn a lot about our world from him, and from Nicholas and Helena too."

"Well, that is a good thing. Sir Nicholas will be very beneficial to Harry. I'll have to speak to him privately, make sure he tutors Harry in our world's customs and such."

"He'll be a good tutor to Harry, Augusta, but you should come yourself to handle the more modern version of this world. I've got a feeling that he looks up to you already, and better someone he knows rather than someone he hires. I take it you'll be getting him down to Gringotts as soon as possible." asked Amelia.

"Without question, our young Lord Potter needs to meet with the goblins. I find it amazing that he had no idea who he was. The Potter fortune, along with its investments, should have been overseen by someone. I'd like to know who that person is. And why in the world has no one at Gringotts contacted Harry. He turned eleven almost two months ago." wondered Augusta.

"Augusta, I have to ask: why was Harry not placed with you? I know Sirius Black was his guardian should anything happen to James and Lily, and may he rot in hell for that, but weren't your son and daughter-in-law his guardians as well?"

"On that horrible night and its aftermath, with Sirius being incarcerated, Dumbledore took Harry from Godric's Hollow and hid him away with Lily's sister. Frank and Alice were both getting ready to file a motion in the Wizengamot to have Harry placed with them, but unfortunately they were attacked and injured before any of that could happen. When I tried, I found that the will that Harry's parents had left had been sealed by the Wizengamot for some reason. I've always wondered why they did that, in any case, without the will I had no legal recourse to let me be able to get custody of Harry. I was not even allowed to see him, or visit him…" she said as a lone tear tracked down her cheek.

"So what happens now? Obviously Harry cannot stay with those people, and you've said you'd take him in Augusta. We'll have to keep everything above board when it comes to the-boy-who-lived. Gringotts should be able to provide us with a copy of the will at the very least, and Harry would be able allowed to go into his families vault. Pomona, what are classes like for Harry on Friday, would he be missing too much if I took him out of school for the day?"

"Not at all, Friday is rather light for the 'Puff first years. Potions in the morning, Charms in the afternoon, Harry should have no problem catching up in Charms. And as we have yet to see to Harry's needs with regards to potions, he missing the class is neither here nor there." replied Pomona.

"Very well, I'll come get Harry this Friday morning and accompany him to Gringotts. Amelia, would you care to join us? I'm sure you'll have as many questions as I have regarding what has been happening to him these past years."

"Thank you, yes, I would very much like to be there."

"Well, I would very like to spend some time with my grandson and my…dear me, what do I even call him?" she asked.

"I don't think that young man would be very upset if you call him your grandson as well, Augusta. You're his family after all." grinned Amelia, noting the proud look on the aged witches' features.

"Two grandsons, how amazing; Frank and Alice would be very happy about that, I should think. Come on Ami, let's go see if our kids are still at lunch; I'd like to join them." The smiling pair left after a warm goodbye from the 'Puff Head of House.

ooOOooOOoo

"Time and again I have told you to let go of this hatred, Severus. I don't think Madams Longbottom or Bones were joking when they said you were on your last legs here at school." said Albus sternly.

"Albus, it was…I don't even know how to describe it to you. I see Mr. Potter walking into the classroom, and all I could see was James." he spat angrily. "I couldn't, for the life of me, separate James and Harry in my mind. It was as if I had been transported back in time to a place where I was the target of the elder Potters' bullying. All I saw, all I see still, is the face of James Potter staring back at me. I think it is a good thing that he will be tutored, I don't think I'd be able to control myself if I had to see that face all the time. But then…"

"Yes, Severus?"

"But then he looked at me with those vivid green eyes of his, and all I could think about was how disappointed Lily would be. How displeased she would be at my behavior towards her son. His eyes conveyed all the hurt I had seen in her eyes all those years ago when I fractured our friendship beyond repair. I am once again faced with the shame, without a clue how to forgive myself for my actions. Albus, I accosted an eleven year old! I was this close to drawing my wand on him, a child, what the hell kind of person does that make me?"

"A human one, Severus; we all make mistakes, but we are also all given the ability to learn from them and attempt to do better. Can you do that? Can you learn from this and do better? You know Minerva and Pomona wanted you fired, and not just for this thing with Mr. Potter either. Potions in Britain have become a joke under your instruction. We haven't had a decent potioneer come from our school since you graduated. And don't bring your Slytherins into this discussion, because you know that you are biased in your grading and treatment of them."

"Albus…"

"No Severus, it has become abundantly clear, even to me, that you either need to reform or you need to stop teaching. I have had blinders on when it comes to you, and for that I will have to face my own shame. You know the danger we face in the coming years, and you know that Harry is instrumental in helping us overcome that approaching darkness."

"Will he be able to save us?" asked the now worried Snape.

"I don't know, I really don't know. But I would rather be by his side, guiding and advising, instead of being relegated to the role of bystander. And you know that is exactly what will happen if Augusta and Amelia have any say in the matter."

"You have given me much to ponder, Headmaster. I will take the time to consider my future. As you said, I think I would also much prefer being by Mr. Potter's side than not. Although after today, I don't see how I might ingratiate myself to him."

"You do have a way in, Severus." smiled Albus.

"I do?"

"Lily. You knew her for a very long time. I'm sure Harry would enjoy anything you could tell him about her. Just, for the love of Merlin, don't bring up James. Let Minerva handle those stories."

Severus chuckled softly, "Yeah, probably a good bit of advice, that."

ooOOooOOoo

"Dame Longbottom…"

"Harry, what have I told you?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said with a blush, "Gran, why are we headed to Gringotts? I already got some money from my vault when I came with Hagrid."

"I know that you know little about the Potter's, Harry. There are things about your family that you should be aware of, not the least of which is understanding the wealth that your family has accumulated over the centuries. Also, I am very curious to know why you were never been made aware of all of this information. The goblins should have kept you aware of everything concerning your family."

"Are you saying that they ignored me?"

"I honestly don't know the answer to that, one of the reasons Amelia and I are accompanying you today."

"Harry, when we leave Gringotts I would very much like to take you to Madam Malkins and get you some new clothing. What you're wearing is…well, not something I wish you to be in come tomorrow." added Amelia. "Susan would kill me if she knew that I took you shopping without her, though."

"She kind of would, wouldn't she? It's okay, we'll just get a few things to tide me over until we have time to bring her with us." he said grinning at Amelia.

"You're a wise one, Harry." laughed Amelia.

"Now Harry, once we get to Gringotts I don't want you to be scared. The goblins can be a little bit intimidating, just remember that Amelia and I will be there for you. Be yourself, Goblins respect honesty." interjected Augusta.

"Yes, Gran, I will."

The trio climbed the large staircase, Harry looking in awe at the magnificently marbled bank. The goblin guards that flanked the huge double doors positively bristled with bladed weapons. Their toothy grins only added to their menacing look. The doors opened as if of their own volition, allowing the three to walk into the reception area.

An imposing goblin walked towards them, his proud face looking at them with curiosity. "Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom, if you will follow me I will take you to my office where we can discuss," he said looking at Harry, "certain subjects in private."

"Thank you, Account Manager…?"

"Oh, forgive me, Account Manager Griphook. I am he who has been tasked with the Potter accounts." he said. Amelia noted a hint of anger in the statement, and was curious as to the reason.

The three, following behind the goblin, were led towards the back of the bank and into an elegant and comfortable looking office. The goblin took a seat behind the large desk, and signaled for the three to sit. "Might if offer you something to drink? I fear we have much to discuss, not something that we may do hastily."

"Tea for me, please, Account Manager Griphook." Amelia shook her head, as did Harry.

"Just, Griphook is fine, Madam Longbottom. Now, to begin, I see that you've brought Lord Potter with you this morning. I hope that it is his intention to apologize for his behavior towards us these last few years?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, and seeing the same look of surprise on Amelia and Augusta's faces, decided to keep quiet for the moment.

"Forgive me if I misunderstood you, Griphook, but what possible reason could you have for demanding an apology from Harry?" asked a stunned Amelia.

"Our correspondence has been ignored for a number of years now, not something that I am at accustomed to. If your intent was to insult me, Lord Potter, I must say that you've succeeded magnificently."

"But sir…" started Harry before he was silenced by a hand on his shoulder from Augusta.

"What correspondence are we talking about here, Griphook?"

"Bank statements, investment opportunities, land and property maintenance, taxes…the list is long, Madam Longbottom. You know we goblins don't take insults lying down, and it is only Lord Potter's presence here today that has forestalled me from levying fines against his account. So once again, why have we been ignored, Lord Potter?"

"Griphook, if I may?" asked Amelia, who waited for a nod from the goblin before turning to Harry. "Harry, have you ever received any correspondence from Gringotts?"

"No, ma'am, never." Griphook's bushy eyebrows raised in surprise at that statement.

"And what do you know of Gringotts?" she continued.

"Nothing, really; I came here for the first time a week or so ago with Hagrid. He took me to my families vault to get some money to pay for my school supplies. Aside from that, and some information from Susan and Neville, I have never heard of Gringotts before." he said sincerely.

"Lord Potter, do you believe the vault you visited was you families vault?" asked Griphook.

"Yes, sir, Hagrid told me that it was the money my parents left me after they died."

Griphook sat back in his chair, astonished by that declaration from the young man before him. "Lord Potter, the vault that Hagrid took you to was merely your school vault. It was set up by your parents a few weeks after you were born. All the money in there is intended for your education."

"But…but there was a mountain of gold in there; is going to Hogwarts really that expensive?" asked Harry. "I hope I have enough in there to cover all seven years."

Griphook snorted, which made Amelia and Augusta smile.

"If I may ask, Griphook, how much is in there?" asked Augusta.

"Nearly five hundred thousand galleons." replied the goblin.

"Oh, well then, there you have it. Harry, I don't think you have to worry about having enough money in there. That amount of money is more than enough to see you get through Hogwarts with no problem."

"Is that a lot? I don't understand wizarding money all that well yet."

"Lord Potter, five hundred thousand galleons is nearly two and a half million pounds." said Griphook.

Harry sat back in his chair, and Augusta felt the boy stiffen in shock. "Relax, Harry." she said. "I told you your family was very wealthy."

"Yeah, but…seriously?"

"Griphook, would you mind having someone escort Harry to his family's main vault? I believe you and Madam Bones and I have much to discuss regarding Harry. Harry, what do you think, would you like to see your parents vault?"

"Can I please?" he asked.

Griphook nodded to the trio, and pushed a button on the top of his desk. Minutes later, a goblin entered the office and bowed to Griphook. "You sent for me, sir?"

"I did indeed, Gowr. I would like it if you'd take Lord Potter here to his family vault." Griphook reached into a drawer into his desk and pulled out a large and ancient looking key. "Here is the key; it is for vault number seven. Take your time down there, Lord Potter, no one has been in there since your parents came into the bank a few weeks before…well, it's been a long time since anyone has been down there."

"Thank you, sir. And please, could you please call me Harry. I'm still not very comfortable with the whole 'lord' thing."

"I understand, Harry, and will do as you ask. Go with Gowr, he will see that you are taken care of while you are down there."

"Go on, Harry, Amelia and I will be here when you get back. And grab a handful of galleons while you're down there, we've some shopping to do after all." Harry nodded at Augusta, and turned to leave as he followed Gowr.

Augusta waited until the door had closed behind Harry before she whipped her head toward Griphook. "I expect a better explanation regarding your treatment of Harry. He is Lord Potter! Why was he left in the care of those despicable muggles?"

"Muggles, what muggles?" asked Griphook.

"Are you really going to tell me that you had no idea that Harry had been placed in the home of Lily's sister?"

"What?" yelled Griphook as he stood in obvious anger.

"You didn't know either…" sighed Augusta. "Harry, after the night of his parents' murder, was taken away by Headmaster Dumbledore and placed into the care of his family."

"But that's not possible…" he said. "According to the Potter will, Harry should have been placed with you, Madam Longbottom. Or in your home, Madam Bones; it was a clear stipulation of the will that he never set foot in that family's home. Lily had no confidence in her sister's ability to raise Harry properly."

"So why did Harry end up with them? Why?"

Griphook thought for a moment, before realization struck him. "Dumbledore."

"What do you mean? I understand why he took him away from Sirius Black, but why would he take him away from me or Amelia?"

"That, unfortunately, is something I have no answer to. However, that is something else we should discuss at some point, Madam Bones, the fact that Lord Black is incarcerated."

"Lord Black? How could he be Lord Black if he's in Azkaban? He was found guilty of the Potter's murder." asked an incredulous Amelia.

"Was he?" asked Griphook seriously.

"I don't understand your meaning, and I'd rather not play word games with you. Please, just come out with it."

"In magical terms, Lord Black could not have been guilty of the crimes he was accused of. If he had indeed been guilty, the mantle of Lord Black would have been taken up by another. But as the family magic chose to remain with Sirius…"

"Oh, Merlin, if he's not guilty…he's been imprisoned for a decade for something he had no hand in?"

"Indeed, Madam Bones; Sirius Black is innocent of those crimes."

"Amelia, I don't understand, I thought Sirius was found guilty at his trial?"

"He never had a trial, Augusta. Minster Bagnold, along with Barty Crouch, just had him tossed into Azkaban. We'd all assumed that they wanted to spare everyone the torture of bringing up that tragic night. Having betrayed the Potter's, being found surrounded by dead muggles, finding that piece of Peter Pettigrew in the mess caused by the explosion, I can kind of understand their reasoning at just tossing Sirius into a cell and throwing away the key."

"Enough, please, we've plenty of time to discuss Sirius. I am still worried about Harry; he is my only concern at the moment. Griphook, could we have access to the Potter will?" asked Augusta.

"Unfortunately, no; Harry could probably retrieve a copy if one exists in his vault. Dumbledore had the will sealed, and with the Wizengamot approving the measure, no one will have access to the will until such time that Harry reaches seventeen or the Wizengamot reverses its decision."

"Well, let's hope Harry does find one down there. We asked him before we came to keep an eye out for one. With luck, he'll find it."

"Did Lily and James have a solicitor? I'm asking because I would like to reach out to him and ask his help in getting out of the house of those muggles. It will be over my dead body that that boy ever returns to that house."

"Hmm, yes, actually, and I believe you know him actually. Ted Tonks was, and probably still is, the Potter family solicitor. He's really good, and given what we know about how Harry was treated, you couldn't find a better person to handle anything that could help Harry."

"I will contact him immediately. Amelia, let's go find Harry. I find myself needing to hug that boy until he begs me to stop!"

Amelia laughed, "I agree, I think I could do the same. Shall we?" she said standing.

"Thank you, Griphook, for everything. I am sure that we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the coming months. Lord Potter is back, and will need loyal people by his side, I hope we can count on you?" said Augusta as she also rose.

"Count me a member of Team Potter, Madam Longbottom." said Griphook with a bow as he also stood. "Madam Bones, before you leave…"

"Yes, Griphook?" asked a curious Amelia.

"Well, I am a bit surprised that you've not mentioned your niece in this meeting."

"Susan, what does she have to do with any of this?"

"You don't know?" asked Griphook, once again astonished.

"Know what?"

"Madam Bones, you brother and sister-in-law set up a betrothal contract…"

"What?" yelled Amelia. "Why was I never told of this? Surely I should have known, especially since I am Susan's guardian?"

"Oh, my…Griphook, I take it you mentioning this now is somehow relevant?" asked Augusta. Griphook looked toward her, grinning toothily.

"I don't understand, what are you saying Augusta?"

"Well, we're here discussing Harry, and Griphook brings up the subject of Susan and a betrothal contract…"

"Susan and Harry? Harry and Susan!?" she said as she sat back down in disbelief.

"As I understand it, the Potter's and the Bone's spent a lot of time together after the birth of their respective children. You were aware that Harry and Susan spent a lot of time together as toddlers?"

"Yes, but…betrothed? I can't imagine Lily was overly happy about that. I don't think she'd ever let James do that to her son."

"It was she who got James and your brother to write out the contract." said Griphook.

"But why? It's not something a muggle born witch like Lily would ever be comfortable with."

"I unfortunately do not know the answer to that question. Perhaps, within the contract itself you will find some sort of explanation. Did you now run across it in your brother's vault?"

"No, but I really haven't looked through it much. Being back there brings back too many memories of happier times. I tend to avoid it, but I suppose I'm going to have to go down there at some point and take a better look. My brother was nothing if not organized. If he signed his name to it, there is bound to be a copy down there somewhere."

A cough from Augusta had Amelia looking over toward the elderly witch. Amelia realized that Augusta was not actually coughing, but trying really hard not to laugh.

"Augusta!" reprimanded Amelia.

Seeing the stern look on Amelia's face made Augusta burst out in peals of laughter. Seeing Augusta laugh like that made some of the anger she'd been holding slip away. And when she began to chuckle, she could also could not hold it in as that chuckle grew into rib-wrenching laughter.

"Augusta, I'm lost here, please? Do I tell them? They're so young, and Harry shouldn't be burdened by even more."

"Amelia, you heard what Pomona said, didn't you? Those two have been inseparable since they met on the Express. I think that they'd end up married, despite the contract. If I had to guess, knowing about the contract would make them happy. However, you are right about adding to Harry's burden. Give them a couple of years.

They were both surprised to hear Griphook chuckling to himself. "Griphook?"

"I'm sorry ladies, just a memory of Lord James that came to mind. He said it was a blessing, or likely luck, that the men in the Potter family all seemed to find their lifemates at a relatively young age. It seems to me that Harry is just continuing a happy family tradition."

The ladies could only nod in agreement.

"I don't know about you, Amelia, but I think being in Harry's company is going to be a lot of fun!" laughed Augusta.

ooOOooOOoo

Susan was happy to once more be back in Harry's company. At the moment, the two were occupying themselves by putting away some of the clothing that Harry had bought down in Diagon Alley that morning.

"So, how did it go at Gringotts?" she asked casually.

"I don't think I have an answer to that just yet. It was incredibly sad, being in my parent's vault, someplace I'm sure they'd both been in. It's hard to describe that feeling, but just knowing that I was standing someplace they'd been to before was somehow comforting, you know? I do wish that you'd been there with me."

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah, having you there would probably have made it easier, you know?"

"Auntie and Madam Longbottom looked out for you okay?"

"Yes, Gran and your Aunt made sure to look out for me. That Griphook, well, he's really intimidating. And he was angry at me, something I have no wish to see again. I'd take Snape looking at me like that over the Griphook glare any day of the week!"

Susan giggled, "Having met a goblin or two, I can totally understand that. Although I think I'd prefer a Griphook glare over an Amelia Bones glare. She's scary sometimes, my Auntie is!"

"Did you catch the looks that she and Gran were giving us when we were having dinner? I thought for sure we'd done something wrong. Except they were both smiling, so I don't know what to make of that."

"I didn't notice," she said with a slight blush. "I was just glad that you'd made it back to school."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, "Hey guys, is this a private party or can anyone join in?" asked Hannah, poking her head through the door.

"Hannah, please come in, Nev with you?" asked Harry.

"Right here, Harry. How was Gringotts? We didn't talk about it much after you and Gran got back."

"Fine, I think. I got to go down into my parent's vault and look around. I gave Amelia a copy of the will that I found lying on what I think was my father's desk. Hopefully, that will help in getting me out of the Dursley's for good."

"It will, mate, it will. And even if it doesn't, there is no way in hell that Gran will let you go back to those people!"

"How was Potions? I'm sorry that the Headmaster hasn't found anyone to take up tutoring us yet. Hopefully it won't be much longer before he finds one." asked Harry.

"Actually, it wasn't too bad. I think Professor Snape took what Madam Bones and Gran said to heart. He actually taught us, like, really taught us. No disparaging remarks, no put downs, he just calmly went about the lesson. Even helped me out a bit when I was having a hard time with the stirring; he said to pay more attention, as I almost caused an explosion. That would not have been fun at all!"

"Alright there you four, it's almost time for lights out. Say your goodnights and head up to your rooms. It's Saturday tomorrow, so you'll all have the whole weekend to spend time together. Harry, Madam Hooch has set up a special class for you since you missed your first flying lesson today. It won't take long, as she just wanted to assess your flying capabilities and go over the safety protocols before next Friday's class. She said she'd meet you at the quidditch pitch at ten tomorrow morning." said Madam Sprout.

"I'll have to thank her for that when I see her tomorrow. You guys want to come watch me make a fool of myself on a broom?" asked Harry.

"Not going to happen, Harry. Your family has been great fliers for generations; you'll probably make it look easy." said Neville.

"I guess we'll see, won't we. Night, guys." Neville and Hannah made their way out of his room, following Madam Sprout.

"Susan, can I show you something before you head off to bed?"

"Of course, Harry. What is it?"

"Well, I found this photo album down in my parent's vault. As I was going through it I found a picture that I thought you'd like to see." Harry reached for the album that was sitting on his bed. He opened it and motioned to Susan to over and look.

"Is that you as a baby? How cute is that? Who's the other baby?" she asked. The magical picture showed two babies smiling to each other as they crawled around.

Harry grabbed the picture and handed it to her with a big smile on his face. "Turn it over."

She smiled at Harry as she took the picture from him and looked at the two happy babies. She did as asked though, and flipped the picture over, and found handwriting on the back.

' _Harry and Susan. January 4_ _th_ _, 1981_.' it read.

"Is that you and me?" she asked in wonder.

"I think so; kind of cool, don't you think?"

Susan had tears in her eyes as she looked once again at the picture.

"Susan?" asked Harry in concern.

"Oh, it's nothing Harry. These are happy tears." she responded.

"Happy tears?"

"Yes, Harry, happy tears; this picture shows you and me playing together. We were friends when we were babies, is it any wonder that we are friends now?"

"No, I guess not. I am a little bit angry though." he said.

"Why angry, Harry?"

"Because I knew you a long time ago, and if my parents and yours hadn't been killed, we probably would have grown up knowing each other. I'm angry that our friendship lost so much time."

"Oh." she said as she grabbed his hand. "But you're my friend now. And Harry, all this means is that we have a lot of time to make up for, and I for one don't have a problem with that."

"Neither do I, Sue. Breakfast?"

"You know it! Sleep in though, please, you need the rest and I haven't had the chance to sleep in until now. I aim to take advantage of that!" she giggled.

"Okay, I get it. Go, before Madam Sprout comes in to yell at us. I'll be in here when you want to head down, just come get me."

"I will, Harry." she said as she hugged him and left his room.

ooOOooOOoo

"Pomona, that kid is…that kid is…you have got to find a way for him to get on the 'Puff quidditch squad!" pleaded Madam Hooch as she ran up to a startled Madam Sprout.

"What are you on about, Rolanda?" asked Pomona.

"Harry Potter is what I'm on about! That child is the most natural flyer I have ever seen. Not even his father was a good as Harry at this age, heck, I don't think James was ever as good as Harry was even when he was older."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"He was doing things on that broom that had me questioning my sanity." she raved on.

"Will you do me a favor and start from the beginning, please?"

"So, there I was, standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch when Harry shows up with his friends. Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Abbott, and Ms. Bones all wished him luck and then went to sit up in the stands. Harry was standing before, looking at me curiously. I went in to my spiel about broom safety and then asked him to summon his broom. He looked at me like I was crazy, but summoned his broom, which shot up to his hand like it was a pet. He mounted the broom, looking so like his father that I almost started crying. I told him to glide to the end of the pitch and back, telling him to go slowly and to not rise above five feet. He did as I asked, well, sort of. He went slowly towards the far end of the pitch and executed a corkscrew turn that even professionals would have had a hard time pulling off. Being curious, I told him to go up a bit higher, and then told him to go a bit faster. He did the same thing, end of the pitch and back. But, Pomona, he did it faster than I've ever seen a first year fly in my life! Hell, I couldn't have pulled that off, and I've been flying for decades."

"Okay…" said Pomona.

"By now, his friends were going crazy with the cheering. He'd even managed to attract some onlookers, as some of the students walking around the campus were curious about the hooting and hollering coming from the stands. So, now I'm really starting to get curious. I tell Harry to do whatever he wants. He smiled at me, and shot straight up into the air going at speeds that would be considered ridiculous. And then something happened that never, in all my life of flying, have I ever seen before: Harry's owl joined him in his flying. Pomona, it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen! Harry followed his owl, all the while laughing his head off. It's like they were playing tag fifty feet up in the air! Flying through the hoops at breakneck speed, diving toward the ground with an amazing display of broom control, it was just unbelievable."

"So he's a good flyer then?"

"Are you even listening to me? I'm telling you he's the best flyer ever. Ever!"

"Okay, okay, I got it. Harry can fly. But you know the rules; I can't get him on the quidditch team until next year."

"Talk to the Headmaster. Seriously, with Harry on your team, Hufflepuff will be invincible for seven years."

"He's that good?"

"Better!" said Rolanda.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to talk to Harry about it and then talk to the Headmaster."

"That's what I'm talking about!" roared Madam Hooch.

A/N

Thanks for reading, everyone. I seem to be jumping back and forth between this and my other story. For those of your reading "Fifth House" don't despair, I'm almost done with the next chapter. I'm having fun, and as my niece and nephew are enjoying the story, rest assured that I will keep writing.

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Family

The quartet of 'Puffs left the Charms classroom in high spirits. The 'history' class they'd had was not only informative, but entertaining as well. Where else in the world could students actually talk to people who'd been alive during the events that they were talking about?

It turned out that the Friar had been one of the first graduates to come out of Hogwarts. It was amazing hearing him talk about the Founders and what life had been like at the castle all those centuries ago. The gray lady, they'd learned, was the daughter of none other than Rowena Ravenclaw. The usually dour ghost had actually smiled as she recounted tales of her time at Hogwarts. Sir Nicholas had been a revelation too, with tales of an England that was at the cusp of its power during the reign of Good Queen Bess, Elizabeth I.

"That was awesome!" giggled Susan.

"You aren't kidding, Sue!" added Hannah. "Binns class seems like such a waste of time now, doesn't it?"

"They knew my mother…they actually spent time with her…talked to her…" said Harry.

Susan looked toward her friend, and grabbed his arm as they continued walking along the empty corridors of Hogwarts. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah, it is good. It's just, I don't know, touching. There are people in this world, and the next for that matter, that knew my parents."

"What's so peculiar about that?" she pressed.

"For eleven years I knew nothing about Mom; knew nothing about Dad. But I'm in Hogwarts for a few days and I know stuff about them both that I never knew before." he said softly.

"Harry, the things you will learn about your parents, your family, will just get better. You've left your old life, and now is time to begin your new one." added Neville. "My life has certainly changed since I've met you, so has Hannah's, so has Susan's."

Harry looked curiously at Neville, questioning.

"I've had no friends in my life. Meeting you and the girls has changed that. I've got a brother now, and two wonderful girls I call friends. My life may have not been as horrible as yours, but it was still difficult. Gran, while a wonderful woman, is a harsh taskmaster. Ever since I could read, my life has been one of endless classes on everything pertaining to Magical Britain. Can you imagine a six year old studying law, procedures of the Wizengamot, or pureblood etiquette?"

Harry looked at him blankly. "Why would she do that?"

"For you."

"I don't get it, why me?"

"She knew you'd come back to us Harry, she knew you'd need all the help you could get. So she had me trained."

"But why, Neville, how can you not resent me for that?"

"Because you're family, Harry; sure, I wish I could have gone outside and played like a normal kid, but you and I gave better and bigger things to do. We have a world to change." he said with a smile.

"Well, whatever it is you two are going to get up to, I want in." said Hannah. "You two would be useless if Susan and I weren't there to help you."

"Oh, I agree with Hannah. Although useless might be a bit harsh…maybe ineffectual or perhaps even hopeless." said Susan with a grin

Neville looked to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think, Lord Potter?"

"Well, I don't know, Heir Longbottom. I think 'useless' might be a bit much, too. I think, Neville, that without the girls we would be free, liberated; unencumbered, even." he said with a big smile. Neville started laughing at that.

The two girls before them looked horrified and offended, and it was a knowing grin that Harry and Neville bolted toward the safety of the 'Puff common room. The girls chasing behind them promising infinite pain when they caught up to them

ooOOooOOoo

"Thank you for agreeing to see us, Headmaster. Forgive us both, please, for cancelling on you the other morning. Amelia and I had business with young Lord Potter that could not be avoided." said Augusta as she and Amelia both sat in front of the large desk that belonged to the person toward whom a lot of anger was directed.

"Of course, Dame Longbottom; though busy, I am happy to set aside a few minutes for you both." said the man behind the desk.

Amelia snorted disdainfully, her anger increasing every moment she was in the presence of this man. "Enough with the pleasantries, Albus; would you care to answer some questions we have regarding Harry?"

"I'll answer anything I can, but know that I will not be able to answer all your questions." he replied with twinkling eyes.

"I'd like to start with a question regarding Harry's placement with the family you left him with. Why? Why would you even consider leaving him in such a place? Nowhere in Jamie or Lily's will does it say that he should have been left with the Dursleys'." Albus paled at the question.

"You couldn't possibly know the contents…" said Albus hotly.

"Ah, but we do know the contents of the will, Headmaster. Harry was kind enough to retrieve a copy of said will from his parent's vaults. It makes for some interesting reading, but you already know that don't you, having been a witness?" continued Amelia.

"I had that will sealed! What you've done is illegal!" he yelled at her.

"Come, come, Albus, no need to become vexed with Amelia. Harry is now Lord Potter, which means that he does indeed have the legal right to view his parent's will. He was most intrigued to find out that he should have been placed with me or Amelia should anything happen to his parent's. Amelia, what is the charge against someone who takes a child away from those who are supposed to be the child's guardian?"

"Kidnapping, Dame Longbottom. And as Harry is the-boy-who-lived, I would imagine that the resulting penalty for such a deed would be commensurately worse."

"He was not kidnapped," sighed Albus tiredly. "I placed him in the home of his relatives, fully intending him to live a happy and healthy life."

"And we've seen how that has turned out, haven't we?" growled Augusta. "By what right…?"

"At the time, by my right as Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot; now, as Harry's magical guardian in our world." interjected Albus.

"Something that no longer holds true, correct, Chief Wizard?"

"Indeed." Albus said, resigned to the fact that these two formidable women had him over a barrel when it came to Harry.

"Harry has asked that I take over his guardianship." said Augusta. "I've rejected that offer in favor of becoming Regent of House Potter until such time as Harry deems he's ready to take on the Head of House duties. Yes, he is viewed as an adult, but he'd be the first to tell you that he's not even close to being ready to take up those duties. Preparing him will be my duty. Amelia?"

"Headmaster, why did you take Harry away from Lord Black?"

"Because he was the likely cause of Lily and James being murdered that night, it's as simple as that. To then be accused of murdering his friend Pettigrew, along with those poor muggles, well, you can understand my reluctance to have Harry anywhere near him." answered Albus. He had a vague feeling that he was being set up here, a feeling that he was unaccustomed to feeling.

"And were you satisfied that all proof indicated that Lord Black was guilty of those things?"

"Proof? The proof was lying dead in a house in Godric's Hollow! The proof was the severed finger of Peter Pettigrew! The proof was the dead bodies of muggles that littered the streets of London!" he screeched at Madam Bones.

"And don't you find it in the least bit odd that the pureblood Lord of one of the most distinguished families in Britain was just tossed into prison without so much as a hearing?" she replied coolly. She'd faced Death Eaters; she was not going to be intimidated by some whiskered old codger, even if he was the most powerful wizard in the world.

"Oh, and I suppose you mentioned these things back then?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, to my shame I didn't. I believed the lies, just like everyone else. And even if I'd known, I was only a Junior Auror; no one would have listened to me. But you, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Wizard, Supreme Mugwump, everyone would have listened to you."

"I had bigger concerns that night, Madam Bones, such as seeing to the needs of a child whose parents had just been murdered."

"Yes, of course, sir. And being the benevolent and compassionate man that you are, you saw fit to place him in a home where he was starved and beaten for years on end. Lord Potter will be praising your kindness and compassion to all who will listen, won't he? Broken arms, broken ribs, scars from lashing…"

"Why are you bringing Sirius up?" he said, trying to ignore that last statement.

"Lord Black," she said, emphasizing the title, "is Harry's godfather, and first in line for guardianship where Harry is concerned. You did know that, didn't you?"

"That's irrelevant; Black is in Azkaban and will remain there for the rest of his life."

"Perhaps now it is; it wasn't so irrelevant back then. Why would you send Hagrid to get Harry?"

"I have complete confidence in Hagrid to do as I ask of him."

"And by telling Hagrid to grab Harry you circumvented every single law regarding guardianship that I can think of when you decided to give him to that family. You should have given him to Sirius. He would have taken Harry to Alder Glen and raised him like his own son. He would have made sure that Harry knew all about his heritage and the duties he would have to carry out when he reached adulthood. Why was it so vital for Harry to go to the Dursley's?"

"Wards." responded Albus simply.

"I'm sorry, did you say wards? What kind of wards?" asked an intrigued Amelia.

"Powerful blood wards that had been keyed to Harry thanks to the sacrifice of his mother; he had to be in a home with blood relatives. It was the only way to guarantee his safety from Death Eaters that were still loyal to Voldemort despite His destruction."

"Forgive my ignorant question, Albus, but are these familial wards that you are talking about?" asked a confused Augusta.

"Indeed!" he said smiling at Amelia. Finally, someone was beginning to understand.

But the look Augusta gave him was not one that could be described as happy. Quite the contrary in fact. "You stupid, whiskered, maggot eating disgrace! Have you any idea the harm you could have caused Harry?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry?"

The woman was trying to contain her obvious anger. "Familial wards are very sensitive, correct Albus?"

"Yes…"

"The recipient of those wards, Harry in this case, would have had to feel at home in that place, is that not also correct? Do you think that Harry thinks of that place as his home?" she roared at the Headmaster.

The realization that in his 'infinite wisdom', he had overlooked one of the key elements in the ward scheme was not going over well with Albus. That's when all hell broke loose on the precious silver instruments that sat behind him. Popping, hissing, mayhem, and minor explosion rang throughout his office, as those instruments were blasted into smithereens.

"Let me guess, monitoring tools? Keyed to Harry, I'm sure. Well, as it's obvious that those things are no longer functioning then whatever 'impenetrable' wards you had set up are now beyond useless. Amelia, I find myself in the unwelcome position, what with being on the school board and all, of wanting my Neville and Harry both taken out of this school."

"Augusta, I wholeheartedly agree with you. I don't think that the Headmaster will let Harry be. I believe it is his intention to use him toward some goal of his. I think Susan would do better away from Hogwarts as well, and I think she'd agree that being with Harry would be better for her." said Amelia, gazing angrily at Albus.

"Then I think our meeting here is done. Headmaster, we thank you for your time." she said sarcastically. "Amelia, what say you and I head down to Minnie's office and fill out the necessary paperwork to get my grandkids and your niece out of school?"

"No!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Excuse me? I don't believe you have any say in the matter, Headmaster."

"You mustn't take Harry from the school!" he pleaded.

"Why not?" asked Augusta.

"You just can't…"

Amelia looked to Augusta, who just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as she kept making her way to the door, so she followed.

"Ladies, please…!" said the voice of the Headmaster from behind them.

ooOOooOOoo

"So let me get this right, you want me to put a firstie on the team?" asked the bewildered quidditch team captain.

"No," said Madam Sprout, "what I said was that you should give him a tryout and see what you think. Madam Hooch has very highly praised Mr. Potter's flying ability. So much so, that she even convinced Professor McGonagall to grant a dispensation of the ban on first years being on quidditch teams."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

Pomona chuckled to herself. "Really. She seems to think that he'd be a splendid seeker. I realize that Cedric is the team seeker; all I am asking is that you give the boy a chance. If worse comes to worst, you'd have a standby available for the future."

"When do you want me to have the try-out?"

"How about now? Gather your team; I'm sure you'd like their input as well."

"Yes, Madam Sprout, I'll gather them up. Meet the kid down at the pitch?" Pomona nodded at him. The captain left the common room on search of his team mates.

"You up for this, Harry?" asked Pomona of the nervous Harry.

"Are you sure about this, ma'am? I didn't think I was anything spectacular up there."

"You just go out there and do your best. I'll be watching, as will you friends I believe." she said casting a glance at a trio of her 'Puffs who were trying very badly to be inconspicuous. Knowing they'd been caught, two of the trio approached Harry at a run.

"Harry, mate, you have to do this. I've never seen anyone fly the way you did." said Neville excitedly.

"Neville's right, Potter, you will go out there and kick some butt!" screeched Hannah, and noticing the arched eyebrow of her Head of House added "Sorry, Madam Sprout."

Harry looked to Susan, who unlike the other two, was walking slowly toward Harry. "Are you nervous?" she asked him.

Harry nodded.

"Do you remember what it was like flying with Hedwig?"

A wide smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Remember that when you're up there in the air, alright?"

His faced changed into a look of determination.

"That's it, Harry." she said reaching for his hand. "C'mon, there's a seeker position waiting for you!"

Susan would never say aloud how nervous she was for Harry. Seeing him fly that afternoon had been one of the more harrowing moments of her young life. But when Harry's beautiful owl had joined him, that smile of his made her all tingly inside, she'd felt absolute joy at seeing Harry so happy.

She, along with Neville and Hannah, took up seats in the stands to watch the tryouts.

"Sue, relax, Harry's got this in the bag. He's just got to get over his nerves, he'll be alright." said Hannah, trying to calm her best friend down.

"Look at him," said Sue pointing towards the pitch, "he's so small!"

"He may be small, but he can fly like the wind. The others won't be able to get near him." stated Neville with confidence.

"Alright, settle down everyone, settle down. Now, Madam Pomfrey has asked us to give Mr. Potter here a chance at joining our team." said the 'Puff captain to his assembled team, some of whom were looking at Harry with a little irritation and skepticism.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Harry, please."

"Very well then, I'm David Foyle, this year's captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Cedric Diggory over there is our current seeker. Ced, get him up in the air and put him through his paces. While they're up there, team, we'll be doing the evaluating."

"Hey, Harry, I'm Cedric. You ready to give this quidditch thing a try?" asked the friendly fourth year, who approached with a smile on his face.

"It's alright if I'm a little nervous? I've only flown a few times, so I'll hope you take it easy on me."

"A few times, really? The way Madam Hooch was describing it, one would have thought you'd been flying since you were in nappies!" he said with a grin.

"Nope, first time was yesterday."

"Well, Harry, let's get in the air and see what you've got." said a bewildered Cedric.

David was looking on along with the rest of the 'Puff team, most of them certain that Madam Sprout was just making them do this to please Dame Longbottom, as she was a powerful figure on the Hogwarts board of governors. Cedric, it seemed, was going a little easy on the boy, but no one could deny that the kid was sticking with him.

"Ced, take him through the slalom course!" yelled David.

"Watch me do this, Harry, and then follow me. The point is to go through the course as fast as you can without getting hit by the bludgers that will be trying to knock you off your broom. Don't be scared if you do get knocked off the broom, the ground has a cushioning charm on it to prevent any injury. So it'll kind be like landing on a soft mattress. You ready?"

"Lead on, Cedric!" exclaimed Harry.

Harry's trio of friend's were watching in wonder, clapping madly as their friend flew along the pitch. "It's slalom time. This is where Harry will show them. Look at the team and their captain, they're just sitting there with condescending looks on their mugs!" said Susan harshly.

"Easy, Sue, this is Harry's first time on a quidditch pitch. I'm sure the team is just a little unconvinced is all." said Neville.

"Humph," she huffed, "I'll unconvince them…"

"There he goes!" cried Hannah.

David was sitting on the pitch, legs splayed out before him, hardly paying attention to the proceedings. It was when Ana, one the chasers, cuffed him on the shoulder that he began to pay attention. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" he asked massaging his shoulder.

"He's crazy…"

"Huh?"

Ana grabbed his chin and moved his head so that he was now looking at the slalom run. His jaw dropped as he stood up hastily and watched the flying display before him. "Kid is crazy…" he muttered.

Harry was having the time of his life. This was like one of those rollercoaster's that he'd seen on the telly. The loops and dives before him were fun; made all the more enjoyable with the added danger of flying objects that were trying to knock him off his broom. At one point he was flying upside down with his head two or three inches above the grass, holding on to his broom with arms and legs.

Cedric didn't know what to think. He was at the end of the run, looking on in open-mouthed amazement as this eleven year old madman was doing things on his broom that even he, with years of experience, would be too terrified to even try.

"David," yelled Cedric at the top of his lungs, "let a snitch out to play. Let's see if he can seek and catch."

"Sue, sweetie, ease up on the grip; you're gonna break my fingers!" Hannah yelped.

"Sorry!" she apologized. "He's going to be the death of me. Remind me to have words with him when he lands."

"Susan, look at him, have you ever seen him this happy? Well, aside from when he's with you anyway." cut in Neville.

Susan blushed a bit, looking warily at Neville. "He is not."

Neville glanced at Hannah, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Oh, please, Sue! That boy lights up like a Christmas tree every time he sees you."

"Really?" she whispered to Hannah.

"Oh, Sue…look at you, eleven years old and already crushing on a boy. What will your Aunt think?"

"She's met Harry, and I'm pretty sure she likes him. I don't think she'd be too disapproving if he becomes my boyfriend in two or three years."

"Two or three years, really?" Hannah smirked at her friend. "You're going to wait two or three years?"

Susan blushed harder, averting her gaze from her grinning friend. "Well, probably not." she said softly.

ooOOooOOoo

"David, you have got to put Potter on the team!" yelled the other six members of his team.

"As what, huh? Cedric is the acknowledged 'Puff seeker, and a friend, I will not toss him off the team for a first year, even if he is crazy and flies like a bat outta hell!"

"David?" interrupted Harry, who was standing silently next to Cedric.

"What is it Harry?"

"How about having me as a backup seeker? Or even a rotating seeker? If we go up against a team that Cedric would do better at than me, then obviously he plays that team."

"He's right, David; I couldn't in good conscience field him if we're playing Slytherin, but if we put him up against Ravenclaw or Gryffindor…" added Cedric.

David was thinking hard, aware that putting Harry on the team would be a blessing to Hufflepuff that could see it winning the Cup for years to come. "Alright, we'll do it that way. Harry, welcome to the team!"

A huge sigh of relief came out of Harry, as well as sporting a huge grin that was quickly making his jaw ache. In all his years in muggle school, he'd never made a team. Dudley had seen to that, making sure he was too hurt to play or tryout. But now he'd made it, and on his own as well. The boy with self-esteem issues was slowly coming out of his shell and gaining some confidence.

"Cedric, I want you to take up Harry's seeker training. I think it would do us a world of good to have backup chasers as well, so when you're not practicing the seeking I want you both to join the chaser line and be trained for that position as well."

"Yes David!" said both Harry and Cedric smiling.

"Alright, dismissed for today guys, remember practices start next Tuesday. Our first match is against Ravenclaw in a months' time. They've a good team this year. We can win though; we work hard and beat them the Hufflepuff way." It was to the roar of his players that the happy team made their way off the pitch.

"Incoming redhead, Harry!" said Cedric, as he pointed to the stands. Susan was racing towards him at full speed, slowing down only slightly when she was a few feet away and launching herself at him and embracing him in a tight hold.

"You're going to have to be more aware of your surroundings than that if you want to be a good seeker, Harry!" laughed Cedric as he left the pitch. Hannah and Neville were making their way to the hugging duo, although at a much more sedate pace.

"You scared the crap out of me, Harry" whispered Susan said into Harry's ear.

"I did?" he asked hesitantly. "Why did I scare you?"

"Because you fly like a maniac, Potter!" she screamed at him as she let go of the hug and took a step back.

"I'm…sorry?" he mumbled.

"You better be." she said, trying to calm herself down. "Okay, I'm calm, sort of. Did you make the team?"

The huge grin made a reappearance, and he nodded his head vigorously. "Cedric and I are going to share seeker duties. I'll be like a substitute, and also learn how to be a chaser. I think David said they were going to play me against Ravenclaw next month!"

Terrified Susan made a jarring change into proud Susan. She hugged Harry again, and squealed in delight. "Oh, Harry, I'm so proud of you."

"Did I hear right, Harry, you're going to be on the team?" asked an excited Hannah.

"I told you, didn't I?" said Neville, confidant in his brother's abilities.

ooOOooOOoo

"Harry," intoned Augusta seriously, "I'd like you to meet a friend of the Longbottom family. Broderick Bode, I'd like you to introduce you to my grandson, the Lord Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." said Harry, extending his hand in greeting. He looked at the tall and thin man before him; the man had a pale face and was extremely thin and frail looking. He gazed at Harry appraisingly, almost as if he were evaluating him.

"A pleasure, Lord Potter." said the man in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "I knew your grandparents, and was honored to count them as friends."

"Harry, Broderick here has consented to take you and Neville on as students. He will be your trainer when it comes to all things physical, whether it is dueling, or fighting, and will also include a regimen of physical fitness. Neville has been studying under him for a year now." added Augusta.

"Lord Potter, if you and Neville will follow me, please?" he said as he nodded to Augusta and turned on his heels.

"Bye, Gran!" yelled Harry and Neville over their shoulders as the followed the man.

"C'mon Harry, one doesn't keep Master Bode waiting." said Neville as he pushed Harry along. "He's an Unspeakable."

"Uhm, I have no idea what an Unspeakable is, Nev."

"Oh, right, well, an Unspeakable is a wizard that works in the Department of Mysteries. They're called Unspeakables because none of them are allowed to speak about their work. They are an odd bunch, but are known as some of the better trained wizards in the Ministry. Listen Harry, this training is going to be brutal, but will be worthwhile in the end. Just remember that what we're learning will let us take care of our families and the people we love."

Harry resolved himself to do just that: protect the people he loved.

"Master Bode?" asked Harry of the tall man as they entered an unused classroom.

"Harry?" responded the man.

"Thank you for taking the time to help Neville and me out, sir." said Harry.

"We shall see how thankful you are after I put you through your paces!" The man turned, a wand appearing in his hand, and began waving it about. Harry was wide eyed as the classroom transformed into a gym of sorts.

"Harry, I know you've only been in school a couple of weeks and that your knowledge of magic is pretty limited. We are going to change that here. Magic that you should have already been familiar with will be taught to you. And you're a runt Harry! I aim to whip you into shape." he said with an evil grin.

"Oh crap!" whispered Harry to Neville.

"Told you so." Neville whispered back.

The next two hours seemed to Harry to pass very, very slowly. When Neville and he finally made it back to the 'Puff common room, it was all he could do to not just collapse on his bed. He was tempted to just pass out by the door, the bed seeming a bit too far away for his liking.

"It'll get better Harry, I promise you."

"Nev, the man is a menace. I think my left butt cheek is going to be red for the next several years!"

Neville laughed, remembering how true that was. "Nah, just a year or so and your cheek will go back to its normal tone."

Harry sat on the bed, and looked at his best friend intently. "We really are doing this for our loved ones, Neville?"

"We are, brother. By all accounts, the Death Eaters are still a force to be reckoned with. They don't think too kindly of you; or me for that matter. You did kick the crap out of their boss, after all." he said with a grin, and then his face took on a more serious look. "If we were faced with them right now, I don't think we'd stand a chance. The thought of not being able to defend Gran, or you, or the girls…that scares me more than actually facing them; so I'm going to train to be the best I can be. Can I ask you a question, Harry?"

"Of course, anything."

"What would you do if Susan was in danger?"

Harry stood from the bed, and Neville was surprised by the look in Harry's eyes. The green seemed to be smoldering, as if flames had been lit behind them. "I'd never allow that to happen!"

"It will Harry, sooner or later it will. Keep that in mind the next time we have Master Bode's class. Susan and Hannah's lives may depend on how well we prepare. At some point we should convince them to join us; it wouldn't hurt for them to be able to defend themselves."

Harry relaxed, and vowed to himself to study to the best of his abilities.

"Has the Headmaster found us a potions tutor yet?" Harry asked.

"Nah, Gran told him to go…well he told him to go do something not nice to himself. He was trying to get one of his old allies to come and teach us. From what she said though, the man is an attention seeking prat who'd only come because it's you he'd get the chance to teach. But she's found someone for us, and she should be starting our lessons in a few days."

"Do we know who?"

"Yes, actually, we're getting Hannah's mom to be our tutor. She's a Healer."

"Like Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yup, just like Madam Pomfrey."

"You guys talking about Mom?" asked Hannah as she and Susan walked into Harry's room. "She owled me yesterday to let me know; she's really excited about teaching us. You'll like her Harry; she's funny and will probably tease you more than I do."

"Great, just great, that's all I need. Nev, help?"

Neville put both hands in front of him. "Sorry, but you are entirely on your own."

"Oh, and don't think for a minute you're going to be safe, Longbottom." added Hannah with a grin.

Susan walked up to Harry and hugged him. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll be there to defend you from her."

"Promise?" he asked.

She looked in his eyes and could see the vulnerability reflected therein. "I'll always be right next to you Harry, no matter what."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." he said with a big smile.

"Who's hungry? After that workout I could eat a hippogriff!" asked Neville as his stomach growled approvingly at the idea of being fed. His three friends laughed at him as the four left Harry's room to get to dinner.

ooOOooOOoo

The weeks passed rather quickly, or not, depending on your point of view. For Harry and Neville, time seemed to crawl. On top of their normal load of schoolwork, the boys had their lessons from Master Bode who seemed to take some sort of sadistic pleasure at putting the young boys into all sorts of painful routines, both physical and magical.

Harry was happy with his progress, though. Under the distinctly excruciating tutelage of Master Bode, Harry was slowly but surely catching up to Neville in ability. His brother could still kick his ass in a duel, but he didn't think that would last much longer given how much effort he was putting in to improve himself.

Susan smiled at Harry, noticing him as Neville and he approached them at the entrance to the great hall for dinner. "You're still limping, Harry, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, or rather, I will be fine eventually. That man is a menace. I haven't been able to sit properly since I met him!" Harry wasn't amused at Susan's giggles.

"Go on, go sit, I brought you something." she said, pulling he arms from behind her back. Harry looked down and noticed the feathery pillow that she was holding.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said, hugging her in gratitude.

"You're very welcome. Neville, where's Hannah?"

"She was helping her mother in our potions classroom. I think they were getting the supplies ready for class tomorrow. Said she'd be up as soon as she was done down there. We've still got time, the Halloween feast doesn't start for a bit yet, I'm sure she'll be here on time."

"You keep a seat for me, Harry?" she asked. "I'm just going to pop down and give them a hand. Hopefully we can get done and be back before dinner."

"Hurry back or I'll eat all the treacle tart!" he shouted as she left.

"She'll kill you if you eat all the tart, Harry." smirked Neville.

"I know, just encouraging her to come back a bit more quickly. It's my first Halloween feast, something I want to share with all three of you."

"More specifically, Susan…"

Harry pinked, "and what, it's wrong that I want that?"

"No, brother, not at all; I'm just teasing you. And don't worry, I'm sure Susan knows it's your first feast and will want to spend it with you as well. How's your cheek?" he said with an evil grin.

"Not bad, at least he picked the other one today." Harry laughed. "You see what Sue gave me?"

"Awww, look at you with a pretty pillow for your butt."

"Silence, Longbottom….hey Longbottom, at least it isn't me who has 'bottom' as part of his name."

They glared at each other for a bit, and then burst into laughter.

"Don't mention that around Gran, she gets a little peeved about that."

"Trust me I won't. Scary Gran is not something I'm looking forward to ever seeing!" said Harry. He made his way up to the 'Puff table and sat, making sure to leave a space for Susan. People had already started to filter in, as slowly but surely the other House tables began to be filled.

"How come we don't wear costumes on Halloween?" asked Harry.

Neville looked at him curiously. "Who'd want to put on a costume, and why would anyone want to put on a costume?"

"Uhm, never mind; must just be a muggle thing. Look, Dumbledore is apparently going to give a speech. I wish the girls would hurry, they're going to miss dinner."

"Relax, mate, I'm sure they're on their way."

"Welcome all to another Halloween feast!" intoned Dumbledore from his podium. "We gather here today to celebrate…"

A loud crash was heard from the doorway, as Professor Quirrell came running in. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" the professor yelled before passing out in a heap on the floor.

Harry looked at Neville with a raised eyebrow. "Susan!" Harry stood, turned, and ran out of the hall.

"Harry, wait. Harry! Dammit Potter, wait up!" said Neville as he himself took chase after his brother.

ooOOooOOoo

"Okay, well that just sucks! I got the Bulbadox powder all over me." squealed Susan at the mess she'd just made of herself.

"Run along to the bathroom, my dear, and wash off; that stuff will cause a rash if you don't get it off you soon. Hannah, go give her a hand, would you?" said Amanda Abbott.

"Sure thing, Mom; c'mon Sue, or we'll miss the beginning of the Feast. Don't want to keep your boyfriend waiting now, do you?" she smirked.

"He's not…fine, let's get to the bathroom so I can clean up."

"Boyfriend?" asked Amanda with a grin.

"Oh, sure, Mom; hasn't she told you? Our darling Susan Bones here landed the most eligible wizard in the world as her boyfriend!"

"Would you stop, please!" said Susan with a deep blush.

"See, she doesn't even try to deny it!" laughed Hannah.

"Go on now, girls, you can tell me all about Harry later, okay?" Amanda said with a laugh.

Susan, holding her hands in front of herself so as not to get more of the caustic powder all over the place, left the potions lab followed by the bubbly blonde. "You're evil!"

"Nah, you love me and you know it."

"I may love you, but you're still evil! Let's hurry; this stuff is starting to burn."

Hannah and Susan quickly made their way into the girls' bathroom, where Hannah turned on the spigot. Susan gratefully placed her hands under the running water, while Hannah reached for a bar of soap which she handed to Susan.

"Here, let me roll up your sleeves. Get all of it off, that stuff is nasty!"

"Oh, this feels good. That stuff was really starting to burn." Susan, with nose raised, noticed that the air around them had suddenly become a trifle malodorous. "Did you just let one rip?"

"NO!" barked Hannah. "I was just going to ask you the same thing, what is that smell?"

It was then that they heard the growl behind them. The girls turned, and noticed the huge troll before them, a look of confusion on its face. The troll raised its club and roared, taking a swing at the two girls. They both yelled in fear, ducking to avoid the incoming club.

The weapon shattered the sinks, sending pieces of porcelain everywhere. The troll saw that it missed its intended target and raised its club once again. The girls, frightened into inaction, merely held each other in fear. It was then that Harry rushed into the bathroom, having heard the scream from the girls as well as the roar of the troll.

Taking a second to assess the situation, Harry launched himself at the girls and tackled them just in time to have the troll swing at them. The whistling Harry heard above his head meant that, luckily, the troll had missed for a second time.

"Neville!" yelled Harry.

Neville rushed into the bathroom, a look of astonishment on his face. "Ideas?" he yelled.

"Distract him!"

"Oh, sure, obviously, why didn't I think of that?" Neville looked around the floor, and managed to grab a large piece of sink and heaved it at the troll. The porcelain just bounced of the trolls' tough hide. "Damn, I wish I knew more magic!"

"Run!" Harry yelled at the girls, who crawled away quickly, hoping to hide in the stalls.

Harry stood and faced the troll, knowing that allowing the beast to continue its rampage would end in Susan being injured or worse, not something he would ever allow.

From his vantage point, Neville noticed Harry stand and face the troll. "Run, you dumbass!" he yelled. But Neville was surprised when Harry stood his ground and looked up to the troll, who was once again raising its club.

Harry felt anger at the threat before him. 'How dare this thing threaten my best friend?' he thought. Remembering the feeling he had in charms class, Harry called his magic to him, surrounding himself in its warmth. With a casual flick of his wrist, the humongous club was ripped from the troll's grasp. Another flick, the club reared and swung a massive blow that impacted with deadly accuracy. For a second, the troll wobbled in place before crashing down with a loud thud that shook the room.

"Susan!" yelled Harry as he ran to her. She looked at him in awe before breaking down into sobs at the danger that she'd just been in. Harry reached for her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Sue?"

She nodded slowly and then sprang into his arms, wanting only to be held and comforted. Neville had run to Hannah and found himself also with an armful of witch, as the blonde held on to him tightly.

"Hannah, Susan?" yelled Mrs. Abbott as she ran into the bathroom. Neville helped Hannah up, and she ran to her mother's arms. "What happened?"

"Neville and Harry saved us Mom. They saved us…" she cried.

McGonagall and Snape chose this moment to come running into the bathroom. "Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" she asked.

Susan moved her head to look at the professor, astonished and perplexed at the reaction that Harry was getting from the Deputy. With Harry's help she stood and walked toward the professor. "The meaning of this, Professor, is that Neville and Harry saved both our lives!"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the impertinence of the redheaded first year student. "They should have let a professor handle it, Ms. Bones."

"Hannah, do me a favor and go get Professor Sprout. Have her call my aunt and Madam Longbottom as well." Hannah looked at her mother, who nodded in agreement; she ran from the bathroom towards the great hall as fast as she could.

"Minerva?" asked Dumbledore as he walked in and surveyed the scene. "What happened here?"

"It seems that Mr. Potter and Longbottom decided to take on the troll by themselves!" she said pointing at the two boys. Snape's eyebrows rose at the comment, wondering why McGonagall was taking that tack. It was obvious to him that the two boys had only been there to help their friends.

Albus walked over to the troll and examined it. "Why, Mr. Potter, did you find it necessary to kill the poor beast?"

Neville and Susan both got angered at the question. Even Mrs. Abbott stood before Harry in a protective manner. "That…THING…was about to kill Hannah and Susan, and you're more upset that Harry killed it defending them than you are about them being in danger?" roared Amanda.

"Now, now, Mrs. Abbott, there is no need to get upset; it was merely a question." he said, eyes twinkling.

"Upset? Upset? Are you kidding me? How the hell did a troll get into the Hogwarts in the first place, Headmaster? This is a school!" she yelled in Dumbledore's face, poking his chest with a pointed finger.

"Sir…" began Harry.

"Lord Potter?" asked Albus.

"I wasn't my intention to kill it, sir. I was just afraid that it would hurt Susan and Hannah."

"Be that as it may, Lord Potter, you should have let a professor handle the situation."

"Bollocks!" yelled Madam Longbottom as she walked into the bathroom. She went to Neville and hugged him, pulling in Harry as well. "You boys okay?"

"Yes, Gran." answered Neville. Harry nodded his head.

"What happened, Neville?" she asked.

"Madam Longbottom…" began Albus.

"I'll get to you in a moment, Headmaster. Go on Neville."

Susan walked up and grabbed Harry's hand. "Madam Longbottom, Hannah and I were here in the bathroom cleaning up after I spilled something on myself. That's when the troll came in and started attacking us. Harry and Neville came in and took care of the troll before either of us got hurt or killed. I don't know why the Headmaster is so upset. Yes, Harry killed the troll, but he did it because he was defending us." she finished, squeezing Harry's hand tightly.

"You defended you friends from this troll, Harry?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." he said softly.

"I see. Well, there you have it, Headmaster. I don't see what the problem is. My grandchildren have just saved two of their friends from injury." she said with a glare.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry. What have you done now?" asked Pomona as she ran into the bathroom with Amelia and Hannah in tow.

"Did you do this Harry?" asked Amelia, astonished.

"Susan was in danger." he said softly.

She nodded at him, "Thank you, Harry." She reached for Susan, who ran into her aunts arms. "You okay, Sue?"

"Yes, Auntie. Harry came in and saved me and Hannah before we could get hurt." she answered.

"Thank you, Harry. I don't know many Aurors who could have faced a troll unaided. You should be commended for that."

Augusta snorted. "Not according to Minerva or Albus here. They seem to be more concerned over the fact that Harry killed the troll than they do about the damn thing being in the school in the first place!"

"Really…and why is that Headmaster, Professor?" she asked. "And how did a troll manage to get into the school, Headmaster? Surely the wards would have alerted you to that fact?"

For a microsecond the twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes. Amelia caught it, wondering if anyone else had as well. "Ladies, I am merely ascertaining what happened here this evening, as was Professor McGonagall."

"You didn't answer my question, Headmaster." she said.

"Madam Bones, this is an internal Hogwarts problem, nothing that the DMLE need concern itself with. I will send you a report as soon as I find out the entirety of the story."

"I look forward to that, Headmaster. And make sure you find out about the wards, I'd like to know if we need to have them examined to see if they are functioning properly. Come, kids, let's get you back up to the great hall. You lot haven't had dinner yet and I wouldn't like it if you missed the Halloween feast."

"Amelia…"

"No, Headmaster, no more questions. The story has been explained to you. Harry, Neville, and the girls will make themselves available to you to answer any more questions tomorrow. Madam Longbottom and I will be there, of course, as will Professor Sprout. Let's go guys."

"Harry, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" yelled Professor Sprout. "Going against a troll? As a first year? Are you kidding me?"

"Ma'am…"

"No, stop, Harry. I'm sorry, you did the right thing. I was just frightened is all. But the four of you are alright, so let's just be grateful for that." she looked at the young man. "Harry, Neville, you did the right thing, and don't let anyone tell you differently. You protected your friends and your family, no one could have asked for anything else. And while you scared the living daylights out of me, I am proud of you both. Fifty point to Hufflepuff, for each of you."

Amelia and Augusta had big smiles and looks of pride on their faces as they looked at Harry and Neville. They both also noticed that Susan seemed to be attached to Harry, with no intention of ever letting go. He looked at her with affection, holding her tightly as they made their way to dinner. The ladies smiled at each other, a look of understanding passing between them.

ooOOooOOoo

"Wait, hang on a damn minute! Did you say that Harry and Neville killed that troll that Quirrell was on about last night." asked their prefect, Michael Blake.

"Language, Mr. Blake!" admonished Pomona.

"Uhm, sorry Professor, it just kind of took me by surprise is all."

"No, it's quite alright; I think my words were probably a bit stronger and harsher than yours. Although I did wait until I was in my quarters to express them." she laughed a bit before turning serious. "Harry killed that troll to defend Miss Bones. Tell the rest of the House what happened, and please instruct them to leave Harry alone in this. I believe he feels guilty about what he had to do and I don't want him being bombarded with questions from everyone."

"Ma'am…"

"Yes, Michael?"

"How does an eleven year old face up to a troll and defeat it?"

"I don't know, I really don't." she replied.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that no one bothers the four of them. It was a disturbing night for them after all, no need to compound it with silly questions from all of us. What about the other Houses, though?"

"Professor Flitwick and McGonagall have informed their Houses about the events of last night. I don't know about Professor Snape or the Slytherins."

"Good. Don't worry ma'am. I'll get our other prefects to keep an eye out on them and make sure they are alright."

"Thank you, Michael. Did you get a chance to talk to Madam Bones?" she asked.

"Just for a few minutes; I was a little in awe of her so I might have come off as a blithering idiot. I'll try to do better the next time, if I get a chance."

"She's a good woman, if a bit intimidating. I'm sure you'll do better next time. Just make sure you keep your grades up, that'll be sure to impress."

"Ma'am, did you realize that we are in first place in the House Cup race?"

"We are?"

"Yes, ma'am; I know it's only November and that we have a long way to go until the end of the school year, but with Harry and his gang racking up points, we might actually have a chance this year. When was the last time we 'Puffs won the Cup?"

"My first year, which would have been back in…well, a long time ago!" she said with a smile. "I think we may also have a very good chance at the Quidditch Cup. We've a good team this year. A double Cup could be in our future."

"Hey, guys, we were just talking about you. Heading down to breakfast?" asked Michael of the approaching troll bashers.

"We are, although we're waiting on the girls to join us." answered Neville.

"Let's head down together, alright. Gossip, like a bad smell, seems to spread quickly at this school. I don't want any of you guys to get accosted by the curious from other Houses."

Neville and Harry looked toward Madam Sprout. "It's a good idea boys, everybody in school has probably already heard what happened last night. People are going to be nosy and looking at you four strangely, so to curb that I'm having Michael and some of the other prefects shadow you all for a few days. Please don't think of this as babysitting, we're just looking out for you. You ready for the game, Harry?"

"Yes, ma'am; David and Cedric are pushing me hard, but I'm having fun. I can't wait for the first game." he replied.

"Good. I'm hoping for a good showing in the Cup race this year."

"We'll try not disappoint you, ma'am."

Pomona laughed, "Just keep away from trolls and any monsters you may encounter. That's all I ask for, okay?"

Harry blushed, but nodded at her. "I'll do my best."

Once the girls had arrived the four, plus Michael as an escort, headed down to the great hall for their morning meal. "Madam Sprout wasn't kidding, was she?" asked Neville.

"What are you saying, Neville?" asked Hannah.

"Well, Professor Sprout said that because of what happened last night the whole school is probably going to be very curious about what happened."

"I'm sorry, but that's just kind of creepy. I don't like being stared at like that." said Susan, as she hid behind Harry.

"Don't worry, Sue, that's why Michael is here. He'll make sure we aren't disturbed too much." said Harry as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get something to eat and then we can head back to my room. We might as well keep out of sight; hopefully things will die down when Monday comes along."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You're right, Harry. I guess I am hungry."

Draco Malfoy was seething. The blonde ponce was glaring at his nemesis from across the hall. Potter and Longbottom both had smug looks on their faces, and the girls that accompanied them had looks of adoration on theirs. It incensed him that that half-blood was acting the hero. He stood with determination, aiming to bring Potter down a peg or two. Motioning to Crabbe and Goyle, Draco walked toward the 'Puff table.

"Inbound git, Harry." said Neville, noticing the quickly approaching Malfoy.

"Hasn't he got anything better to do?" wondered Harry in frustration.

"Let me handle him." said Susan, squeezing his hand.

"What, I can handle a troll but I can't handle that poncy git?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course you can handle the poncy git; I just don't want you to terminate the poncy git."

"Let her handle it, Harry. She'll put him in his place. Slytherin moron has no idea what he's getting into with Sue." added Hannah, to which Neville nodded in agreement.

"You guys want me to handle it?" asked Michael.

"Nah, Susan's got it. Thanks though." said Neville.

"Potter!" yelled the blonde. "Spreading lies about your accomplishments? Trying to make yourself feel like a big man? A troll, really? I bet it was a kneazles, and you just confused it for a troll because you're a stupid half-blood!"

A collective gasp was heard in the entire hall. Silverware was dropped onto plates, and mouths hung open in disbelief at the Slytherins statement. Snape, having heard this, face palmed. With a sigh, he rose from his seat and made his way toward his idiot godson.

"Heir Malfoy, you've just accused Lord Potter of lying. Do you wish to retract your statement?" asked Susan calmly.

"What? No! Sit down and shut up, Bones, I'm not talking to you. How can you stand to soil yourself by touching him is beyond me. You're just a blood traitor bitch just like your aunt!" he yelled. Snape quickened his pace.

Harry slowly stood and faced the moron. "Would you care to repeat that, Malfoy?"

"Which part, you idiot?" he replied.

"You've just insulted the future Lady Bones and the Head of the DMLE in one sentence. I advise you to shut your mouth and go back to your table." Harry said in an icy tone.

"I don't suppose you'd care to settle this like a gentleman, Malfoy." asked Neville as he stood.

"What, a duel? I accept. Name your weapon. We'll do this right now!"

Harry looked at Neville and raised an eyebrow. Neville smiled and made a fist. Harry understood and nodded. "We're doing this the muggle way, Malfoy. You can show me how superior you are I suppose."

"To scared to face me with magic, scarhead?"

"No, Malfoy, I just don't want to hurt you too badly. At least without magic you'll only end up with a bloody nose."

"Hah, says you! Fine, let's go. Quidditch pitch in fifteen minutes."

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?" asked the approaching Head of Slytherin.

"I've been challenged to a duel by Potter here. I have accepted and we're on the way to take care of this now."

The look that Snape gave Harry almost made him laugh out loud. It almost seemed apologetic. "Mr. Malfoy, you will stop this now and retract your decision to agree to this duel. You are too young to be involved in a magical duel."

"It's not magical; the coward here has challenged me to a muggle duel. No magic allowed. I have accepted."

"Does this happen to Harry a lot?" asked a curious Michael to Hannah.

She sighed and nodded. "Malfoy has been a pain in the ass since the first day. I think this has been coming for a while though. He insulted Susan; Harry won't let that go unanswered."

"No, I suppose he wouldn't at that. He can win?"

"He's only been training for a couple of weeks, but yeah, I think Malfoy is going to get his ass kicked." she replied.

"I better go get Madam Sprout. She'll want to know about this." he said as he left the table.

"Malfoy fifty points from Slytherin." said Snape, to the astonishment of everyone in the hall. "Further, you will serve a week of detention with Mr. Filch!"

"We'll see about that, Professor, just wait until my father hears about this!"

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, you will both stand down. Professor, please see your student back to his table." said Dumbledore, seeming to appear in an instant.

"No, I have been challenged! I wish the fight to proceed."

"Mr. Potter?" asked the Headmaster.

"If he apologizes to Susan and Madam Bones, I will willingly take back the challenge." stated Harry.

"Never!"

Snape had finally had enough. "Insufferable child, you will apologize and you will do it now. We will then go to my office and summon your father where you will explain to him the reasons you have insulted an Heir and a Lord! Do it, now!"

The look his godfather gave him, along with the threat of his father, seemed to frighten the stupid boy. Shaking with anger he faced Harry. "Lord Potter, Lady Bones, forgive my outburst."

"I know you didn't mean that, Malfoy, but I'll accept that for now. Lady Bones?" said Harry. Susan looked at Harry and nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Potter. Very forgiving of you." said Dumbledore.

"To my office, now!" roared Snape as he led Malfoy and his goons away from the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh well, let's enjoy the rest of breakfast." said the Headmaster as he turned and walked back to the dais.

Neville and Hannah were trying, very badly, to contain their laughter. Susan and Harry sat back down and looked at their two friends in amusement. "It's too bad, that could have been fun." said Harry. The 'Puff table broke out into laughter.

Madam Sprout came over to the table, red in the face and glared at Harry. "Really?" she asked.

"What?" asked Harry innocently.

Pomona, with years of experience in dealing with children behind her, could only barely contain her absolute amusement at the precocious child before her. She grabbed her nose and rubbed it in frustration.

"Professor," said Hannah, "Harry did nothing. He was merely standing up for himself and Susan from the verbal assault of Mr. Malfoy."

"It's true, ma'am. Malfoy came over here in a snit and yelled at Harry and Susan." added Michael.

"Harry, please, for the love of Merlin, would it be possible for you to go a day without getting into some sort of trouble?" she asked.

"I really am trying, Professor." he said meekly.

ooOOooOOoo

It was finally time for the first game of the Hufflepuff season, and Harry was anxious and nervous as he made his way down to the pitch accompanied by his teammates.

"Who got you the Nimbus 2000, Harry?" asked David.

"It was my Gran, Madam Longbottom. She's really excited that I made the team. I don't know if I'm more nervous about playing or the fact that she's going to be in the stands!" he answered.

"Good broom, that. I don't think the 'Claw seeker has a broom that quick, use that to your advantage while you're up there. This team is tough, alright; don't be intimidated by their size. And they will try to intimidate, you know, push you around and stuff. Think you can handle it?"

"I don't like being pushed around." he said in an icy voice that chilled David a bit. Oh, they were so going to win today!

"Just like that, Harry. Don't let 'em get the better of you."

Cedric, who'd been following behind Harry, spoke up, "Harry, their seeker is pretty green too, and, she's only a second year. But she has the advantage over you in that she's actually been playing the game for a while. Just stay on her, and do like I showed you. Go out there and grab the snitch for the 'Puffs, kid."

Harry nodded at the older boy, and nodded in agreement. As they walked into the stadium, a wave of cheers erupted from the gathered crowd. Seeing so many people, Harry began to panic a bit.

"Harry." asked a small voice. "Harry!"

Brought out of his stupor, he noticed someone holding his hand and looking up to him worriedly. "Hi, Sue, you come to watch me play?"

"No, I'm going shopping! Of course I came to watch you play! I told you I'd always stand by you, didn't I?" she retorted.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous." he said.

"Understandable. Remember what I told you at the try outs?"

"Fly like I'm flying with Hedwig?"

"Exactly. Don't feel overwhelmed by all the people out there. Concentrate on the game, catching the snitch, and not braining yourself on a bludger."

"Your confidence in me is overwhelming, Bones." he said with a cheeky grin.

"Git, keep it up and I'll show you overwhelmed! Please be safe, Harry? If anything should happen to you, I can see a lot of detentions coming your way from Professor Sprout. You've managed to stay out of trouble for a couple of weeks now, don't go ruining that." she grinned at him. "Just have fun, and come back uninjured, please?"

"Promise." he replied.

Susan didn't know what came over her, but she hugged Harry as hard as she could and placed a kiss on his cheek. Blushing brightly, she turned and ran to the stands, leaving an astonished young wizard behind with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Ah, dammit Bones, I think you broke him!" David yelled at the retreating redhead. "Play your heart out, Harry, and I promise you that the witches will be lining up to give you kisses."

Harry was touching his cheek with his fingertips, "Witches?"

"Oh yeah, win today, and you'll get tons of kisses from all the girls in school." David said with a smile on his face.

"I don't want all the other witches to kiss me." he said sincerely. "Just Susan."

"Well then, when all the witches show up to kiss you, make sure that Susan is around to hex them away, or you'll be sporting lipstick on your cheek for weeks. C'mon, get in the air and fly a few laps. Don't do anything crazy, you're just warming up. Keep the crazy stuff for the game."

"Yes, Captain!" grinned Harry as he mounted his broom and to the sky.

"She's right, he's a git." said David to Cedric.

"Maybe, but he's our git, and he's going to help us win the Cup this year; don't forget that."

"You're right. Okay, keep an eye on him and see if there is anything we need to work on next practice. I don't fancy him flying against Slytherin, and I'd rather him be prepared just in case."

"Yes, Captain!" replied Cedric with a smirk.

"Git, I'm surrounded by gits; the whole bloody lot of you!" he roared as he mounted his broom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He's going to be the death of me!" moaned Pomona to her friends. "He's really, really, going to be the death of me!"

Minerva could only chuckle. "Relax, Pomona; Harry, as far as I've heard, is more than capable of holding his own on a broom. Don't count him out just because he's young."

"She's right, dear; just enjoy the game. If my grandson does anything stupid or foolish, you have my permission to use him as fertilizer in your greenhouses." added a smiling Augusta.

"No, if Harry does anything foolish or dangerous, I say we let Susan handle it. Harry, young though he is, is not afraid of the four of us. Susan on the other hand…" said Amelia with a laugh.

"Augie, I've noticed you haven't pulled Harry and Neville out of school yet. I thought you'd arranged for them to go to Beauxbaton?"

"I had, but Neville and Harry both convinced me to let them at least complete their first year here. And if Hufflepuff wins the Quidditch Cup, I doubt Pomona would let Harry go anywhere."

Pomona looked curiously at her friend. "Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Amelia and I will deal with him. I want Neville and Harry both to be able to enjoy their years at school. They've friends to make, trouble to get into, pranks to play, love to explore…I just want them to be kids for a few years."

"Love? Seriously?" asked Minerva.

"I take it you've not seen Mr. Potter or Miss Bones together?" asked Pomona.

"In class, I suppose, should I be looking more closely?"

Amelia snorted, amused at the question. "Minnie, those two…just watch them together sometime. Had they been in sixth or seventh year, I swear they'd remind me of Jamie and Lily."

"Really, and how have I missed this I wonder? I'll have to keep an eye out during meals, I suppose."

"Five galleons says they'll be boyfriend and girlfriend by the end of their first year." said Augusta.

"Augie! Betting on you grandson like that!" said a shocked Pomona.

"I'll take that bet, but I put five galleons on them being together before Christmas break." said the smiling Amelia.

"Oh, and now you're betting on your niece?"

"Please! Easiest bet I'll ever win. My Susan will have that boy wrapped up in no time." Amelia said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh really," Minerva said, "then I'll put five galleons on them being together by the end of summer. If he's anything like James, it might take him a while to pull his head out of his…"

"Minnie!" squealed Pomona. "You just said you haven't even seen them together. And you know Harry is nowhere even close to being the berk that James was."

"What's that have to do with anything. I'm just placing a friendly bet with the ladies here. Don't tell me you're not interested?" said Minerva with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, you harridans! Five galleons on Easter Break." she said with a faint smile.

"Okay, bets are placed. We'll revisit this at the end of summer and if we need to we'll resubmit our bets. Deal?" asked Amelia, the other witches nodding in agreement.

The small voice of Professor Flitwick behind them spoke up. "Excuse me ladies, but would it be too late to place a bet for myself?"

The four ladies stared at him in shock until that is Augusta chuckled, which caused the other ladies to take to laughing as well.

"Of course, Filius, ante up." said Pomona. "We are, all of us, incorrigible!"

"Be that as it may, it's just a bit of harmless fun. What do you think of your Neville's chances of grabbing Miss Abbott are, Augusta?" asked Filius with grin.

"Neville and Hannah? Really?" she asked curiously.

"Well, they aren't as close as Susan and Harry so obviously are, but give them a year or three…" said Pomona.

"Okay, we'll start another pool for the two of them later on. It'll give us each a bit of time for observation…damn that sounds so scheming!" said Amelia with a frown.

"It does, but it'll be fun. We can tell them each about the bet after their weddings." grinned Augusta.

"Yeah, and now who's being scheming?" chuckled Filius.

"Filius, since I have you here, how are my kids doing?"

"Well, Madam Longbottom…" he began.

"Now, now, Filius, what have I told you?"

"I'm sorry; it will take some getting used to. Augie, both you're kids are doing wonderfully."

"Excellent!" she said proudly.

"Except…" added Filius.

"Oh dear, now what?"

"Well, I don't know quite how to put this…"

"Out with it Filius, for Merlin's sake!"

"Are we positive that Harry had no previous knowledge of magic or the magical world?" he asked curiously.

"Positive," said Amelia with an angered look, "those people he was with detest magic and all who use it. Pomona even said that Harry had to ask her what her parents names were because he didn't, can you imagine not knowing even that about your parents?"

"Hm, well I suppose that explains some of it." he said stroking his chin.

"Explains what, exactly?" asked Augusta in a worried voice.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Augie, I didn't mean to upset you. Harry is fine; it's his magic that has me intrigued. And I am only intrigued and curious, not worried in the slightest. He's far more powerful than someone his age should be. However, taking into account the power levels of his father and mother, I suppose one could argue that it is that reason his reservoir is so large. And if I'm inferring correctly from what Amelia has said about his minders, it could also explain some of the reason Harry has such facility with magic. He wields it like no one I've ever seen before; even Albus would be hard pressed to accomplish some of the things I've seen young Mr. Potter accomplish. I'm guessing, Amelia, that Harry suffered from abuse?"

"You could say that." she said carefully.

"Then he would have shown more propensities for accidental magic, not less. Magic, his magic, would have ensured that he was protected."

"Have Poppy show you his medical records sometime, Filius. The amount of bodily harm that boy has suffered is nothing short of evil. I don't think anything was protecting him."

"Alright, then let me ask you a question. Given what you know of his injuries and how they happened, wouldn't you expect the damage to his body to have been even more severe?" he asked.

"Augie?"

"He's right, Ami." Augusta said after some thought. "Think about it. The broken arm was never set, it should have healed incorrectly, and yet unless you scan him you'd be hard pressed to say that he'd actually had that broken arm. And that goes for the ribs and scars, as well. The scarring is extensive, but do you think the scars equate to eight or nine years of abuse?"

"Okay, so Harry is magically strong, what of it?" asked Pomona with concern for her 'Puff.

"No ladies, Harry isn't just strong, he's really really strong. Magically speaking, Harry as an eleven year old is probably on par with some of the lower level professors. At the moment, in any case; as he matures, he'll start surpassing them quickly. You all remember your first charms lesson?"

"Wingardium, right?" asked Amelia.

"Correct, anyone want to take a guess as to what happened when Harry attempted the spell? Let me give you a clue…I now have a nice view of the sky thanks to a skylight in the ceiling."

"He put a feather through the ceiling?" asked an astonished Augusta.

"You guys remember how difficult it is to transfigure something into gold?" interrupted Minerva.

"Almost impossible." they all answered.

"Here." she said, placing a gold needle into Amelia's hand.

"Harry did this?" she asked.

"In his first class. Amazing, right? Luckily no one noticed, and I pocketed this to show you. I didn't think you'd believe it otherwise."

"I wonder what Quirinus has to say? Harry would have to use magic in that class as well." wondered Augusta.

"As far as I can tell, our Defense professor is not teaching the first years much in the way of spells." said Minerva.

"Well, Harry and Neville are being tutored by an old family friend. He's getting them both physically fit while teaching some low level defensive magic. That level will increase as they mature."

"Bode?" asked Amelia, to which Augusta nodded. "Good choice; he's a taskmaster, to be sure, but he'll see them properly prepared to defend themselves should the need arise. If you'd like I can ask Alastor to help along as well."

"Mad-eye? I don't know about that, in a few years maybe. The man is a menace."

"Oh, and Harry isn't?" said Pomona.

"Hush now, that's my grandson you're disparaging!" Augusta said with a smile on her face. "Oh, look, here come the teams. Filius, five galleons on Hufflepuff?"

"Done!" replied the diminutive professor.

ooOOooOOoo

"Alright team, remember what we been practicing for the last few weeks. Harry, like we discussed, okay? Just fly around doing crazy stuff like you usually do. The 'Claws will be too distracted to pay attention to the quaffle, and if you get the chance, grab the snitch; oh, and please, for the love of Merlin don't go and kill yourself trying to grab the damn thing. It's just a game, after all. And I don't fancy your girlfriend beating me up 'cuz you got injured!"

"She's not my…"

"Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that kid. C'mon, on your brooms. Let's kick some 'Claw butt!"

It took a minute for Harry to center himself; trying to let the words David uttered about Susan leave his mind and focus on the game at hand. It didn't work. All he could think about was a pair of hazel eyes, deep auburn hair, the warmth of her hug, the softness of her hand... 'Get it together, Potter' he told himself. He mounted his broom, thought of Hedwig, and blasted into the air. This was it, his first quidditch game.

"Potter!" yelled David from his keeper position. "Wipe that silly grin off your face; you're making us look bad!"

"Easy now, David, give the kid a break." yelled Ana as she flew past Harry. "It's his first game after all. And if you hadn't noticed, he always grins like that when he flies."

"He can grin like an idiot after the game. Tell you what Potter, catch the snitch and I'll allow you to present it to your friend Susan as a token of your friendship. Usually we just give them to Madam Sprout to keep in the common room; I'll let you keep yours. Go find me the damn snitch!"

"Deal, Captain, one snitch coming right up!" yelled Harry.

"Git, he's a git. A big flippin' git." mumbled David.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first game of the season." said Lee over the loudspeaker. "Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff! Madam Hooch has just finished giving her instructions to the team captains and is now ready to start the game. Here we go Hogwarts, quidditch is back!"

Harry watched in fascination as the quaffle was launched into the air. Ana quickly grabbed the ball and hurled it to Cedric, who had shown himself to be a highly competent chaser. "Hufflepuff scores the first goal of the season. Ten zero 'Puffs." relayed Lee. "It might interest anyone actually listening to me that the 'Puff's new seeker, Harry Potter, is the youngest seeker in over a century. Boy, he looks really small flying, doesn't he? His rumored ability must be in the blood, as his father James was a highly regarded chaser back in his day. Go Potter; show them what you're made of!"

Harry took this as an invitation of sorts, and started flying erratically. Well, erratically to anyone who had not seen him fly before. The 'Claw seeker was perplexed, not knowing whether to follow the kid or strike out on her own to hunt for the elusive snitch; but, figuring the young 'Puff was playing in his first game and didn't know what the heck he was doing, decided to concentrate on the hunt and not pay attention to his opposite number.

It was a magnificent game, as far as Harry was concerned anyway. Cedric had shown him some tactics that allowed him to become more involved in the game. He wasn't going to be the kind of seeker that sat up in the heights and watched the game dispassionately while he hunted for the snitch; he found that to be too boring. He was going to be a part of the game. And that's exactly what he did. Flying lazily, disrupting 'Claw attacks; he'd even managed to steal a pass and heaved it to Ana who scored on her lightning quick run. As it stood, the Hufflepuff team was up 100-40, thanks in large part to the 'Claw team being confounded by his flying.

But suddenly all that changed; his broom took on a life of its own.

ooOOooOOoo

"He's doing good, isn't he?" asked Hannah.

"Told you guys he'd be alright at the game. Gran has told loads of stories about Uncle James and how good he was at this game. That, girls, is my brother Harry who's flying circles around the Ravenclaw team!" said a proud Neville who was clapping loudly in support.

"Just let me know when I can look, alright?" asked Susan from behind the hands she was holding to her face.

Hannah and Neville laughed at their friend. "Sue, he's fine, look"

Susan dropped her hands and opened her eyes for the first time since the game had started. Adjusting to the light, she scanned the area looking for Harry. "What's he doing? Is he supposed to be going after the quaffle like that?"

"It's something Cedric and David have been working on with him. They knew Harry would be bored out of his mind if he just hung around above the action. These tactics allow him to become involved, and he much prefers it to just sitting on his broom."

"Hey, Nev, is Harry supposed to be flying like that?" asked a curious Hannah, pointing at Harry.

Neville looked and saw Harry struggling to control his broom. "Gran!" yelled Neville behind him.

"Harry!" shrieked Susan

Augusta and Amelia had been conversing lightly, just enjoying each other's company and the game, when Amelia grabbed Augusta's arm and gripped it tightly. It was then she heard the yell from her Neville from a few rows below her. As she looked toward the pitch, she rose to her feet and pulled her wand, a move that was copied by Amelia.

"Somebody in the stands is controlling his broom!" growled Amelia as she scanned the crowd.

"He's too far away for me to do anything." yelled a panicked Augusta. Filius stood and drew his wand trying to cast a cushioning charm on the ground below Harry.

"Snape!" hissed Amelia. She pointed her wand at him, "Stupefy!"

"Amelia?" asked a frantic Minerva.

"Shoot first, questions later." she swung her head towards Harry relieved that he seemed to be once again in control of his broom.

ooOOooOOoo

"Please no, please no, please no…" repeated a frightened Susan over and over.

"Sue, it stopped! Look he's back in control of his broom." said Hannah as she pointed toward the pitch.

"Harry?" she asked softly. The young witch dropped her hands from her face and lifted her eyes, happy beyond belief at seeing Harry once more in control. He shot her a grin and waved at her.

"I'm gonna kill him…I am so going to kill him…one of these days, I swear!" she muttered as she waved back at him.

"After a bit of technical difficulties, it seems our young seeker has once again taken control of his broom." droned Lee through the loudspeaker. "It looks like Madam Hooch is once again ready to restart the game. C'mon 'Puffs!"

"Kill him, so help me…kill him…I swear…pain." Susan mumbled.

"Is she going to be okay?" wondered Neville as he cast a glance at Susan.

"Eventually; she doesn't like to be scared. It really affects her. Seeing Harry in danger frightened her more than she could handle. Let her settle down, I'll go grab her Aunt and see if she can calm her down." replied Hannah who hurried up the few rows of seats to find Madam Bones.

Neville sat next to Susan and wrapped an arm around her. "He's fine, Susan. Look at him; he's having the time of his life!"

"Thanks, Nev, I know he is but I'm still nervous. I don't like being frightened. It takes me back to the night I lost my parents." she replied.

"All three of us did, you know? I lost my parents a week after Harry did. A few Death Eaters managed to get through our wards. Mom and Dad held them at bay while Gran managed to spirit us away from there. They were tortured…well, it's not good. They're alive, but only just." he sighed. "And Harry; his story is too well known, isn't it, a baby losing both his parents on the same night to that evil bastard?"

"I'm sorry Neville, I never knew about your parents."

"It's alright, not many do or remember anymore. Look, here's your Aunt."

"Sue, you holding up okay?" asked a concerned Amelia, sitting next to her niece and wrapping her in a hug.

"What happened, Auntie? How did you get the broom to stop doing that to Harry? I was so scared for him." she whimpered.

"Someone obviously took control of the broom away from Harry. It's been corrected, that's all you need to know for now, okay? Pay attentions to the game, Sue, or you're going to miss Harry winning the game for Hufflepuff!" she said nodding toward the game.

"Winning?" Susan asked as she cast her gaze back toward the pitch and smiled broadly. "Neville, do you think he's spotted it?"

"You know it! C'mon Harry, you can get it!" yelled Neville like a wildman. Even Susan, who'd only just been frightened to tears by Harry, stood and cheered along with the rest of her House.

ooOOooOOoo

"You alright, there Harry?" asked Cedric with some concern.

"I am now. Don't know what the hell that was, it seemed like someone was trying to knock me off my broom!"

"Well, whatever it was, it looks like you've got it in hand. Madam Hooch is about to restart the game and I think it would be a good idea if you go find the snitch, mate." encouraged Cedric.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

He watched as Madam Hooch launched the quaffle in the air, which was once again grabbed by the speedy Ana. Making her getaway, she scored another goal in short order, to the thunderous applause of her Housemates.

Harry was grinning as he watched Ana score the goal. He heard a buzz by his ear, and turning towards the noise noticed the snitch just hanging there out of his reach. 'Got you, you bugger!' he thought to himself as he maneuvered his broom to give chase.

The Ravenclaw seeker had also seen the snitch but was on the far side of the field. She made her way as quickly as she could, evading bludgers, 'Puffs, and even her own teammates in an effort to stop the kid from claiming the snitch. It seemed hopeless.

The snitch made Harry give it a hell of a chase, its flying as erratically as any snitch had ever been. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the 'Claw seeker approaching at blinding speed from the opposite direction. Putting even more speed on, Harry accelerated toward his golden target.

Cho, so caught up in her own chase and being focused on the snitch, didn't see her opposite number barreling towards her. 'I can make it!' she told herself as she reached a hand toward the snitch.

Harry, from the opposite direction also reached out his hands to make the grab, but he noticed the witch flying directly at him. David had told him not to kill himself getting the snitch, but he had to prove something to himself. In a move that would be spoken about for months to come, Harry barrel rolled and clung to his broom upside down. Timing it perfectly, he managed to grab the snitch and evade the witch that sped past him.

"Hufflepuff wins!" declared Lee. "In an unprecedented move, Harry Potter just grabbed the snitch while flying upside down! Good thing too, as the Ravenclaw seeker almost plowed in to him."

David left his position at goal, and flew to join his teammates that were surrounding their young seeker. "I knew you had it in you, Harry!"

"Oh, really?" chimed in Cedric. "I thought you wanted to give him a pass until he was in second or third year?"

"Never mind that, I told you the boy is obviously brilliant. Go, Harry, I promised you could take the snitch to your girl."

"You sure?" asked Harry.

David looked around at his teammates, all of whom were nodding in agreement. "See, everyone wants you to have the snitch. Go, and then get cleaned up; we're having a party in the common room! Now get to it, Potter, don't keep your girlfriend waiting!"

"She's not my…"

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Harry!" he said, and with a laugh that was accompanied by the team, pushed Harry toward the stands. With a look back at his team, Harry remounted his broom and flew toward the stands.

"Sue, look, Harry is flying over here!"

"I can see that, Hannah, what do you think he's doing? Shouldn't he be with his team?"

It was Amelia though that understood what Harry was up to, and smiled. "He's coming over to present you with a gift."

"A gift?"

"He's caught his first snitch. He's obviously going to present it to you."

"Present it to me? But why, shouldn't he give it to his gran or something?"

"Oh, for the love of Merlin Sue, you can be dense sometimes, can't you?" asked Hannah in exasperation. "He's coming to present it to his girl, obviously!"

"His girl, who, me?"

"Just give her a sec, Han, she'll figure it out eventually." whispered Neville to the blonde. Hannah looked at Neville and giggled.

"One can only hope, I suppose."

Harry flew up to Susan's location wearing a wide smile. It was then that Susan figured out what Hannah had been alluding to; she could see it in his smile and in the way his eyes seemed to be glowing when he looked at her.

"Harry Potter! You scared the crap out of me! Again!" yelled Susan.

"Uhm, yeah, about that…"

"No, no 'about that' about it; you could've been injured!" she said. But as he was obviously there in front of her and uninjured, she let go of the fear and just smiled at Harry. "Come 'ere." she said enveloping in a warm hug.

"I got you something." he said as he opened his hand and presented her with the snitch he'd just caught.

"For me?" she asked.

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather give it to. You've made my life so much better, Susan; I just wanted to thank you for that." he said sincerely. "Ride with me?"

"On your broom, seriously? You know how much I hate heights, don't you?"

"But you'll be with me, and I will never let you fall." he said earnestly. She nodded her head at him and grabbed his hand as he helped her on to his broom. "See you guys back at school."

Hannah, who was seated next to Amelia, sighed deeply as she watched the two fly away. "That has got to be the most romantic thing I've ever heard. And as many romance novels as Mom and I read, I should know."

"I should have bet on today." Amelia said to herself, although not softly enough for Hannah not to have heard her though.

"What's the bet?" she asked.

Amelia looked at the young witch warily. "Can you keep a secret? Augusta, Minerva, Pomona, Filius and I all placed a bet on when those two will get together."

"Oh, I so want in on that action!" giggled Hannah.

"You know that's my brother you two are betting on. Hang on, did you say my Gran bet on this too?" said Neville. "Oh, Gran…!"

ooOOooOOoo

"Dame Longbottom, Madam Bones, a pleasure it is to meet you both. How can I help you today?" asked the man seated behind the large mahogany desk.

"Mr. Tonks, we're here on behalf of someone we think may be a client of yours." answered Amelia.

"And who, if I may, is this client." he asked.

"Harry Potter." answered Augusta.

Ted frowned at the ladies, not sure how to handle the question. "I'm sorry, but I cannot disclose whether or not Mr. Potter is a client."

"Lord Potter." said Augusta.

"Lord? When did Harry take up his Lordship? Why wasn't I informed, I should have been told…there is so much to go over with him…I must send him an owl immediately?" he said as he rose from his chair.

"Mr. Tonks, I assume this change in attitude indicates that young Harry is indeed a client."

"Yes, I've been the Potter family solicitor for almost fifteen years. Lord Charlus, Harry's grandfather, was he who hired me initially. He was my first client." he said proudly. "Excuse me, but why are you both here?"

"Amelia?" said the Longbottom matriarch.

"Mr. Tonks, my niece Susan and I happened upon Harry as he was making his way to the Express for his first year at Hogwarts. He and Susan have become really close in a short amount of time…"

"I'm sorry, but that still doesn't explain…"

"Mr. Tonks…"

"Ted, please."

"Ted, what do you know about what happened to Harry on October 31st, 1980?"

"All I was ever told was that he had been placed with family. I was prevented by the Wizengamot and the Chief Warlock from delving into his placement. They threatened to have me disbarred if I did not stop my inquiry. I was told I would be kept appraised about his living situation and that I'd be contacted by him when he was ready to take up his Lordship. I take it family he was placed with wasn't either of you two?"

"Damn that man!" said Augusta angrily.

"Who, Dumbledore?" asked Ted.

"Ted, we've come here with a request, chief among them being the legal removal of Harry from the home he was placed into. In the muggle world, anyway."

"And why would he want that? They're his family after all."

Augusta pulled a file from her robes and handed it to Ted. "Here you will find a medical report showing in agonizing detail how his 'family' treated him."

Ted took the file, opened it, and began to read. His face went from pale white to incandescent red in a matter of minutes. "Are you telling me that the people he was living with have done this to him?"

"Yes." Amelia said simply. "Hence the reason we want him taken from them. He's an adult now, and considered as such in our world; he's chosen Augie here to be regent over the Potter family until he feels able to take control himself, which won't be for a number of years yet. The Dursley's, the family where he was placed, were definitely not family to him. It is actually mentioned in the will that Harry should never go near those people."

"Well, since he is indeed considered an adult in the magical world, which is actually very good for us. We need not do anything about his supposed family. They have absolutely no say in what happens to him, especially as they were excluded in the will from being suitable guardians to begin with. I take it Harry has no intention of ever going back to that place?"

"Ha! I don't think my grandson has any intention of ever seeing those people again. If he wasn't such a noble lad I would try to convince him to take some sort of retribution on those people. He won't, though. As far as he's concerned, that part of his life is over and done with. He doesn't feel the need to trouble himself with them, at all."

"I see…you however feel differently?"

"I will not stoop to their level, I will however be more than happy to ruin them. Harry said that they are very concerned with their reputation. I find myself needing to tarnish that reputation."

"Try not to do anything too illegal, please?" asked Ted with grimace.

"I want some retribution, Ted. They've treated my grandson abominably, and that will not go unanswered!"

"I agree. I take it the Headmaster in Chief had something to do with Harry's placement?"

"He's told us that much already. He did indeed take Harry from Sirius, from Augusta, and even from me. I wonder if we have any legal recourse where that man is concerned as well."

"What are you saying, Amelia? Dumbledore took it upon himself to oversee Harry?"

"On the night in question, Harry was forcibly taken and put with that family. Dumbledore's first move, if he'd truly been concerned about his welfare, should have been to see him in Sirius' hands. That, obviously, didn't happen. Instead, Sirius was taken to Azkaban on suspicion of colluding with you-know-who in seeing the Potter's dead."

"Sirius Black?

"Yeah, Sirius is Harry's godfather."

"Who's his godmother?"

"My daughter in law, Alice, is Harry's godmother."

"That's also another thing we wished to discuss with you, Ted. I would like you to take Sirius on as a client."

"You can't be serious! He practically murdered the Potter's; there is no way in hell I'm helping that bastard out!"

"You know, a few week ago I would have probably said the same thing. However, on our visit to Gringotts it was made clear to us that Sirius is innocent." stated Amelia.

"Gringotts, what does Gringotts have to do with this?"

"They told us that Sirius is still Lord Black."

"Lord Black. You're kidding me, no, of course you're not kidding. If he still holds the title…"

"Then the Black family magic acknowledges that he is innocent, and as such, still Head of House. The man has been in jail for ten years, he needs to be out. Harry needs a godfather." said the stern matriarch. "Obviously, I don't know all the details of the case, something I am sure you would do to better acquaint yourself with his situation."

"Yes, of course, I will get right on it. Madam Bones, might I ask for permission from the Ministry to be allowed to see my client." asked Ted.

"I'll see what I can arrange, keep in mind that it may take a couple of days. I'm going to have to back channel the request; I wouldn't want certain people in the Ministry finding out what we're attempting to do."

"Okay, so Sirius Black is my new client. Amazing! Madam Longbottom, would you please, at his convenience, bring Lord Potter here to me. There are several things he and I need to go over regarding his estate and holdings. There's also the matter of Harry's betro…" he said with a quick look to Amelia.

"Am I the only person in the whole country that doesn't know about Susan and Harry?" asked an exasperated Amelia. Augusta chuckled at her friend's complaint.

"Ah, I see, you do know. Gringotts, I presume? Well, it's just as well that you know. Harry will need to be informed now that he has taken over his Lordship."

"I don't suppose you'd hold off on informing him for a few years?" she asked curiously.

"I have to tell him, Amelia. I'm his lawyer, not yours. I will not keep my client uninformed, especially as it pertains something that will involve him in a most personal way."

"I'm not asking you to not tell him; all I am asking is that you hide it in one of your desk drawers for a few years."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Augusta started really laughing now, unable to contain herself any longer. "Just tell the man, Ami, he's going to get it out of you eventually."

"Fine! Pomona is right, you are a harridan!" Amelia sighed. "Susan and Harry met on the Express on the way to Hogwarts. They've become really close, closer than I, or anyone else could have expected. I'd just like to give them a chance for them to get to know each other without the betrothal hanging over their necks."

"Oh, well, I see, okay…yes, I suppose…" Ted was trying not to laugh. Didn't quite work though; he looked toward Augusta who was still giggling like a school girl and he tried to stifle the chuckle that escaped him. The chuckle, unfortunately, turned into full blown laughter. All Amelia could do though is wait until they'd exhausted themselves.

"All through now, are you done?" she asked with a smirk. "I still don't see this as funny."

"Forgive me, Madam Bones, please. Having Harry as my boss is going to be fun, isn't it?"

"See, that's what I said!" replied Augusta.

"I don't suppose you know anything about the betrothal itself, do you? I haven't had time to go into my brother's vaults to see if I could find one."

"I do, actually, and I have a copy right here if you wish to view it?" said the still grinning Ted. "The Lady Lily had to convince James to sign it. It took some doing, but he was always crap at saying no to anything she really wanted. Having Harry and Susan bond at such a young age sealed the deal as far as I'm concerned."

"Bond, what bond?" asked Augusta curiously.

"What, you think Lily just betrothed her only son on a whim? It was the only reason she considered doing this at all. It was something she noticed one night while she was babysitting Susan. She and Harry, apparently, got along like gangbusters. Couldn't and wouldn't be separated from each other. All hell would break loose if they were: things breaking, Harry would apparate into Susan's crib in the middle of the night, flying objects…accidental magic on a level none of us had ever seen before. She researched it of course, as she was wont to do, and then did her level best to convince James and Edgar to betroth them. It was only a couple of months before…"

"I understand, go on." said Amelia.

"James had me draw up the contract and unfortunately, or not as the case may be, it is unbreakable."

"What was exchanged? Political power, money, what?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said simply.

"What do you mean nothing? Surely…"

"Nothing, at all, zero money, no political power, no dowry, nothing was exchanged or bargained for. Harry's family is wealthy, as is the Bones' family. Both were also politically powerful families, with Harry back and when Susan takes over House Bones, they could very quickly become a political powerhouse. This was plainly and simply, an agreement that when Harry and Susan reached seventeen they would be married. Lily called it a 'love contract'. The only stipulation was that the second born child takes up the Bones' name to see the line continued."

"Bond?" Amelia squealed in a most un-Auror fashion.

"Yeah, about that, I have no idea. Lily never shared her findings with me, and neither James nor Edgar ever mentioned anything to me about it either."

"Oh, c'mon Amelia, it makes perfect sense if you think about it for a minute. Have you seen any two people become as close as those two have before? Ever? And they're all of eleven! At that age I seem to recall not wanting to even touch a boy unless I wanted to be contaminated with boy stuff. And yet, Neville and Hannah both tell me that they are never long apart from each other, and go so far as to walk arm in arm or hand in hand everywhere they go. A bond is the only thing that would explain that."

"Bond?" she squealed again.

"I think she's going to be out of it for a bit, Augusta. Care for some tea? I'd like you to tell me about Harry, if that would be alright. I can't wait to meet him. I miss Jamie and Lils every day, seeing Harry would make me a very happy man. Which reminds me, do you mind if I invite my wife over? She's Sirius' cousin, and one of the only people I know who defended him. She'll be ecstatic to hear that he is indeed innocent."

"Please do Ted, I'd like to meet her as well. Anyone who'd go up against her family for love is someone I will always want to meet. Andromeda, right?" asked the aged witch.

"Yes, just don't call her that, she hates that name. She will insist that you call her Andi."

"I saw your daughter the other day; briefly mind you, when Amelia here was placing a floocall to her office."

"Nymphadora, really? I should get her to stop by when Harry comes, also. She babysat for him a few times to earn some extra cash. Said he was the cutest thing this side of a kitten or puppy. Oh, and if you meet her, please don't call Nymphadora? She'll throw a hissy fit. Call her Tonks, or Nym even, as most of the family does. I can't believe we agreed to call her that…!" Ted excused himself for a bit, and walked out of the office to fetch the tea and call his wife.

"You alright there, Ami?" she asked with some concern.

"Bond?"

"Snap out of it, woman!"

"What, oh, sorry, it's just a lot to take in isn't it? I've got to tell you though, I am eternally grateful that it is Harry she has to be with, and not some idiot like Malfoy or Crabbe."

"I am, grateful that is, for it to be Susan. Look, Amelia, let's not worry over this now. We've, what, six years before this even becomes a problem. That's a lot of time."

"You're right. Of course you are, it just so sudden. One minute I'm changing her nappies, and the next she's Hogwarts bound on the arm of her intended."

"Oh, Amelia, finally come out of your stupor?" asked the grinning Ted.

"I'd like to see how well you'd do if you found out Nym was engaged to someone just because of a contract that was set up when she was a baby." she mumbled.

"Probably no better than you; come to think of it, I'd probably be catatonic for a good amount of time."

"Teddy, where you at?" called a woman's voice.

"Over here in the office, Andi." he called back.

"Oh, there you are, and I see you've guests. Hello, I'm Andi Tonks. Of course I know of you, Dame Longbottom, a pleasure to meet you. Madam Bones, I'm happy to see you again."

"Augusta, please Andi."

"Amelia, a pleasure Andi. You were a couple of years ahead of me at school."

"Of course; 'Puff, right?"

"Yup, Slytherin?"

"Oh, don't hold that against me. I hated that House, and never understood why that bloody hat placed me there. Teddy here says he has some good news? I imagine it has something to do with you two." she asked curiously.

"Only insofar as it affects my grandson." stated Augusta.

"And he would be…?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh, I see. Wait, I thought Harry was with Lily's family, how'd he end up with you?"

"Long story, dear, I'll tell you over dinner. In the main though, the reason I actually called you has to do with your cousin."

"My cousin; you mean Sirius, don't you? Now what's he been accused of? You know he's already in Azkaban and I don't think there is anywhere else that would be worse than there."

"Actually, it turns out that Sirius is still Lord Black."

It took a moment for Andi to understand was she was being told. "See, I told you he was innocent! Now move your ass and get my cousin out of prison!"

ooOOooOOoo

"How was the flight with your boyfriend?" teased Hannah. She and Susan had made their way up to bed as it was starting to get late.

"Really pleasant…hang on, he's not my boyfriend…yet." she whispered.

"Ha, I knew it! You and Harry, a match made in heaven." she said with a sigh. "How very romantic."

"It was, you know? He just placed me on his broom, wrapped his arms around me, and took me on this wonderful flight around the campus. It was magnificent."

"Did you kiss him?"

"What? No! Geez, Hannah, we're still too young for that sort of thing."

"Didn't stop you from kissing him on the cheek though did it?"

"Well, that's different, isn't it? It's more of a friend thing."

"Right, 'cuz you kiss Neville like that all the time."

"You should be the one kissing Neville, Han. You know you want to."

"Well yeah, but like you said, we're a bit too young. Besides, I think I'd freak the poor boy out if I snogged him into insensibility."

"Doesn't mean you don't want to."

"Too true, that boy is too cute to be witchless. Don't worry, I have a plan. By the end of next year, I will have sewn that boy up." she said seriously.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have been in Slytherin? That's just a bit too sneaky."

"Insults will get you nowhere, Bones. Suck it up and tell the boy how you feel already. And don't worry; he feels the same way about you as you do about him,"

"Really?" Susan asked shyly.

"I'd bet my trust vault on it!" Hannah declared.

"We'll see. Like I said, one or two years, and then I can think about making him my boyfriend."

"One or two years? You said two or three earlier!"

"No point in waiting is there?" she said with a grin, which caused Hannah to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sue, as your friend, I'm telling you to do it as soon as possible. Did you see the looks he was getting from some of the other girls? They were looking at him like a…like a…well, I don't know what they were looking at him like, but you get my meaning?"

"Hardly ever, however, in this case I do. I should be worried?"

"Yes and no. No, you should definitely _not_ be worried because this is Harry we're talking about. You know, that guy that killed a troll to save your life."

"Both our lives…"

"Whatever, he saved your life."

"Yours too." she added.

"Again, whatever, I know he saved me. But he was really there to save you. Continuing on though, yes, you should be worried. Not about Harry, you should be worried about the other witches in school. Did you see the looks that 'Claw seeker was giving him? And she wasn't the only one. Those Gryffindor girls, Rosemary and Basmati I think, were giving him the same look. Heck even some of the Slytherin girls were eyeing him up! I'm just saying; don't lose him because you were too scared to do anything about it."

"He wouldn't do that." she said.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"I don't know how to answer that. It's like…it's like this feeling I get deep in my soul that he'd never leave me like that, never hurt me like that, never play with my feelings like that. I can just feel it."

"Girl, you've got it bad!" Hannah laughed.

"What. Ever!" she said blushing deeply.

ooOOooOOoo

"So what did you think, did I do alright in my first game?"

"That, Harry, was a game that will go down in the Hogwarts history books. 'Hogwarts: A History, chapter one, When Harry Caught the Snitch Against Ravenclaw.' And I can't believe you caught the snitch while flying upside down! That's unheard of."

"Well, I kinda had to, didn't I? That Chang girl was going to plow into me at speed if I didn't do anything to avoid her. We both could've been seriously injured."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't get injured. You know that, right? Gran would be ripping you a new one, Madam Sprout would be ripping you a new one, and you know Susan would definitely be ripping you a new one!"

Harry chuckled thinking of Susan going off on him as he convalesced in the infirmary. "She would, she's not a witch that I will ever intentionally piss off, that's for sure!"

"You catch the looks all the girls were giving you. You, my brother, could have your choice of girlfriends. I'm actually a bit jealous. Girls never look at me like that."

"But I don't want them to look at me like that."

Neville shook his head. "Harry that has got to be the most un-male thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, maybe you're just too young to understand."

"Says the guy that's all of four hours older than me…"

"Yes, Harry, four hours. But they are really long four hours. A lifetime in each hour; I'm four lifetimes older than you." he said with a laugh.

"Is gran coming to see us tomorrow?" he asked.

"Probably, he and Amelia both I should think. She likes spending time with us, after all. And she's got a new baby in the family to look after."

"Four. Hours!" Harry repeated.

"Did you have something to talk to her about? Anything I can help with?"

"I don't know, actually, it's just something that's been on my mind for a few days."

"Lay it on me; I am wise and all-knowing. It's the duty of the eldest brother to pass his wisdom on to the younger brother."

"Git."

"Probably, but still, lay it on me. Maybe I can help."

"Fine, but I swear if you make fun of me I will kick your ass. Or will, as soon as I am good enough to take you."

"Harry, I tease because I care. You bringing up something serious will never see me making fun of you about it. However, I am a git, so I might use it as ammunition the next time you piss me off."

"It's about Susan."

"Yes and…?"

"And I'm having feelings for her, Nev, and I don't understand them."

"Do we need to have the 'talk'?"

"Dammit, Nev, I'm trying to be serious here." Harry said a bit angrily. Neville was a bit stunned to see Harry's eyes glowing green, which actually kind of intimidated him.

"Sorry, go on, no more jokes, I promise." he said sincerely.

"She's my friend. My first friend and my best friend. But these feelings I am having seem to go way deeper than that, and I can't explain them. So tell me, oh wise one, what do you think?"

"Honestly, mate, I have no idea. You're new to our world, new to magic. It could be a hundred different things."

"That's just great, figures though. I suppose someone has the answer, I just have to figure out who that is."

"You're right; this is something you should talk to Gran about. Hopefully, she'll have some insight for you. By the way, how was the flight with Sue?"

"It was perfect." he smiled.

ooOOooOOoo

"I feel like I've let Jamie and Lils down, Andi. I should've known better than to trust that pompous ass of a headmaster."

"We all trusted Dumbledore, Teddy. We all did, even James and Lily."

Ted sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well, be that as it may, I will no longer be a bystander where my client is concerned. Anything Harry wants, Harry gets."

"Dad, are you saying the Headmaster had something to do with Harry being with that family that mistreated him?"

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Dammit, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's alright Nym, we all understand about confidentiality. But yes, as far as I am able to determine thus far, that man has had some sort of demented obsession with Harry's upbringing. That he's emancipated now will certainly cause him all sorts of grief, I imagine. The thing is trying to determine what he was after."

"You might want to ask yourself what holding on to Harry accomplishes for the man, Ted." added Andi.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is Harry a means to an end, is he just a piggy bank, or is being the one in charge of Harry's upbringing some sort of self-punishment that he took upon himself because we lost the Potter's and he sees himself as responsible."

"I see, well, something I and the ladies will have to consider going forward. Harry isn't too keen on leaving Hogwarts anytime soon. Augusta says that he feels like he's home when he's there, and she's not one to take that away from him. And then there's…"

"What is it Ted?"

"Dad?"

"Nym, what I'm about to say can't leave this room. Obviously Augusta and Amelia are well aware of it, but I'm insisting that you keep it quiet." he added seriously.

"Dad, you know me better than that, obviously I won't say anything to anyone. As much shit as that poor boy has gone through, I will not be one to betray him."

"Nym, language!" said Andi.

"Oh, please, you cuss way more than I do!"

"Yes, but that's…oh never mind, please Ted, continue."

"Well, James and Edgar Bones had me write up a betrothal contract between the two families; a betrothal contract between Harry and Susan Bones."

"Oh shit, really, a betrothal contract?"

"Mom!" chastised Nym.

"Hush child, your father is speaking."

Ted couldn't help but chuckle at his wife and daughter; they were like two peas in a pod, although each would deny it unto their last breath. "I can't wait to meet Harry. Augusta says he's an intelligent and down to earth kid, and has a streak of loyalty towards his friends that would put Helga Hufflepuff herself to shame."

"Really?" asked Nym.

"The night of the Halloween feast, a troll got loose in the castle somehow. Harry, single handedly mind you, took the troll down and all to save Amelia's niece Susan and their friend Hannah Abbott."

"Bullshit!" said Andi. "I'm a strong witch, and even I wouldn't be able to handle a troll by myself. Nym?"

"If I got a lucky shot in, I guess maybe, and that's a big maybe. Those beasts are particularly resistant to magic after all. Wait a sec; he's freaking eleven, isn't he? How in the world did he pull that off?"

"I don't know, and neither of the ladies was particularly forthcoming with the details." answered Ted. "I'm just going to assume that he got massively lucky, and leave it at that. Anything else and, well, anything else would be too much to comprehend."

"When are you meeting him? Can I come too? Please?" asked Nym in her most beseeching voice, making sure to add the puppy dog eyes that usually got her what she wanted.

"Incorrigible, that's what you are. I'll see what I can do. As it is, I'm going to have to go up to Hogwarts to meet him. When I'm there, I'll ask him over to dinner. Maybe during the Christmas break?"

"Yes! Can't wait to see him again, it's been far too long. I'm only sorry that he won't remember who I am. Oh, and he was such a cute baby, so was Susan."

"You doted on both those babies, Nym. And even if he doesn't remember you, just be someone he can trust, become a friend. I think that's what he needs more than anything. His life has not been particularly good up until this point, something that all of us would agree needs to change. That change happens now. I've been less than diligent in my handling of the Potter estate and Lord Potter himself. I will do my utmost to see him have the life that our friends would have wanted for their son."

"And Sirius?" asked Andi.

"As soon as Amelia clears it I am going to pay him a visit. I've got to know the full story before I can do anything. We'll need to find some support in the Wizengamot. And all this must be done very quietly. Fudge and his cronies will want nothing to do with setting an alleged mass murderer free. But, they'll also have to recognize that as the Head of House of one of the oldest families in Britain, being sent to Azkaban without a trial is not something that should ever be done. As much as I hate all the blood politics, Sirius being a pureblood could probably work in our favor."

"I can help you with that; I might even know a few people we'd be able to approach. I guess being raised a Black might finally come in handy." added Andi.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry was excited at the upcoming Christmas break; excited to be going somewhere with family. He had family. He'd awoken that morning rather early, and spent the time making sure he had everything ready and packed for the trip. His friends would be by to gather him for breakfast when they were ready.

"Alright there, Harry?" asked Neville as he knocked on Harry's open door.

"Just excited to go…home." he said.

Neville walked up to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It is home, Harry. You'll never have to spend any more time with those bastards that raised you. You are well and truly free of them."

"Will we be able to stop by Diagon at some point? I've never had to buy Christmas gifts before and I'm actually kind of looking forward to it."

"I'm sure Gran will be able to arrange something for us. She did mention spending Christmas at home with the Bones' as our guests, and then we'll spend New Years with them."

"That would be perfect."

The knock on the door announced the arrival of another of his friends. "Morning, boys, all set for the Express?" asked Hannah.

"More than set; I've been so excited to get out of here that I could hardly sleep. Where's Susan?"

"Relax, Harry, your girlfriend is just finishing up her packing. She'll be down in a minute." that Harry didn't react to the 'girlfriend' comment caused Hannah and Neville to look at each other and grin.

"Good, I'm getting hungry and it's a long train ride on an empty stomach. And no, Nev, pumpkin pasties and chocolate don't count as breakfast."

"Oi! I like both those things; and I was going to share, but I guess now I won't have to."

"Even with me?" asked Hannah blinking her eyes coquettishly at Neville.

"Eh…uhm…yeah, of course I'll share with you." he said stuttering a bit. Harry chuckled to himself. It seemed that the campaign to land Neville had begun in earnest as far as he could tell. He'd have to ask Sue about that later.

"Okay, I'm here, everyone can relax!" Susan said as she strutted in to Harry's apartment. "Let's get to breakfast. The carriages are set to take us to the train in less than an hour and I'm hungry."

Susan grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out of towards the common room. Hannah and Neville followed behind, smiling at their two friends.

"I don't think it will be long now." whispered Hannah.

"I'm actually surprised it's taken this long." answered Nev.

"I think they're both trying to deny their feelings for each other. They won't be able to for much longer, I should think. And it's not like it's going to change. Have you ever seen them _not_ holding onto each other?"

"No, I guess I haven't. You know Harry asked me something the other night…"

"Yes?" prompted Hannah.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't want to betray his trust."

"And you won't, just give me a general idea of the question. You can trust me not to repeat anything I hear."

"Well, in general, he was wondering about why his feelings towards our redheaded friend over there are so strong."

"You know, Susan asked the same thing. Interesting, don't you think? But, I couldn't answer her question either. I told her to talk to Aunt Amelia about it"

"I told him the same thing, although to Gran."

"Great minds think alike, Neville, just remember that." chuckled Hannah.

Breakfast had soon passed, and it was an elated four that found they were enjoying a pleasant journey home. "Gran is going all out this year, Harry. She know you've not ever had a proper Christmas before, and she plans to make sure you have a fantastic one this year."

"You know she doesn't have to go to all that trouble." sighed Harry.

"It's no trouble, really. She says she enjoying herself. She has the elves decorating the heck out of the Manor."

"Are you excited, Harry?"

"More than I can put into words. My first real Christmas, with friends and family, nothing will top that."

"Hey, get ready guys, looks like we're pulling into the station!" squealed Hannah excitedly.

They all gathered their belongings, Neville and Harry helping the girls retrieve their luggage, before exiting the train to the loud racket being made by the parents and the children they hadn't seen since September.

"I'm going to find Gran. She hates to be kept waiting." said Neville who hugged Hannah and Susan before leaving to find his gran. "See you girls at Christmas!"

"I'm taking off too, guys. Mom and Dad are sure to be waiting on me as well. Harry, we'll see you in a few days. Make sure you get me something ridiculously expensive for my gift. Sue, see you in a bit." and with a hug to both her friends, their blonde friend navigated herself through the throngs of people to find her parents.

"I hate leaving you, even though it will only be for a few days." said Susan as she hugged Harry tightly.

"I feel the same way, Susan. I know it will only be a couple of days until we see each other again, but I hate it too."

"C'mon, Lord Potter, let's go find my Auntie." she said as she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her as they went to find Amelia.

"Susan, over here!" said Amelia loudly as she waved her hand. "Hey, Harry, so how was school? I hope you both behaved yourselves. And don't worry Harry, I know that with you it's hopeless to expect that." she teased, to which Susan giggled.

"Great, just great; and here I thought leaving school would mean an end to the constant teasing I have to put up with from my three supposed friends." moaned Harry.

"Well, let's get a move on you two. I've gotten permission from Augusta to have you stay with us tonight, Harry. She and Neville have a trip to the hospital scheduled for tomorrow, so you'll spend tonight and most of today with Sue and I. I hope that's okay?"

"Is everything alright with Gran and Neville?" asked a concerned Harry.

"Nothing to worry about Harry, they have an appointment to visit Neville's parents there every few months."

"His parents, I'm sorry, but I thought they'd died."

Amelia sighed sadly, not wanting to upset Harry. "I'll let Augusta and Neville tell you that story." She led them out towards the exit from the platform.

It was almost as soon as they had crossed the barrier that they were accosted. "Freak, it's about time you show up! Not happy with mooching off of us, you also make us wait? Let's go, I haven't the time to be dilly dallying about with this bunch."

Susan felt as if she was holding on to an ice-cube, as the temperature in Harry's body seemed to leech out of him. He cringed at seeing the look his uncle was giving him, trying to make himself small enough to disappear.

"Let's go Potter, Duddy is waiting for us in the car, and you know what will happen if he's upset if we take too long. Get you things and follow your uncle. Now!" she yelled.

"I take it these 'things' are your relatives, Lord Potter?" asked Amelia.

"Yes, ma'am." he whispered. Susan had by this point reached boiling, her anger directed at the walrus and stork standing before her. She pushed Harry behind her, doing what she could to protect him from the vitriolic duo.

"Ah, well, just the people I was looking for. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I am Amelia Bones, Director of the Law Enforcement Division. I have a few pieces of paperwork here for you." she said handing a red-faced Vernon some parchment.

"What is this?" asked Vernon as he scanned the documents he was presented.

"It should be pretty self-explanatory, even for misshapen aberrations such as yourselves. The first is an order to vacate the premises of your home; you have a week to comply. If you've not done so by that time, you will be forcibly removed."

"You can't do that!"

"No, I actually can't. Lord Potter's Regent, however, can. The second document shows you that our Lord Potter here has acquired your company. You are also hereby terminated from your job. The Regent Longbottom did stipulate that if you wanted to remain employed, the only positions available to you would be as custodian or security guard."

"What?!" bellowed the irate Vernon.

"It means he bought your company, Dursley. It also means that you are fired. Lord Potter, you never told me they were mentally deficient." Amelia said turning to Harry and winking at him.

"And lastly, the final document, in which Lord Potter advises you that he is no longer in your care. You have willfully abused him, both physically and emotionally, and for that you will suffer the consequences. Our young Lord Potter here is a hero in our world, what do you think would happen if I should mention to the press what you'd done to him over the years?"

"You wouldn't?" squeaked Petunia.

"Try me." she said in an icy voice.

"Susan dear, Tonks is waiting for us at the Pancras Road exit, grab Harry please and go meet her. That's right, I'll be right there; go on now you two." Amelia waved them away before turning and addressing the two flabbergasted muggles.

"Come on Harry, let's get out of here. Whatever Auntie has planned will not be pretty!" said Susan as she led Harry away.

"Listen very carefully you two to what I am going to say to you." she said in a threatening tone. "It will never cease to amaze me that that young man I've grown to love and admire these past few months was able to survive you two and still be the person he is. He's kind, and gentle, terribly loyal, exceedingly intelligent, and has honored me by addressing me as Aunt Amelia. To treat him as you have, to treat the son of your sister in such a manner, this is something I will never comprehend."

"We never wanted him!" stuttered Vernon, spittle flying from his maw. "He was just dumped on our doorstep. We never wanted him!"

"And this was all the excuse you needed to heap untold damage on him? Do you have any idea the amount of time he's spent in the hospital trying to reverse the damage you've done to him? Do you think I care how he came to be with you? I look at you both and all I see are two freaks!"

The Dursleys' drew in a gasp in disbelief at the audacity of this woman to insult them in that manner. "Now see here, Madam whoever you are, it is you and that ungrateful cur that are the freaks. You and your freakish magic have no place in normal society. We're glad to be rid of him."

Feeling like she should twist the knife she'd planted in them, she continued. "Tell me, Mr. Dursley, how much do you think your home was worth, hmm? How much do you think your company was worth? Any clues, at all, about that? Suffice it for me to say that Harry was able to purchase that with nothing more than his pocket change. Had you treated your nephew with even a shred of decency, your family could have been set up for life. As it is, you will be destitute. A small price to pay for what you've done to him."

The once antagonistic Petunia had become withdrawn, ashamed of herself, something she had no inkling of how to deal with. "What shall become of us?"

"I really, truly, don't care. As far as I'm concerned, Harry is now free from you. I will give you this piece of advice, well, actually two pieces of advice. First, the wards that had been protecting your family from those that killed your sister and brother-in-law have fallen. They actually fell months ago, but no one cared whether you knew or not; you now have no protection against them, whatsoever. It would be wise of you to leave and get as far away from here as you can; the sooner and farther, the better."

"And the second piece of advice?" asked Petunia.

"Harry's godfather has been in prison for almost ten years now, but due to a technicality, he will be getting out soon. I shudder to think what a mass-murderer like Sirius Black will do when he finds out that you've mistreated his godson the way you have." she said cold-heartedly. "I know Harry will never see either of you again, and I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Should you attempt to contact him, I shall bring the full weight of the government down upon you."

Petunia started to cry, and Vernon visibly paled. He put an arm around her, trying to comfort her, but he knew any attempt would be futile.

"Well, I've got to get Lord Potter and my niece home, so I will take my leave of you both. Have a nice Christmas you two." and with that she turned on her heels and laughed her ass off, not once caring about at the mass of people that were staring at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The muggle part of him said that everything was okay; after all, it was only a prison like any other. The magical side of him however was currently trying to tell muggle side of him to shut up the hell up and runaway like a frightened child. The bogeyman resided here, and he and his compatriots, dressed in cloaks of darkest night, flew around Azkaban like terrors from everyone's worst nightmare.

Ted Tonks was by no means a cowering man, but at the moment he felt like everything that meant something to him had been stripped away by the horrors that were the Dementors. But he drew on all his courage, telling himself to just keep placing one foot in front of the other. He wondered how Nym did this, how she coped with having to come to this place on a regular basis; she was obviously stronger than he ever gave her credit for. As he walked toward the castle he kept one thought firmly in mind: this was for Harry.

"Mr. Tonks, I would say welcome to Azkaban, but we both know that that is scarcely ever true. What can we help you with today, I assume you're checking on a client." asked the guard that was stationed at the entrance to the imposing structure.

"I have a writ of permission from the Ministry that allows me to visit with Sirius Black, Bobby." he stated.

"You really want to talk to that filth?"

"I fear I must, it's a family thing." he said dismissively. "My wife is unfortunately related to that pig and sadly for her, seems to still care for him. I'm just here to talk to him a bit, nothing more. The sooner I'm done the happier I will be. I hate coming to this place!"

"Everyone does, Mr. Tonks. Sign in here, please? Dougie over there will check you for contraband and then take you to his cell. Did you want a guard present with you, just in case?"

"Nah, no need for that; it shouldn't take me more than ten or twenty minutes. No need for your men to have to suffer his presence if you don't have to. If my wife wasn't such a banshee I might of told her there was no way I was doing this, but, she is a banshee and her screeching is deadly. At least to me."

"Number one reason I stayed a bachelor." said Bobby.

"Wise man there." he smirked.

It was about twenty minutes later and a hell of a lot of staircase that found Ted standing before the ragged form of Sirius Black. He looked nothing like he remembered. The once healthy and fit young man looked as if he'd aged twenty years, and that fit body he'd been so proud of had been replaced by a skeletal doppelganger.

"Hi Sirius." he said.

The matted hair looked up, "Teddy?"

"One and the same, Siri; I gotta say, you certainly look like shit."

"Well, you did come unannounced after all, it's not like I had time to freshen up. The laundry service here sucks, too. Why are you here, Teddy? I was sure I'd never see any of my family ever again. Well, except for that crazy bitch Bella. Wait, it's not Harry is it? Please tell me that Harry is okay?"

"Harry is fine, but first I have come to ask you one simple question, Sirius, just one. Your reply will determine your future."

"That certainly sounds ominous. Go on then, ask away."

"Did you have anything to do with Jamie and Lils' murder?"

"Do you actually believe that I would harm a hair on the man I considered my brother? Do you actually think that I would do anything to the woman that made my brother the happiest I've ever seen him? Lily was like the sister I never had, and she gave me the ultimate gift, a godson. I'd never betray them for anything or anyone. Never!" he growled.

Ted sighed heavily. "Thank you for that, Sirius, I believe you. I need you to tell me what happened that night; I need to understand so that I can get you out of here."

"Get me out of here? How could you possibly do that?"

"I have the backing of two very powerful ladies, well, four powerful ladies if you include Andi and Nym. You've also now have a lawyer on retainer who will do everything to see you free of this place."

"Ted, you know I can't pay you while I'm in here."

"You're family, Sirius. And don't worry about paying me, the bill is covered."

"By whom?"

"By none other than Lard Harry James Potter."

"Harry?" he sobbed.

"Yes, Sirius, that wonderful godson of yours needs you in the worst possible way. Many have failed him, myself included, and even more people find themselves indebted to him; a debt that we are all going to repay."

"You've met him? How is he? Is he in Gryffindor? Tell me if he's on the quidditch team? Does he need a broom? Wait, did you say Lord Potter?"

"Down, Sirius, relax. I haven't met him yet, but the girls and I are going to spend Christmas at Longbottom Manor, with him. He's now living there, and the Dame Longbottom has taken regency of House Potter until Harry feels up to running it himself. No, he's not a Gryffindor…"

"Oh please, tell me he's not a damn Slytherin?"

"Nope, Hufflepuff."

"Loyal and hardworking, good; Lily would be so damn proud of him!"

"Yes, he's on the quidditch team, youngest seeker in a century and he actually caught the snitch on his first game against the 'Claws. He even gave the snitch to his girl" Ted said with a grin.

"Hah, seeker! I told Prongs that he'd be a seeker! Wait, he's eleven and already has a girl?" he laughed.

"Later, Sirius, for now I need you to listen to me. On that terrible night, Harry was taken away and placed at the house of Lily's sister." Ted asked seriously.

"No, not possible; that woman was evil. There is no way in hell that Lils would have ever allowed that."

"We're still trying to find out all the facts, but it looks as if Dumbledore took him and left him there."

"No…"

"Yes, he did, and whatever you're thinking about how he was treated while there, it was probably even worse. I saw his medical records and the savagery that he had to put up with at those people's hands is hard to put into words."

"I'll kill them!" Sirius growled.

"No you won't! Those people have already been taken care of. All you need to do is the one thing you should have done that night; take care of Harry. Everything else means nothing!" Ted yelled in anger.

"Have you told him about me?"

"No, not yet; it's something that Augusta, Amelia, and I will discuss with him during the holidays."

"Amelia, Amelia Bones?" he asked warmly, a flicker of emotion shining in his eyes.

"Yup, she's director of the DMLE now. It was she that got me the writ allowing me to come see you today. And it is she who is going to be heading the investigation into your incarceration."

"Well, that's something at least. You think she would have stopped by for a visit or gotten me a hearing or something"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind." he said shortly. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to find someone for me. I need you to find Remus Lupin."

"The Gryffindor prefect from sixth year?"

"That's him. He was also best friends with Lily and James, along with me. He was also about the only person alive that could get a crying Harry to settle down when he was a pup. What's more, Remus loves Harry as much as I do."

"I'll see what I can do. Any messages you want to convey?"

"For now, only to Moony…Remus; tell him to get his furry ass to Harry as quickly as he can. Harry needs him. He'll stop doing whatever it is he's doing and you'll have another ally for Harry."

"Interesting; very well, I'll tell him when I meet him."

"Thank you, Ted, even if you can't get me out of here." he said in gratitude. "So, what is the plan to get me out of here?"

ooOOooOOoo

"Hey, Tonks, can I get some advice?"

"Sure thing, kiddo, what's up?" asked the now purple haired Auror.

"Well, I've gotten gifts for everyone, except for…"

"I'm guessing for your girl?"

Harry blushed and nodded his head. "I can't think of anything to get her. I was going to give her a bracelet I found down in my family vault, but thought that might be a little too much."

"Oh, I don't know Harry, I wouldn't say no if you offered it to me." she teased. "However, I'm guessing that this is the first gift you're giving her?"

"Well except for the snitch I gave her after the Ravenclaw game, yes."

"You gave her the snitch you caught? Why look at you, you little charmer, how very sweet of you." she said laughing as she caught the boys blush deepening.

"So what do you think? A book or maybe a purse; or how about a dragonhide jacket, or some clothing, or…"

"Harry, calm down, you'll work yourself into a tizzy if you don't calm down." she said trying to settle him. "I think you should give her something a little more personal, something from the heart, something that only you could give her."

"From the heart, like something I made?"

"If you think so, go with that." she placed a hand on his chest right over his heart. "If it comes from here, Susan will love it, I promise."

"How did you get so wise, Nym?"

"Experience, I guess, plus you haven't really asked me any of the hard questions yet."

"What hard questions?"

"Oh no, not today, and not ever if I can help it, that conversation is one that I will leave to your godfather if and when he gets out of jail."

"Will you tell me about him, please?" he asked.

"Who, Sirius? Well, let me think…he was a big prankster in school, thought of himself as something of a ladies' man, and was really quick to anger but even quicker to let it go. He loved your Mom and Dad, but he never loved anyone more than he loved you."

"Really?"

"Yup; you could see it in his eyes whenever he was at your home, nothing made him happier than holding you in his arms or crawling on the floor with you. You know he was the first person to put you on a broom? Scared the crap out of your parents!" she laughed. "I'm sure he will probably take all the credit for you being the youngest seeker in a century."

"It's sad that he's been in jail for all this time. How come no one ever did something for him?"

"Those were really difficult times, kiddo, really difficult. I don't really know a lot about it though; I was only a year older than you when…"

"The night my parents died?"

"Mom and Dad cried for days, they were really close to your parents. I cried too, but I cried for you. I'd lost a little brother that night."

"I am back you know, and having a big sister is something I could definitely get used to, so long as she keeps the teasing to a minimum."

"I don't know about that, I don't know that I could stop teasing you even if I tried. As far as that night, all I know is that somebody got killed and Sirius was blamed for it. He was then also blamed for the death if Uncle Jamie and Aunt Lils. Harry, your godfather…Sirius, he would have died by his own hand before he did anything to any of you."

Harry nodded at her. "I like the idea of having a godfather."

"I don't know, Sirius is a right prankster, and you'd have someone else to tease you!"

"Perfect, just perfect…" said Harry shaking his head dejectedly.

"And just wait until he finds out that you already have a girlfriend!" she said laughing. "C'mon, it's getting late, and you know your gran and aunt will freak out if I don't get you home on time."

"Thanks for today, Nym; I really did have fun today, even with all the teasing." he took hold of Tonks' arm as they apparated to Longbottom Manor.

"Hey, it's what a big sis does, right?" she said, holding on tightly to Harry so he didn't fall after apparating.

"Whatever, Nymphadora!" said Harry laughing as he ran for the protection of his room.

"Oi! What have I told you about calling me that! Next time I'm pulling my wand and hexing you! Don't run from me Potter!" she yelled chasing after the fleeing boy. And even though her face was a mask of fury, on the inside Nymphadora Tonks was a very happy big sister.

ooOOooOOoo

"…and there he stood, clad only in his underwear, holding the Quidditch Cup in one hand and a bottle of firewhiskey in the other. Sirius then had the audacity to pour some firewhiskey into the Cup and drink from it right in front of Minerva. And that's before he handed it to her saying 'we won, professor!' I think Sirius sat detention until he graduated: three years later!" laughed Ted, who'd been telling the story, along with everyone else. The Bones' and the Tonks' had all joined them to celebrate the holiday.

It had been a good Christmas Eve, the best ever as Harry was concerned. Surrounded by friends and family, he felt happier by far than at any other time in his short life. Sitting next to Susan and Nym, he felt for the first time like he belonged.

"Everything okay with you Harry?" asked a concerned Andi.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect." he answered.

Susan took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "It's like coming home isn't it? Usually it's just Auntie and me spending Christmas at home. I really like being here with all these people, our new extended family."

"I like it too, but it is more special because you're here with me too." said Harry earnestly. This, of course, caused Susan to blush profusely. She did her level best to hide it by hugging Harry tightly, at least that's what she told herself.

"Harry, if you've got a minute after dinner, I'd like to speak with you. Nothing too important." asked Ted as.

"Sure thing Uncle Ted. Is this more of that House Potter stuff?" he asked, his face taking on a green tinge to it.

Ted laughed, "No Harry, most of the stuff regarding the House Potter 'stuff' we took care of with your Regent. There are a couple of more things we need to go over with that, but they can wait a couple of years before we need mention them again." The newly minted 'Uncle Ted' watched Harry closely, intrigued by the young man with the green eyes. He'd been as surprised as anyone at seeing the closeness between him and the Bones' girl. She was a beautiful and sweet girl, and also appeared to be as taken with Harry as Harry was with her. He was glad that he'd been convinced to keep the betrothal a secret for now. The ladies were right; the two were developing a relationship at this young age that should be allowed to grow at its own pace.

"Now?" asked Harry.

"Sure, might as well get it out of the way. Don't worry, I'll tell Andi to save you a piece of treacle tart, we wouldn't want young Lady Bones here to eat it all, would we?"

"Hey now!" countered the witch as she quickly removed her head from Harry's shoulder. "It's not my fault that Harry was too slow to grab that last piece last night."

"Slow, really, is that what you're going with? Because I seem to recall you tackling me and planting my face in the carpet to get to that last piece of tart!" said a laughing Harry.

"Like I said, you were slow."

"C'mon, Uncle Ted, I don't think Gran will mind if we head to the library to talk for a bit." he said to his uncle as he stood from the table. To Susan's great surprise, Harry leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She looked up at him with her heart in her eyes, "And I'll be right here waiting for you; with a beautiful and delicious piece of treacle tart!"

"In which case, I'll be back even sooner."

Harry and Ted walked toward the library, both eager to finish the conversation quickly so that they could get back to the festivities. "I'm going to tell you a story, don't worry though, I'll make it quick. It's something that Sirius will probably like to reminisce with you about anyways, and I'll leave him to tell you the full tale.

There was a group at school called the Marauders, well known for their skill at pranking. And although they were only friends, they were closer than brothers. They were loyal to each other, watched each other's backs at school, and were in their own minds the greatest bunch of kids to grace the halls of Hogwarts. James, your dad, was the leader of the Marauders. Sirius was the heart and soul of the bunch, and Remus Lupin was the brains of the group."

"And the fourth Marauder, you haven't mentioned him."

"Peter Pettigrew." spat Ted. "For a very long time, everyone believed that your godfather was the cause of your parents' death. It turns out though that it was Peter Pettigrew that betrayed them."

"I don't understand. If they were as close as you said they were, why would he have betrayed them...how could he have betrayed them?" said Harry with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know, Harry, I don't think anyone ever will. We are sure though about the betrayal, though."

"And this Remus Lupin, what of him?"

"Remus is a very good man. Kind in the extreme, almost as intelligent as your mother...but he's a bit broken too. Remus suffers from a disease called lycanthropy, you ever hear of that? You're muggle raised, I'm sure you've heard the term before on TV or a movie."

"Werewolf." said an awed Harry.

"Correct. Remus is a werewolf. It's one of the reasons he couldn't come to you, he was afraid that you wouldn't accept him because of that. Added to that is the fact that most people in our society think of werewolves as vicious and dark creatures. It's unfortunate, really, for people like Remus to be treated the way they are."

"How long has he been a werewolf?"

"A very long time, I think he was three or four years old when he was infected."

"And he was best friends with Dad?"

"And your mom too; he was the only one that could keep up with Lily when it came to academics. Sirius asked me two things when I went to go see him. The first was asking about you; the second thing he asked me to do was to find Remus and bring him to you. Sirius said that Remus loved you almost as much as he did. And he's right, the man was in tears when I met him and explained to him about you."

Harry smiled, "Can I meet him? Please?"

"That's all I needed to hear, Harry. I'll bring him around in a few days to meet with you. I've already gotten permission from your Gran; you two will get to spend the whole day together. Now, what say we get back to the dining room, we all know your girl will devour all of dessert if we don't get there soon." he said with a laugh.

"She would, wouldn't she? You're right; we better get there before she eats it all." said Harry as he stood from his seat and sprinted back to the dining room.

ooOOooOOoo

"Harry, this is too much. I can't accept a gift like this." said an overwhelmed Neville.

"Nev, you and Gran have given taken me into your family; this is just something I knew you wanted, it's just a gift after all. Take it, please. I'm not trying to buy you; I'm just showing you my appreciation. You like?"

Neville had a box full of packets of seeds on his lap; said box was filled with the seeds of rare and unique plants that spanned the horticultural magical world. Just that would have been enough for Neville, but Harry had also thrown in a brand new greenhouse that would be built during the summer.

"Like doesn't even begin to cover it, brother, I love this!" he said as he embraced Harry roughly.

"Get off me you git! You're ruining these nice new clothes that Gran got me."

"I feel bad that all I got you was the broom and quidditch supplies."

"Why would you feel bad about that? Those gifts are brilliant, Nev, and you know we youngest seekers in a century really need to take care of our brooms. When summer rolls around and the greenhouse is built, you can teach me all about what you're going to be doing in there."

"Deal!" said an eager Neville.

Augusta was watching closely the interactions between her two grandkids. She had hoped that they'd be close, but she had no idea that they would get this close so quickly. It was like a dream come true for her, seeing this sight before her. She only wished that Frank and Alice were still around to see it, they'd be proud of the young man that Neville was turning into.

"Harry, come here so that his old woman can give you a hug and a kiss. I absolutely adore your gift. Who knew muggles could do this?" she said in amazement. Augusta was holding an intricately carved wooden jewelry box that played a piece of music that she'd never heard before. "Harry, what's the music the box plays?"

"It's a muggle composer, Debussy; the piece is called 'Clair de Lune'.

"It's simply beautiful." she said embracing him in a deep hug. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she held to Harry tightly.

"Gran, are you okay?"

"I am dear, truly, I am; just happy that you and Neville are here to spend Christmas with me."

"And we'll have many more, Gran; Harry and I will see to that." added Neville.

"I'm confident that you both will. Master Bode is very happy with your progress, and tells me that he will start soon to kick up your level of training. More physical, more magical, more fighting; boys, I know this is difficult, but please see it through."

"Oh, great, just what I needed, more training! Wait, he really complimented us?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he really did. Now, I imagine the Bones' girls should be here soon. I'm off to the kitchen to make sure old Sully has things well in hand for lunch. You will both be on your best behavior, you understand?" she said with a glare.

"Yes, Gran..." the both responded contritely. She nodded at them approvingly as she made her way out.

"Again, Harry, thank you for this."

"Hey, no worries mate, we'll both get enjoyment out of it. You send your gift to Hannah?"

"Yes," he said pinking slightly, "I borrowed Hedwig, and she took it to her last night. Hannah sent her gift to me back with Hedwig, too."

"What did she get you; actually, what did you get her?"

"She sent me a framed picture of herself, it's really nice. And you know she wants to be a healer like her mom, so I sent her a set of healing books intended for beginners. I hope she likes them."

"I'm sure she will. I can't wait to see Sue; I hope she'll like her gift."

"Seriously, you're actually wondering if she'll like it?"

"A bit, I suppose. Oh, look, the floo is activating. It must be them!" Harry said excitedly as he made his way to greet the arriving guests.

"Harry!" squealed Susan as she ran up to Harry and embraced him fiercely.

"Hey, Susan, Happy Christmas to you." he said as he hugged her back just as fiercely. "Aunt Amelia, Happy Christmas."

"And to you, Harry. Where are Augie and Neville?"

"Gran's in the kitchen, Neville's just in the next room. Shall we?" he said offering an arm to both ladies.

"Well, Lord Potter, I must say you're the soul of courtesy. Please, lead on." said the smiling Amelia. Susan blushed, but took the offered arm nonetheless.

"Ladies," said Neville with a deep bow, "Gran will join us in a minute."

"Nev, Happy Christmas to you; Hannah send you her gift?"

"Yeah, uh, she uhm...yes, she did." he stuttered, which made Susan giggle. Harry gave her a questioning look, to which she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Aunt Amelia, this is for you," said Harry as he placed a large parcel into Amelia's arms, "I hope you like it?"

"Harry, you really didn't have to!" she admonished. With a smile of glee, and like a child, she ripped the wrapping off and tossed the remains all over the place.

"It's like she's a two year old sometimes." Susan whispered to Harry, smiling as she watched her aunt go to town on the parcel.

"Merlin, Harry, you really shouldn't have!" said Amelia as she pulled a gorgeous leather vest and held it before her.

"The shop owner assured me this is the best defense against magical attack. I want you protected, Aunt Amelia, you've a dangerous job. Susan and I need you too much to lose you because you weren't protected." he said seriously.

"This is very thoughtful of you dear. But, if you ever spend this much money on me again, I will box your ears and redden your cheeks; and I'm not talking about the ones on your face either!" she said in a tone that meant she was only slightly serious. Harry nodded his head vigorously while trying his best to hide his posterior.

"And this," Harry said handing a package to Susan, "is for you."

"Harry, you really didn't..."

"Just open the present, Sue." he told her.

Susan, in complete contrast to her aunt, carefully opened package and unwrapped the paper from it. What she saw took her breath away: a large leather bound photo album that had both Potter and Bones family crests on it."

"I had to do a lot of digging, but with help from Aunt Ami and Gran I was able to get some nice things to put in it. Hopefully, we'll keep adding to it, okay?"

She carefully opened the front cover, and smiled at the first picture within. A copy of the one that Harry had shown her; the picture of her and Harry as babies crawling around with big smiles on their faces. As she flipped through the pages of the book, she was astonished to find so many pictures that contained both of them. Pictures of them napping together, bathing together (blush!), and making an absolute mess together, as they devoured cakes and chocolate. She gently set the book aside, and with tears in her eyes, leaped at Harry and hugged him tight.

"Happy tears again, I hope?" he whispered into her hair.

"You know it, Potter." she whispered back.

"I'm never going to understand girls, am I?"

"Not on your life." she giggled.

ooOOooOOoo

"How long do you think it will be before Malfoy makes an appearance?" wondered Neville aloud.

"Well, he has kind of left us alone since he got a spanking from Snape in the great hall. And the rumor mill was describing in great detail the rollicking he got from his father. Given all that, I don't think he'll bother showing up." answered Hannah. "Hey, Harry, how did the meeting with your Uncle go?"

"Who, Remus? It was wonderful, he's very funny and had tons of stories about Mom and Dad; Sirius too, for that matter. He promised he'd write me. We spent most of the time just sitting in the Leaky Cauldron or walking Diagon."

"It'll be nice for you when Sirius gets out of jail. Mr. Tonks and Auntie expect a trial to happen in the next couple of months." said Susan squeezing Harry's hand.

She was a bit amazed at Harry, and herself too for that matter, in that they'd become rather more close over the holidays. It was something that she was infinitely grateful for and also a little frightened of. She'd caught the looks that Harry had mentioned his gran and Auntie Amelia had directed at them, and it disconcerted her just a bit. They both had big smiles on their faces, and looks of delight, which coming from both of those strong women was something to behold. The fright though had vanished almost as soon as it had cropped up. How could she be scared of the boy she was so besotted with when he would look at her with those green eyes of his like he did; how could she be scared when he held her hand or hugged her like he did; how could she possibly be scared of a boy who'd risked his life to save hers?

"Gran and Aunt Amelia are having a bit of difficulty convincing some of the members of the Wizengamot to have the trial. They'll come around though, as soon as they figure out the same could happen to them despite their 'pureblood'." added Neville.

"Who's your next game against, Harry? I can't wait to see you fly again!" interrupted Hannah.

"Slytherin!" he groaned. "I don't think David or Cedric will let me play in that game, not until I grow a little. They're supposed t be real big and intimidating, cheaters as well if you believe all the stories."

"Good!" whispered Susan, cozying up to Harry and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I agree," said Harry, resting his head against Susan, "I've only played in the one game, and I know I'm nowhere near being ready to play against a team like that!"

"Guys, looks like we're almost at the station; everyone want to change into their robes? Harry and I'll keep watch at the door." said Neville as he stood up.

Harry kissed the top of Susan's head and gently extricated himself from her. "Just call us when call us when you're ready and we'll switch places."

Harry closed the door behind them, and Hannah drew the curtains. "You're one lucky witch, Sue, he's so damn nice."

"Isn't he though?" she said with a smile.

"Oh, stop, you two are so sweet together it makes my teeth ache."

"Now now, Han, no need to be jealous; Neville is just as nice." Susan said as she pulled on her school robes.

"I know, be he doesn't look at me like Harry looks at you. Not yet anyways, something I'll definitely be working on in the months to come."

"The 'plan' about to commence then, is it?" said a smiling Susan.

"Sweetie, the plan has already commenced. The Christmas gift I gave him should at least get him thinking in the right direction."

"What did you get him?" Susan asked curiously.

"Oh, just a picture...of me, holding a sprig of mistletoe over my head and blowing him kisses!" she laughed.

"Just try not to overdo it, please? Neville, while a strong enough to stand up to Snape and Dumbledore, is rather outclassed when it comes to you. But, buy the way, awesome gift. You're right, it will definitely steer him in the right direction."

"I know, right?" she grinned. "Don't worry; it's all part of the plan."

"You all set? I'll grab the boys." Susan opened the compartment door to allow Neville and Harry back in.

"It won't take us too long, I should think." said Harry.

"We know; boys! I need to head to the loo, come with Sue?" Susan nodded, gave Harry's hand a squeeze, and followed Hannah toward the back.

"Do they always travel in packs?" wondered Harry aloud.

"They seem to, don't they? It's good, at least that way they can look after each other, just in case."

"True, however, I don't think that's' why they travel in packs." Harry looked out the window, watching the landscape hurry by. "Looks like we're here, Nev."

The four exited the Express, confused a little about how they were meant to head up to the castle. Luckily, Michael happened by.

"Just head for the carriages, Harry, first years only use the boats on their first trip up to the castle."

With words of gratitude, Harry led Susan towards the carriages. "I don't think I've ever been on a carriage before."

"Neither have I," said Susan, "I like that we're not on the boats. I was a little scared of falling overboard."

"As if I'd ever let that happen."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, you big strong 'Puff you." she giggled.

"What are those?" asked Harry in awe when he noticed the carriages.

"What do you mean?"

"Those creatures pulling the carriage; they're huge, you really can't see them?" he asked.

"Harry, I'm not going to fall for a joke like that. There's nothing there."

Harry ambled over to the carriage closest to them and walked up to the animal. It looked like a horse, at least from a distance, except for the skeletal-like appearance and the wings. He lifted his hand, which the beast sniffed, before placing it on its neck.

"Are you really petting something?" wondered Susan aloud. "Because it looks like you're petting nothing but thin air."

"Come here, I'll show you. Here, give me your hand." Susan did as asked and Harry gently placed it on its neck. "Oh, wow, that's amazing. What are they?"

"I honestly don't know. They kind of look like horses, but with wings; and they're very thin, like a skeletal version of a horse. They actually quite beautiful." The Thestral neighed in agreement and pushed him in the chest with its snout.

"C'mon guys, we're holding up the line!" Neville said as he waved them into the compartment. As the carriages made their way up to the castle, Susan snuggled into Harry and sighed. She sighed again when Harry place an arm around her shoulders and drew her in to him. Neville and Hannah just rolled their eyes.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry was quite happy at the lessons with Master Bode. He'd progressed to the point where he could beat Neville about half the time that they dueled.

"It's not fair," whined Neville, "you move too bloody fast!"

"Not my fault you're too slow. Pick it up Longbottom!"

Bode chuckled at the banter of his two pupils. He was most pleased with their progress, as the lads had been working really hard to improve themselves since they'd started training. They would also soon be physically capable to endure the rigorous dueling and fighting schedule he'd set up for them.

"All right you scoundrel s, off you go now. I'll see you both next week; and don't forget to keep up with your workout schedule. It wouldn't do to let all your hard work go to waste now, would it?"

"No Master Bode." the replied in unison. The quickly gathered their things, and with a bow to the Unspeakable, left the classroom and hurriedly made their way to shower and change for dinner.

"Nev, hang on, do you hear that?" asked Harry, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it, Harry? C'mon, we'll be late for dinner and you know how angry Susan gets if you keep her waiting."

"No, hang on. I hear...over there," Harry pointed. "Someone is behind that tapestry, and they're crying."

Harry made his way cautiously toward the wall hanging. "Please, just leave me alone...please leave me alone..." sobbed the girl's voice.

"Are you okay, Miss?" asked Harry.

"No I am not okay, just please, leave me alone. You've all had your laugh. Just leave!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, at least not until I see for myself that you are okay." appealed Harry.

"Don't come any closer, I have my wand and I'll hex you."

"Miss, look, I'm putting my wand down on the floor. I mean you no harm, I just want to make sure that you're okay." the sound of Harry's wand being placed on the floor echoed in the quiet hallway.

"Fine, but don't try anything, I warn you!"

Harry pulled back the hanging and saw the young girl in her Gryffindor robes, her knees pulled up to her chest and wand held at the ready. She was bleeding profusely from her nose, and her left eye was almost shut from the swelling.

"Miss, I am Harry Potter, and I promise you I won't hurt you." he said extending a hand to her. The young witch reacted by trying to push herself further into the wall, she was clearly frightened.

"Please, let me help you?" he begged.

"You're Lord Potter, aren't' you?" she asked. "You're in a couple of my classes."

"Yes, but you can call me Harry. Will you let me take you to the infirmary?"

"I can manage myself!" she yelled at him.

"No, you can't. You can hardly see out of your eye, and your nose needs looking to, it looks like it's broken."

"How would you know, are you a healer?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, but I've been bullied and beaten too. I know what a broken nose looks like. I've seen it enough times in the mirror."

"But you're Harry Potter. Why would anyone bully or beat you?"

"C'mon, let me take you to the infirmary, and I'll tell you my story. Neville, would you run back to the girls and let them know I'll meet them in the hall for dinner as soon as I'm done escorting the young lady?"

"Sure thing, Harry; you sure you don't want me to stick around, just in case whoever did this comes back?"

"We'll be fine, Nev." Neville gave him a nod and took off running down the hall.

He sat next to the girl, knowing that talking to her before she was ready would be futile. So he waited patiently until she was ready.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me?" she asked in a whisper.

"What's that have to do with anything? You're hurt, and I can help." he replied.

"No one has ever helped me before."

"First time for everything, isn't there? Listen, I know you probably don't want anyone seeing you like this, so we better get a move on before the hallway starts filling with students heading to dinner."

"Thank you." she said sincerely. She put away her wand and tried to stand. "I think I might be a bit wobbly."

"A bit?" he asked. "Here, take my arm, I'll help you up."

Harry stood and extended an arm to her, which she took. She very gingerly started to pull herself up. "Ow." she mumbled.

"Do you mind if I ask who did this to you?" he asked as he led her towards the nurse's office.

"I don't mind you asking, I just don't think I want to tell you who did this. Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Miss, I don't mind."

"Is it okay if I pass out now?" she asked, giving Harry barely enough time to catch her before she fell to the floor.

He moved her arm so that it circled his neck, and gently lifted her legs to carry her bridal style. He felt a great sense of protectiveness for this girl, someone who had, like him, unfortunately joined the ranks of those that had been bullied.

It took him a few minutes to make it to the infirmary; luckily, no one had seen him carrying the young witch.

"Madam Pomfrey?" called out Harry.

"Mr. Potter, is that you...Mr. Potter, what happened?"

"Neville and I were returning to our common room after class when we came upon this young girl. It looks as if she's been beaten pretty severely. I think her nose is broken."

"Over here please, Mr. Potter," she said indicating a bed, "thank you for doing this, not many would have."

"Madam, I believe she's coming around." he said glancing at the girl.

"Easy now, dear; try to remain calm as I run some diagnostic spells on you, I want to make sure you're not further injured than what I can see. Again, Harry, thank you. I've got it from here, go ahead and head down to dinner."

"Of course, ma'am; send for me if you need any questions answered. I imagine you'll be bringing this up with the Headmaster?"

"Indeed!" she growled.

Harry smiled at the girl, gave her a bow and turned to leave.

"Harry," she called out, "thank you."

"Anytime Miss..."

"Granger, Hermione Granger.

"In that case, Miss Granger, I hope you get better soon. If I can offer you any further help just let me know, okay?" Hermione nodded at him.

As Hermione watched the boy leave she turned to Madam Pomfrey, "Is he really that decent of a person?"

"I daresay that he is even more decent than we have seen, Miss Granger. Now, quiet, I need to finish the scans. Take this potion; it will help with the pain."

"Yes, ma'am." she agreed. As she was being administered to, her thoughts wandered to the young man who had been so kind to her. He'd wanted nothing from her, only to help, something she'd never experienced before. She promised herself to thank him, and if he'd allow, become friends with him.

ooOOooOOoo

"Lord Potter?" asked a small voice from behind him.

Harry turned, and noticed the girl he'd helped. He stood to greet her. "Miss Granger, I'm happy to see you out of the infirmary and back with us at school."

"I'm sorry I hadn't stopped by sooner, it took me a few days to work up the courage to speak to you. I just wanted to say thank you, once again, for helping me that night."

"No thanks are necessary, Miss Granger. Would you care to join us for dinner?"

"We're not allowed, are we?" asked Hermione.

"Actually, we are, just not on the nights of the sorting feast or leaving feast. Hello, Miss Granger, I'm Susan Bones." said the redhead, as she also stood and offered a hand to the Gryffindor.

"A pleasure, but please both of you, call me Hermione. Well, if it's not against the rules, I suppose I really would like to join you. I won't be intruding, will I?"

"Not at all. The blonde over there is Hannah Abbott and that's Neville Longbottom. Guys, meet our new friend, Hermione Granger from Gryffindor."

Neville stood and gave a slight bow. "Hermione, please, sit and join us."

"Just don't touch the treacle tart or you'll have Harry and Susan to deal with." smiled Hannah.

"No worries, I hate treacle tart." she said as she scrunched her face.

"What? How is that possible? Harry, I don't think we should associate with people that don't like treacle tart." Susan said with a big smile.

"You know, Sue, I think you may be right." he said, also grinning at Hermione.

"Enough you two! The poor girl has had a bad few days, leave her alone." said Hannah diplomatically. "However, if I find out that you hate pudding, I will hex you!"

"Is it always like this?" Hermione asked looking at Neville.

"Yeah, pretty much. These three think that they're pretty funny, when obviously, they aren't."

"Oi!" yelled the three.

"I actually don't really like sweets all that much. I think it has something to do with my parents being dentists. I probably just never developed a taste for them."

"Dentists?" asked Hannah, Neville, and Susan in stereo.

Harry rolled his eyes theatrically. "Purebloods!"

Hermione giggled. "Think of them as healers, only their only area of concentration is teeth and mouth."

"How odd; really, just teeth?"

"I know it seems strange from a magical perspective, but from a muggle one, it's pretty normal."

"Hermione," Harry said in his serious voice, "would you tell me please what happened?"

"I'd rather not," she started, "however, seeing as you helped me, I'll only tell you that some of my Gryffindor year mates didn't approve of me being in their House. I'm a bit of a know-it-all and pushy as well. So when I try to help them with their homework or classwork I come off a bit overbearing. I suppose what they did to me was their way of telling me to stop. Calling me a 'mudblood' though was a bit over the top."

"Oh, and beating the shit out of you wasn't?" asked Hannah.

"Forgive me, but what's a mudblood?" asked Harry.

"Mate, it's a word stupid and ignorant people use to describe those who were born of non-magical parents." answered Neville.

"Like Mom?"

"Yes Harry, just like your mom." said Susan as she took his hand in hers. He gripped hr hand tightly, thankful for her. Hermione noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll get used to it." whispered Hannah who'd noticed the Gryffindors look, to which Hermione nodded.

"And who did this to you? I think I may want to have a word with them."

"No Harry," said Susan, "I'm sure the professors are doing something about it."

Hermione merely snorted. "Yeah, right!"

"What do you mean?"

"The perpetrators got a detention and a few points docked from them."

"That's all? But they beat you into unconsciousness!" Harry said, his voice growing louder. Susan pulled him into a hug, trying to lessen his anger.

"I agree; it wasn't nearly enough of a punishment. I thought Professor McGonagall would have been more severe with them, but the Headmaster was the one who actually handed out the punishment. She did not look pleased at that."

"I bet." agreed Susan.

"It's made me start thinking about whether I should come back to Hogwarts." she said softly. It bothered Harry that she felt that way.

"Hermione, take it from someone who has been in the position that you now find yourself in. The easiest thing for you to do would be to run away. Don't. It will lead you down a path of resentment and hurt. Stand up, be counted, and make sure no one ever has that kind of power over you ever again. Look to your friends for support, they will help prop you up when you feel like wilting." he said seriously.

"I..." she started as the tear that had formed in her eye at his words spilled down her cheek. "I don't have friends."

"Well, you do now don't you?" he said, to the agreement of the other three. Hermione looked ready to cry, but kept in the tears saying simply, "thank you."

Susan leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For being the best person I know." she whispered back to him.

ooOOooOOoo

The day of the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game had finally arrived. It had been a highly anticipated game, as both teams were coming of victories from their previous game. Slytherin muscled a win over Gryffindor, barely, using their usual heavy handed method.

"Harry, I want you to stay here in the dugout. Cedric is our seeker for this game, but I want you around just in case."

"Sure thing, David; Cedric is good, he should be fine, shouldn't he?"

"He should, but be ready to go just in case."

"Yes, captain boss sir!" grinned Harry.

"Git; go, sit and keep an eye out. Come on team, up in the air, let's get warmed up!" David yelled at his team, who with determined looks on their faces leapt into the sky.

"Harry!" squealed Susan as she launched herself at him.

"Sue? You come to watch the game?" he asked.

Susan rolled her eyes, "No, Potter, Hermione and I are here to help the elves clean the castle."

"Uhm, sorry, dumb question." he said to Susan. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at her friends' interactions.

"Just a bit, we'll be up in the stands. All I can say is thank Morgana that you're not playing in this game. Those Slytherin players look huge!"

"Yeah, they kinda do. I'm actually quite happy to let Cedric take this one on. Maybe in a couple of years I'll be good enough to handle them."

"Well, as your best friend, I do not give you permission to play Slytherin until at least your fourth year, at a minimum!"

"Best friend ordering me around? I didn't know that was one of the privileges."

"Harry, Susan is right. I saw the last game and it was brutal. It was like a rugby match played on brooms! I was more than a little surprised that more of the team wasn't injured. I think the team counted themselves lucky to have only escaped with a massive amount of bruising and the seeker's dislocated shoulder." added Hermione.

"It was that bad?" he asked. Hermione nodded at him gravely.

"I'm just glad you're not in this one. Oh, look, here comes the team. We'll be up in the stands, okay? C'mon Hermione!" said Susan as she grabbed Harry in a hug. "We'll see you after the game."

"Oh, okay, we'll see you in a bit then." said Harry. He turned to watch his team circling the pitch and headed his way. He was a bit surprised by the tap on his shoulder. He spun to see Susan standing before him. "Sue?"

She smiled up at him, and gently placed her hands on his cheeks. She very gently placed her lips on his in a sweet and tender kiss that, in Harry's opinion, was done with all too quickly. "Be safe, Harry." Susan turned and ran back to Hermione and they both headed up to the bleachers.

Cedric had seen it all, of course, as he was the first one to land. He wanted so badly to laugh at his fellow seeker, but he didn't have the heart. Ana landed next to him, "...was that Bones?"

"Yup," answered Cedric, "it a good thing I'm playing today. I don't think Harry is going to be in any condition to play."

David landed last and walked into their dugout. "What's with Harry?"

"Susan." Ana said simply.

"Oh for the love of...dammit Bones!" yelled David.

ooOOooOOoo

Hannah noticed immediately the deep red face of her friend and Hermione's look of confusion and awe. "Girls, what is it?" she asked.

"She...she just...and...she..." stuttered Hermione pointing at Susan.

"Well, that's very eloquent right there Hermione, however it doesn't explain anything." said Hannah.

Susan was doing her best to hide her face from her blonde friend; Hermione was doing her best to find words.

"She kissed him!" Hermione blurted out, trying to hold back a smile.

"You didn't! Why, Susan Bones, you little minx you!" laughed Hannah.

"What's going on?" asked the approaching Neville who had bottles of butterbeer for everyone.

"Well, it looks like our redhead here finally got up the nerve to kiss our little Lord Potter!"

"No way, did you really?" asked an astonished Neville.

Susan was finally able to banish the embarrassment, although in truth she wasn't all that embarrassed. She was rather pleased with herself at her boldness. "Yeah, so I kissed him, alright?"

"Well good on you! So is he your boyfriend now?" asked Hannah, who was trying to contain her excitement at this development between two of her favorite people.

"I don't know." Susan said. "It's not like we got a chance to talk about it or anything."

"Susan, I know I still don't know you all that well, but, it's plainly obvious you care for him a great deal. It's even more plain to see that he cares about you in the same fashion. And while I may think we're all a bit too young for having boyfriends and girlfriends, it's not going to change that much between you two." opined Hermione.

"What do you mean?" wondered Neville.

"Well, they're both inseparable, aren't they? They're both always right next to each other, holding hands, always within arm's reach; do you think that's going to stop just because you get together 'officially'?"

"She's right; sweetie, Harry and you act like you're married already. That's not going to change. You guys care about each other too much for either of you to let anything mess about with you both."

"Doesn't mean I'm not a little frightened that he'd reject me or something like that." Hannah, Neville, and Hermione looked at her with wide eyed confusion.

"Reject you? You're kidding, right? My brother will do no such thing; in fact, I bet you anything that he's still standing right where you left him with a stupid grin on his face. If anything, he'd be the one who'd feel that you'd reject him." said Neville.

"Huh?" asked Susan.

"You know his life hasn't been great, Sue. Becoming friends with the three if us, four now with Hermione, probably means more to him than all the treacle tart in the world."

"I don't know about that..." snorted Susan with a half-smile, "we've all been there for him since the beginning, and he's been there for us. I can't think of anyone else in the entire school, including the staff, who would have come after Han and me to protect us from that troll."

"Troll?" squeaked Hermione. "You mean the rumors are true?"

"Yup." Hannah said simply. Hermione, in her mind, reassessed upwards the impression she had towards Harry. Susan caught the look.

"Don't Hermione, don't treat him any differently. If you treat him any differently he'll think that he did something wrong. All he did is save two friends who were in danger. He keeps saying that all he wants to be is 'just Harry', but Hannah, Neville, and I all know that only those closest to him will be able to see him like that; just the guy with the beautiful green eyes and the messy hair, not the savior of the world or whatever."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "beautiful green eyes?"

Susan blushed again, hiding her face in her hands while Neville and Hannah burst out with laughter. Hermione chuckled along with the two. She was happy to have made friends, at last, after many years of loneliness. She finally fit in; she'd found a niche for herself with four 'Puffs. She was happier than she'd ever been, and she'd do nothing to jeopardize that.

ooOOooOOoo

"The Slytherins are really breaking the law out there, ladies and gentlemen; I'm actually surprised the Aurors haven't been called in. This game has descended into an all out mêlée!" roared Lee in indignation through his microphone.

"Madam Hooch, we request an injury timeout. I need to see that my seeker is able to continue." asked David.

"Of course, Mr. Foyle, you've five minutes." replied the witch as she blew her whistle. "Five minutes timeout to Hufflepuff!"

"C'mon Ced, lean on me. Ana, give me hand over here." David and Ana led Cedric to the dugout. Harry was concerned for the older 'Puff, knowing from experience that the way he was holding his arm meant that it was probably broken.

"Sorry, Cedric, but you're done. It's broken, and you'll have to go up to Pomfrey." David was also concerned with his friend. "Okay, we'll concede the game; we can't go on without a seeker. I'll let Madam Hooch know."

"David, put me in." Harry said softly.

"Not a chance in hell Potter! They'll destroy you. Cedric has been flying for years and was well aware of how Slytherin was going to gang up on him. You don't have that experience and I'm not going to put your life at risk just to win some stupid game."

"Put me in, David." he repeated with more emotion. The Hufflepuff captain was a little intimidated by the look of his first year seeker. Those green eyes of his seemed to be dancing with flame and his magic was whirling around him like a light breeze. David looked to Ana for advice.

"Do it, David, put him in."

"Hell no!" yelled Cedric. "David is right. Those damn snakes will kill him if he's up there."

"Not if they can't catch me." said Harry. "I'll just fly above it all; let them chase me if they want. It will give you guys a better chance to score if they are all chasing me."

"David, he's right. Slytherin will jump at the chance to try to hurt Harry, and try is all they'll do. Harry can out fly any of those morons with his eyes closed and sitting backwards on his broom." added Ana.

"Ced?" David asked his seeker.

"Harry, are you sure? They are not going to go easy on you just 'cuz you're a firstie."

"They can try to catch me." was Harry's response. Cedric saw the look of determination on the face of the boy and was convinced by it to give the kid his support.

"Go for it, David. Harry, you're going to be attacked the moment you get in the air. You know that and they know that. Use it against them. Lead them on a merry chase all over the pitch. Make them come to you and then pour on the speed."

"Go 'crazy kid' on them Harry." said Ana.

"Oh, shit, Madam Sprout is going to kill us. You know that, right? She's going to give us so many detentions that my grandchildren will be serving them for me!" David moaned.

"Maybe, but she may not feel like that if we win the game. Look, we're down by a hundred and sixty points right now, it can't get any worse. We need to score a few to give us a chance."

"Okay, fine, let's do it! Harry, win or lose, I want you to catch the snitch the second you see it, you got me?"

"Yes captain!" replied Harry.

"Alright, get up there and catch me the damn snitch. Ana, score me some points. Let's see if we can surprise these slimy bastards. And would you stop with the captain stuff, you git!"

ooOOooOOoo

Neville was the first to notice the arguing down in the 'Puff dugout. "Oh, crap."

"Neville? What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Harry." he said pointing down to the pitch.

Susan and Hannah both glanced down at their arguing teammates down on the field, frowns on their faces. "Oh, shit, Harry is getting his broom ready. I think he's going to play." Hannah said with not a little concern in her voice

Susan paled, and anxiety and fear began to creep up into her chest, robbing her of her ability to breathe. "No, dammit, no, he told me he wouldn't do this."

"Calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down, dammit!" said Susan with tears in her eyes.

"Susan," said Neville, "you have to trust that he knows what he's doing. He'll be okay."

"They're going to hurt my Harry." she whimpered. Hermione and Hannah wrapped Susan in an embrace, each trying to comfort her.

"And try is all they'll get to do. Your boyfriend is going to fly circles around those snakes, just you see." Hannah whispered to Susan.

Her heart jumped as she Harry leap into the sky on his broom. The leers and vicious smiles directed his way by the Slytherin players mad her angry. She saw Harry flying towards her and she stood, extending her hand to him. He had a smile on his face as he took her hand and winked at her. And just like that he was gone, flying high to take up his position.

"Madam Hooch is ready to restart the game, as it looks like the 'Puffs are once again ready. I'm told that Cedric Diggory has a broken arm that is being attended to by Madam Pomfrey. Surprisingly, it looks like Harry Potter, first year seeker, has taken his place. Go Harry! Show the ruddy snakes what you're made of!" yelled Lee.

And show him he did. Harry flew like a man possessed. Nothing got close to him as he simply out flew the Slytherin team. Ana and the chaser line scored with wild abandon, given the fact that except for the keeper, all of the Slytherin team was being led on a merry chase by the raven haired 'Puff seeker.

"Now, Potter, now! Find the damn snitch" roared David.

Harry stopped high above the pitch and scanned the area for the elusive golden ball. The Slytherin seeker took up position next to him, also scanning the area while trying to push the smaller 'Puff with his shoulder. But Harry was by no means intimidated.

The seeker, Terrence Higgs, knew that Slytherin captain Marcus Flint wanted the boy-who-lived ploughed into the ground by any means necessary. It had been quite the surprise though when Harry showed his ability on the broom. And so, snake chasers and seekers alike were pursuing the 'Puff all over the field in an effort to harm him. It never occurred to them that the 'Puffs had slowly caught up on points and that they were actually now trailing by forty points.

Terrence heard the 'Puff captain's command, and now the seeker was next to Potter pushing his larger body into his with the intent to have him fall from his broom. Ramming him repeatedly, Higgs was surprise the young boy was still on his broom.

Harry had by this point had enough of the pushing and pushing back was not really working. He also noticed the telltale golden glint on the far side of the pitch. Knowing that he'd be chased by practically the entire Slytherin team, he had to make sure to put as much distance between himself and his pursuers. Timing it perfectly, Harry waited for the snake to once more barge into him. He let his broom lose power, so that he fell like a rock for about ten feet, before reengaging the power and blasting off towards the sparkle.

"He's seen it!" Neville said as he stood up. "C'mon Harry!"

"How can you tell?" asked Hannah.

"Simple, really; I mean look at him, what's he doing?"

"Grinning like a fool." she smirked.

"And can you name the two things he grins at like that?"

"Oh!" she replied.

"Wait, hang on, I don't get it." Hermione said.

"Oh, please, like you've never seen him grin like that before? Neville said two things, right? One is the redhead over there that looks like she's going to pee herself, and the other is when he's spotted the snitch."

Susan had only caught the tail end of that conversation, but instead of berating Hannah for the peeing accusation, she focused on the events on the field. Neville was right though, Harry was grinning like a fool. And, to top it all off, he was flying faster than she'd ever seen him fly before; as mad as she'd been at him actually playing against Slytherin, Harry put on a hell of a performance and hadn't once been anywhere near being in danger.

"Sod it all." she whispered before letting out an ear piercing yell of support. "Go, Harry!"

"Harry Potter, seeker extraordinaire has caught the snitch! Ladies and gentleman, what a display of flying; Hufflepuff has won!" yelled the gleeful Lee. Anyone who humiliated the Slytherins like young Harry had was okay in his book. "Wait, what's this? Hey, you snake bastard, the game is over!"

Harry had the snitch in his hand and was holding it over his head when he heard Madam Hooch blow the whistle that signified the end of the game. 'Thank the gods it's over!' he thought to himself. He was lazily gliding toward the ground, eager to celebrate with his teammates; and of course, to see Susan and have a pointed conversation with her about that kiss. He never noticed the charging Slytherin captain flying toward him at speed.

Marcus Flint was one pissed off Slytherin. His team had been humiliated by a first year, the sodding boy-who-lived, how dare the little shit? Not caring for the consequences, he flew towards the boy at full speed, intending to do him harm. He crashed into Harry, knocking the boy off his broom, and watched with an evil smile on his face as Harry dropped the twenty feet to the ground below.

The whole stadium quieted, appalled at the behavior of the Slytherin.

The only voice heard was the one everyone had expected to hear, a heart wrenching wail of agony that came from the Hufflepuff contingent.

"Harry!"

A/N

Hey, guys, sorry for the delay in publishing anything for the last month or so. February is my usual vacation time, and what a month of relaxing I had! So, now that I'm back, I should be able to knock out a chapter or two a month. Yes, Fifth House is the next one I'm working on. I admit I am, or rather was, a bit stuck on that one, but have managed to get through about half of the next chapter for that particular tale. I will finish and publish soon, promise!

Question/help. While on vacation, my tablet decided it hated me and died (bastard!). I had been reading a story, but I cannot, for the life of me remember what it was called or who the author was. I seem to recall reading something they'd written before. Hence, my plea for help in re-finding it. It was an HHR story, I remember that, Harry and Hermione were running away with Sirius and Remus, were confronted by a demon named Marduk (I think), and eventually made in to Tir Na Nog (the Irish Heaven) Remus was cured of his lycanthropy, Harry become a water elemental, Hermione a fire elemental...something along those lines. Anyone? Anyone? Please? (on bended knee, with tears in eye)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Detention?"

"Yes, Dame Longbottom, Mister Flint will serve..."

"Detention?" she asked again.

Dumbledore sighed, aware that his decision was going to go over about as well as a lead balloon. "Mister Flint will serve two week detention with Professor Snape. His actions, horrendous though they were, were merely misplaced aggression over the unfortunate outcome of the game against his team."

"'Misplaced aggression?''' yelled a furious Gran. "Are you fucking kidding me? My grandson is lying up in the infirmary with a broken arm, a broken leg, a concussion, and several fractured ribs; and you're telling me that that was misplaced aggression?"

"Dame Longbottom, regardless of Harry's injuries..."

"Headmaster, I swear to Merlin that if you don't start addressing him as Lord Potter I will personally pull out every single one of you whiskers with muggle pliers!"

"Very well...regardless of Lord Potter's injuries, the punishment that I've handed out is appropriate given the circumstances. Mr. Flint must be allowed to atone for his sins, something that I find a few detentions will accomplish."

"Wow, you really are moron aren't you? And people wonder why our community is going to hell in a hand basket."

"Excuse me?" asked an offended Dumbledore.

"You and your penchant for forgiveness; it's just unbelievable what you will forgive. You had couple hundred witnesses up in the stands today and they all saw what was basically, an attempted murder. Harry was assaulted wholly with an intent to injure or worse, plain and simple. The depths of your incompetence are truly astounding. That you don't see that a sixteen year old wizard attacking an eleven year old wizard as nothing more than something that a few detention will forgive is frightening!"

"Now see here, Madam Longbottom, how I run my school and dispense punishment falls under my purview, no one else's."

"And that is where you are wrong, Headmaster. Do what you think you should. Assign that Slytherin bastard all the detention you want. Let his Head of House handle what passes for punishment. However, Director Bones is not as forgiving as you. She will see to it that Mister Flint receives the punishment he deserves, and not a slap on the wrist. As it is, as the Head of the School Board, I am going to be taking a poll of all students regarding the bullying that seems to be rampant in the school. When the punishment for attempted murder is nothing more than a few detentions, I am in fear what you would assign as punishment if Harry had actually died. Three weeks detention? Four? Maybe helping Mr. Filch clean the bathrooms? What? What punishment would you have given had that been the case?"

"I don't see how involving the DMLE will in any way help Mr. Flint..." started the Headmaster.

"And you know what? That is precisely what I'm talking about. You care more about he that perpetrated the assault than the victim! I've noticed the last few times I've been here, and I haven't been the only one. Chastising a student for killing a troll in self defense and disregarding that you almost lost four students that night? And I've heard how aggressive you were in meting out punishment against that student that beat that young muggleborn witch. What if she'd been raped, Headmaster? Shoveling shit with Madam Sprout in the greenhouse?"

"Headmaster, Madam Bones is at your door."

"Thank you, Armando, please send her right up."

"Ami, how is he?" asked Augusta with concern.

"He's fine. Sore and he looks like the Knight bus ran over him and then backed up, but he's fine. Poppy is taking good care of him. Susan is with him too, she won't leave his side." she said placing a hand on Dame Longbottoms arm.

"I'm going to go see him. I can't stand to be in the same room with that man." she whispered to Amelia.

"Don't worry; I've got it from here." Amelia said with a wink. She helped Augusta to her feet, and watched as the elderly woman exited the office.

"Headmaster, I want Mr. Flint in this office immediately." she said in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry Madam Bones, but I cannot do that. Mr. Flint has been punished by school standards, and cannot face any criminal charge for his actions here at school."

Amelia smiled in that predatory manner that had gained her a reputation of being a cold-hearted bitch, something she was actually pretty happy about. "Normally, that would be true Headmaster. However, as with Professor Snape, you've forgotten that Harry is also Lord Potter. Mr. Flint has assaulted a member of the aristocracy and will be held accountable for his actions. I do so love our traditions sometimes, don't you?"

Dumbledore was infuriated. How dare this woman undermine his authority within the school? "Now, now, Amelia," he said in his grandfatherly voice, "is there no way to see Mr. Flint cleared of these charges without resorting to a criminal trial?"

"That's what you want? No criminal charges brought against Mr. Flint? Anything else?"

"No, that should do, I should think. Allow Mr. Flint to remain at Hogwarts where appropriate punishment and a stern reprimand will be handed out." Amelia actually laughed in his face. The nerve of this woman!

"Oh, I'm sorry Headmaster, are you telling me that wasn't a joke?" asked Amelia as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Madam Bones, try to be serious here. I'm trying to reform a young man's life."

"No, Headmaster, you are not. Very well, since it obviously you that is not being serious, here are your only options. Either you hand Mr. Flint to me to face charges of assault and attempted murder or you expel him from Hogwarts and snap his wand."

"What?" roared Dumbledore.

"Was that not clear enough for you? I thought the options were pretty simple to understand." she said with an evil grin.

"You can't do that, I will not allow it. The punishment is too harsh."

"It's not, Albus, and once a very long time ago you probably would have agreed with me. But you've changed. You are no longer the benevolent Headmaster that everyone loved. You've become a joke and Hogwarts suffers because of it. Tell me how assaulting an eleven year old merits only a slap on the wrist." she retorted.

"As Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot I will make sure that this never makes it to trial."

"I'm sorry, Albus, but I believe you've forgotten that as Headmaster of the school you cannot oversee any trial in which Hogwarts is implicated. It would be a breach of the conflict of interest clause. You will have to recuse yourself."

"But...but...!" stuttered Dumbledore.

"I'll give you until tomorrow morning to decide. I will be back here after breakfast and I expect Mr. Flint to either have been expelled from the school or be wearing handcuffs. The choice is yours. Good night, Headmaster! Oh, and just in case you're thinking of doing something stupid, I'm leaving a couple of Aurors in Hogwarts."

Albus could only put his head in his hands in dejection.

ooOOooOOoo

"What has Poppy said?" asked Amelia of Augusta when she'd made it back up to the infirmary.

"He'll be fine. She was at his side in minutes after his fall. The injuries, while quite severe, are not in any way life threatening." Augusta paused, looking at the prone shape of her adopted grandson, who lay on unconscious on the bed. "We could've lost him, Ami. We could have lost him..."

"I know how scared and worried you are. But like you said, he's going to be okay. I've got the person who did this about to either be expelled or imprisoned. He will not get away with this, I promise you that! He looks so small, doesn't he?" asked Amelia.

"Aye, that he does. But he flew like no one I've ever seen before. It was an incredible display of talent on his part." she said with pride in her voice.

"Susan has been here the whole time?"

"She won't leave his side. She has been glued to him since he was brought up here. Poppy even tried to get her to leave; Sue only glared at her until Poppy relented. His new friend Hermione stopped by, as did Neville and Hannah before they went down to their common room to update everyone about Harry's condition. Pomona stopped by to check on his condition as well. She blames herself for this, because she allowed Harry to be on the team."

"Ridiculous. It's not her fault. No one could have predicted the game ending the way it did. We'll have to make sure she doesn't coddle him too much. And besides the 'accident', quidditch is good for him. Susan, sweetie, are you alright? Do you need something to drink or some food?"

Susan wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her aunt. "I'm okay, Auntie. I'm not going anywhere until Harry wakes up."

"I know, Sue, I know. Just do me a favor please? Head down to dinner and grab a quick bite to eat, Neville and Hannah are probably anxious for news. Please?"

"I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." she said frostily, her eyes once again on the form of Harry.

"Come, Amelia, let her and Harry be. Here, have a seat. Sully?"

"Mistress?" asked the ancient elf.

"Some tea if you would, please Sully? And if you could also make a sandwich for Miss Bones."

Sully looked towards the bed upon which Harry rested. "Young Master Potter?"

"He'll be fine. I'll make sure to tell him you asked about him."

"I'll return in but a moment, Mistress."

Augusta sighed deeply and allowed herself to finally relax into the comfortable chair that she'd conjured. "I take it your meeting with Albus wasn't pleasant?"

"That man is so caught up in his own games that he simply can't recognize that he's been left behind. I'm beginning to think that's one of the reasons that he's been so keen on Harry. I think he sees him as a ticket back to the limelight. That somehow, latching on to the boy-who-lived will bring him back into prominence again." responded Amelia.

"I don't see why he would need to. Despite our opinions of the man, he's still widely regarded as the best Headmaster in Hogwarts history. That and he is still well thought of in the ICW and the Wizengamot. What need could he have for more accolades?"

"I don't know, Augie, but something is not right here. There hasn't been a major crime committed in Hogwarts in recent memory, and yet, all Harry had to do is show up and he's been in two life threatening situations in six months. There's definitely something there; I can feel it. Albus is still not telling us everything."

"Tea?" asked Augusta, noticing that Sully had returned. "Here, see if you can get Susan to eat this. She's not moved from that spot since we've arrived. Amelia, you should have heard her scream when she realized Harry had fallen; it was heart wrenching."

"We've got to find out more about this betrothal. I know Lily would never have allowed Jamie to set Harry up in one without a really good reason. I'm pleased beyond words at their betrothal, but I need an explanation as to why it was even created. Give me a minute; I'm going to try to get Susan to eat this." Amelia grabbed the sandwich and approached Susan.

"Sweetie, eat some of this will you, please?"Amelia asked with some concern in her voice. "Harry will freak out if he finds you passed out on the floor because you haven't taken care of yourself."

Teary eyed Susan took the proffered sandwich. "Thank you, Auntie. You're right, he probably would freak out."

"Come, stretch your legs a bit, or at the very least join Augusta and me and have a cup of tea."

"Okay, I guess I am kind of thirsty and these seats aren't really that comfortable after a few hours of sitting on them." Susan finally did manage to leave her Harry's side, but made sure that he was always within her eyesight.

"He's not come around at all, Auntie." said Susan with trembling lips.

"Madam Pomfrey said he was going to be alright. He's under a sleep potion that. She was afraid that he'd be in too much pain because of the skele-gro. He should be up and about sometime tomorrow."

"Earlier than that, Auntie. His pain is less now. Not nearly as much as when he got hit. He'll come out of it in the morning."

Augusta and Amelia both cocked an eyebrow at Susan's words, intrigued by what she'd said. The looks they gave each other were quite clear. They needed to find out more about whatever research or findings Lily Potter had regarding Susan and Harry. Undoubtedly they were close, but what did it all mean?

"Sue, honey, how do you know that?" wondered Amelia.

"I don't know, I guess I can just feel him, you know?" answered Susan distractedly.

ooOOooOOoo

Harry squinted at the bright light coming from the large windows before him; his eyes slowly adjusted to the sunny room and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. He wasn't too surprised to be in the infirmary, given what had happened to him after the quidditch game.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" asked Madam Pomfrey, who'd noticed the boy awakening.

"Head is a little sore. My shoulder too, for that matter."

"Humph...just like your father. I should just designate this as the Potter Bed and be done with it. No reservations needed if you're a Potter. I was hoping you'd be a little bit more concerned about your own well being. Is it too much to ask for?"

"No, ma'am, it isn't. It was never my intention to pay you a visit, though. Can I ask what happened? How long have I been in here?"

"Not too long, Harry, the game was around this time yesterday. I was convinced you wouldn't wake up until this afternoon, though. Seems I didn't give you enough of the sleep potion. I'll have to up the dosage next time."

"Next time?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Well, you are your father's son after all. I expect I'll be seeing you sooner rather than later. As for what happened to you, I'll let Augusta, Amelia, or Miss Bones tell you. I was on the other side of the pitch and didn't have a good vantage point to see what happened. Here, be a dearie and take this please? It should help ease some of the pain."

"Oh, Harry, you're awake!" yelped Augusta as she ambled up to the side of his bed. She gently stroked his forehead and was overcome with emotion. "You gave us quite the scare there, Harry."

"I'm sorry about that, but it was never my intention to cause anyone any alarm. Did we win?"

"Seriously, you're here lying in the infirmary and all you can think to ask is whether you won that silly game or not?"

"Well, I was going to ask where Susan was, but as I can see her sleeping over there I didn't want to disturb her."

Augusta snorted, "Yes, well, Susan has been by your side since you were brought up here. I think that it was only because Amelia is here as well that she wasn't shooed from here by Poppy. Should I wake her?"

"Please? If she's going to yell at me I think I'd rather get it out of the way sooner rather than later. She may go easy on me since I'm injured and all."

"Ha! Good thinking there Harry. Hannah, Hermione and your brother were here earlier to see how you were doing. They said they'd be back right after classes." Augusta smiled down at Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek, and with a heavy sigh, ambled over to the sleeping form of the young witch that had been at her grandson's side all this time. "Susan, wake up dear."

"Madam Longbottom?"

"I believe your boyfriend is awake and asking for you." Susan's eyes widened and with the quickness of the young, leaped from her chair and ran to Harry's side.

Harry had no defense, whatsoever, for the incoming redhead that was running toward him at speed. She did slow down though, for which he was thankful. As much as he wanted a hug from her, pain and prudence hoped she wouldn't maul him.

"Harry." she whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't follow your orders." he murmured.

"Orders?" she asked curiously.

"To not go up against Slytherin until fourth year." he replied.

"I suppose that in this instance I can forgive you. Cedric getting hurt sort of forced you into the game."

Harry sighed; he just couldn't keep the truth from her. "It wasn't like that. David was going to forfeit the game. I convinced him to put me in."

Susan stood; a flash of anger crossed her features. "You went in on purpose?"

"Yes."

She was trying her best to control her temper as she didn't want to go off on Harry. "Explain to me why you would do that. What possessed you to go up against Slytherin?"

"I knew I could handle it."

"And yet, you're in the infirmary." she retorted sarcastically.

Harry winced at the tone of her voice. He dropped his chin against his chest, "I'm sorry."

She could actually see Harry retreating into himself, his body seemed to become smaller and his already light skin seemed to pale even more at her reprimand. "Harry, look at me."

"Harry, please look at me." she asked in a soft voice.

With reluctance, he lifted his head and looked her in the eye. "You frightened me. Truly scared me, I thought that you'd died. For a minute there, I was sitting in the stands unable to move or breathe because I thought you left me."

"Sue..."

"No, let me finish. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Harry. Being your friend means absolutely everything to me. Seeing you like that...seeing you like that made me feel empty inside. What happened in the game wasn't your fault. You didn't place yourself in danger, someone else put you in danger, and I hope that snake gets what's coming to him." She reached out her arms to him, and embraced him tenderly. She felt the warmth return to him, she felt his heart fill with happiness at her embrace.

"I can't promise to not be in danger. This school just seems to have danger all around it and for some reason its picked me as its target."

"Well, that's true isn't it? I'd be dead if you'd not placed yourself in danger on Halloween. Let's just try to be more aware."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Always." she replied.

"You kissed me. Why?"

She was thankful that her head was against his chest, as the blush she was currently wearing might make her hair seem blonde by comparison. "Because I wanted to; because I like you."

"I don't suppose you'd do that again, would you?"

She had him now! "I'm sorry Harry, but I only kiss my boyfriend."

"Oh, well...I guess I understand. It's okay if you don't want to be my girlfriend." he said.

"I never said I didn't want to be..." she started, pulling her head off of his chest and looking into his eyes. She shouldn't have been surprised by the lopsided grin he had. "Are you playing a joke on me?"

"Not a very good one. So, Susan Bones, I'd be thrilled and happy if you'd be my girlfriend. Would you, Sue, would you be my girlfriend?"

Susan's squeal of delight was off the charts. "Oh, yes, Harry. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

"Well, it's about bloody time if you ask me!" said Hannah who was laughing hysterically.

ooOOooOOoo

Walking to the Headmasters office this morning, Amelia was rather surprised to encounter Professor Snape. "Professor, joining me in the Headmaster's office this morning?"

"Indeed, Madam. I hope you don't mind the company?"

"Not at all; I did apologize to you for stunning you during the quidditch game, didn't I?"

"You did, which I must say, was rather unexpected. Most of the times I get stunned people tend to cheer, not apologize."

Amelia stopped and stared at Severus. "Was that a joke? I didn't think you were physically capable of doing that."

"It hurts, a lot, which is why I rarely do." he deadpanned. "Were you able to discover who it was that was actually trying to endanger Lord Potter?"

"No, nothing yet, but I would like to thank you for trying to save Harry. Given your reputation it's not something I thought I would ever see."

"True, I suppose. Madam Bones, I would ask you to investigate Professor Quirrell, he was the only other adult in the stands around me at the time that had a direct line of sight to Mr. Potter."

"Quirrell? He doesn't seem the type, does he?" she asked.

"No, he doesn't, however I believe his behavior is nothing more than an act. Obviously I can't prove it but..."

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, what do you think Mr. Flint's decision is going to be?"

"Expulsion would be the best bet. Given Lord Potters position in our world, Mr. Flint could see himself facing time in Azkaban, something I'm sure he'd rather not do. Snapping his wand is not much of a deterrent as his father could and would purchase him one at a later date that wasn't tracked by the Ministry."

"I hadn't thought of it quite that way. I suppose we'll just have to keep an eye on the little shit." she said thoughtfully.

"Amelia Bones to see the Headmaster." she said to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office.

It was but a moment later that the gargoyle moved aside, allowing the two to ascend the steps that led to the grand office. An unhappy looking Dumbledore sat behind the massive desk, glasses perched on his nose and looking at the two newcomers who'd entered his office with a mystified expression.

"Severus, Madam Bones." he acknowledged with a bow of his head.

Ignoring the old git for the moment, Amelia went directly to the young man that sat with a sneer on his face in front of the headmaster's desk. He assumed the large man behind him was the boy's father. "Marcus Flint, what then is it to be? Imprisonment or expulsion?"

"Neither!" growled the elder Fling imperiously, "My boy accosted a half-blood; in the eyes of the law he's broken no laws!"

Amelia almost laughed in the man's face. "Mr. Flint, your 'boy' attacked the Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Although technically correct, Lord Potter is above blood classification of the sort you're alluding to. I have it on good authority that if neither of the propositions is taken up by you that a blood feud will be initiated by the Houses of Potter, Longbottom, Bones, and Black, for the attempted murder of Lord Harry Potter."

"But you can't do that!" spluttered Flint the elder. The sneer had by this point vanished from the face of Flint the younger to be replaced by pale-faced fear.

It was then Amelia's turn to sneer at the foolish man and his son. "I'm not doing anything except presenting you with the options."

"Headmaster!" protested Mr. Flint.

"I'm sorry sir, but my hands are tied. Your son accosted an eleven year old boy. Unfortunately, my recommendations for punishment went unheeded. Madam Bones is correct; Marcus must choose one of the punishments."

"Severus, please, help us here?"

"Mr. Flint, there were hundreds of witnesses that day. Marcus, in a most un-Slytherin manner, did indeed attack Lord Potter. Slapping him on the wrist and sending him to his room without dinner was never going to be an option."

The man deflated, his bluster giving way to sorrow as the implications of what was about to happen to his son finally made it into his consciousness. "Expulsion."

"Dad? What the hell?" roared Marcus.

"Silence, Marcus, we will discuss this at home. Madam Bones, please inform Lord Potter that I send him my apologies for the behavior of my son." said the man.

"I will inform him, of course, but Regent Longbottom is who you should be concerned about Flint. She's the Regent of House Potter, and you know her reputation when it comes to someone messing with those she considers family. Headmaster, do your duty, please?"

"Marcus Flint, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts for the endangerment of one of your schoolmates. Your wand, please Marcus?"

The young man had hate in his eyes, something noticed by all adult in the room. He reached for his wand, not the least bit surprised that that Bones bitch had drawn hers as well. "Here!" he said as he tossed the wand on the headmaster's desk. Albus picked it up and with a flick of his wrists, snapped it in two.

"All your belongings have been moved outside the wards of the school. You have ten minutes to vacate the property before the wards eject you rather forcefully." added the Headmaster.

"You've not heard the last of me." Marcus threatened. "Potter will regret today, you can count on that."

"Mr. Flint, is your son really that stupid that he would actually threaten Lord Potter in my presence? He does realize that I'm the head of the DMLE, doesn't he?" asked Amelia.

"Foolish boy!" spat Mr. Flint, cuffing his son in the head rather forcefully. "Out! Now!"

"Mr. Flint, if you wait for me in the corridor I will allow you access to the floo in my office." said Severus.

"So, Amelia, is that all? Did you accomplish what you needed to accomplish? Does condemning a young man to no education satisfy you and Madam Longbottom?" asked Albus acidly.

"Why yes, thank you for asking." she said with a wide smile.

"Headmaster?" interrupted one of the portraits.

"Yes, Everard?"

"You wished to know when Mr. Potter awoke..."

"Thank you, Everard. Keep me posted." responded Albus.

"Well, since that's been taken care of, I shall head down to the infirmary and visit my nephew. Good day gentlemen." she said bowing her head slightly.

"Nephew, Amelia? I didn't know you were related to Harr...Lord Potter."

"I'm not, Albus. However, I don't need to share blood with him to consider him family, do I?"

"Indeed. If you would convey to him my hopes for a speedy recovery, I would be most obliged."

"Of course, Albus. Oh, and by the way, I understand a muggle born witch was attacked a few weeks ago and that the perpetrator also only received detention as punishment. Is this true?" she asked.

"It is, but it was a minor thing, nothing compared to Mr. Flint's transgression. A small fight between Housemates that I've taken care of." responded Albus.

"I'm dissatisfied in the way punishment is meted out at this school, Headmaster, if all you're doing is handing out detentions for things like assault and attempted murder."

"Minerva and I hand out punishments as we see fit, Madam Bones," he replied frostily, "the DMLE cannot intervene in what is an internal school matter."

"I'm aware of that, Headmaster, but as a concerned parent I can bring up my concerns with the school board. Now, forgive me, but I have a young man that I am most anxious to get to." she bowed her head once again and departed the office.

"She's going to be trouble." murmured Albus.

"I will take my leave as well, Headmaster. I've classes to get to."

Albus sighed dramatically, "Severus is there something you're not saying?"

"Abandon your plans regarding Mr. Potter, Albus. As brilliant and cunning as you are, you're facing two witches that are your equal. Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom will eventually figure it all out. It may serve your purpose better to inform them about everything. The repercussions to you if you don't could, and probably will, be quite severe. Good day, Headmaster."

Albus watched the retreating form of his potions professor with mild annoyance. He was right, of course, but it was difficult for him to overcome decades of ingrained behavior. Maybe he could instead give them the truth selectively? They needn't know everything after all, would they? The smile once again returned to his face, convinced again that he was beyond brilliant.

ooOOooOOoo

"Still have a headache?" Susan asked.

"A bit, I suppose. How come I always get one after DADA?" he wondered.

"Should we go talk to Madam Pomfrey? It's been happening more frequently, after all. Maybe something that's lingering from the game where you almost died?"

"Susan..."

"No, Harry, you almost died. I'm not easily going to forget that."

"I know, I know. Should we head to lunch?"

"Can I ask you something, Harry?"

"You know you can. I've got no secrets from you, and if I do it's only because I've forgotten what they were and haven't told you yet." he said with a smile.

"I know, and thank you for that. You know I like you right? I mean, you know I care for you so much?" she asked.

He looked at her curiously as a wave of worry seemed to chill him. "I do know. And I feel the same for you. You know that, right?"

"I do." she said with a beaming smile.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, we've known each other since September, and in just these few months I find us growing really close. I don't know...I'm just wondering if that's weird or something?" she questioned.

"Do you not want to be this close, Susan?"

"NO! Wait, I mean yes. Yes, I do want to be this close. I can't think of anything that would be worse than losing you. I need you here, with me."

"And I can't see my life without you in it either. So there."

"Okay, now, knowing that neither of us wants to be separated from the other, do you think it's a little strange for us to be feeling this way? I mean, we're eleven, twelve in a couple of months."

"You know, I asked Neville about this a few weeks ago. He told me to talk to Gran because he had no answer for me. I think I have a guess though." said Harry.

"Oh, do you, because Hannah and I haven't even come up with that. She told me to talk to Auntie about this. Who knew Hannah and Neville could give good advice? So what's your guess then?"

"Magic." he said simply.

"What do you mean magic?" said Susan with a frown.

"It's just a feeling I get. It's, I don't know, inside me kind of deep down. You know I can feel my magic, it's what helps me with spellwork..."

"Which reminds me; you said you'd show me how to do that sometime."

"I did, and I will. In any case, when I can feel my magic, especially when you're close, magic kind of fills me up."

"It doesn't hurt or anything?"

"Not even a little bit. It's actually very...what's the word I'm looking for...calming. No, that's not right; maybe energizing? I don't know. Really it's just a feeling of completeness I feel when I'm with you."

"Huh..."

"What?"

"Well, I thought it just had to be me that was feeling that way. When you were lying there in that bed, I could actually...but no, that can't be."

"What is it, Sue?"

"It was almost like I could sense you. I could feel you there, and I knew you were okay. I could have closed my eyes and still known where you were. I knew you'd wake up sooner than Madam Pomfrey said you'd be awake. It's like you were talking to me, which is silly, because you were passed out."

"See, it's magic. We'll have to talk to Gran and Aunt Amelia sometime. Hopefully they can explain it to us and if they can't, we'll just go searching for the answer."

Harry caught the look of worry in Susan's face, that, and she also gripped his arm tighter. "I don't want anything to change, Harry."

"And we won't let it, will we." he said resolutely.

"You know it's cute when you do that thing with your face. It kind of scrunches up, your lips get real thin, and your eyes also glow."

"Cute? Cute? I'll have you know Bones that I am not cute, I am handsome."

"Oh really?"

"Well yes, of course I am, but then I'd have to be to have the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts as my girlfriend, right?" he said with a wide smile.

"Are you trying to make my face turn into a tomato? Whatever, I'm still going with cute." she said laughing and blushing.

Arm in arm, the couple strolled the venerated halls of Hogwarts, taking their time getting to dinner. It wasn't often that they had quiet times like this when it was just the two of them. Quiet as it could be though in a school fool of kids running around and trying to get to dinner on time.

Harry noticed Hermione at the Gryffindor table, a look of mild anger and annoyance on her face. "..the Headmaster said that was a restricted area. I will not help you. Get someone else to help you. Now, you'll excuse me, I am having lunch with my friends!"

"Hermione?" asked Harry with some concern.

"What? Oh, him, no it's nothing. He just wanted some help with something. Ridiculous!" she said in exasperation.

"What's ridiculous?" asked Hannah as she approached the group.

"Hey, let's grab lunch, she can tell us while we eat. I'm hungry." said Neville.

"You're always hungry." teased Hannah.

"Well, yeah, but...I am a growing boy and all." he smiled back at her.

"So," asked Harry as he served himself, "what's ridiculous?"

"You remember the speech Professor Dumbledore gave on sorting night, about the third floor corridor on the right?"

"Vaguely, something about a painful death; don't tell me they want you to go with them?"

"Yes, Harry, they do. They say I'm not being much of a Gryffindor because I refuse to put myself in danger. Anyway, I told them no. I'm under the impression that they think it's some sort of test or something."

"What kind of a test?" asked Neville from across the table.

"Test of courage or...I really don't know. Weasley seems convinced that he'd be the hero of Hogwarts and is dragging his friends along with him."

"Is Weasley the redhead over there that's scowling at us in a most unfriendly manner?" asked Susan.

"That's the one. Harry, be careful around him. He seems to think you and he are going to be best friends or something. He's going to try and convince you to join him on his quest." she said. Harry caught the look of fright on his friends face.

"Is he the one who hurt you, Hermione? Was it him and his friends?" Harry asked seriously. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, afraid at what his reaction would be. But finally, she nodded her head. Susan and Hannah both stood from their seats and moved to either side of her, offering comfort to the young witch who was fast becoming a close friend.

"Neville and my Harry won't let him touch you ever again. You know that, right? And you can be sure Hannah and I will be there with you too. No on treats one of us like that."

"Why are you guys so good to me?" she whimpered.

"Because you're our friend; because you're simply the brightest and most intelligent witch any of us know. Because you push us to be better and to excel at what we put our minds to; because you are kind and generous, and because you are simply our friend, Hermione Granger."

"Stop Susan or you're going to give her a big head!" said Neville.

"Neville..." warned Harry.

"You're right, Harry. I'm sorry Hermione, Susan is right. None of us would be doing as well in our classes if you weren't' around to help us." he said sincerely.

"Thank you guys, having friends really is something new for me. I have to get used to it is all."

"It's true for all of us, Hermione." said Harry. "Neville was raised without companions, Susan and Hannah only had each other, and me, well, coming to Hogwarts has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have all of you guys now." Harry looked to Susan and squeezed her hand gently. He gave her that sweet smile of his that simply melted her heart.

"Hey, you guys want to come down to the greenhouse with me? Professor Sprout asked for some help, I thought I'd lend her a hand." asked Neville.

"Sorry, transfiguration with the Slytherins, Yay!" complained Hermione.

"I'll go, Neville. If that's okay?" asked Hannah. Susan shot her a grin.

"C'mon Harry, let's take a walk. Lots of places in the castle we haven't seen yet."

"Shouldn't we go with Hannah and...ow!" squeaked Harry when Susan elbowed him.

"No, Harry, we're going for a walk." said Susan with a look of annoyance at Harry.

"Oh, okay, I guess we're taking a walk. See you guys for potions later?"

"You know it. Have fun exploring, see ya Hermione." said Hannah as she grabbed her things and followed Neville towards the greenhouses.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Harry as he tried to rub the pain away.

"Sorry! Really, I'm sorry. I just wanted Neville and Hannah to go together." she said. "Alone..."

"Alone?" asked Harry.

"Boys!" Hermione said in exasperation. "See you guys for dinner."

"What am I not understanding?"

"Hannah has a thing for Neville. I'm just trying to give her some time alone with him is all."

"Wait, she likes Neville?"

"You are a dense one sometimes, Lord Potter."

"Hey now..."

"Shall we go walk then? I really do fancy exploring a bit."

"As long as you keep your elbows to yourself, I will gladly accompany you."

Susan planted a chaste kiss on his lips, which made him smile like a fool. She stood and held out her hand, which he took. As he stood, he reached toward her face and pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. The look of tenderness and love radiating from his expressive green eyes made her come to a conclusion, 'gods above, I love this boy.'

ooOOooOOoo

"Sweetie, where are we?"

"Sue, you've been in this castle as long as I have and we've been together everywhere together; I have no idea where we are. Are the stairs supposed to move like that? How do the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors get to their common rooms?"

"Uhm, I think this is the place that we weren't supposed to come to."

"That third corridor on the left or whatever?"

"On the right, but yeah; we might get in trouble if we stick around here, let's leave." she said as she clung to his arm.

"Hey there, you two..."

"Out and about in a restricted area..."

"Could see you both in a lot of trouble..."

"But since we're nice..."

"We'll help you get back to the great hall."

Harry moved Susan behind him, placing a hand on his wand as he did. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Fred..."

"He's George..."

"No, I'm George..."

"Whatever. One of us is George, the other is Fred. Weasley; and you are...?"

"Harry Potter and my girlfriend Susan Bones, nice to meet you both."

"Is he protecting her from us?" asked red one.

"Sure seems so." responded red two.

"Lord Potter, slayer of trolls..."

"Lady Bones, the beautiful damsel he saved from said troll..."

"An honor to meet you both." they said in unison and taking a deep bow.

"And you've nothing to fear from us. We just saw a couple of lost first years and thought we'd lend a hand. I don't think either of you are ready to face Fluffy yet."

"Fluffy? What's a Fluffy?" asked Susan.

"George, you're giving away the secrets." warned Fred.

"Oh, I think they can handle it. This is Harry Potter after all." responded George. "Fluffy is a huge three-headed dog that's guarding a trap door..."

"...that takes you to some Devil's Snare..."

"...which after you pass, gets you to some flying keys. We haven't gotten past that one yet." said George thoughtfully.

"Uh...thanks, but we've no intention of doing any of that." said Harry, to which Susan nodded her head vigorously.

"Shall we direct them to the great hall, brother?"

"'Twould be best, I should think. Make sure Filch isn't around, would you please brother."

"With certainty, brother." to which Fred/George pulled a tattered piece of parchment from his robes and opened it up.

"Now, this is a secret, little 'Puffs. Don't go telling anyone. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." intoned, well, one of them. The image that appeared on the parchment intrigued both Harry and Susan. Lines appeared that seemed to map the castle, along with moving dots with names above them.

"What is this?" asked Susan with wonder.

"Our secret weapon and an article of immense value to us at it is a link to our pranking past. The Marauder's map." he said reverently. Harry was drawn to the names that had appeared on the map.

"Messrs. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail welcome you to the Marauders map..." read Harry quietly.

"Our heroes." said George. "Master prankster back in the late '70's."

"Do you know who they are?" asked Harry intently.

Fred raised an eyebrow, interested as to Harry's obvious curiosity regarding the map. "Something you want to tell us there, Harrikins?"

"Not really, just curious. Would be nice to meet them, don't you think?"

Fred and George looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. "You've heard those names before, haven't you?" one of them asked.

"And why would you say that?"

"A bit obvious, given the look of longing on your face; it's okay if you don't want to tell us right now. Once you get to know us and trust us, maybe you'll let us in on it...?"

Harry eyed the two, wondering how trustworthy they were. "Tell you what, you prove to us that you're trustworthy and maybe I'll let you in on it, okay?"

"Deal! We hate secrets..."

"...Hate 'em!"

"But as you promised us answers, we'll make sure to earn your trust. Oh, look George, here comes the stairs. Alright you two, mount up. You'll know where you are when you get to the bottom."

"Thank you, guys."

"You're both very welcome." they said.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about the map that caught your interest?" asked Susan as they made their way down the steps.

"Let's wait until we're back in my room. Those two struck me as being particularly nosy."

"Yeah, they kind of did, didn't they? Even Auntie has heard of them. They play pranks on everyone and even, somehow, managed to prank Snape!"

"What did they do to him?" he asked curiously.

"Well, either they turned his hair pink for a week, or they gave him a perm. Don't know if it's true or not, though."

"Snape with a perm!" giggled Harry.

"Where've you two been?" asked a smiling Hannah. "Broom closet?"

"Hannah, stop, you know that's not where we were. We just got lost and managed to somehow end up in that corridor the Headmaster didn't want anyone to go to. Oh, and we met the Weasley twins." she said happily.

"And your hair isn't pink? How'd you manage that?" asked Neville

"They were curious about Harry. And before you ask, I don't know. Harry, you said you'd tell me." said Susan.

"C'mon, let's go to my room."

The girls and Neville followed Harry and upon entering his room took seats on the table they all used for studying. "Did I ever tell you guys about the conversation I had with the hat?"

"The Sorting hat, Sebastian?" asked Neville curiously. "I thought it odd at the time, but he did ask me to send Gran his regards.

"Same with me, although I just told him..." she stopped, pinking slightly.

"What?" asked Hannah.

"Nothing, really, I just wanted to make sure he put Harry in the same house with me is all."

Harry reached across the table and grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. "He told me you asked him for that."

"He did?"

"Yup, said you promised to hurt him if I didn't get put with you." he said with a bright smile. "And I, for one, am glad he did."

"Oh, well, see...there you go!" she said smiling back at him.

"Okay, guys, seriously; you can stare at each other all googly eyed later." teased Hannah.

"Sorry about that." Harry said without a trace of guilt. "Anyhow, Sebastian told me that there were certain people I could trust and one person who I should not trust." he sighed.

"I'm guessing Dumbledore is who you shouldn't trust?" snorted Neville.

"Yes, 'don't trust Dumbledore'. But he said I should trust Bones, Longbottom, Moony, and Padfoot. Apparently my Mom and Sebastian spent a lot of time together. She'd been studying him for some reason, and I guess they talked a lot about a lot of different things. One of them was about who I could trust once I made it to Hogwarts. Two of you are sitting here with me today. I just need to find the other two."

"Who or what are Moony and Padfoot?" asked Susan.

"I don't know and neither did Sebastian. But earlier with the twins, do you remember the names of the people on the map?"

"Uhm, let's see, there was Prongs and then there was Wormtail, I remember that one because I thought it was gross." counted off Susan who then got a wide eye look, "also Moony and Padfoot!"

"Yup, that's why I asked the twins if they knew who they were. I want to find them."

"You said your mom gave this message to the hat to give to you?" wondered Neville.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds weird. But for some reason I trust him. He said Mom was brilliant and a very capable and powerful witch. I think she knew that something was going to happen to them, that something would happen to me. And so, she took steps to insure that I was properly cared for when they were gone."

"But you weren't Harry," said Hannah, "you were left with those dreadful people. I don't think that even as brilliant as she was your mother could have foreseen you ending up there."

"Dumbledore!" complained Neville. "He was the one that took you away from Sirius Black, my Gran, and even Aunt Amelia."

"Yeah, but why? What possible reason could he have for doing that to Harry? He's just the Headmaster of Hogwarts, not the head of the Child Services Division." Susan asked as she contemplated the horrors that her boyfriend had been through over his short life so far.

"Hey, it's almost dinner time. How about we head down to dinner and catch Hermione up on all this. She's brilliant, and she might see something that we haven't."

Neville's stomach growled again, alerting everyone that it was probably a good idea. "Quit looking at me like that, I'm hungry, growing boy here remember?"

ooOOooOOoo

Amelia sat in contemplative silence as she regarded the document before her. Held there, in her hands, was the parchment that had been signed by Susan and Harry's parents that had bound the two into a marriage contract. By her side sat an untouched glass of her brother's favorite whiskey. She had finally gathered up the courage to go into her brother's vault, though it took more strength than she thought she'd possessed. She was a bit impressed by the sight of the inside, not much gold was in there, as most of it had been transferred to the family vault, but it was the masses of paperwork that she'd found within. As a high ranking member of the Wizengamot, she wasn't at all surprised. For a relatively small government, they did manage to drown everyone in red tape and bureaucracy. What impressed her most though was the meticulous way he'd archived everything. Off to one side was the desk he'd used for so many years, an impressive mahogany monstrosity that she'd made fun of repeatedly. In her younger years, she'd delighted in hiding underneath it and frightening her brother. As she grew, the desk became a refuge of sorts; everyone in her home knew that she could be found there reading or studying. Resting on top, a bit dust-covered, a single file that read simply: Potter/Bones Contract. She picked it up and opened it, which caused an envelope to fall to the floor. Cursing her clumsiness, she knelt and picked it up and stuck it back in the folder. She spent little time in the place after finding what she'd been looking for as too many memories were coming back to her, memories of those happy times she'd spent in her brother's company. She quickly exited the bank and apparated back to Bones Manor.

"Mistress Bones is alright?" asked the house-elf that popped in to collect her robes.

"I'm fine, Rollie. I think I will be in my brother's office the remainder of the night before I head to bed."

"Of course, Mistress. But Mistress has not eaten. Rollie bring something to eat?"

"Thank you Rollie that would be nice. Nothing too heavy though. I have some studying to do."

"Yes, Mistress. I bring to Lord Bones' office." said Rollie as he popped away.

She settled in, drawing her legs beneath her as she tried to calm herself down from the emotions of the past few hours. It was the same, of course, as the copy that Ted had provided for her, but she'd needed to see the original to assure herself in some way that the contract was real. She hoped that when she did finally tell Susan that she'd forgive her from holding it back and not telling her about it from the beginning. The adage about redheads and their temper, in their family at least, most certainly was true. And Susan, although slow to anger, was like a gale force wind that tore at everything in its path. Amelia couldn't really hold it against her, she was exactly the same.

Amelia went over the contract one more time; more to make sure that not only was it real but that the copy she had was the same as the original. But it was exactly as Ted had said. No money was paid, no political alliances were made, no concessions of any kind. And this confused her. Both the Potter and Bones families had been politically powerful, both were exceedingly wealthy; she could see no gain for either family as far as this was concerned. What would be the point of agreeing to a marriage contract when neither family gained anything?

She absentmindedly played with the envelope that had her name written across it in her brothers less than stellar handwriting. As obsessive as he was with detail, it always amused her that he'd not taken the time to improve that aspect of himself.

Edgar Bones was the person she'd most looked up to in the world. Their father had passed away while she was only just starting Hogwarts. It had been Edgar that had raised her and made her understand her duties as a Bones. He was a giant of a big brother who in her eyes could do no wrong; he was protective of her and always made time for her despite the ten year difference in their age. She missed him terribly and was hopeful that she'd not disappointed him, especially where Susan was concerned.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and reached for the letter opener that had been one of the final gifts to Edgar from their father. Slicing open the envelope carefully, she took out the letter and began to read.

 _My Dearest Amelia,_

 _If you're reading this, then you've finally gotten up the courage to go into my vault as Kaitlin and I are both gone. I understand if it took you some time to do so. Had it been you that had passed on it probably would have taken me many years to get up the courage to explore your vault as well._

 _More than likely you're sitting in my office, a glass of my whiskey by your side (drink it!) wondering what the hell was going on in my mind when I set Susan up in this contract. If Lily is still around, she'd be the one to talk to. However, I will explain as best as I can._

 _The first time Susan met Harry was a most extraordinary night. The babies were both in a little bit of pain, as teething had begun for them. Susan, for all the sweetness she usually showed, screamed and wailed like a banshee. And from what James said, Harry was no different. When they did finally settle down that night, we placed Susan in Harry's crib, hoping to get something to eat while the two napped. It was then that the most wondrous thing I've ever seen in my life occurred. Harry looked in wide-eyed confusion at the baby placed next to him, but a small smile appeared and he gently reached out a hand and grabbed hers. And Susan grabbed his and smiled back at Harry._

 _Jamie, Lils, Kaitlin, and I almost fainted when the golden hued glow started. Kaitlin was beside herself with worry scared that something terrible was happening to Susan. James was the same way, although he'd probably tell you I'm lying. I just stood there, moron that I am, gaping in astonishment._

 _Lily, however, was smiling from ear to ear. "It's a bond." she said simply. Of course, the three of us were looking at her uncomprehending. She bade us wait until she could do some research on the subject, but reassured all of us that nothing dangerous was happening, and that if she was correct then what was happening was a gift. After dinner, as we made ready to say our goodbyes, Kaitlin and Lily went into the bedroom to gather Susan and check on Harry. We were all shocked to notice that their pain from teething had stopped, that somehow their close proximity to each other had healed them of that terrible pain. And that wasn't even near the last piece of magic we saw from the two._

 _Lily continued her research and we, for the most part, accepted that she'd tell us everything when she was ready. But it still amazed us, seeing those two together. Now, most bouts of accidental magic usually take place when a child reached their third year and continues on until their ninth or tenth year. Susan, at nine months, levitated her bunny that had fallen out of her crib and she did it knowing full well what she was doing. Harry seemed stronger, going so far as to change Sirius' hair blue and pushing James out of their room when he'd come to collect him for his bath (he really hated baths!). As time went on, their magic seemed to change. It was as if magic herself wanted those two together. Take Susan out of the crib and it was more than likely that Harry would apparate to her or Susan would apparate back to him. Yes, you're not misreading, apparate!_

 _When Lily finally was convinced about her findings, she begged James and me to set Harry and Susan up in this contract you now hold. James and I might have been purebloods, but we weren't really that fanatical about some of the more antiquated customs that are still prevalent. He and I wanted our children to grow up and find love on their own, like we had. Lily said, "They have found love on their own, and helped by Magic, that love will only grow." And hate it though I might have, I couldn't deny what was so plainly right in front of me. The happiness those two found in each other's company was astounding to see._

 _So there you go. James and I, with the approval of Lily and Kaitlin, drew up this contract that joined Harry to Susan. Having no male heirs at the time, my only stipulation was that they insured the continuation of the Bones line._

 _Lily, more than likely, has left her research somewhere you or Harry can find if the need arises. I'm sure it will be highly complicated to understand as Lily did nothing by half and she'd never use just one or two words to explain something when you could use twenty!_

 _In the main though, Susan and Harry need to be together. Magic, if Lily is correct, will ensure that they are drawn to each other. Not only that, Magic will also ensure that they are mature enough to handle the responsibilities that they will face as a bonded couple. And no, they're not going to make you a grandmother before they turn eighteen! Their maturity will show itself in different ways. More than likely they will be very well spoken for ones so young, immensely loyal to each other, and driven to excel at anything that will make them able to help to keep the other safe. 'Old souls', I think Lily called it._

 _The time will come when Susan and Harry will marry, probably sooner than you'd like. Time does have a habit of going by too quickly. Protect them, nurture them, and educate them. They will need protection from those pureblood maggots, protection from the Ministry, and because of Harry probably protection from Dumbledore._

 _Family, Ami, it's all about family._

 _I'm hopeful that your life has not been hard, having to take care of Susan. I'm also hopeful that that scoundrel Sirius finally got his head out of his ass and asked you to marry him. He's good for you, and although I did have some reservation because of his apparent lack of maturity, he proved time and again how completely and utterly in love and devoted he was to you._

 _I know you miss me and that's okay, just don't forget to live. We'll be together again soon enough._

 _With love and affection,_

 _Your Brother_

 _Edgar_

Tears streamed down her face and she did nothing to stop them. It was a release of sorts, letting go of some of the emotions that she'd stoppered so long ago. Her mind turned to Sirius, which restarted the anguish and tears. She owed him much more than she could put into words. 'I have been a coward for far too long' she thought. He'd stood with her through thick and thin. He'd been her anchor when Edgar and Kaitlin had been killed, and yet, at the first instance of him needing her help she'd abandoned him. She knew it was unlikely that they'd ever find love for each other again, but she would do all in her power to see him freed from Azkaban and returned to Harry. Pomona was right, that boy was going to be the death of her.

Thinking of Harry made her smile. He was much as Edgar had described he would be. Old in soul despite his youth and he carried himself more like a seventh year student than a first. And Susan had been the same, at least since getting with Harry. She was flighty and temperamental, but her entire demeanor had changed since that day they'd met Harry. She was serious in her studies, as evidenced by the glowing reports she was receiving from all her professors. She was devoted to her friends and had lost that gossiping tendency she'd had. But it was her committed relationship with Harry that sealed it for her in her mind. They joked and teased each other with an ease that would only have come from years of being together. The way Harry looked at Susan was not the way any eleven year old should look at someone. His eyes when he looked at her held hope, and salvation, and a love so deep that it made her sigh in envy at Susan sometimes. And Susan's eyes held Harry in the same regard; she looked at him with compassion, and with devotion, and also with deep seeded love. It was something to behold.

'Well, at least I won't be a grandmother soon!'

ooOOooOOoo

"Madam Bones! How can we help you today?" asked the awestruck guard.

"I have a writ here to remove a prisoner to stand trial today, Bobby."

"Of course, ma'am, who may I ask is the prisoner?"

"Sirius Black." she said coldly.

"That murdering bastard? Wait, hasn't he had a trial if he's already here?"

"Some sort of paperwork mix up from the previous administration, apparently. He's not been too much of a hassle for you guys?"

"Nah, he's a tame one. Not like his cousin at all. Likes chatting with the lads when they're on patrol and the Dementors don't seem to bother him too much, either."

"Really? I wonder how he managed that?"

"Don't rightly know, ma'am. If you'll follow me, I'll escort you down to his cell."

"Thank you, Bobby. And please, lead the way."

Amelia was nauseous, given the proximity of the Dementors. But no, that's wasn't why she felt that way. The nausea came from a feeling of betrayal. A betrayal that she'd perpetrated against someone she at one point in her life, loved more than anything.

"Is it alright if I have a few minutes with him, Bobby? Just want to make sure he's okay to stand trial and that his health isn't too shoddy."

"Call me when you need, ma'am. I'll be at my desk."

"Sirius?" she called out into the dark cell.

"Well, unexpected would be the first thing that comes to mind when I see you there standing before me."

"Ready to get out of here?" she asked.

"Ten years, Ami. I've been in here for ten years and only now do you come see me?"

She jerked back at the coldness of his voice. "I..."

"Save it. Just get me out of here so I can be with Harry."

"He's a good boy Sirius, Jamie and Lils would be proud of him."

"Of course they would, as am I. Ted has told me a lot about him already. I can't believe he made the quidditch team."

"He's a great flier and even helped his team beat Slytherin. It would have been a perfect day if not for the assault. He flew like..."

"Assault?" interjected Sirius.

"Oh, of course, you'd have no way to know. Harry caught the snitch and was making to land when one of the snake bastards attacked him. Broke a few bones and was in the infirmary for a couple of nights. Sirius, he's fine."

"And the bastard who did this to him? I'm assuming Dumbledore made him clean some toilets and gave him a couple of detentions?"

"Nope, I got the little shit expelled."

"Really and how'd you do that?"

"Threatened his father with a blood feud."

"Yeah, I suppose that would do it. So, what's the plan to get me out of here?"

"You'll see..." she said cryptically.

ooOOooOOoo

N/A

Hey ,guys, sorry for the delay. As I've heard other authors often complain, life does indeed get in the way. It was all good stuff though. My niece took first place in the state wrestling tournament, my nephew and his soccer team is smoking hot right now, clobbering one and all into submission.

The next chapter of fifth house, for those of you who are reading it, should be up in a couple of days. I'd been concentrating so hard on 'family' that I'd completely forgotten about it.

ROBst, if you ever read this, I don't know how you do it. I've tried your method, just sitting down and typing, and for the most part that seems to work for me too. I finish a chapter, put a few thoughts down on paper for the next, and just let the fingers do the typing. But as a story progresses, I find myself losing traction in the story I want to tell, so, I've decided to do it the other way and sketch out an outline of scenes I want to happen to guide myself down the path. It might take a little longer to get chapters up, but I seem to be much more satisfied with the finished work.

I do want to give a recommendation here, seeing as I can and all. There is an author, The black resurgence, who has one completed story and one in progress. The first, honor thy blood, AWESOME. It takes place during the third stage of the tri-wiz, ships Daphne/Harry and is so good I literally couldn't put it down. The second story, stepping back, is still in its early stages, but so far the story is nothing less than impressive. It's a go-back-in-time where Harry goes back to the Marauder era, seems like it will ship Harry/Bellatrix, and is so very good. There, two good stories for you guys to read. I hope you enjoy them as much as I have.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hufflepuff had easily won their game against Gryffindor, it was the first time in many decades that their House had won the Quidditch Cup and the celebration currently occurring in their common room was filled with joy and revelry.

"That was a fine catch, Cedric." said Harry to the beaming fourth year.

"Just luck, Harry, just luck; I was in position and chanced upon the snitch. I can't really take credit for that."

"Yes, you can. We've both trained hard this year, and all the effort went into helping us come out on top. I know Professor Sprout is very proud of you."

Cedric blushed a little. "Yeah, she is, but I think she's proud of all of us Harry. And besides, we're not losing anyone to graduation this year, so our team will be the same next year. We'll definitely have another chance to win."

"Oi! You two gits, get over here!" yelled David. Cedric glanced at Harry with an amused expression and winked.

"Yes Captain?" they said together.

"Really? Both of you?" sighed David in frustration. "Alright, enough with that already! Attention everyone, I'd like to show appreciation for two members of our team that have shown all year what it means to be Hufflepuff! Cedric Diggory, you are the soul of the team, without you we would have been beaten mercilessly by the other houses. You showed great bravery against Slytherin, something that we're all proud of." Hufflepuff House cheered at the blushing fourth year, but Cedric stood tall and accepted the cheers gracefully.

"And of course, we've our very own Lord Potter here to congratulate as well. It was an exciting game versus Ravenclaw, where he managed to somehow avoid collision and catch the snitch in his very first game. That he presented said snitch to the redhead that looks like a tomato back there is something that all of us will remember as being one of the sweetest things we've ever seen. Against Slytherin, Harry managed to make all of those overgrown bullies look like fools and once again captured the snitch. Now, despite the serious injuries he received in that game, Harry played the game with honor and courage. It may have been a little Griffindorish of him, but the loyalty he showed Cedric and our team truly shows what it means to be a Hufflepuff. So Harry, on behalf of the whole team, we'd like to give you this award from us for the being the most valuable of the team this year. C'mon everyone, give it up for Harry!" The cheers, loud and thunderous, replaced the usually calm and serene scene that usually pervaded the 'Puff common room.

A stern faced Pomona Sprout raised her hands to silence her gathered badgers. She looked each and every single one of them in the eye, with a smile on her face, "I'm proud of all of you. We've a lot to be thankful for this school year. It has been many years since Hufflepuff has held the Quidditch Cup. Many, many, many long and arduous years." joked Madam Sprout. "Of course, you all probably know by now that we're in a tie for the House Cup with Slytherin. With only a few weeks left before the summer break, let's see what we can do to bring that trophy away from them. Win or lose, this House has proved to everyone that we are not the House of the discarded or unwanted. Remember that we've defied everyone's expectation and have actually come ahead of the Lions, the Ravens, and the Snakes. Professor McGonagall was not kidding when she said that your House was like your family. You've all proved that this year. You've all looked out for each other, you've all helped each other, and you are all members of a large family. The Hufflepuff family! Alright, let's begin our celebration. Oh, and before I forget, I want you all to thank Hannah Abbott for her donation to the general fund that allows us all to enjoy tonight in style."

It was with awed faces that the gathered 'Puffs eyed the appearing cases of iced butterbeer and tables laden with assortments of delicious food. "Thank you, elves!" yelled everyone to the invisible helpers.

"How'd you get money to get all this stuff, Han?" asked the wide-eyed Susan in astonishment.

"What...oh, nothing, I just won a bet is all; nothing to worry about. C'mon, let's grab the boys and get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Okay, you totally sounded like Neville there."

"Hey, lay off now; great minds think alike and all. Besides, look at that, the food looks amazing."

Susan frowned a little. "It's too bad we couldn't get Hermione in here. She'd probably enjoy herself more with us than being in the Gryff's den tonight. I worry they might be giving her hell for being friends with us."

"You know, I hadn't even thought of that. Should we mention it to the boys?"

"Gods above, no! Harry would tear out of here in a second if he thought for a second she was in danger. Hermione has become like a sister to him in a very short amount of time. Anyone harming her will become a target of the green-eyed monster, and I'm not talking about jealousy here either."

Hannah chuckled, "Yeah, they'd become feathers."

"Huh?"

"Oh c'mon, feathers...really? He'd put them through the roof..." she explained. Susan thought about it for a minute before starting to giggle.

Susan, arm in arm with Hannah, set out to find her now missing boyfriend. She'd written her Aunt about the change in the relationship between Harry and herself and had been rather worried about what she'd say. It surprised her immensely when the return letter congratulated them both and only asked that they'd take things slowly. They were, after all, rather young. Her Aunt loved Harry, of that there was no question, but that would never stop her from considering Susan her daughter. Amelia Bones was an auror after all and no one in the world would risk her wrath if anything should happen to her Susan. Not even Harry would be spared, a fact that had been explained to him in excruciating detail in the letter he'd received from Auntie. Harry had been rather green in the face for a couple of days after that.

"Sue, butterbeer?" offered Harry.

"Thanks. You get something to eat yet?"

"Nah, waiting on you, my fair lady." he said with a bow.

"Well, your manners seem to be improving," she teased, "but we still have to work on your bow."

"I'll make sure to let Gran know you disapprove." he said with a grin.

"Don't you dare! Auntie scares me when she's miffed, Dame Longbottom absolutely terrifies me."

"Yeah, me too, so I guess I will just have to make sure it's you that teaches me properly before she gets miffed at me. All this 'pureblood' etiquette stuff is really hard to learn. I'm basically a muggle after all, so my ideas about how things are done sometimes clash with Gran's."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Well, for the most part, muggles are a pretty straight forward bunch, right? They say what they mean without all the flowery language. I sometimes don't see the point."

"But flowery language is not a bad thing."

"No, it's not. I guess I'm somewhere in the middle. I see the value in a lot of the pureblood behavior, but I also see the other side, the muggle way. Both have good and bad things. I suppose I just want to take the best from both worlds and marry them together somehow."

"Guys, you're missing out on all the great food!" called Neville who was carrying a loaded plate. "This stuff is amazing!"

"Shall we?" asked Harry, offering his hand.

She took it, managing not to blush for the first time since they'd gotten together. "Yeah, let's; I suppose I could eat."

"It's too bad Hermione couldn't join us." Harry said.

"I told Hannah the same thing. I'm worried about her Harry."

"You too?" Harry looked at her worriedly.

"She's our friend. Our Gryffindor friend; a member of a Gryffindor House that just lost the Quidditch cup to her friends from Hufflepuff."

"They wouldn't be that petty, would they?" Susan arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, okay, you're probably right. I think I'll let Madam Sprout know, she can let Professor McGonagall know."

"Good idea. Why don't you do that now and I'll grab us some food. I take it you want some treacle?"

"You seriously have to ask me that?"

"Go, boyfriend, I'll take care of it. Come back quick though, or there won't be any left."

"Something I am all too familiar with, Lady Bones." he kissed her forehead and went in search of his Head of House. She smiled after him, and sighed contentedly.

"Where did Harry go?" asked Hannah, watching the retreating form of the raven haired boy.

"To talk to Madam Sprout about Hermione; I'm worried about her, I just told Harry to have her warn McGonagall about it just in case."

"Probably a good idea. Nev, sweetie, you got us someplace to sit?"

"Step right up to the cool table, ladies. We'll just pretend you two belong here that way I don't have to eat by myself." said the smirking Neville. "Where's Harry?"

"Talking to Madam Sprout; he and I are a little worried about Hermione. I wouldn't put it past those moronic Gryff's to berate her or worse for being friends with us. And, Neville, this would only be the cool table if you weren't sitting at it." said Susan.

"What's this about Hermione?" interrupted Hannah.

"Nothing, or at least we hope it's nothing. Don't worry about it now, we're just taking precautions." Susan gazed across the room, hoping to see Harry. Not spotting him, she closed her eyes and thought of him and was not too surprised to see in her mind's eye that he was in Madam Sprout's office conversing with her. She never gave a second thought to how odd that was.

OoOOooOOoo

"Ma'am, is alright is I ask you for a favor?" asked Harry of his Head of House.

"Harry, what are you doing here? You should be out there celebrating with your friends."

"And I will, ma'am, just as soon as I get something off my mind that's distracting me with worry."

"And what could that be?"

"Hermione, ma'am."

"Miss Granger? Why are you worried about her?"

"You know she's been bullied before?"

"Of course, but how is that any concern of ours? I'm sure Professor McGonagall has things well in hand within her House." replied candidly.

"Call it intuition, call it a gut feeling, you can call it anything you want. I just have...I just have a bad feeling where she's concerned. I may be wrong, of course, but I'd rather be mistaken and have to apologize to Professor McGonagall than have to deal with any consequences if she, Hermione, is in fact in some sort of trouble."

Pomona could sense something in Harry's words. She looked at him curiously, noting the beads of sweat that had collected on his forehead. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Ma'am, please, call..."

"Harry?" she asked worriedly. Harry's eyes began to glow, a burning fire of green that made her shudder in alarm. "Harry, what is it?"

"Hermione!" he yelled. Harry, eyes blazing, turned and ran from her office. She froze momentarily, unsure of what she should do.

"Ma'am, everything okay? Is everything alright with Harry? He just ran out of here like his head was on fire." asked Cedric as he poked his head into her office.

"Cedric, quickly, grab Michael and run to Gryffindor Tower. Harry believes that his friend Miss Granger is in danger and ran out of here to aid her. Make sure he's alright, fly there if you have to, just get to Harry!"

"Yes, ma'am!" said Cedric.

Pomona turned to her floo and grabbing some powder threw it into the fire. "Minerva? Min, are you there?"

"Sweet Merlin, Pomona, you realize the time? What could possibly be so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"It's Harry, Min; he's worried about your Miss Granger. I think he had a premonition of some kind that showed her as being in some sort of danger. I apologize if it is nothing, but could you please check on the young woman?"

"Really, Pomona, a premonition?"

"Listen, okay, Harry came into my office and asked me to contact you regarding a feeling he was having regarding Hermione. Suddenly his eyes flared and he ran out of here hell bent on, well, I don't know what he was hell bent on but I can safely assume that he's on his way to Gryffindor at this moment to check on her."

"But he'd not be able to get in..." a loud crashing sound interrupted Minerva as she jumped back, startled.

"...and I'm guessing Harry just got there. Min, go! Go check on your children!"

OoOOooOOoo

Susan saw Harry emerge from Madam Sprout's office and make toward the 'Puff exit. "Harry?"

"It's Hermione, something is wrong." he said.

"C'mon, let's get to her. Neville, time to put some of that training you and Harry have been busting your butts over! Our friend is in trouble, let's move!" Neville took in Harry's blazing eyes, something he'd only seen when they'd faced the troll.

"I'm ready, lead the way brother! Hannah, you coming?"

"And let you three have all the fun messing up some Gryff's? I don't think so!"

The quartet 'Puffs raced through the school hell bent on getting to their friend as quickly as possible.

"Harry, do we even know where the hell Gryffindor is?" yelled Neville.

Harry skidded to a halt. Susan reached out to take his hand, hoping to help him calm down. She was surprised at how warm his hand was, she could actually feel his magic coursing through his body. "Talk to me sweetie, where are we going?"

"Those stairs." he whispered, pointing to the marble staircase that had moved back into position.

The Fat Lady had just snuggled down for the night when she heard footsteps approaching her. "It's almost after curfew you know? Professor McGonagall will not be happy that you guys are out this late!" she said with a yawn.

"Open the door." said a cold voice.

She opened her eyes lazily, rubbing them with the back of her hand to wipe away some of the sleep. "Hang on, you're 'Puffs! I can't open the door for you!"

"Open. The. Door." said Harry again.

"I'd listen to him if I were you. My Harry will gladly disintegrate the door open to get in. So either open up, or get into another painting before he obliterates you." added Susan.

"I can't! I can only open for Gryffindors, professors, or the prefects. You all are not any of those."

"Then get out of the way, 'cuz I'm coming through right now!" yelled Harry. The clenched fist of his right hand was glowing brightly. He lifted it towards the painting and released his magic. Luckily, the fat Lady had enough sense to move out of the way as the destruction of the door was something spectacular to behold.

"Remind me not to piss him off." whispered Hannah.

"He's protecting family; this has nothing to do with him being pissed off. Get out your wand, anybody moved against us, just stun them."

"Stun? I can hardly get a feather to float and you want me to stun?"

"Just stand behind me, watch my back." Hannah nodded in agreement, grabbed Neville's offhand, and got behind him.

Stepping into the Gryffindor common, Susan was alarmed at the scene before her. The twins, along with a couple of younger girls, looked to be petrified and enveloped in ropes. That the screaming they were obviously doing couldn't be heard meant that they were probably silenced as well. She gasped when she saw her friend, her legs had been bound and her hands were tied behind her back. The word 'traitor' was written on her forehead and her robes seemed to be torn, exposing her for all to gape at.

"Potter, what the hell you are doing in our common room. Get the hell out of here!" roared a redheaded moron.

Harry simply raised his hand again, and the bleating redhead flew backwards until he impacted the wall. The boy groaned as he slid, unconscious, toward the floor. Four boys, who'd been standing next to the redhead, raised their arms in surrender.

"No, Harry." pleaded Susan. "Just tie them up. Wait until a professor gets here, don't hurt them."

Harry looked at her questioningly, but nodded in acceptance. Raising his hand once again, the four boys found themselves tied up and falling heavily to the floor. "Neville, the twins and the girls, please?"

"You got it!" responded Neville.

"Let me handle, Hermione. She's probably embarrassed to be seen like this. Can I borrow your robe?" asked Susan. Harry slid off his robe and handed it to her. She took it, and placed a hand on his cheek. "She's safe now, Harry. We got to her on time. Hannah, grab Harry please. He's going to pass out here in a second. He used a lot of magic just now."

"I'm going to be really pissed off if I wake up in the infirmary again." said Harry just before he collapsed into her arms.

"I've got you Harry, I've got you. Neville, a hand here please?" Hannah pleaded.

"One sec, I'm almost done here. There, you guys gonna be okay? I gotta tend to my brother." Neville quickly moved to Harry and Hannah's side, taking hold of his brother and gently settling him down on the ground. "Go, help Sue, she'll need your help with Hermione. I got Harry."

"You're a good boy, Neville." said Hannah, and taking her cue from Susan, she gently placed her hand on Neville's cheek a planted a kiss on his forehead. She quickly moved to Susan, who had managed to cut the ties that bound Hermione.

Hermione collapsed into Susan and Hannah, wailing in anguish and fear. "I knew you guys would come for me...I knew you guys would come..."

"You're as good as my sister, Hermi, don't you forget it. You are now family and that means something to Harry and me. C'mon, let's get you to the infirmary." she said softly as she wrapped Harry's cloak around her friend.

Cedric and Michael came roaring in on Cedric's broom, only to be amazed at the mayhem that it seemed Harry had caused. Their expression changed to absolute anger when they saw the condition of Miss Granger, who was crying inconsolably against Susan. "What the fuck is going on here?" roared Michael as he dismounted Cedric's broom.

"Mr. Blake, while I admire your verve in this situation, I will not have such language spoken here!" roared McGonagall as she raced into her common room.

"Seriously? You have an eleven year old witch who seems to have been assaulted by most of your House and you're worried about my language?" he yelled back at her.

"Minerva, what's going on here?" asked the aged Headmaster as he also made his way into the common room.

"I have only made it here myself, Headmaster, and have yet to ascertain what has happened." replied McGonagall.

Harry mumbled softly and slowly opened his eyes. "Nev?"

"Hey, brother, you gave us a bit of a fright there. You alright?" Neville asked, the worry obvious on his face.

"Yeah, help me up, would you?" grabbing both of Neville's hands, Harry pulled himself up. He felt drained. He looked around, "Hermione!"

"Over here Harry." called out Susan. He ran to them and took hold of Hermione. "You okay there, sis?"

"You're here now, of course I am. But, I think I'm going to pass out now. You got me?" she whispered.

"Always." he replied.

Hermione wilted into him and once again he seemed to find himself once more carrying this young woman that was quickly becoming family. He reached down and placed an arm behind her knees and lifted her up into his chest. "Let's get her out of here. The atmosphere in here is going to make me puke and I think Hermione might get upset with me if I'm sick all over her."

"Right behind you, love. Han, Nev, you coming?" Susan asked.

"We got your backs guys. Lead on Harry." answered Nev. Hannah took his hand and nodded at her redheaded friend as well.

"Lord Potter, I have not given you permission to leave." said the Headmaster in a stern voice. Cedric and Michael both became incensed at the man's words, and both quickly made their way to confront him, as did the twins and the two girls that had been tied up with them

"Go Harry, we got this." said Michael.

"Lord Potter, I must insist that you stay behind."

"Headmaster, insist all you like, Harry has his priorities straight. He's seeing that his friend is attended to by Madam Pomfrey. A friend that looks to have had a traumatic night; what are you doing?"

"Mr. Blake, you will show to the Headmaster some respect." said McGonagall. "Harry, go, I'll come find you all later. Make sure you all stay with her. I'll let Professor Sprout know where you all are."

Harry bowed his head and made his way out of the Gryffindor common room. It was and impassive bunch of 'Puffs that made their way towards the infirmary. The occasional student hurrying to their common rooms stopped to stare at quartet of 'Puffs that made their way through the corridors of Hogwarts and just seeing the looks of absolute rage that the four had made everyone coming near them back up in fright.

"Madam Pomfrey," called out Susan, "we need your help please."

Poppy stuck hear head out of her office door, and saw the unconscious form of the young girl in Lord Potter's arms. "Harry? Susan? What's going on?"

Susan grabbed Harry's arm and led him a bed. "Here, Harry, put Hermione here." Harry complied, still a bit out of it, but understanding what Sue was asking of him. He gently placed Hermione on the bed.

"Harry rescued Hermione here from an assault in Gryffindor Tower. We just grabbed her and raced here. She doesn't look too injured, but we want to make sure and we sure as hell were not going to leave here in that hyenas den." Poppy looked intently at Susan, noticing a change in her demeanor. She seemed older, somehow, more self-assured.

"Very well, Miss Bones, leave her to me. Why don't you all head back down to your common room. It's almost past curfew."

"Forgive us, ma'am, but we're going nowhere. The four of us intend to be here when she wakes up. Take points, give us detention, it doesn't matter. We're not leaving her side." said Susan in a voice Poppy found eerily reminiscent of Amelia Bones at her most intimidating.

"Very well, just please stay out of my way while I tend to your friend. Harry, did you just use a lot of magic?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said glancing at Susan, "did I?"

"Miss Bones, please but him in that bed over there. He looks like he's going to lose consciousness. I'd rather he do it in bed rather than on the floor."

"C'mon, sweetie, let's put you to bed." Susan grabbed Harry and gently led him to the bed next to Hermione. "Get on the bed, Harry."

"Sue?" asked Harry a bit unfocused. "Why are we in the infirmary? I didn't get hurt again, did I?"

"No, Harry, you're just really tired. C'mon, get in bed." Harry smiled but did as she asked. It wasn't but a moment later that he closed his eyes and passed out.

"Miss Granger seems to be fine. There's some bruising on her cheeks and ribs. Her upper lip has a rather deep cut and she looks to have chipped a tooth or two. By the state of her clothing, I assume she was assaulted. Hannah, be a dear and hand me the potion in the blue bottle. Susan, how's Harry?"

"Passed out, ma'am, he does have a smile on his face though so I'm going to assume that he's just exhausted. He definitely used a lot of magic." she replied.

"What did he do?" she asked curiously.

It was Neville that answered. "Ma'am it was seriously the most amazing thing I've ever seen. His hand glowed and he pointed it at the door and a burst of what I can only assume was pure magic shot from it. He then banished a student away from Hermione and bound him up along with four others. He passed out for a few minutes then but woke up and carried Hermione all the way here."

"Amazing." whispered Poppy.

OoOOooOOoo

"I now call to order this Extraordinary Wizengamot meeting of the Wizard's Council to order. Lords and Ladies, please be seated one and all. We're her to sit in judgment on one of our own. May Merlin and Morgana bless us with wisdom and foresight." intoned the esteemed witch who headed the council of witches and wizards. Griselda Marchbanks was a well respected witch, one that had held a seat in this chamber for nearly a hundred years. She was well thought of, not only for her fierce devotion to the law and justice, but also because she was a formidable witch who brooked no disrespect.

Fudge looked perplexed as his gaze wandered over the people sitting in the Great Chamber. He'd expected more people to be present; he certainly expected more of his cronies to be here. It was then that he realized that those present represented the aristocracy of their world. He now understood why the Chief Witch pro-tem for this trial was the Lady Marchbanks and not Dumbledore. This trial was for a peer and in the insular world of magical Britain, Lords and Ladies vehemently defended themselves against all who would try to rock the establishment. He racked his brain, trying unsuccessfully to think of anyone who fit the criteria. No Lord or Lady had been charged with any crime during his tenure as Minister, such a thing could have been easily avoided by the judicial application of monetary incentive, something he was more than familiar with given his association with...well...certain individuals who liked to wear masks late at night.

"Regent Bones, you have the floor."

"Thank you Lady Marchbanks. Lords and Ladies, I have invoked the law of the land and called you all here today to sit in judgment against one of our own." she said loftily.

"Regent Bones, could we get on with this, I'm a very busy man and have better things to do than to be here to pass judgment on one of own for a simple case of drunken debauchery or terrifying a muggle." responded Fudge trying to sound authoritarian.

"Forgive me, Minister, it was my understanding that part of your job description was to actually sit here in judgment of one of our distinguished society. Are you implying that such things are beneath you?" Amelia smiled inwardly, always happy to slap that rotund jackass down at every opportunity, and given the red state of his face she'd done a good job of it so far. The tittering in the crown only added to his anger.

"That is true, Regent Bones, but I can't think of anyone that has been imprisoned for something that would take the efforts of the esteemed gathering of the Wizard's Council we have before us. Such matters could easily have been dealt with in a general session of the Wizengamot."

"Can't you, Minister? Can you not think of one person who was thrown in prison without even a trial?" she asked in a cold voice.

And with that statement, Minister Fudge finally twigged to the person Amelia was alluding too. "I must protest, Lady Marchbanks, the person that Madam Bones is suggesting to us is worthless criminal that is serving his sentence. His crimes were heinous enough that even bringing up his name would cause widespread panic in the populace."

"I doubt that it is widespread panic you're afraid of, Cornelius. I believe it's the fact that if this man were proven innocent then you're popularity would take an immense hit. Far be it for our Minister to be more concerned with the good of one of his citizens than retaining his seat." said Augusta as she stood from her seat to add her two sickles.

"Would it be possible to include us in the conversation, Augie? Most of us have no idea who you are talking about."

"Sorry about that Griz; Amelia would you continue please?"

"Forgive us, Lady Marchbanks." said Amelia with a bow. "We are speaking of course of none other than the Lord Sirius Orion Black."

It took a few minutes for the roar to die down. Fudge was as white as sheet, terrified beyond words at the outcome that came from this body. A verdict of not-guilty would more than likely see him crucified in the press, it wouldn't matter that someone else had been in charge back then.

"I object in the strongest possible terms! Sirius Black was found guilty and tossed into Azkaban for good reason. He brought about the death of the Lord and Lady Potter! He killed Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles before he was apprehended! He's as guilty as they come, I will not allow this to continue."

"Allow...?" asked Madam Marchbanks.

Fudge hurriedly backtracked, "My apologies, Lady Marchbanks, I only meant to say that it shouldn't be for the great ladies and gentlemen of this court to deal with matters as upsetting as this. I beg you to allow me to take this matter to the greater Wizengamot."

"For what purpose would I allow that? It is well known to us here, Cornelius, that more than a few members of that body can buy your ear. Is it for that reason you wish to take this matter up with them?"

"I will not stand here and be accused for something..."

"Shut it, Cornelius, no one here wants to hear it. When we're done here, you can run your silly ass down to Lucius and beg his help in keeping your seat. Now, let's move on. Amelia, I believe the floor is still yours?"

"Most of us assume that the 'facts' surrounding the murder of the beloved Lord and Lady Potter are irrefutable. I stand here before you today with ample proof that a great miscarriage of justice was done, all in the name of the greater good." said Amelia.

The hall got real quiet at that last part of her statement. Most, if not all, had heard variations of that same phrase at some point in their careers, and those words came directly from the mouth of the esteemed Headmaster and Chief Wizard, Albus Dumbledore.

"I have here the goblin verified will of the Lord and Lady Potter. The most salient fact that comes from this document is the express statement that it was Peter Pettigrew who was their secret keeper, and not Lord Black."

"That cannot be true, everyone knows it was Black..." started Fudge again, trying to get a word in.

"Everyone knows? Everyone knows? Are we or are we not the judicial branch of the government? Do we take dubious statements as fact in this body? The facts are stated in the will; Lord Black is innocent of betraying the Potters. Furthermore, the head of the Black family estate has declared in no uncertain terms that Sirius Black is innocent of the charges levied against him. He IS Lord Black. The Black Family magic has accepted him as its sovereign.

"But there is still there is still the murder of Pettigrew and the muggles who died by his hand. How about them?" Fudge tried again.

"Well Minister," she said contemptuously, "what do you think of getting the truth from the horse's mouth?"

"What do you mean? You cannot bring Black into this chamber; he is a danger to all members of the Council and must not be allowed before them."

"Cornelius, once again, would you please shut the hell up?" Griselda said in a voice that chilled his bones. "Amelia, I take it you've gone to Azkaban to fetch Sirius?"

Amelia almost lost her concentration it at that point, imagining in her mind playing fetch with the huge black grim that was Sirius' animagus form. "I have, Madam. He has consented to the administration of veritaserum, and has also declared he'd give oath on his life and magic should we require it as well."

"Bring him in, Amelia, and I believe the potion will do just fine. Anyone disagree? Except for you, Cornelius, my order to shut the hell up still stands."

Seeing no objection, Amelia signaled Tonks to bring in her cousin. Nym was shocked beyond belief at her first meeting her Uncle Sirius. He'd grown up with parents that had taken polar opposite views on the man, one who thought him evil incarnate, the other parent that saw him as a kind and generous man that put his family and godson above all things.

"You ready, Uncle Siri?" she said to the man who was lounging lazily on a comfortable wing backed chair. He looked better, although still emaciated.

"I suppose, might as well get this over with." he said lazily. "Are you going to be okay, Nym? I know seeing me is probably a shock to the system, and though I'd be disappointed and sad, I can certainly understand if you'd rather not get to know me again." he said sadly.

"I remember a man who laughed loudly, a man who lived his life for others, a man who loved his godson so much he didn't care if he looked foolish playing with a baby. I remember the man who hugged me and tickled me silly when I'd been teased at school, a man who taught me how to throw a punch. If it's okay, I'd like to get to know that man again?" she said with a smile.

"That man is still inside me, somewhere; hopefully you and Harry can help me find him again?

"Harry is going to love you, Sirius, you wait and see. But you better include Susan in anything you have planned for Harry, they won't be separated." she replied.

"I've heard. He's eleven, I just can't understand..."

"Later, okay, leave it until you've actually seen them together. Then we can talk. I've spent time with them both, not as much as Madam Bones or Longbottom, but enough time to see what they see. And so will you. Now, let's get you out of Azkaban for good. Disappointing Harry is on the top of my list of shit to never do!"

Tonks led Sirius, who was unfortunately once again handcuffed, into the grand chamber of the Council. He stood proudly before them, looking at each in every member in the eye before he bowed deeply to the congregated assembly.

"Sirius Orion Black, it is our understanding that you have consented to questioning under veritaserum. Do you do this of your own freewill and understanding that you may implicate yourself in the crimes that you've been accused of?"

"I do, Madam Chief Witch. Please, let us proceed. I have a godson I haven't seen in ten years and I'd really like to get to know him again."

"If you would administer the veritaserum please, Madam Bones?"

Amelia grabbed the potion bottle from her robes and administered the three drops to the tip of Sirius' tongue. Sirius eyes took on a glazed look and his head bobbed a little. For the next two hours, Sirius answered question after question regarding that horrible night. Fudge had even attempted to implicate him as a Death Eater, to which Sirius had laughed long and hard.

"Cornelius, how the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents became Minister for Magic is beyond me. Lucius and his minion must have thrown the gold around pretty liberally to accomplish that." said Sirius in his half drowsy state.

"Any further question from the assembly?" asked Lady Marchbanks.

"Just one, Madam Chief Witch, if I may?" asked Amelia.

"Of course, Amelia, go ahead please."

"Lord Black, who is your godson?"

"Well, from what I've heard, my godson is currently the best seeker that Hogwarts has seen in a hundred years and a ladies' man to boot!" he replied with a smirk.

"Lord Black..."

"Hm, oh, sorry...my godson is Harry James Potter." he said puffing out his chest in pride, his eyes shining with obvious affection.

The astonishment from the assembly was almost palpable. "Any further questions? No? Very well, we will take a short recess while we deliberate. Madam Bones, if you would please see to Lord Black?"

Amelia bowed her head in acknowledgment and walked up to Sirius. "You alright there, Sirius?"

"I'm fine, Madam Bones." he said coldly.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me."

"I loved you, you know. Hell, I still love you! I would have broken into Hades to save you. How do you think it makes me feel that you'd not do the same?"

The tears that she'd been holding back finally came tumbling down her cheek. "I'd be pretty pissed, I guess."

"So tell me why I should forgive you?"

"Because I was young and foolish; an impressionable witch who'd just made Auror. A witch that believed that the great Albus Dumbledore could speak no lie and did not make mistakes; a witch that betrayed the only person who'd ever mattered to her who wasn't family. The only man I will ever love looks at me now with pain in his eyes and I can't help him heal because I was too afraid to help."

"You still love me?" he asked seriously.

"With all that I am."

"You still have it?"

"Have what?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "the engagement ring, Ami?"

Amelia blushed a little, something she'd not done in many a year. She grabbed her wand and passed it over her left hand, revealing the ring to Sirius.

"You found it?"

"No Sirius, I never took it off. It hasn't been off this finger since you put it there." she said defiantly.

"That's my witch! However, I am still a little pissed at you. It may take me some time but I will get over myself and accept the fact that you made a mistake. However, if you ever..." Sirius found his words halted by the lips that had firmly attached themselves to his. "Merlin, I've missed those kisses!"

"Well, as I see it, I have ten years to make up for as far as the kissing goes. I'll see what I can do." she said with a smile before once again kissing him firmly.

"Hmm, hmm..." someone coughed behind them. "Lord Black, are you being accosted by the head of the DMLE? Would you care to press charges?" asked the bemused Lady Marchbanks.

"I don't know about charges, but I can certainly think of a couple of things I'd like her to press..."

"Sirius Black, don't you dare finish that sentence." yelled Amelia. Sirius just grinned at her wickedly.

"Take your place Amelia. The members will be rejoining us momentarily. I take it you know each other?" Amelia raised her left hand.

"I see. Well then congratulations you two, take it from me who's been around as long as I have, love is a wondrous thing, but it will wither on the vine if not tended to. Make sure you take the time to rebuild what has been lost all these years. It's been ten years; make sure you take the time to get to know one another again."

"We will, Madam Marchbanks, and thank you for the advice. I take it then that the verdict will be in our favor?"

"Yes, however you two may want to be careful. Cornelius will not let this go and may drag the full Wizengamot into it as he's more support there than here in the Council."

"Not to worry, ma'am, Augusta and I have a plan already in place. Cornelius may find himself out of a job sooner rather than later."

Griselda arched an eyebrow at Amelia, her eyes alive with delight. "Oh, goody, I detest that man and all supposedly stands for."

The assembly of Lords and Ladies quietly made their way back into the chamber, each of them glancing at Sirius with a mixture of shame and guilt.

"Lady Longbottom, how does the Council rule?"

"Madam Chief Witch, the assembled Council rules in favor of Lord Black. He is to be immediately released from his unjust imprisonment. A full page pardon will appear in the Daily Prophet giving a detailed explanation of the events that transpired that night and advising the wizarding community of your innocence. Lord Black, on behalf of the Council of Witches, we ask for forgiveness regarding your treatment. Go back to the world, Lord Black; go back to your life. And take my word for it, your godson is a handful and will need you back in his life." she finished with a wink at Sirius.

"This is not the end of this, Black. I will see you back in Azkaban, you mark my words." yelled Fudge from his seat.

"Minister Fudge, it has become quite apparent to House Longbottom that you are severely incompetent and unable to fulfill you duties as Minister. As such, House Longbottom withdraws all support from you and asks all our allied Houses to join with us in getting this man out of office."

"You can't do that, you pledged your support." he said horrified.

"Shut the hell up, Cornelius, I'm not done yet. As Regent of House Potter and with the full knowledge and backing of Lord Potter, House Potter withdraws all support from Minister Fudge and asks all allied Houses to join us." said Dame Longbottom.

"House Bones also withdraws its support from the Minister and asks all allied Houses to join us." said Amelia with an evil grin.

"Amelia, I thought we were friends, how could you do this?"

"Oh, heck this looks like fun, can I join in? I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, hereby rescind and withdraw all support from Minister Fudge. All vassal Houses to House Black will immediately withdraw their support from him or face the immediate calling in of all loans due House Black." laughed Sirius.

"You can't do this to me! I am the Minster for Magic!" pleaded the white faced soon to be former Minister.

"Not for long, Fudgie, not for long." retorted Sirius in amusement.

"Behave, Sirius, for once." whispered Amelia.

"Yes, dear! That was fun, can we do it again? I want to see if I can make his eye twitch like we used to do to Snivellus."

"Merlin, help me!" groaned Amelia.

OoOOooOOoo

"Is it at all possible for me to go a week without waking up in this damn place?" asked Harry aloud as he came to.

"Harry?" asked the voice of his girlfriend.

"Glasses please," he asked, "ah, there you are beautiful. Miss me?"

Susan tried not to laugh by rubbing her eyes with thumb and forefinger in a manner eerily suggestive of her Aunt when she got frustrated at something she'd done.

"It's a good thing you weren't in danger, or once again, I would be one seriously pissed off witch." Susan hugged Harry tightly. Pulling back a bit, she looked into his eyes and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Feeling better?"

"Much." he said before a look of terror came over his face, "Hermione!"

"She's fine, Harry, she's in the bed right next to you. Come on, get up, Madam Pomfrey wants you walking around. Let's go check on our sis."

Harry, very carefully, rose from his bed and wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulder. Letting her lead, she led him to Hermione's bed. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She wouldn't take the sleeping draught until Madam Pomfrey checked on you. She calmed down once she knew you were okay."

"I imagine Madam Sprout will be here soon to yell at me?" he said warily.

"I doubt it, sweetie, you did a very good thing last night. The school is abuzz with curiosity at what happened last night."

"Great, that's all we need..." Harry groaned. "Neville and Hannah?"

"They went back to the dorm to get a quick shower; we'll see them at lunch in a bit. Madam Sprout had to literally drag us back to our rooms last night, none of us wanted to leave you two. Oh, and by the way, my Aunt is seriously pissed off."

"Should I start running now?" he asked.

"What? No, dummy, she's not mad at you. She's mad at Gryffindor and Dumbledore. Probably McGonagall too, she being Head of House and all; it's not going to be a pleasant week for any of them."

"Mr. Potter, it seems we meet again?" asked Madam Pomfrey with a smirk. "I thought we'd seen the last of each other, given the fact that the quidditch season is over."

"Well, I couldn't pass up another visit before the end of term, could I?"

"Cheeky bugger!" she said amusedly. "Just like your father. It's a good thing you're a good deal cuter than he ever was."

"Hey, now! That's my boyfriend you're talking about, ma'am."

"Quite right, dear; so, how are we this morning, Mr. Potter?"

"Fine, if a little tired still. But my energy seems to be coming back to me quickly."

"And we're sure that this is not an attempt to leave my tender mercies?"

"Tender?" he said with a grin.

"Scamp! Check on your friend, children, and then head down to breakfast. The DMLE is sure to show up, so expect some questioning regarding the events of last night."

"We will, ma'am. How is Hermione?"

"She'll be fine. I've taken care of all her external injuries. I will recommend she see a mind healer to help with the internal problems that may crop up after her ordeal. Oh, and since you're here already, make sure to take your nutrition potion before you leave."

"Will I ever be rid of those? They are really horrid!"

"Are you six feet tall yet?" asked the healer.

"No, why?"

"Because you will keep taking them until I say otherwise or your reach six feet, Mr. Potter. And if you don't I'll sic the Dame Longbottom and Miss Bones on you, are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am, taking the potion right now!" he replied more than a little frightened.

"Harry?" called out a small voice.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he quickly stepped up to Hermione's bed. Susan and Harry both reached out for their friend's hand, something that Hermione was grateful for, as it assured her that she'd not lost her friends.

"Looks like I owe you another one, Harry. Thank you."

"You owe me nothing. You're our friend. I'd do it again in a second, and don't you forget that." he replied honestly.

"We would, Hermione, all four of us will always be there for you." added Susan.

"Okay, kids, get yourselves to breakfast. Miss Granger here needs her rest; you may visit her again later in the day. Until then, out!" she said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am!" they replied. Giving Hermione a quick hug as they left, Susan and Harry headed down to the great hall. The atmosphere in the hall was subdued and very quiet, a most uncommon thing for a place that was usually loud and swarming with overactive kids. George and Fred both ambled over to the couple. "How's Hermione?" they asked.

"As well as could be expected, I suppose." answered Susan. "Madam Pomfrey has taken care of her injuries. She should be out of there this afternoon or later tonight. Harry, where's she going to stay, I don't want her going back to that place!"

"The rumor is that she's going to be resorted. Chances are she'll be a 'Puff or a 'Claw before the weekend is out." answered Fred.

"I hope she'll forgive us," added George. "We did all we could to get to her. We were terrified of what they had planned for her. I can't believe what some of those people did, makes me sick to be a Gryffindor!"

"I don't think Hermione has anything to forgive you guys for. From what we could see, those people had you guys well and truly bound and out of action. There would have been nothing either of you could've done. How are the two girls that were there next to you?" asked Harry.

"Parvati and Lavender? As far as we know, they're doing fine. They were in the infirmary right after you guys got there, Harry, though they did say that you were passed out. I'm sure when they work up the nerve they'll stop by and talk to you two. I think they were both a little intimidated by you, Harry, but very thankful that you showed up when you did."

Harry looked at the twins curiously, "Intimidated?"

"Well, yeah, you're Harry Potter, savior of damsels in distress, slayer of trolls..."

"I did nothing that special, anyone else would have done the same thing." he replied.

"Harry, I don't think more than a handful of people in the castle would have gone out of their way to help someone like you did." said Susan.

"That can't be true, can it? Besides, you , Nev, and Han were all with me."

Both the twins did their best to suppress the look of mild awe that they felt for this boy...young man that had gone all out to protect the defenseless. "Harry, mate, Sue's right, there was a common room full of people and no one did anything. Fred, let's get going, Mom and Dad are probably going to show up soon."

"Your parents are coming to school?" asked Harry.

The twins looked embarrassed and ashamed. "The one that started all this is our brother Ron. He was the one you blasted against the wall when you first came in. We don't know what's happening with him. George and I don't think we could have ever predicted him turning into such an asshole. Listen, we'll catch up later, we're going to head up to Dumbledore's office."

Hannah and Neville were waving at the couple, beckoning them to the 'Puff table. "How are you doing, Harry?

"Good, brother, just a little tired is all. But it gives me a good excuse to put my arm around Susan, so I'm not going to complain too much." said Harry as he shot a smile at his girl.

"Sorry, sweetie, but you don't need any excuses to do that. Come on, sit, get some food and eat. Madam Pomfrey was most explicit with me regarding your diet. And I for one do not want to disappoint her."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said as he loaded some food onto his plate. "Any news on what's happening to the people who were in on last night?"

"Nothing yet, even the gossip queen over here couldn't get anything out of anyone." said Neville.

"Hey now, I'm just the gossip princess for now, give me a couple of years and then I'll be queen. But he's right, the professors are all being rather tight lipped about last night's events. The guys you knocked out, Harry, haven't been seen in the castle all day. Sue, look!"

Susan looked toward the entrance of the great hall, and was not at all surprised to see her Aunt Amelia walk in with a group of Aurors. "Hey, Susan, we're headed up to the Headmasters office but I wanted to stop by and say hi to you and Harry." said Amelia as she wrapped her niece in a hug. "Harry, you did another brave thing last night. I have spoken to Hermione's parents and they wanted me to convey their gratitude to you. Neville, your Gran is very proud of you, and Hannah, so are your parents."

"Harry did all the work, we mostly just stood there and did what he told us." replied Hannah.

"Nevertheless, protecting someone from harm is to be commended." said Amelia proudly as she gazed at the four. "Okay you guys, we're headed to our meeting. I'll make sure to come and see you before I head out. Harry, Nym said to say hi, she's been here all night but couldn't get away to see you in the infirmary. I'll let her know you're alright. Oh, and Harry, you're going to be getting a visitor tomorrow."

"Who's coming to see me Aunt Amelia?" asked Harry.

"You'll see!" she said with a wink.

"Merlin, I'd love to be a fly on the wall of that meeting in the Headmasters office!" said Hannah.

OoOOooOOoo

Remus was pacing in front of the large fireplace in Longbottom Manor, nervous about seeing a man he'd thought betrayed them all those years ago. The mere thought of Sirius, even as recently as six months ago, filled him with vitriolic hate.

His thoughts turned to long ago passed school days, where four friends, brothers really, had left their mark on Hogwarts with their sometimes less than stellar activities. But he'd been proud of all of them as well, as they had also left their mark on the school as they'd all, well, three of them anyways, left with the top marks of the graduating class, bar one: the incomparable Lily Evans, who'd been so ahead of her peers that her academic marks would withstand decades before anyone would challenge them.

Ever since that fateful Halloween night, Remus had become a shadow of his former self. His career path as an Enchanter had been thrown to the wayside; he'd spent the next several years in an alcohol induced stupor, barely eking out a living in the muggle world. His life from that night held nothing but hate and anger. It had only been the intervention of Ted Tonks just a few months ago that had brought him back to himself. The fact that the one person he hated above all others was innocent of the death of those he considered family shamed him into sobriety. He'd spent the next several weeks recovering, emotionally and physically.

All of the good that had come to his life recently could all be attributed to a single source: the son of a man he considered a brother, the son of a woman he'd considered a sister, the little baby he'd held in his arms and rocked to sleep on many a night. He'd failed Harry up to this point, something that he swore to himself to never do again. He'd go happily to his death knowing he'd given his all to see Harry live the life that Jamie and Lily should have.

The happiest day, in recent memory, of Remus' life had been that extraordinary day that he'd spent with Harry. It took a while for the shy and timid boy to come out of his shell, but when Harry finally felt comfortable with him, the light in his eyes and the splendor of his laughter had repaired a large portion of the damage that had been done to his psyche over the years. He'd regaled him with hours upon hours of stories about his parents and Harry had soaked up like a sponge, reveling in every single detail about a mother and father he knew nothing about. Sirius and he would have to wait a few years before telling them some of the more interesting stories about his father and the mischief that the Marauders had gotten up to.

The roaring fire brought Remus back to the present, and when the thin and pale form of his brother stepped out of the fire, he let himself succumb to the emotions he'd been holding back for too many years. Tears streamed down his face, his chin dug into his chest, and his shoulders rocked from the sobs he was letting free.

"Are you crying?" asked Sirius.

"No..." replied Remus.

"'Cuz it sure as hell looks like you're crying."

"Well, okay, maybe a little. I'm allowed, aren't I?"

"Not if you want to hold on to your Marauder membership. If James only knew you were crying here like a little girl he'd beat the crap out of you."

"I betrayed you, Sirius, I betrayed all we stood for and turned my back on a brother! I turned my back on family."

"Moony, maybe you did but I bet you're not going to do that ever again; are you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, never again; family is all, right?"

"Remember what Prongs used to say? 'Brothers in all but blood.' Nothing has really changed except for the fact that I'm skinnier than broomstick and you're much more hairy than I remember. I'm back, and after spending all those years in Azkaban, I find that forgiving is actually much easier than hating. And I could never hate you, Moony. Although I should kick your ass for not getting Harry." he added seriously.

"In all of this, that is my deepest regret, the one thing that I'll never be able to forgive myself for. I should have told Albus to go fuck himself and taken Harry from him."

"The man did a lot for you over the years, Remus, more perhaps than most people ever would have for someone with your condition. I can see why you hold the man in high regard..."

"But he wasn't family and Harry was!"

"This anger Remus, this anger you're feeling, I want you to save it for when we can confront that meddling antique. Teddy showed me Harry's medical records and it was only Andi and Nym sitting on me that stopped me from charging out of there and murdering a couple of muggles. You know what brought me to reality? It was something that Teddy said: 'we've all let that young man down and it I now time for all of us, our family, to make sure that Harry has the life he deserves to have.'"

"Yeah...I can do that. Maybe we can visit Albus on a night with a full moon?" he joked.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Now that's the Moony I remember!"

"Come, Lady Longbottom has set up a room for you. You and she are going to go see your godson tomorrow and it wouldn't do to look like an inferi."

"Are you saying I look like shit? Because I'll have you know that my fiancée thinks I look hot, and I'll trust her word above yours in regards to my rugged handsomeness!"

"Amelia?"

"Yeah, she's the one, Moony. She's always been the one. I did make her grovel for a bit though." he said with a wicked grin.

"You didn't? You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Hey, she pissed me off! She let me rot in that place for ten years; I thought a little bit of groveling was fair payment for that. She still scares the shit out of me though, so please, keep that to yourself." Padfoot's face clouded over. "It was two things that kept me sane in there, Moony. Harry and Amelia; I would have lost all hope and the will to live if I hadn't been able to keep them in my mind."

"Sirius..."

Sirius waved away his friends concern. "So, are you going to tell me about how awesome my godson is? Are you going to tell me he is the pranking king of Hogwarts? Are you going to tell me how he's the youngest seeker in a century? And how the fuck did he kill a troll?"

"Harry is..." started Remus, "Harry is the perfect combination of Prongs and Lily. He looks like James, but has almost none of his personality. I only got a chance to spend a few hours with him but I could tell right away that he's more Lily than James. He's a thinker, Sirius, and the loyalty he shows to those he considers family is rather awe inspiring. Oh, and the troll, he did that to defend his girl."

"And that's another thing, how in the name of Circe did he get a girlfriend as a firstie? It wasn't until third year that I could string a coherent sentence together when talking to a member of the opposite sex."

"Sirius, we both know that you've never been coherent." teased Moony.

"Shut it you! I was a ladies' man and you know it. It just took me a couple of years to find my groove."

"Your groove, you had a groove? Please, you were almost as bad as James."

"Hey, I was never like...okay, maybe I was a bit like James after all. However, I got my girl way before he got his!" he grumbled.

"Lord Black." said the aged voice of the Lady Longbottom.

Sirius quickly stood, and gave the woman a deep bow. "Dame Longbottom, I want to thank you..."

"Save it Sirius. I appreciate the sentiment and the fact that you're grateful but we've bigger issues ahead of us and it's going to take the combined efforts of all of us to see the wrongs done to Harry righted. I remember you from Hogwarts, Sirius, are you going to be that arrogant man-child of your youth, or are you going to man up and accept your responsibilities to your godson." she asked bitingly.

"Everything for Harry, ma'am; aside from Amelia, he will be my number one priority in life." he replied honestly.

"Yes, I've heard about you and Amelia. My congratulations, she's a fine and strong woman. Treat her well, or you'll have to deal with me. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, completely." gulped Sirius.

"Alright then, first off, we're both of us going to Hogwarts tomorrow to see Harry. He had another 'adventure' last night and all of Hogwarts is awash in gossip."

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"A young witch named Hermione Granger has become friendly with both my grandsons along with Susan and Hannah. Harry considers her family. She was accosted by members of her House and Harry rescued her. And before you ask anything further, that's all I know. Amelia was on her way to the school and just wanted to reassure me that they were all safe and sound."

"What the hell is going on in that school, Augusta?" yelled Sirius.

"That, Sirius, is one of the things we're both going to get to the bottom of. If I had my druthers, Harry and Neville would be long gone from Hogwarts. But neither of them wants that, and I for one would like to respect their decision in this matter." she cast a glance at Remus. "Did you tell him about Susan and Harry?"

"Madam Longbottom, it's not my place." answered Remus.

"For the love of Merlin, Remus, haven't we been over this already. You are family." she scolded.

"Uhm, sorry, Susan and Harry?" interjected Sirius.

"You saw them as children, did you not? What can you tell me about them as babies?"

"Well, they were really close. Hated being apart from each other, oh, and there was tons of accidental magic going on around them. I think Harry changed my hair to blue for a couple of weeks. Why?"

"When Amelia and I took Harry to see his account manager at Gringotts, it came to our attention that Harry had been set up in a marriage contract. Do you know anything about that?"

"No. Really, a betrothal? To whom?" asked Sirius.

"I thought you said he was bright?" she asked Remuis.

"Well, he has been in prison for a number of years. I'm sure that did nothing to help his already lacking mental acuity."

"Hey, now, no need for that!"

"A contract between Susan Bones and Harry Potter was set up a few months before both sets of parents were murdered, Sirius."

"Hold on a goddamn minute, Harry is engaged?"

OoOOooOOoo

A/N

Hey guys, thanks for reading! I wanted to get this chapter up sooner rather than later, as I'm off to a conference for a few days. Forgive any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll try and take care of them in the future. I just didn't want to leave this story languishing for too long.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Headmaster of Hogwarts sat behind his large desk with his head in his hands. The headache had started out small, but had grown in size steadily until even his hair hurt. The causes of this annoyance were the multitudes of people that were at present congregating in his office. It was most frustrating.

"What do you mean you want to suspend Lord Potter, Headmaster?"

Albus sighed; this was another one of his verbal slip ups, slip ups that had been increasing the last few months. He was troubled by this as he was, he thought, very much able to keep his emotions under control. That seemed to not be the case where Harry was concerned. "He disobeyed a direct order given to him by me, the Headmaster of this school. Such actions have consequences, Madam Bones."

"And could you tell me why he disobeyed your orders?" she continued.

"That, I believe, is not relevant to this conversation." he replied.

"It most certainly has relevance, Headmaster. Did or did not Lord Potter disregard your orders to see to the well being of a student that had been assaulted?" continued Amelia.

"That is correct, however..."

"There is no however about it, Albus; any form of punishment that you see fit to give Lord Potter will most definitely be ignored. He and his friends rescued a student from a bullying experience the kinds of which I've never seen or heard of occurring in these halls. And I'm sorry Minerva, but as much as I love you and our friendship, it does not excuse the fact that the assault occurred in _your_ House under _your_ supervision!" said the shouting Dame Longbottom.

The icy voice of the prisoner of Azkaban added his opinion to the conversation. "You would punish my godson for doing something to protect a friend?"

"Lord Black, the fact still remains that he did disobey me."

"Something I'm sure Miss Granger and her parents will be eternally grateful for." he rejoined.

"Enough of this, Headmaster; there are far more important things to deal with at the moment. What is it that you are going to do the students responsible for this act of violence?"

He could see no way out of this. The son of one of his staunchest supporters was moments away from being expelled from Hogwarts and having their wand snapped. "Mr. Ronald Weasley will be expelled from the school, his wand will be snapped. I believe that that is punishment enough for the young man, don't you agree?"

"Headmaster, you can't! He's just a boy!" wailed Molly at the news.

"That boy and his buddies," spat Sirius contemptuously, "attacked a young girl, bound her, ripped her clothing, and beat her. That boy is lucky he's only eleven, or he'd be spending a stretch in Azkaban for his behavior. Arthur, you must see that, don't you?"

"Ron has done something that is inexcusable. This is something that he has to pay for. Albus, there will be no complaint from the Weasleys regarding this situation that is of our young son's own making. He will have to atone for his actions. He will do so at home under the strict supervision of we, his parents. Madam Bones, is there any way to contact the young ladies parents so that we may offer our apologies?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but no. I believe it is their intention to get their daughter as far away from this school as is possible. I believe hearing from you might add to their...displeasure at the situation."

"Headmaster, what of the other three boys that were in on this attack?"

"The boys, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas, and Mr. Larkin, have all been suspended through the end of the year. Come next term, if they return, they will all repeat their first year. I hope this also satisfies your need for revenge?" commented Albus dryly.

"Revenge? Is that what you think this is a about? No, Dumbledore, revenge is the furthest thing from my mind. Justice and correctly applied punishment is my objective. Tell me, sir, how many detentions would they have served if it had been you punishing them like you normally would have? No, the punishment you've given is just and proportionate to the acts committed. I'm only sorry that you don't see it that way. Now, Minerva, what of Gryffindor House itself? What have you come up with regarding them?"

"Gryffindor House? You expect me to punish my whole House when it is obvious that only four students were involved in the incident?" asked a surprised Minerva.

Augusta shook her head in disgust. It was clear that Minerva had been influenced by her mentor. "Minnie listen, please, to what I have to say. If you'd found yourself walking down Diagon Alley and came across a child being beaten, would you help that child? Further, had you not helped that child and just stood there and watched, do you think that perhaps you would have been just as culpable as the perpetrator of the beating because you just stood and watched? Don't you see that that is exactly what had happened in your common room that night? There are what, seventy or so kids in Gryffindor? And they all stood around as four children beat another. There were prefects present, for Merlin's sake, why did they not intervene? No one did, except for the four that had been bound and silenced. They all, to a man, stood around and watched. Don't you see the shame in that action? Amelia, what was it that you called that, witness something or other? And how did the four that were bound and silenced end up that way, Minerva? Spells like those are beyond first or second year, so some of the upperclassmen had to have helped as well."

"The bystander effect, Augie, it is called the bystander effect by the muggle researchers who studied this phenomenon. In a crisis, the more people watching, the less likely it is for someone to help. And that's what all of Gryffindor did. Stood there and watched!" said Amelia scathingly.

"Gryffindor House as a whole should also suffer the consequences of their actions. In the House of the brave, only four people tried to put a stop to what was obviously a dangerous situation. They are not blameless, and neither is their Head of House." Dame Longbottom said with a glare at McGonagall. "But, I don't think either of you see yourselves as having done anything wrong, and that is disgraceful."

"Headmaster, young Mr. Weasley and his guards are at the entrance. Shall I allow them up?"

"If you would, please, Armando?" said Albus casually to the portrait.

"Mom? Dad?" said a weepy eyed Ron.

"Not now, Ronald, the discussion we are going to have will happen at the Burrow. Headmaster?"

"Ronald Weasley, I find that your actions against one of you classmates were beyond reprehensible. As such, it is my duty to inform you that you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts. Your wand, please, Mr. Weasley." said Albus sadly and with a flick of his wrists he snapped the boy's wand.

"MOM! DAD! What the hell is going on? Why am I being expelled? This isn't right, help me!"

Albus Dumbledore had an epiphany at that moment. "Forgive me Ronald, but you don't understand why you're being expelled?"

"No I don't. All I did was beat up a mudblood, it's not like it was someone important or something."

The assembled group of adults gasped in astonishment, stunned at the words of the young wizard before them.

"And you think your actions merit no punishment?" Albus continued.

"Maybe a detention or two, I suppose, I did hit a fellow student after all. Plus, everybody was laughing and encouraging me, so I thought it was alright to carry on." he answered.

And with that declaration, the Gryffindor Head of House had an epiphany. "Are you saying that all my Lions just stood by and watched? Stood by and laughed?"

"Yes, ma'am, it was only Lavender, Parvati, and my brothers that got all offended. Luckily, one of the older students got them to shut up." if not for the glare all the adults were directing his way, Ron would probably have smiled at the memory.

"And who, may I ask, was the older student?" asked Minerva.

"That I don't know for sure. I heard Fred and George yelling when I was punching the beaver, but when I turned around to look, they'd already been tied up. Everyone started cheering again."

"Out! Get him out of here before I do something I will regret!" roared Dumbledore, to everyone's astonishment. "Arthur, Molly, leave with this...this...child, now!"

Frightened into action by the surprising words of the Headmaster, Molly and Arthur quickly grabbed their son and left the office. The assembled adults were all staring in open-eyed amazement at the Headmaster.

"What?" he asked them.

"Albus, I didn't think you had it in you!" said an amused Augusta.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a conscience. I may have allowed it lay dormant for quite some time, but that is now at an end. Minerva, assemble your House in the common room after dinner this evening. I believe it is time that I have a conversation with all of them. As a matter of fact, pass that on to all Heads of House. I will speak to the remaining three Houses as well. I'm beginning to see how my failure to act as a Headmaster should have has been detrimental to our children."

"As you wish Headmaster, and I think I'm beginning to see how my failures have also contributed to the current state of our school." said Minerva ashamedly.

"Dame Longbottom, with my apologies, please disregard my lack of respect towards you and Lord Potter. At the time, I believe I felt useless. Useless that I had not been able to help a child in a time of need and I also let myself feel as though my pride had been wounded because Lord Potter was able to do what I was not. Obviously, he will not be punished. He did that which was right."

OoOOooOOoo

Sirius was pacing nervously in McGonagall's office. It had been too many years since he'd felt like this; the last time he'd felt this nervous had occurred was when James had gently placed Harry in his arms. He'd been afraid to drop Harry, to injure him unintentionally. But as he held Harry in his arms, an intense feeling of love and protectiveness had overcome him. He'd do it all, everything and anything in his power to protect Harry. In that moment, he'd gone from being the man-child everyone correctly assumed he was and became a rather more grown up version of himself. Oh, he was still irrepressibly Sirius, but that had been tempered somewhat by this new sense of responsibility.

"Relax babe, everything is going to be just fine. I told you the kind of kid he is. Just get to know him, let him get to know you. Be yourself, mostly, and everything will work out fine." said Amelia as she tried to soothe him.

"I'm frightened, Ami. I'm terrified that he's going to reject me and never let me into his life. I'd understand if he did, but it would devastate me." he whispered.

"Just be honest with him. All he wants is family and a link to his parents. I'd say you fill those two conditions rather well."

"I should've taken him from Hagrid, I should have grabbed him and ran full speed to Alder Glen like Lils and Jamie wanted. I let my emotions get in the way; I let my need for revenge get in the way. And Harry suffered for it. He suffered for ten years with those animals. And it was all my fault." he whimpered.

"Punishing yourself for things that have already happened will not do you a bit of good, Lord Black. If you feel the need to punish yourself, then do so by making Harry's life as wonderful as you can possibly make it. Not forgetting of course the awesome fiancée you have. Making my life wonderful is also going to be a top priority for you. And for the love of Merlin, don't rag on him until he understands your warped sense of humor! " she teased.

"My sense of humor is not warped!" he said defensively.

"Whatever!" she retorted.

"Have you told Susan about us, Ami?" he added, ably changing the subject.

"Not yet, but soon. I figure that as soon as summer starts I can sit her down and have a conversation with her about us." Sirius nodded in approval.

"Until summer then, I understand that. You know, I'm actually quite surprised that we weren't front page news of the Prophet already. 'Mass Murderer to Marry Top Auror' or something just as ludicrous." he said with a smile.

"Well, so far Madam Marchbanks and Augusta are the only ones to know. They're not gossips, so I doubt they'd say anything." she said. "Are you ready, Siri, it's almost time."

Sirius straightened his clothing and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and imagined the life he hoped to have with Harry. With a nod and a quick kiss to his intended, "as ready as I'm ever going to be."

OoOOooOOoo

Harry was pacing nervously in his bedroom. He must have changed clothing several times, as evidenced by the large pile of them that were currently tossed on his bed. He knew he was being silly, as he doubted his godfather would care what he was wearing, but just couldn't help it. He was about to meet his godfather!

"Sweetie, you ready? Gods above, Harry, what have you done with all your clothes?" asked Susan in exasperation.

"I didn't know what to wear, so I tried on a bunch of different stuff. Is that weird? That's weird, isn't it? Great, I'm a weirdo!" Harry ranted. Susan calmly walked up to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"You may be a weirdo, but you're my weirdo. I need you to relax, Harry. There's no need to be this anxious. I understand a little bit of the nerves, but I think you may be going a bit overboard here. The man already loves you more than life itself. He's not going to reject you, he's not going to abandon you, and he's not going to hurt you in any way.

Harry tightened his grip on his girlfriend, relishing in its comfort. "Thank you for coming with me. Thank you for being with me."

"You never need to thank me for standing with you, understand?" she said as she took his face in her hands. "It's you and me, always."

"You and me, always." he repeated with a smile.

"Now come on, let's head up and meet him. Auntie will be there too just in case you need the extra support." Harry grabbed Susan's hand and led them out of his room.

"Heading out to meet your godfather, Harry?" asked Neville, who was in the common room doing homework with Hannah.

"I am, or we are as I've asked Susan to come with me. What are you two working on?"

"Just going over the notes for transfiguration which I promised Hermione I'd take up to her so she doesn't fall too far behind." answered Hannah. "Madam Pomfrey said she'd be okay to leave the infirmary in the morning. But you know our Hermi; she can only relax if she has a book in her hands."

"I left my charms homework and notes on the study table in my room if you want to take those up to her as well. The door is open." said Harry. "Alright, we'll see you two in a while. I have a godfather I need to meet."

"Don't be nervous, brother. Just be yourself and it will all be fine." recommended Neville wisely.

"When did you get all wise like?" asked Susan.

"We big brothers are always wise, didn't you know that?" he huffed at her.

Harry and Susan both rolled their eyes. "Hannah, get Neville to behave, will you please?"

"Sure thing, Sue, you guys off then?" she replied.

"We are, or we'll be late. Give Hermi a hug from both of us, okay? Tell her we'll see her at breakfast if she gets let out of the penitentiary."

Harry and Susan made their way up to Professor McGonagall's; the Gryffindor Head had offered them use of her office for the meeting as it was relatively private. Harry, in a rare show of panic, clung to Susan like as if she were a lifeline.

"Sweetie, you need to settle down. It will all be okay, just you see."

Harry stood and took a couple of deep calming breaths as Master Bode had taught him when they'd begun studying mind magics. He'd always wanted a father figure in his life, and hoped that Sirius would fit that bill. He knew, after he'd spoken to Amelia that the man was more than likely still suffering from the aftereffects of his imprisonment and the close proximity to those demented thingys. But he didn't care about all that. Harry knew that he was just as damaged, but that with the help of his new family, especially Susan, he was in a far better place than he'd ever been in. He promised himself to be patient and understanding, knowing that he'd want the same in return.

Susan was watching the boy beside her, watching as he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. She watched as his faced seemed to jump from one emotion to another. She found it an odd sensation to be able to tell what his emotions were, to be able to actually feel the emotions coming from him. But she treasured it as well, as it meant that her Harry was hers. When he finally opened his eyes and looked at her, she was overcome by the depth of the affection that he was directing at her. She took in that warmth, that love, and sent her own feelings toward him. That his smile brightened could only mean that he'd received her emotions as well. She was done fighting this, whatever 'this' was. She would from now on, unafraid, accept that it was meant to be.

"I'm ready." he said in a clear voice.

"Well, let's go meet Sirius then, huh?"

OoOOooOOoo

The knock on the door almost caused the Marauder to faint in a panic. Amelia noticed, and chuckling faintly, made her way to the door and invited Susan and Harry in. Amelia hugged Susan first, and then moved to Harry.

"He's waiting on you, Harry. Susan and I will be just over there if you need either of us, okay?"

Harry nodded, his eyes firmly attached to the man standing at the far end of the room. He almost laughed out loud when he noticed the man was fidgeting with his clothes, something that he'd been doing not ten minutes ago. Slowly, deliberately, he made his way towards the man. He couldn't help the tears that were forming in his eyes, but he paid them no mind as all he could do was just stare at the man, who also seemed to be fighting back the tears.

"Sirius Black, I'm Harry Potter." he said as he extended his hand in greeting.

Sirius looked at the boy walking towards him. He fought back the sob he was close to letting loose, and stared at the boy who looked so much like his best friend. When Harry introduced himself and raised a hand, Sirius could no longer hold it in. Batting aside Harry's hand, the Lord Black fell to his knees and embraced the boy, and without care of his Marauder status, let loose with the tears.

The man holding him was crying! He looked to Susan in confusion who with an encouraging nod mimicked a hug. Catching on, Harry quickly held his godfather. The deep emotions Sirius let loose had an effect on him as well, as he himself let out with all the tears he'd been holding back.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." Sirius repeated over and over.

"Godfather, why are you sorry?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because I let you down, I let you be taken in by those animals that mistreated you. I should have been there for you, but I wasn't. To my eternal shame I wasn't there for you when you needed me most."

"Is it something you intend to let happen in the future?"

"Never again, Harry, never again will I abandon you. I will be standing right behind you for the rest of my life. I disappointed you enough, not something I will ever do again."

"Then there is nothing to forgive. We've both had bad things happen to us, Mr. Black. I couldn't think of anything I would want more than to have you back in my life. Well, except..."

"Except for having your mom and dad back?" Harry nodded. "If I could, I would give my life so you could have time with them. And for the sake of my sanity, please call me Sirius. Anytime I hear 'Mr. Black' I think I'm about to get detention."

Harry laughed delightedly, and pulled back from Sirius to look in the man's eyes. "Aunt Amelia said you were funny. I think she was right."

"Of course I'm funny! What kind of godfather would I be if I couldn't make my godson laugh? Besides, your Aunt Amelia is never wrong." Emotion once again overcame him as he stared into the green eyes of the boy before him. "Has anyone told you that you look exactly like your father?"

"Gran might have mentioned it. I do, really?" said Harry in a small voice.

"The spitting image of him at this age. But your eyes, well your eyes are all Lily. She had the most wondrous green eyes, and I can see her in yours."

"Professor Snape mentioned that..."

"Snivellus?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius..." came the warning from Amelia.

"Sorry." he said to her. "So, Harry, I hear you are the youngest seeker the school has had in over a hundred years. You know it was me that taught you to fly, right?"

OoOOooOOoo

Susan looked in wonder at her boyfriend, amazed at the feelings of joy she was receiving from him. One could see the type of relationship those two would have just by watching them for a few minutes. Harry needed this, he needed someone that was carefree and could show Harry how to live his life with happiness. She sighed in contentment.

"Susan?" asked a curious Amelia. "What's with the sigh?"

"Oh, it's nothing, just Harry. I can feel how happy he is and that makes me happy too."

Amelia could only look at her niece in amazement. Feeling someone else's emotions was not something that anyone should be able to do. "Can Harry feel your happiness too?"

"Hmm, oh, yes he can. More so recently, since he woke up after the Slytherin match. We both seem to be more connected since then, it's nice." she said with a smile as Harry and Sirius once again laughed loudly.

"How's your friend Hermione? Tonks questioned her about her ordeal; she said she was a very intelligent young witch"

"She's doing much better; I'll let her know you asked after her. She's a really nice girl and she's pushing all of us to do better in school." Susan replied.

"Good, I like that you and Harry are putting forth the effort to get good grades." Amelia gave the next some thought, hoping that her niece could answer. "Susan, how did Harry know that she was in danger?"

Susan was startled by the question; it had not been something she'd reflected on. "You know, I hadn't really thought about it. Harry and I were just getting some food that night in the common room, and for some reason I asked him if he thought Hermione would be okay in Gryffindor that night since their team had lost to us. At first we both thought that was kind of ridiculous, I mean, who would be so mean as to hurt someone over some stupid game. After I said that Harry got all quiet. He asked me if we should tell Madam Sprout about our worries regarding Hermione. I thought it a good idea, you know? Better safe than sorry and all that. It was when he went to see her that he got all serious and determined. You know the rest of the story after that."

"I wonder how he knew, though?" she asked.

"Well, she's family, that's all."

"Family?" Amelia asked confused.

"Yeah, Harry thinks of her as a sister and so do I. He thinks of Hannah the same way. You know how important family is to him; nothing would have stopped him from helping her."

"I see..." she said, still not quite understanding.

Another round of laughter from the boys distracted her as she cast her gaze towards them. Sirius stood and placed an arm around Harry as they both walked towards Susan and her.

"Ladies," said Sirius with a deep bow, "you, young lady, must be Susan. Your Aunt has told me all about you. I think I may have changed your diapers a time or two."

"Sirius..." warned Amelia.

"I can't thank you enough for being friends with Harry."

Susan stood and gently hugged the man. She pulled back and her hand automatically latched onto Harry's. "We'll be friends and more for a very long time, Lord Black." Harry nodded in agreement and kissed her forehead as he threw and arm around her shoulders. Sirius looked towards Amelia who just shrugged, as if saying 'I told ya!'

"Ladies, I have told Harry here that I plan to get him out of school this weekend and take him to the Potter home. I'm hoping that you'll both join us as I take Harry to see where his dad grew up and where his family has lived for generations."

The pleading look from Susan almost made Amelia laugh out loud. "I suppose." she said with little enthusiasm. "Wait, Susan, aren't we supposed to go shopping for underwear this weekend?"

"AUNTIE!" yelled Susan. Sirius couldn't help but laugh, which only increased in volume when he noticed the deeply blushing Harry.

"No? Okay then, I suppose we can tag along with the boys as they head to Alder Glen." she said with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Alder Glen?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, Alder Glen is the name of the estate. One of your ancestors named it because of the forest of that tree that surrounds the home. It's really a place of beauty. I lived there with your dad for almost three years."

"How come?" asked a curious Harry.

"A story for another time, suffice it to say that I kind of ran away from home and your grandparents let me live with them and James. It's getting late kids, and I'd rather not have Pomona send out the search parties."

Harry's face saddened at the thought of leaving his godfathers company. "Don't worry kiddo. Your Aunt Amelia and I will come pick you both up on Friday afternoon after classes. We'll spend the evening with Bones' girls and then head over to your place to spend the weekend. Sound good?"

Both kids were nodding in approval of that plan.

"Oh, and if it's okay with you, your Uncle Moony wants to tag along as well, what do you think?"

"Moony!?" shouted Susan and Harry.

"What?" asked a bewildered Sirius.

OoOOooOOoo

The turbaned professor watched the two young students exit the offices of Professor McGonagall and followed them as they made their way back to their dormitory. The young man who'd ended his previous life looked nothing like he'd imagined him to be. He'd thought there'd be more to the young man. But in the almost nine months since his arrival at Hogwarts, young Harry Potter had shown no power to match his own. A wizard of minimal power had somehow beaten him, the most powerful wizard to ever have lived. And it angered him.

That fool Dumbledore had actually thought to trap him here in the castle; simply laughable. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity to acquire the legendary Philosopher's Stone. He'd be tied down to drinking a potion every once in a while, but he could live with that, especially since it would grant him the immortality he so desperately craved. Having more gold than he could ever need was just an added bonus.

But, he needed to be careful. Dumbledore, though idiotic, was still a powerful wizard that he would need to avoid until he'd regained his full power. "Quirinus, who is the young lady accompanying Potter?"

"The niece of Amelia Bones, Master, she who is the current head of the DMLE. The gossip among the professors have them being quite attached to each other."

"Indeed? Well, it seems we may need to involve that witch as well. Harry Potter has ignored all my attempts at manipulating him into going after the Stone. Even that old fool has had a hard time encouraging the lad. I have not figured out the final piece of the puzzle yet. I will need him to overcome the rather ingenious charms old Dumbledore has placed on the mirror. If he doesn't come voluntarily, I fear he may need a rather more personal incentive."

"The witch, my Lord?"

"Yes, Quirinus, the witch. Love," spat Voldemort, "such an irrational and absurd emotion. But through it, Potter will do all to rescue his damsel, I believe. It is time, my servant, time for us to recover the Stone and for me to be set free."

OoOOooOOoo

"I hope you like your new painting?" asked Albus of the Fat Lady. "The young man that destroyed the last one was most apologetic and also ashamed at his actions. He thought you'd quite enjoy this one."

"Headmaster, thank him for me, please? Although I believe it is I that owes him an apology. How did I not know what was occurring right behind me?"

"It is not your fault." he said soothingly.

"Be that as it may, I still feel as I've failed in my duties. I will not be so uninformed from now on. I will not fail again." she said.

"Very well, now, I believe I have a meeting to attend. Would you open for me please?"

"Of course, Headmaster." and with that, the large painting swung aside to let Albus into the Gryffindor common room.

Upon entering, Albus was more than a little angered at the existing lack of remorse that seemed to be coming from the majority of the assembled students. Some were reading and doing homework, others were looking bored, and still others congregated in groups laughing as if the events of the previous night had meant nothing. A very few knew that their actions were despicable and sat in silence, punishing themselves. He caught Minerva's eye and he could tell right away that she felt deep shame at the behavior of her Lions. He looked around again and saw the four that had actually tried to help Miss Granger, the quartet were standing close together, protective of one another, the girls sandwiched between the two large redheads.

Albus stood quietly, hovering at the front of the room with a look of annoyance. His eyes were not twinkling, rather, they burned. Little by little the students noted the Headmaster standing there before them. The room quickly became quiet, as the attention of all focused on Albus.

"Enjoying your evening, everyone?" he asked sarcastically.

A subdued 'yes Professor' came from the majority of the children. Most of them had caught the look of repressed anger coming from their Headmaster.

"Well, isn't that nice. It's good to see most of you in such high spirits." mocked Albus.

The biting remark was not missed by many.

"Prefects, up front, please?" he called out. Minerva had walked and stood to his right, the shame on her face having been replaced by a look of deep resolve. The three boys and three girls walked nervously toward the front.

"Which one of you was it that stopped the assault that occurred in this very room from happening?" he asked. All six lowered their heads in humiliation. "Come, come now. One of you must have helped a first year student that was being assaulted. Which one of you was it?"

And still they'd not meet his eyes. "Minerva, if you would please?"

"All six of you will relinquish your prefect badges to me right now." she growled. "Ladies and gentlemen, there will no longer be prefects from House Gryffindor. None of you present, with the exception of you four, will be able to rise to those positions. No one in this House will be submitted for Head Boy or Head Girl. These are position of honor, which none of you have. Those are positions of responsibility, which none of you have demonstrated."

"Has anyone anything to say?" asked Albus. "Nothing? No one? Very well, continue please Minerva."

"The House Quidditch team is hereby disbanded." she said with obvious pain in her voice. "None of you will represent the honor of House Gryffindor. Furthermore, all Hogsmeade weekends have been cancelled to all members of this house. Any school events, such as balls or dances, will not be attended by any member of this house."

Albus once more addressed the students. "Your House is like family. Why did none of you remember that?"

"Sir how is Miss Granger?" asked one of the former prefects.

"And why would you care? Did you all not make it painfully obvious to the young woman that you don't care about her in the slightest?" Albus sighed. "Miss Granger is doing much better, thanks to the ministrations of Madam Pomfrey and the love of friends and family."

"And, she has been resorted." added McGonagall. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a large golden coin. "And before I forget, Headmaster, I do believe I owe you five galleons."

"Indeed, I will savor this victory for months to come." he said with a smile. "Oh, in case you're all wondering, I bet Professor McGonagall that the Hat would put her in Hufflepuff."

"Headmaster, I do believe that intimidating a magical item with physical harm if not placed in Hufflepuff is not, technically, a something we should encourage." smirked Minerva.

"Minerva, you should know by now that Sebastian does nothing by accident. I also believe he was quite amused by Miss Granger and her belligerence. No, she'll do well in that House, I'm quite confidant of that." He once again cast his gaze at the students before him. "There will now be consequences for any act off bullying or intimidation. No longer will a few detentions suffice as punishment. Suspension, expulsion, snapping of your wands, these are the things that now will happen to those who overstep the bounds of civilized behavior. Anything else, Professor McGonagall?"

"Nothing I can think of at the moment, Headmaster." she replied.

"Before you all disperse, there is just one more thing that I should warn you all about. Given the idiotic behavior of the whole lot of you, I wouldn't put it past any of you to seek some sort of retribution against Miss Granger, the Weasleys twins, Miss Patel, or Miss Brown. I must warn against that in the strongest possible way. The punishment for such an act will pale in comparison to the punishments you are all receiving at the moment. If I were you, I would also include Miss Bone, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Abbott to that list."

"Not Potter?" shouted someone in the back of the room.

Albus merely chuckled. "If any of you is foolish enough to confront him, then by all means do so. Given the demonstration he gave while in this very room I'll merely warn you that that would be not only foolish but quite possibly the last thing you do. He may be a child of eleven, but his command of magic in defense of his friend would put most seventh years to shame."

Minerva shook her head, trying her best to hide a smile. Albus was right, any one messing with one Mr. Potter's friends would find themselves looking at an intense and dangerous set of green eyes. And Merlin helps anyone who dared even consider of doing something to Miss Bones. She shivered a bit at the mere thought.

OoOOooOOoo

Breakfast that morning was filled with excitement and anticipation, at least to Susan and Harry. They'd be having a weekend together and they both, along with Sirius and Amelia, were off to see the home of Harry's family. Harry was kind of surprised when Hedwig came in along with all the other owls as he'd not really been expecting any mail.

Hedwig landed on his shoulder and nipped at his ear. "What have you got, Hed?" he said as he removed a small parcel from his familiars' leg. He opened it carefully and opened the letter.

"Who's it from?" asked a curious Susan.

"From Sirius, he says that this coin," he said holding up the large silver piece, "is something called a portkey that will take us to your home at five. What's a portkey?"

Hermione, on the other side of the table, was begging to answer that question, jumping up and down in her seat. "Hermi, no need to raise your hand, we're not in class." teased Susan.

Hermione pinked slightly, "sorry, it's just that I know the answer. Sometimes I get carried away."

"Sometimes?" said Neville.

"Shut it, Longbottom!" she retorted. "A portkey Harry is a transportation device. You and Susan will both have to be holding at the same time and it will send you to the programmed destination. You'll have to walk outside the school wards, though."

"Oh, cool..." said Harry.

"Cool? That's it, cool? You're going to be transported from here to...Susan where's your home?"

"Near Oxford." she replied.

"So, transported from here in Scotland all the way to Oxford in the blink of an eye and all you can say is that it's cool?"

"Very cool?" he tried again.

"Sweet Merlin, you are going to be the death of me!" complained Hermione.

Hedwig rubbed her head against Harry's. "Oh, sorry Hed, bacon or sausage?"

Hedwig let out a bark. "Sausage it is. Try not to suck it down so quickly this time. It gave you a stomach ache last time, remember?"

Hedwig acknowledged that with another short bark. "More? Okay, here you go girl. Oh, Susan and I are going to be gone all weekend. We're going to Alder Glen if you want to meet us there, or, you can just stick around here. I'll let Hagrid know to feed you if you want to stay here."

Hedwig jumped up and down before jumping into the air and flying out of the great hall. Harry just smiled at her retreating form and the turned back to his breakfast. It took him a few minutes for him to notice the questioning look of his friends and girlfriend.

"What?" he asked between bites of toast.

"So, is Hedwig staying here or meeting us there?" questioned Susan with amused awe.

"Oh, she said she'd meet us there. It'll take her a few hours to fly there, so she's leaving now." he answered.

"She said?" squeaked Hermione.

"Guys, don't bother." Hannah said. "It's just another of those Harry Potter things, let it go."

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"Nothing, sweetie, nothing at all; shall we all head to class?" the group of five stood and made their way out.

"What did Sirius have to say?" asked Susan as she grabbed Harry by the arm.

"Not much really, just that everything is arranged and that he's made some dinner plans for the four of us tonight. Uncle Remus will meet us at your place in the morning and then we'll all head to my house."

"Hmmm, dinner arranged by your godfather. Should be interesting, don't you think?"

"Well, with Aunt Amelia joining us, it shouldn't be too interesting." he replied.

"Are you saying my Auntie is boring?" she questioned in her dangerous voice.

"Sorry, not going to fall for it this time." he replied coolly.

"Damn! And here I thought I could pull one over on you this morning. Hey, I have kind of an odd question for you?"

"Odd? Okay, what is it?"

"Do you think Auntie and Sirius are a couple." she asked.

"You think they are?"

"Not sure yet, but I guess we'll know eventually. It's in the way they look at each other, you know?"

"It's okay with you if they are together?"

"Yes! I've never seen my Auntie with anyone. As far as I know she's never even dated. I hope it isn't because of me that she hasn't dated. I want her happy. As for Sirius, I really do like him. I think they'd be good together. She's so stern sometimes, but she seems to open up when he's around. She seemed to smile and laugh a lot more that night you and Sirius met. I think they both were trying to hide the fact that they like each other."

"I guess we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, crap, what've you got planned Harry?"

"Don't know yet. Maybe we can arrange a nice dinner for two for them?"

"I will have to give it some thought, but I do like the idea of a nice dinner."

OoOOooOOoo

Harry walked up the lovely manicured walkway, simply amazed at all he saw around him. There was a familiarity to the place, an unexplainable déjà vu. Sirius said that he had been here before. Mom and Dad had brought him back here from St. Mungo's as soon as mother and child had been cleared to do so. It was a few minutes later that saw Harry and his companions see the actual house for the first time.

The house was more beautiful than anything had ever seen before. He marveled at the size, wondering what one would do with so much room.

"Hey, Pup, you need to be the one to open the front door. Just place your ring against the handle; it should just click open at that point."

Harry could only nod, because if he were to answer he would have probably laughed himself silly or cried himself hoarse at the improbability of his present situation. The loud click was followed by the double doors opening up before him.

"Okay Harry, now we have to take off the stasis charms that are on the house. The spells put on the house are what kept it looking like this. See the Potter Crest on the floor before you? Walk over to it, all you need to do is stand there for a few seconds. The wards on the house will identify you and then dispel the charm."

Harry walked over to the crest and stood upon it as directed. His ring tingled a bit, which it hadn't done in some time, so it surprised just a bit. A gentle breeze seemed to come from somewhere deep in the house and it washed over him on its way out the front door.

"Harry, now you have to invite each of us in individually. The wards probably don't know who we are, probably, there might be a chance that James left them like they were before they left here in which case they would recognize all three of us. In any case, just to be safe, we'll pretend that's not the case. You see that big book over on that lectern? Open it up and see whose names are written in it."

Harry strolled over to the book and opened it to the first page. "There's a bunch of names on here, Sirius, most of them have a line drawn through them."

"Do you see our names on there and have they been crossed off?"

"Hmmm, oh wait...here! All your names are on here, no lines through them. That's good right?"

"Yup, it means that we're still able to enter the house. C'mon girls, let's check this place out!" Sirius said happily.

"Sirius, do you want to check the book and make sure these other people are okay to come here?" asked Harry. Sirius walked over to the book and began running through the names.

"Definitely scratch off Dumbledore. Just grab that quill over there and run a line through his name. Now, see how Remus' name has a line through it? We want to add him, so grab the quill again and write his name down on the bottom of the page."

"Why would his name have been scratched off?" he asked warily.

"There's nothing sinister about it, Harry. See, my name's been scratched off a bunch of times, as has Amelia's by the look of it. I suppose it depends on the situation. I think Remus was out of the country at the time or something. So should we do some exploring?"

Susan walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand once again as she led him through the house. The place, in Harry's estimation, was enormous. Amelia and Sirius both had a bit of tears in their eyes as they entered a big study.

"This was your grandfather's office. James and I spent a lot of time here when we were kids, learning a bunch of stuff from your granddad. After he passed and James took his place, the study became like the focal point for your family. Your mom used to sit on that chair over there and read her books for hours on end while your dad sat at the desk and worked. Once you were born, they put a crib in here. You and Susan spent many hours here, crawling on the floor and playing."

Harry could only walk around and absorb all this. The emotion he was feeling began to overwhelm him. The tears started coming down and his body shook as if in pain. Sirius and Amelia both made as to help him, but a gentle shake of her head made both adults stop as Susan made her way to Harry. He turned and looked at her when he felt her hand in his. She started to cry herself when she felt the deep sadness that was coming from her boyfriend. She grabbed his cheeks, kissed him softly, and put his head on her shoulder. The emotional dam that he usually held in check broke, and the years of pain came out of him in waves of anguish and heavy tears. She held him tightly, she cried with him, she comforted as best she could. She felt the sadness lessen within him and also felt the affection he felt for her.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't realize that this might be painful for you. I never thought..."

"It's alright, Sirius, I'll be okay. It just came on all of a sudden. Besides, my girlfriend here is an awesome hugger and can get me out of a funk quicker than anyone." he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

They turned to leave the study and were all surprised by the small creature that stood at the entrance. Big ears, wide eyes, and dressed in a smart butler's uniform. "Welcome home, Lord Potter."

"Uhm...thanks?" replied Harry hesitantly.

"It has been many years since you have been here, my Lord." the creature glanced at Amelia and Sirius. "Lord Black, Madam Bones, it is a pleasure to see you both again."

"Michael?" asked Sirius.

"Indeed, my Lord." The creature, Michael, walked casually up to Harry and Susan and bowed before them. "My Lady, it is very great honor to have you back in this home."

"Thank you, Michael." she said hesitantly. "I take it we've met before?"

"A very long time ago, my Lady, you were but a baby; my Lord Potter and you were very close." he cocked his head a little as he observed the young couple. "And so it seems the Lady Lily was correct."

Sirius coughed loudly and Amelia quickly interceded before Michael said something they didn't want bandied about. "Harry, this is Michael. He is the Potter family house elf. Think of him as sort of a magical butler." explained Sirius.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Michael. I'm Harry and this is my girlfriend Susan Bones."

"Michael, what say you and I have a word? Amelia, you mind taking the kids on a tour upstairs. Let Susan pick out a room and show Harry the master suite."

"Let's go kids!" Amelia said as she pushed the couple out the door. Sirius let loose the breath he'd been holding in.

Michael raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Lord Black?"

"I'm sorry Michael; it was not my intention to interrupt you and Harry getting to know each other again. But Amelia and I don't want those two to find out about the bond for a while yet. I take it you can see it?"

"Yes, my Lord. It is quite strong, and getting stronger. They are still quite young, though. My Lady Lily anticipated their closeness. Their bond will be quite strong. What is the reason you keep this information from my Lord Harry?"

"Harry has had an awful life, Michael. Did you ever meet Lily's sister?"

"No, My Lord; the Lady Lily did not discuss her much at all. She did let slip once that she was quite a hateful woman."

"That, Michael, is the understatement of the year. Harry was abused."

The elf's eyes grew impossibly large. "My Lord Harry was mistreated?"

"Very badly." Sirius replied.

"And Lady Lily's sister did this to him?" asked Michael

"Yes, and the husband too; also his cousin got in on the mistreatment. He has only recently come to know about his family. And we've still much to teach him. Amelia and I wanted to spare them the burden of learning about their bond at too young an age."

"I see. If asked directly, you know I must answer?"

"I do Michael. It won't be for long, two or three year's maybe. By then, we hope they'll both be old enough to understand. Us too for that matter; I don't suppose Lily left any research around here regarding those two?"

"I'm not certain, my Lord. Perhaps in her library or in Lord James' office?"

"I'll take a look when I can. It would help us better understand Lils decision to place them in a marriage contract."

Michael chuckled at the statement from Sirius.

"Michael?"

"I am sorry, my Lord, but given the strength of their bond I believe the contract will be unnecessary. They'll be married long before the contract need be enforced or fulfilled."

Sirius frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "Hang on; I think I'm going to need to sit down to hear the explanation for that. Okay, what exactly did you mean by that last statement?"

"Their bonding will be blessed by magic, my Lord. They will be married. It is the nature of the melding of two souls into one."

"Well...shit!"

OoOOooOOoo

He'd gotten up early that morning, and truth be told, he hadn't really managed to go to sleep much that night. He'd wandered his house aimlessly in the late hours after his family had gone to bed, going from room to room and just soaking in the atmosphere of this new place. He could almost feel the presence of his parents in the darkness; he could almost hear the whispers of his ancestors welcoming him home.

And so, once the sun had risen, Harry found himself running the grounds of his estate. He marveled at the grandiose beauty of the place, so teeming with life. When he happened upon the edge of the crystalline lake, he did what was normal for a kid his age: he took of his shoes and socks and walked the shore, dipping his toes occasionally into icy cold water. He sat on one of the larger rocks he came upon and soaked in the warmth and familiarity of this, his new home.

He smiled a bit when he felt his presence behind him. "It's okay, Uncle Remus, you can come out. I can feel you staring a hole into my back!"

"How did you know, cub?"

"Cub?"

"Oh, sorry, force of habit I guess. Werewolf babies are cubs; hence, I call you cub. Sirius is a dog, in more ways than the obvious, so puppies...pup. So, you going to tell me how you knew I was there."

"I think it has something to do with being here in my home." he said. "I could somehow feel that you had left the house, and sense where you were on the estate."

"Must be the wards, I guess. That's interesting. You don't mind if I do some snooping in your library to find out about this?"

"Nah, why would I? I want you to feel as home here as I do. My parents didn't have any choice with Sirius; they had to put up with him as he was a member of the family. You, on the other hand, they chose to be with them." he said with a chuckle.

Remus laughed delighted at his nephew. "I'll have to use that sometime, it'll be sure to piss the old mutt off a bit. On a more serious note, no pun intended, how are you doing with all of this? I'm sure it's not easy."

"You'd think, right? But it actually has been rather easy. I feel, I don't know, at home here I guess. I feel like I belong somewhere, finally. Just sitting here on this rock, next to that beautiful lake, I can tell that my family is all around me."

" Even without being able to track you," he said pointing at his nose, "I knew you'd be right here."

"Really, how?"

"This, Harry, was your mother's rock. She'd come here when she was sad, or angry, or just needed to think. It was her place of comfort. Well, until you came along, and then her place of comfort was being right next to you or holding you. Your father on the other hand loved the study. That was his sanctuary. I think some of his happiest times were just being in there with you crawling around the floor. On the occasions Sue was here, she'd join you two. You and she would just race around his office, giggling and laughing as only babies can when they're happy." Remus said, remembering happier times.

"Remus, can I ask you something?"

"Always, cub." he said sincerely.

"Is the Headmaster an evil man?" asked Harry.

Remus was taken aback by the question, one that shouldn't be asked by one so young. "Why do you ask?"

"The school, Hogwarts, it's nothing like I would have expected it to be. Oh, sure, the magic is fascinating and I'm learning a lot, but I sometimes don't feel safe there. I don't worry so much about myself, but if something were to happen to my friends, to Susan..."

"You know, back when your parents, Sirius, and I were in school it was dangerous times for everyone. A war was going on and recruitment for followers to the self-anointed dark lord was all around us. The students would leave for holidays and some of them didn't come back. At the time, Albus Dumbledore was a figure larger than life. He'd defeated another dark lord called Grindewald and was hailed a hero by one and all. He being the Headmaster probably helped keep the evil at bay and away from our classrooms and common rooms. But times have changed since then. The danger this time seems more restrained, more hidden in the shadows than it was before, and Albus is not a young man anymore. I don't think he's evil, Harry, not at all. But I do think that maybe he has lost touch with reality a bit, forgotten how dark things got the last time. He believes in second chances, for anyone, regardless of what that person has done. And that can be a bad thing, especially to those who are victims. Why would anyone come forward to report a crime if they knew that the offender would get a slap on the wrist no matter how heinous the crime was?"

"Like with Flint?"

"Indeed, like with Mr. Flint. Albus was going to only give him a week's worth of detention for what he did to you. That would not have been a punishment that fit the crime. But with him expelled for what he did, it gave warning to those who would use violence. Mr. Weasley learned the hard way that his actions have consequences. Sirius was ready to rip the boys head off because he couldn't understand that what he did to your friend Miss Granger was wrong."

"So, you're saying that people that think like those two do will not to those things anymore?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no, cub; people will probably stop doing those things openly. But we must also be more careful because those same people will probably do those things from the shadow or where they won't be discovered."

"Master Bode says there's a crazy old Auror called Mad-Eye that says 'constant vigilance' a lot. I think I now understand what that means!"

Remus laughed. "Mad-Eye was a fine Auror in his day and a good man. Once you get older Madam Longbottom will probably contract him to teach you and Neville. He's harsh, and paranoid, but no one understands the Darkness better than him. Now, if my nose isn't lying to me, I'd say you have a beautiful redhead looking for you. Catch you at breakfast, cub!"

"Good mornin', Uncle Moony," said Susan casually as she passed the tall man who nodded at her with a grin on his face. "Did you sleep okay, Harry?"

"Not so much, but it wasn't a bad thing." said Harry as he rose to embrace her. "Being alone at that time of night, just walking around the house, it gave me time to kind of soak in the atmosphere of the place."

"You're probably exhausted." she said with a note of worry.

"You would think so, but I'm not, really."

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, Lord Harry, if you and the lady would like to head back to the house." said Michael as he popped in.

"Thank you, Michael, we'll be right up." he took Susan's hand and led her to the edge of the lake. "This place is my families. I feel at home here."

"As well you should. This place has been in your family for generations. All the Potters have been born here. You were born here. It's no wonder you feel connected to the place." Harry could only nod in agreement.

"I don't want to go back to school." he said.

"It's only a week left. Testing is mostly done. It's only Hermi who'll be disappointed, you know how she likes to learn." she giggled.

"Too true." he replied. "Is she getting on okay within the House?"

"Yes, completely and totally accepted. I like being in Hufflepuff, mainly because we tend to be so accepting. I think she may have had a hard time in Ravenclaw if she'd been sorted there." she reflected.

"Why? They're the house of intelligence, something she obviously doesn't lack."

"They're also quite the bunch of bullies, even to members of their own House."

Harry could only shake his head in disappointment. "Has it always been like this? Why are things like that allowed to continue?"

"Auntie said it was pretty bad when she was in school too, and Uncle Sirius agreed with her. Oh, I have to tell you something!" she said in her most gossiping tone of voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How in the world have you found something to gossip about here?"

"Easy," she said casually, "I happened to notice Uncle Sirius leaving Aunties room this morning."

"He...she...in my house?" Harry said in embarrassment.

"Oh stop, you and I both talked about this. It was a possibility. I've just confirmed that it's true is all. And really, why would you be upset about them being together. It's obvious that they care about each other."

"I'm not going to be able to look at them in the eye!" he said and she laughed in amusement at his discomfort. "Not funny, Bones."

"Yes it is," she said still laughing, "Maybe we can tease them about this until they come clean?"

"Really? I think that might make me feel better. He better treat her right though or I'll hurt him. Or better yet, I color his head blue." he said with a chuckle.

OoOOooOOoo

"So...how was the weekend at boyfriends home this weekend?" asked Hannah casually.

"Excellent! Brilliant! Hannah, the place is lovely. There's a beautiful lake, a huge forest with lots of birds and animals running around..."

"And Harry was there..." interjected Hermione with a smirk.

"Oh c'mon, are you going to start teasing me too?"

"Hannah says that's what friends do, and as I'm your friend, yes I am most certainly going to tease you." answered Hermione with a grin. "Where are the boys? I thought they'd be joining us for lunch?"

"Master Bode came early today for their lesson. It's the night of the leaving feast and he wanted them to have a final class. They should be done soon. Neville's gonna be pissed he missed lunch though!" answered Hannah.

"Make him a sandwich, he'll be happy. And maybe he'll show you his appreciation." said Hermione wiggling her eyebrows.

"See, you're getting the hang of it! Although I don't easily embarrass, Hermi, you'll have to do way better than that if you want to make me blush." Hermione pouted and both Susan and Hannah laughed at her.

"I wonder what Madam Sprout will have us do today; last day of class and all. What do you have, Hermione?"

"Transfiguration; I can't wait until next term when our schedules match up, I hate being in class with the other 'Gryff's."

"Han, I'll meet you down at the greenhouses. I'm going to walk with Hermi as it's on the way to the loo."

"Should I give Harry a kiss from you if I see him before you do?"

"If you want to die a most painful death, go right ahead." she said trying to imitate Dumbledore. "C'mon Hermione."

After attending to her needs in the bathroom Susan was washing her hands and was surprised to hear a muffled cry from the other side of the door. "Hermione!"

She pulled the door open and searched for her friend. Another yelp drew her down the corridor that led to the moving staircases. She ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to. The flashes of Gryffindor colored robes caught her eye as she slowly gained on her targets. Three boys, the ones that had helped that Weasley boy in hurting Hermione, were dragging her between them as they climbed the stairs.

"Stop!" yelled Susan at the top of her lungs.

"Grab her!" yelled the dark skinned boy. "We've got to bring her with us now or she'll rat us out before we can get the treasure."

"Treasure, what treasure?" asked Susan as the other two boys surrounded and grabbed her.

"Never mind that; c'mon nerd, you're only useful to us if you get us past the clues. Try anything and the next beating you get will be worse than the last two combined, you got me?" he yelled in Hermione's face. Hermione could only nod in fear.

"You guys are...you guys are so stupid!" screeched Susan as she struggled to free herself.

"Oh, and why is that Bones? It's the three of us that understood Dumbledore's hidden message from the sorting feast. Whatever jewels or gold are down there will be ours and then I won't have to worry about getting kicked out of this miserable school."

"That girl you're holding is someone Harry Potter considers a sister. He'll come after her. And me, I'm his girlfriend! He'll tear you all apart if you do anything to either of us!"

"Whatever, I ain't scared of the little shit. C'mon boys, before anyone sees us!"

OoOOooOOoo

A/N

So, still at my conference which will last a couple of more days. First time in Vegas for me, and I gotta tell you, it's a lot of hype this place (in my humble opinion anyways). Maybe if I was twenty years younger I might feel differently. It sure gives away one's age when all I can think in my head is 'damn kids'!

Did manage to play some poker, couldn't come here and not gamble just a little bit. But for the last couple of days I find myself falling into my usual routine of typing in the evening after all the conference stuff gets done for the day.

The food here is amazing, and as a chef, I really appreciate things like that. I'm not much for the buffets, but some of the restaurants I've been to have been wonderful. Pricey as all get out, but delicious. Damn celebrity chefs!

Can't think of anything to recommend off the top of my head, haven't hit upon a truly great piece in a while, as most of the ones I'm reading are still incomplete.

Sorry for the bit of cliffie, just be assured that I'm almost done with the next chapter and it will probably not be too long before I'm finished with it and have it up for you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'No one will ever find us up here', she thought. 'C'mon, sweetie, come save us!' she thought out to Harry, hoping that he'd somehow receive the message.

"Here, this is the doorway. Open it, nerd!" roared the whiny voice of Dean Thomas. Hermione shook her head. "Do it or I'll start by punching her in the face before I start in on you!"

Hermione slowly drew her wand from her robes, and aimed it at the rickety looking door. "Alohamora" she enchanted. The distinctive click from the lock seemed overly loud in the quiet and deserted hallway.

"You, Bones, open the door." he said pointing his wand at her. Susan shook her head, unwilling to comply with the demands of this bullying asshole.

"Fine." He walked up to her and backhanded her across the face. The pain in her cheek flared and she stumbled to the floor. She held her face, tears streaming down, but she looked up defiantly at her attacker.

"C'mon beaver, open the door or the next time I hit her I'll use my fist. I doubt Potter will like her anymore if her nose is deformed." The two boys, Finnegan and Larkin, grabbed Susan's arms and none too gently stood her up. Hermione, frightened, complied with her tormentor and slowly opened the door.

"There should be a dog there with three heads," said Thomas as he fumbled around in his robes and pulled out a small wizarding radio, "turn the radio on. It should make the thing fall asleep. Let us know when it's asleep."

He pushed Hermione, hard, into the room. Susan was also, none too gently, forced through the door. Susan noticed that Hermione was white-faced in fear and had pressed her back up against the wall. Susan's gaze tracked hers and she almost fainted at the size of the Cerberus before her. The thing seemed to be dozing, so trying to be as quiet as she could; she reached for Hermione's hand and pulled the radio from the death grip she held it in. Slowly, she pulled her own wand and tapped it to the radio. The radio sprung to life and a simple melody echoed in the room. Luckily, the dozing dog fell into a deeper sleep, its snores almost drowning out the faint tune.

The door slowly opened and the boys, led by Dean, entered the room. "Larkin, get the trapdoor." he whispered. The boy gingerly stepped up to the door and lifted it open. Susan felt the hard point of the boy's wand in her back, "move, both of you."

"Jump!" he said. The girls grabbed each other tightly, refusing to jump into the dark hole. "Jump or the three of us will and take the radio with us and make sure we slam the door behind us."

The girls nodded and holding each other's hands, jumped into the dark hole.

OoOOooOOoo

"He was surprisingly easy on us today." commented Harry.

"Speak for yourself, Potter." retorted Neville as he tried to massage the pain on his left butt cheek. "This bloody hurts."

"He warned you, didn't he? He said he'd hex you if you didn't move faster."

"Bite me!"

"Get Hannah to do that for you, Longbottom." Neville's face turned crimson.

"This is torture, I tell you, child abuse plain and simple." Neville said.

"The hexing? You thought it was pretty funny when it was me getting hexed."

"No, not that, we were in class too long, we missed lunch." he said with a pout.

"Cheer up; maybe the girls grabbed us something." Neville brightened at the thought.

They both walked to the badger common room, quickly grabbing their books as they jogged to the greenhouses to make it to class on time. It was two wheezing boys that made it to class with only minutes to spare. Neville smiled brightly when he saw Hannah holding a sandwich for him.

"You know you're the best, right?" said Neville as he eyed the sandwich reverently.

"And don't you forget it!" responded Hannah.

"Where's Susan?"

"Don't know; she walked with Hermione for a bit on the way to the loo. I doubt she's been there this long. She should have been here by now." replied Hannah worriedly.

"Harry?" asked Madam Sprout. She'd seen a look of concern come from her young badger. A look she recognized all too well.

"Susan." Harry said simply.

He'd found, especially of late, that when wasn't near her and his thoughts drifted towards her, Susan's presence filled him from within. It was an odd feeling at first, something he foolishly thought to repress. As he'd grown accustomed to the sensation, he found that her presence filled him even more. Her kindness was like a cooling breeze sweeping over him on a hot summers day, her caring was like a gentle caress on his cheek, and the deep affection that she felt for him washed over him like a beam of sunlight that radiated warmth and tenderness. He'd embraced and accepted these feelings from her with profound gratitude and sent his own emotions to her through their link.

"Susan." Harry repeated as he closed his eyes and searched within.

Neville watched his brother's face, a frown of worry on his brow. When Harry finally opened his eyes, Neville was not at all surprised to see a raging green flames burning in them, powerful and severe in their intensity. He understood what was happening. "Madam Pomfrey, Susan may be in some danger. I'd advise sending for Madam Bones."

"And how could you possibly know she's in danger, Mr. Longbottom?" she asked.

"I don't," he said and then pointed at Harry, "but he does."

"Miss Abbott, please find Professor McGonagall and inform her of this."

Hannah jumped from her seat, "Not the Headmaster, ma'am?"

"He's not in the school at the moment. Go, Hannah, quickly!" she turned to Harry. "Harry?"

"She's in pain. Hermione is with her." he said slowly, Harry stood and bolted from the greenhouse. "Neville!"

"Behind you Harry!" agreed Neville as he chased, running as quickly as he could in an effort to catch up.

OoOOooOOoo

The three boys were dusting themselves off, the soot from Finnegan's fire spell having nearly incinerated them all. The red haired witch was hovering protectively over the obviously injured Hermione.

"It's broken." she hissed painfully, her hands grabbing her ankle.

"Leave her, Bones. We'll get her some help when we come back. Stupid beaver." he spat.

"No, I'm not leaving her behind!" Susan said heatedly.

"You wanna carry her? Fine, be my guest."

Hermione, slowly and painfully, threw an arm around Susan's shoulders and pulled herself up. "If you'd just listened to me instead being frightened by a plant, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh, shut up. Move!" retorted Dean.

With Hermione limping along on one leg, the going was slow. The sound of buzzing in the distance seemed to grow louder as the neared the end of the hallway they tread.

"You okay?" Susan whispered to Hermione.

"No, this bloody hurts. I'm done being defenseless, Sue. Nev and Harry are going to be getting a new partner in their class. Hopefully their tutor will allow it." she said trying to sound braver than she actually felt. She looked at Susan, expecting a reply, noticing that her friends had glassed over. "Sue?"

Susan shook her head in an effort to come out of the trance that she'd been in. "It's Harry, he's on his way."

"You and I are going to sit down and have a conversation. How could you possibly know he's on his way?" said Hermione as she winced in pain.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I just do."

Dean had opened the door and had poked his head in to the room. Drawing it back, he looked to his companions and with a jerk of his head indicated they should go in. "Move it, ladies. No time to dally."

The girls were a bit shocked to see the hundreds of birds that circled the room. "They're winged keys." whispered Susan.

"Granger, what are we supposed to do here?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?" she yelled at him. The flash of anger that crossed the boys face truly frightened her and as he advanced on her she silently prayed that Susan was right and that Harry was on his way.

"Dean!" said one of the boys. "There are brooms over here, you reckon we gotta fly to catch a key and use it to open the door?"

"Well I can't fly for shit, any of you two?" a small argument broke out amongst the trio of boys, when the smallest of the bunch shrugged his shoulders and took up a broom.

"What the hell am I looking for, all these things look the same?" he yelled as he circled above.

"You think it's that one with the broken wing, Hermi?" whispered Susan.

"Probably, but I'm not sure if we should tell these guys or not." she replied.

"Bones, Granger, something to say?" asked the boy named Larkin. The girls just shook their heads at him. "Just tell me, I'll make sure he doesn't get physical with you guys again."

Susan glanced at Hermione who could only nod her head. "The one with the broken wing."

"Thanks," said the boy as he walked up to Dean and whispered in his ear.

"Oi, Finnegan, grab the one with the broken wing." the boy on the broom could only nod, as most of his concentration was focused on keeping himself aloft. Luckily for him though, that particular key seemed to be hovering near him. Lurching, with his hand outstretched, he grabbed the key. And all hell broke as the remaining keys, angered, quickened the pace of their flying making the things dangerous for the boy on the broom.

OoOOooOOoo

By Neville's estimation, Harry and he had run flat out for almost a mile. It was a testament to the physically grueling sessions of Master Bode that neither of them was winded, much. He stood next to his brother, the close proximity allowing him to feel the magic that seemed to be swirling around him. The glow in Harry's eyes seemed to have intensified.

"Stairs."

"Well let's go then." said Neville.

"Wait." Harry said holding back Neville with a hand on his arms. A marble staircase slowly approached the duo. "That one, when it's in place, take that one."

The jolt of the stairway settling into place sent Neville and Harry running towards it, where they ascended the stairs quickly, not wanting to risk them moving again.

"The twins said the first problem was a big dog." said Harry as he stood before the rickety door. Ready?"

Neville pulled his wand and bobbed his head. He grabbed the handle, amazed that it was unlocked, and pulled it open. "Ready!"

Harry quickly moved in, hugging the far wall of the room, Neville right behind him. "I thought you said it was a dog?"

"Well, yeah, look at it." answered Harry.

"That's not just a dog, you asshole! That's a freaking Cerberus!"

"Okay fine, big dog. Keep quiet, I think the music from that radio over there is keeping it asleep." said Harry as he pointed to the little wooden box that was emitting a merry tune. Scooting along the wall, he made for the only obvious exit. "Trapdoor?"

"Trapdoor." said Neville as he followed behind. He picked up the door, wincing every time the thing squeaked. "Jump."

"I'll hold it open, you go first." said Harry.

"Together." Neville countered.

Both landed hard on the stone floor below their journey halted, briefly, by the remains of some sort of plant that seemed to be smoldering.

"Ow!" Neville said eloquently. He grabbed a piece of the plant that had fallen to the floor and examined it. "Devil's Snare; someone must have blasted them out of that trap. You hear that?"

"Sounds like, I don't know, lots of birds or something." said Harry as helped Neville up off the floor. "They're close."

"Well, let's get a move on then. If we hurry we can still make dinner."

"Do you ever _not_ think of dinner?"

"Yeah, when I'm thinking about breakfast...or lunch; can we go get your girl already?"

Harry ran down the long corridor, his mind reaching out to her, searching for her. Her pain was less, he could tell, but she was really mad. Seething mad. Harry burst through the door, and was shocked by the amount of birds in the air.

"Are those...are those keys?" wondered Neville.

"Nev, look," pointed Harry, "blood. If even a drop of that belongs to Susan or Hermione, their lives end today."

"Agreed. Hey, over there, looks like the door is still open. Guess we don't need a key,"

OoOOooOOoo

"He's passed out." Larkin said to Dean. "Look, Thomas, it was a bit of fun and all, but he could die if we don't get him to the infirmary. Seamus has a key sticking out his back!"

"Leave him, he'll be fine. Bucky, you stay with him, Bones with me. C'mon Larkin." Dean none to gently grabbed Susan by the wrist and dragged her towards the checkered floor before them. "Damn it, figures Weasley isn't here to deal with this. He's the only one I know that plays chess."

"Don't look at me; I was playing with dolls until I came to Hogwarts." Susan lied. In truth, Amelia loved the game and had shared her passion with Susan. She wasn't as obsessive as her Auntie, but she did know the basics.

"How 'bout you Larkin, chess?"

"Well, I'm no master, but I do know the basics. I'll give it a go. Dean, this is wizards chess, it could get messy."

"Just get us through, okay? Just keep your mind on the goal. Weasley said there's supposed to be tons of gold and jewels or something."

'How would Weasley know?' wondered Susan. Her mind worked overtime, trying to understand what that slip of the tongue might mean.

Larkin sighed in defeat. "Fine. You, Bones, take the Queen's position. No. Over there. Stop. Dean, take the Bishop's position. Good, everyone ready?"

What followed was perhaps the worst game of chess she'd ever witnessed. The boy obviously knew very little of the game, more concerned with keeping himself safe than actually strategizing a win. His mistake though, was that he'd placed himself at risk and didn't even realize it until the Black Queen viciously destroyed the piece he was playing. The unconscious body was flung from its perch to land in a painful pile at the edge of the board.

OoOOooOOoo

"Hermione!" screamed Neville and Harry as they ran and kneeled before their friend.

"Harry, Dean Thomas took her! She went that way, across the chessboard and through that door on the other side." she said in obvious worry.

Harry nodded and went to check on the boy. A key was protruding from his shoulder, the wings on them still flapping lazily. "He's still alive. Neville, can you stay here with these two?"

"Yeah, I got this. Go, go get Sue."

He gently rose, patted Neville on the back and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I'll be right back."

Neville saw the look of worry that crossed Hermione's face. "He'll be fine. Haven't you noticed that saving people is kind of his thing?"

The pieces on the board were still as they were when the last game was played. Harry thought that it hadn't reset because of the Larkin kid lying in the middle. Annoyed but still needing to check, Harry quickly trotted to the boy. Larkin had a nasty cut above his left eyebrow but seemed otherwise unharmed.

Harry made towards the door and was instantly overwhelmed by the hideous smell. 'Troll!' he thought to himself. What surprised him though was the fact that said troll was lying knocked out on the floor, the none to gentle sounds of its snoring echoing in the small room. The troll's massive arm was blocking the exit, Harry heaved the door open barely enough so that he could pass through it.

A wall of flame blocked his path. Six or seven feet tall, they encompassed the whole doorway. He was drawn out of his trance when he noticed the body in the corner. "Oh, no, Susan!" he yelled.

OoOOooOOoo

"Move it Bones!" said the boy who was poking her with his wand. "Ugh, what's that smell?"

"Troll." whispered Susan.

"Troll, huh? Yeah, well I guess we'll see. Open the door."

She did as asked and was almost overcome by the smell emanating from the downed beast. Rancid troll sweat was not a smell any one wants to ever remember or experience. "It's passed out."

"Well, go on, open the other door."

"I can't." she complained. "It's too heavy."

"Move, let me give you a hand. We'll do it together."

"Is all this really worth it, Thomas? Getting us both killed over some fool's errand."

"It's not a fool's errand! And you wouldn't understand anyway. Not all of us have been raised with silver spoons in our mouths. Besides, I can't go back home."

"C'mon Dean, why can't you go home? We can stop right here and go back for our friends and make sure they're all okay. I'll even convince Hermione to go a long with whatever story you want to come up with, okay? Tell them we accompanied you without you needing to have kidnapped us. All of this was just some stupid adventure." pleaded Susan.

"Wow, those are some hot flames!" complained Dean. "How the hell do we get through those?"

"We don't. This is the end of the line Dean. My Harry is close, and he's coming to get me. If you're lucky, all he'll do is break your arms and legs; maybe your face, too."

"Humph...yeah, I'm not that lucky, Bones. I gotta keep going. But I'll be nice and leave you here. If Potter wants revenge, he can come after me." Dean made towards the row of potions, leaving Susan behind. But she wasn't strong enough to get the door open again, even in her adrenaline charged state.

"What the f..." muttered Dean as he noticed the flames turn blue and slow down. "Professor Quirrell?

"Ah, Mr. Thomas, correct? Well, that's just too bad for you, I was expecting Mr. Potter."

"Harry? Why Harry?" asked Dean as he backed away from Quirrell.

"Because Mr. Potter will help me solve the last clue, and I will have all I desire...forever."

"Oh, hell no! I made it down here; I'll help you solve the puzzle or whatever it is! Let me help, I only want a bit of gold to run away from this place and my parents." pleaded Dean.

"Sorry, Mr. Thomas." said Quirrell in an evilly icy voice. " _Avada Kadavra_ "

Susan screamed in absolute panic. The professor walked over to her and eyed her curiously. "You, my dear, could be valuable, unlike Mr. Thomas. Yes, I do believe I'll hold you as my hostage. Harry is sure to come and rescue his fair maiden, don't you think?"

OoOOooOOoo

The boy, eyes open in shock, lay dead on the floor.

Harry was astonished. Why would someone kill and eleven year old? Harry reached out and closed the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry I was too late." he whispered.

Susan's scream from the other side of the wall of flame brought Harry back into the present. Holding a hand up to his face to block the searing heat, Harry began investigating the potions on the wall. He read through the riddle quickly and did his best to decipher it. He thought he'd narrowed it down to two small bottles. Crossing his fingers, he grabbed one, uncorked it, and drank it down. The chill that ran up and down his body surprised him, as did the fact that he was no longer shielding himself from the heat.

"For Susan." he said and walked through the flames.

OoOOooOOoo

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter come to rescue his princess."

"Professor Quirrell?" he said, eyeing the professor. "Susan!" in an instant he was upon her, enveloping her in a tight hug. His hands grabbed her face and he looked into her eyes.

"What took you so long, sweetie?" she asked with tears staining her cheeks.

"Nothing, I got here as soon as I could. Did stop for lunch though, you know how Neville is."

"He killed Dean. Used an unforgivable." she whimpered.

"Don't know what that is, I'm assuming it's not good. Give me a second while I deal with him, okay."

"No, Harry, he'll kill you!" she pleaded. "Don't leave me."

Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Never going to happen. You and me always."

"I figured you'd come when your wench was in danger. You've been a hard one to manipulate, Potter, surrounding yourself as you have with those who blindly follow and foolishly try to protect you." he spat in disdain. "But, in the end, the superior wizard always wins. Getting those three clowns to do my bidding was simpler than I thought."

"Did you need to kill Dean?"

"Need? No, I suppose not. I found him annoying, so I shut him up. Now, come over here Potter, I need you to look in the mirror. There is an item that I need you retrieve from within. Do this, and I shall let you both live. Fail me, and I will kill her first while you watch."

"The mirror, what is it?"

"It is called the Mirror of Erised. It shows one their ultimate desire. I believe the old man charmed this to hold the stone I seek."

"No, I don't think so. Get it yourself."

Quirrell pulled his wand and aimed it at Susan. "Do it, or she will die, Potter."

Resigned to follow the man's orders, Harry reluctantly placed himself in front of the mirror. "What am I looking for?"

"A stone, red, about half the size of your palm."

Looking into the mirror, all Harry saw was swirling mist. But the mist cleared and he saw an older version of himself sitting on a blanket in the middle of an impossibly green meadow that was liberally sprinkled with flowers. He saw children running around, a pair of redhead girls with vividly bright green eyes. A young woman sat laughing next to him. She took his hand in hers, leaned over, and gave him a deep kiss. It was Susan. And she looked so beautiful. The children leapt into their laps, crushing them in their hugs, laughing. The Harry inside the mirror stood and walked to face him, and smiled.

"What do you see?"

"Me. Me and Susan, playing with some kids on a field somewhere having a picnic." he answered.

"He lies!" said a sibilant voice.

"Master...?"

"Let me speak to the boy."

"Master, you're not strong..."

"I am strong enough for this, Quirinus. Release me."

"As you wish, Master." Quirrel began unwrapping his turban leaving only his bald head. He turned around and Harry had to stop himself from throwing up. He began to back up, fingering the wand in his back pocket. Whatever was sticking out of the professors head was not going to be pleasant.

"We meet again, Mr. Potter."

"I know you?" asked Harry.

"Indeed, it was I that killed your parents all those years ago."

"Voldemort...!" gasped Harry, who instinctively pulled his wand and aimed it at the professor.

"Expelliarmus!" roared the professor. Harry's wand shot from his hand and landed across the room. "If you do not want to see that young lady perish here this evening, you will do as I have asked and retrieve the stone, Mr. Potter."

Anger, such as he'd never felt, coursed through his body and filled every cell. He found his magic enveloping him, its warmth wrapping itself around him. With a roar, Harry raised his arms and poured his magic out of his hand like a hose. The pure and raw power slammed into the chest of Quirrell, who was thrown backwards with great force, his momentum only stopped when he smashed into the mirror behind him. Voldemort howled in indignation and frustration. The Mirror of Erised was no more.

OoOOooOOoo

"Amelia?" spoke Pomona through her floo.

"Pomona? Oh please, don't tell me Harry has done something ridiculous again?"

Pomona could only shrug her shoulders and smile half-heartedly. "We're not sure. He says he felt that Susan and Hermione were in danger, and took off."

Amelia's demeanor instantly changed. "You said Harry 'felt' Susan in danger? He felt she was in danger?"

"Yes, why? Is that somehow significant." she asked in concern.

"Step back, I'm coming through. Shack! Tonks! With me, now!"

The floo roared bright green as the three cops stepped out.

"Where?" Amelia asked the stunned Pomona.

"From the direction they were running, I'd say the third floor corridor. Albus had a few of the professors come up with some obstacles meant to impede anyone from going in search of whatever it is he's got hidden up there."

"Do you know what?"

"No, sorry, I don't. Minerva might know, although as closed lipped as he is, I doubt Albus would have told her anything either."

"Well let's see what's going on, if Harry says Susan was in danger than you can be sure that it is true." said Amelia as she ran out, followed closely by her Aurors and Pomona.

Amelia was first into the corridor and launched herself at the door, disregarding years of training in an effort to get to Susan and Harry.

"Amelia, stop!" roared Shack. "You don't know what's behind there. I'll go first, Tonks you follow me, Boss you're behind her. Ready?"

Kingsley slowly opened the door and snuck a peek. "Damn!" he said as he quickly withdrew his head.

"What?" asked Tonks and Amelia.

"Cerberus." he said.

"Oh, it's probably Fluffy, that's Hagrid's dog. Just conjure something to play music and it will put the thing to sleep. Big boy's all bark anyhow." said Pomona as she drew her wand. Flabbergasted, the three Aurors watched the 'Puff Head of House walk into the room.

"Come in," she said a couple of minutes later. "Just be quiet and we'll be fine. Somebody left a radio behind, it just ran out of magic to power it."

"Trapdoor." said Tonks as she pointed at the floor.

"Hang on." said Pomona. "My puzzle should be next; Devil's Snare." she cast the light charm and illuminated the tunnel below them. "Someone killed my plant!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Pommie, worry about that later; Susan, Hermione, and Harry, remember?" implored Amelia.

All four jumped through the hole, incanting the 'arresto momentum' spell. They landed and started toward the next door. All were again surprised by the puzzle before them.

"Who exactly is this supposed to stop?" wondered Tonks aloud. "Besides, the next door is already open."

"Later, Tonks, we'll figure this all out later. Move out."

"Yes, Boss." said Tonks as she took the lead and made toward the door. "Hermione, Neville!"

"Tonks, oh thank god! Go help Harry and Susan, they went that way. The three Gryffindors that got suspended kidnapped me to help them get through these puzzles and took Susan too when she tried to stop them." cried Hermione.

"Auntie Amelia, Harry took off through that door. He said Susan was close." added Neville. "This boy, Seamus, got hit in the shoulder with one of those flying keys. I think he's just passed out, but the key is in there pretty deep and he's still bleeding pretty badly."

"Pomona, stick with the kids, Tonks and Shack with me!"

"Oh hell no, I'm coming too!" roared Neville in defiance.

"Heir Longbottom, as Director of the DMLE I am ordering you to stand down and remain here."

"I'm sorry, Director Bones, but I cannot follow that order. Lord Potter is friend and brother. I am Longbottom, where Potter goes so does Longbottom!" said Neville to the astonishment of all. He turned and raced toward the next room.

"Dammit! Let's go!" shouted Amelia as she and her companions gave chase.

OoOOooOOoo

"NO!" roared the voice of both Voldemort and Quirrell. "What have you done you stupid boy?"

"Protected my family." said Harry, voice filled with conviction.

"Your girl shall pay! Kill the girl! Kill them both!"

Professor Quirrell, with a bellow of rage and urged on by his Master, rushed across the room, intent on reaching the cowering redheaded girl. Harry stood in his way.

"You will not harm her." Harry said intently.

The charging DADA professor was unconcerned by the child standing before him, forgetting that this child had just blasted him across the room without need for his wand. Reaching out to choke the boy, spittle coating his smile, he grabbed Harry by the throat and began to squeeze. The bravery on the boy's face was not something Quirrell would have expected from en eleven year old whose throat he had enveloped. It took him a minute to realize that his hands were burning. With a squeal of pain, Quirrell quickly removed his hands.

"Do it, Quirinus, or face my wrath!" intoned a hissing Voldemort.

"Master, it burns!" cried the professor.

Harry quickly went on the attack and reaching out both hands, placed them on the face of the wailing professor. Harry saw that the professor's hands had burned away to ash leaving nothing more than two stumps and the man was slowly losing the rest of his arms as well.

The sight of his missing hands was nothing compared to the excruciating pain he was feeling on his face. Feeling as though he'd been dipped in molten lead, Professor Quirrell yelled in agony. As the blackness approached, he was thankful that death meant the pain would cease. With a last trembling keen what was left of the professor turned into dust.

Harry stood there in utter shock, his eyes going from his hands to the pile of ash before him. He was overcome with remorse, feeling the guilt starting to overwhelm him at the death of the professor, a death that he had caused. And just when he thought he would fall to the despair a warm feeling of love and hope filled him.

Susan lay prone and helpless on the floor, overcome with horror at the scene being played out before her. Reprimanding herself for her weakness, she stood to offer Harry some assistance. When Quirrell had charged her she wasn't at all surprised that he had interposed himself between the charging professor and herself. The cry of pain from Quirrell shocked her, as did the sight of the man turning into dust before her eyes. She was overcome by feelings of shame and guilt that sprung from Harry as he stared at his hands. Doing the only thing she could think of, she rushed to his side and grabbed his hand in hers, forcing all the love and affection she could through this simple act.

When Harry turned to look at her, she could see in his eyes the guilt he felt. "This is not your fault, Harry. He was trying to kill me; he was trying to kill you."

Harry was surprised by the gentle breeze he felt. Odd, he thought, considering the sealed room they were in. When Susan gasped, he turned to where she was looking and was surprised to see the black cloud that seemed to be growing in size and coming out of the ash pile that was once Quirrell. He quickly forced Susan behind him, trying to protect her from whatever the smoke was. The cloud took on a vaguely human shape, its face contorting into a shrill scream. Harry realized that it was some sort of spirit, a spirit whose face resembled that of Voldemort. Realizing that he might soon be attacked, Harry pushed Susan away with a not so gentle push. The cloud seemed to solidify for an instant before it charged at Harry. Crying out in pain, Harry felt the evil presence pass through his body; his last thought before succumbing to the darkness was hoping that Susan was okay.

OoOOooOOoo

Amelia knelt beside the body, a look of sorrow on her face at the sight of one so young having lost his life. She looked toward the fiery wall. "Shack, any ideas how to get through that?"

"A flame freezing spell should do it. The potions that we have here are, well, not something that should be left out in the open. Half of them are poison, the other half useless for trying to get through." he said, as he picked up a tiny bottle. "If I had to guess, this one was the one that got Harry through."

"Okay, cast it and you and I will go through. Neville, you will stay here, do you understand me? I know you need to be helping Harry, but you will stay here." Neville looked as he was ready to jump down her throat, until he caught the look of determination on her face. "I'll not let him fall, you got me? Me, Shack and Tonks will be there with him, okay?"

Shack began his incantation, waving his wand at the wall of fire. As he released his spell, the flames seemed to slow, their color faded from their natural red and orange into a light blue color. With a nod to his boss, he walked through the flames. Steeling herself and hoping that what they found beyond the flame wall was a safe and healthy pair of kids, she stepped through the conflagration followed by a stern looking Tonks.

Her heart fluttered briefly in fear, as she had not yet seen her kids. Shack, standing before her, moved to the side allowing her to see beyond the large man and spot Susan and Harry standing hand in hand. She was once again startled at the look of absolute love that each was giving the other. She almost didn't notice the dark shape that had formed before them, caught up as she was in observing the two, until that is she saw Harry forcefully push Susan behind him.

The cloud seemed to coalesce into something loosely humanoid. The face took on features that she recognized, features that she hoped she'd never see again. The inhuman wail the cloud let out almost froze her blood until the shape started heading toward Harry at speed. She saw Harry place his arms before him in defense, but the gesture was futile as the cloud passed through him. He tumbled backwards and landed heavily upon the stone floor.

What frightened her even more was the second cloud that appeared, seemingly coming from the wound in Harry's forehead. That misshapen cloud appeared to merge with the other cloud before passing through one of the walls and disappearing from sight. The awful cry from her niece had Amelia once again in the present as she raced toward her and her intended.

"Harry." cried Susan as she gently lifted his head and placed it on her lap. "Don't leave me Harry, please don't leave me."

"Tonks, get Poppy down here as quickly as you can. Susan, look at me. Susan!" she insisted. "He's fine, it looks like he just passed out, is all. He hit his head pretty hard against the floor too."

"Why is it always him, Auntie? Why is he the one that has to face all this?" she cried as she placed her forehead against Harry's.

"I don't know Sue, but you can bet I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" she promised. "Can you sense him?"

The young girl nodded, "He's okay, happy even. He saved me and that's all that he cared about. I'm going to yell at him for a bit when he wakes up though for placing his life in danger like this."

"Do you really think your boyfriend would have really stood back while you were in danger?" she asked.

"No, of course not, but I'm still going to yell at him. Not a lot, just a little. Merlin, Hermione, Auntie we have to help Hermione!"

"She's fine Sue, just a broken ankle. I just hope she sticks around Hogwarts, she's been in as much danger here as Harry has, and I'm not sure her parents will let that stand."

"Well, we'll see what we can do to help her out, if we need to."

"Amelia?" asked Professor Dumbledore as he and Professor McGonagall passed through the fiery wall.

"Headmaster, Minerva...I see that you've finally deigned to join us." she said acidly.

"Later, Amelia, for now let us tend to Lord Potter and your niece. Miss Granger and Mr. Finnegan are already on their way to the infirmary. I will leave poor Mr. Thomas in yours and the DMLE's hands." he cast a glance at Harry and Susan before his eyes widened at the sight of the broken mirror. "Miss Bones, I imagine you have quite a story to tell us?"

Susan ignored him; her only focus was the young boy whose head now lay on her lap. Intermittent teardrops stained Harry's face as they fell from her watery eyes. "Harry first; story later."

"As you wish Miss Bones; Minerva, would you mind making is a stretcher, I believe our young Lord would be more comfortable on that than he is now. A call has been placed to Lord Black and Dame Longbottom, with any luck they will already be waiting for us in the infirmary."

Amelia nodded at the insufferable old man, "Very well, Headmaster. Shack, call for back-up please, get me a detail of Aurors into the castle to begin an investigation. Tonks, sorry, but I'm going to need you to stay with Mr. Thomas until the investigative detail gets here. I'll be back down in a bit, as soon as I see Susan and Harry are okay."

"Yes, Boss." said the two Aurors.

OoOOooOOoo

"Poppy, how is my godson?" asked a worried Sirius.

"He's well, Sirius, magically exhausted for some reason. Susan said he hadn't been casting that much..."she pondered. "As it is, he should be up and about tomorrow morning, early afternoon at the latest."

"Thank you. He's always saying how well you take care of him, so thank you." he told her sincerely.

"As reckless as the boy seems to be, I have a feeling I'll be seeing him a lot more over the coming years. You'll do me a favor and talk to him? Let's see if we minimize this necessity he seems to have to come visit me every few weeks."

Sirius chuckled, "I don't know, he seems to be like James in those instances, I'll see what I can do to bring out more of the Lily in him."

"Don't you dare change a thing, Sirius Black. That boy is just fine the way he is." said Amelia as she grabbed his arm. "Poppy, the boy and Miss Granger?"

"They're both fine. I imagine Hermione will be let out sometime in the morning as well. Mr. Finnegan will remain an extra day. His parents will have to come get him as he'll miss the Express. You'll both excuse me? I've other patients to attend to." she gave them both a nod and ambled away to look after her other patients.

"They look peaceful, don't they?" asked Sirius as he watched his godson and Susan sleeping. No one seemed to mind that they were both sharing the same bed. It just seemed natural.

"It's overwhelming sometimes..."

"Ami?"

She took a deep breath, "they faced Voldemort, Sirius! Voldemort! And Harry won. An eleven year old kid stood up to the darkest wizard of the last hundred years and came away with a bump on his head. He could have been killed; Susan could've been killed..."

"But why is the question I want answered. A professor, in Hogwarts, possessed by Voldemort, teaching?" he said in anger. "You and Augie might have had a good point in thinking about taking our kids out of this place."

"I think they'd resent us if we do. Despite the fair amount of danger all four...five now if you count Hermione, have been in, the truly do love this place." she said with a resigned look.

"You know, way back when, it was me and James and Remus, Peter too I suppose, who came to this school intent on changing the world. The greatest wizard alive was our headmaster. The world seemed so full of possibilities and despite the mischief the four of us got up to, we really thought that the world could be a better place. How wrong we were." he said with regret. "But I look at my godson and his friends and I know that the dreams of the Marauders will not be just that with them. They will not settle for anything less than achieving their dreams, unformed though they are at this age. Harry is the leader that James was. Neville is the heart of the group, much like I like to think I was. Hannah and Hermione are facets of Remus who was our soul; intelligent, sharp, insightful, and wickedly humorous as in Hannah's case."

"And my Susan, she's Lily isn't she?"

"Hmmm...yes, I suppose in some ways she is. Lily was what James needed, he what she needed. Harry needs her in his life, just as she needs him in hers." he said thoughtfully.

"Susan has mentioned on more than one occasion that she's felt safe ever since Harry has come into her life." Sirius chuckled and Amelia rolled her eyes. "Yes, regardless of their propensity for getting into trouble. She knows that he'd sacrifice himself for her."

"And that's why he needs her. The love and devotion she has shown him was and is what he needs; someone whose loyalty will be unwavering despite insurmountable odds or danger. She will hopefully curb his need to go charging 'where angels fear to tread'." he said.

"Come love, they'll be alright and we have a headmaster to beat the crap out of. I think we just let Augie lead the charge, what do you think?"

"Once she gets a head of steam Merlin help anyone who gets in the way of the Dame Longbottom!"

"My thoughts exactly, love. I think Fudge has invited himself over as well. He seems to think that if he ingratiates himself to you and Augie he might be able to keep his job for a bit longer. Shack will be there too as DMLE representative. It might look odd if I preside over an investigation in which a family member was involved."

"Nym?"

"Don't worry, I'll get her to watch guard over our kids." she cast a glance at the bed where her kids were resting and sighed.

"Why the sigh, dear?"

"Is it weird that I'm not angry that my niece is in bed with a boy?"

"Not at all, although I thought Poppy might throw a hissy fit when she saw them like that." he said with a grin. "Besides, with the silly grins they're both wearing, I doubt very much that you'd be able to separate them. It also helps if you think of them as already married, that's what's working for me."

"I suppose we do have a few years before we have to worry. You know, it's going to be you that will have to give Harry the 'talk'. "she said with an evil grin.

"Don't remind me, please, don't remind me. I might just pawn that one off on Moony. C'mon, let's get to the Headmaster, I feel the need to vent and offer violence. Coming?"

"It's a good thing I love you, you know? I could arrest you for saying things like that."

"Ooh, you promise? I love those handcuffs!"

"Sirius!"

OoOOooOOoo

"How's he doing?" asked a worried Hannah. "Oh, and here, I brought you something to eat."

"Thanks, Han. He's fine, really, he was just really exhausted. That thing that attacked him drained him magically somehow. I don't really understand it." she said between mouthfuls of the sandwich her friend had brought her.

"Are you going to yell at him? He probably scared the crap out of you again."

"Had you asked me that yesterday, I would have told you that I was totally going to give him a piece of my mind. Today after being able to think about it for a bit, no, I don't think I'm going to." Susan said as she considered her words. "Everything I like about him, everything that makes him who he is, all those things that are Harry, I couldn't change any of that. I'd never want him to change. He needs to be the hero, not because he wants to put himself out there or for fame or glory or any of that nonsense. He needs to be the hero because it's just who he is. He sees something broken, he fixes it; he sees someone who needs help, he helps them. Hermione and I were in danger, he rescued us."

"You've changed." Hannah said simply.

"I have? Really?"

"It's a good thing, Sue, really it is. Before Harry you were a shy and introverted, self-conscious sometimes too. Since Harry though, you've become more talkative and enthusiastic. You put yourself out there more, insistent that people listen to your ideas and opinions."

"I hadn't really noticed. I guess love can do that to you though, I suppose, I need to be the best I can be for Harry. I imagine he's changed as well, trying to be the Harry he can be." Susan said.

"Love, Susan?"

Susan blushed a little, something that surprised her since she hadn't really done that in a while. "Yeah, Han, love. I love that boy over there, and I know without any doubt in my mind that he loves me. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives and I'm okay with that. I need Harry, Harry needs me. It's quite simple really, though I hadn't really put those thoughts into words before."

"You realize we're twelve, right? How come we sound like eighteen year olds?"

"It is strange, isn't it? You and I should be gossiping and talking about boys and doing all those girly things that all the other girls our age are doing. But we're not. And if you think about it, neither are the boys. Neville and Harry are training hard with Master Bode. Gran Longbottom is training them both hard with all the Head of House stuff. Even Hermione has showed more maturity. Don't get me wrong, she's a thirty year old trapped in a twelve year old body, but she seems to have lost some of that know-it-all that everyone in Gryffindor was complaining about." she explained.

"It's Harry, isn't it?" Hannah asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he seems to be, I don't know, destined or fated to be someone of importance in our world. He may not know it, but the people around him can sense it. I'm just afraid to get left behind." she griped.

"Why would you ever get left behind? He thinks of you as a sister, you know? And despite Harry, there is no one closer to me than you, and I'll never give you up. And Neville, well, that's something completely different and I don't think he's ever getting rid of you." she said with a smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry for complaining. I guess I still feel bad that you had to go through that and I that I wasn't there to go through it with you. Is it true, Sue, was it Vo...He-who-must..."

"Voldemort, Hannah, just say his name. Harry and Auntie were right; it's no use being afraid of a name. But yeah, it was him. And my Harry stood in front of that evil git and blasted him across the room."

"Wow, you get all the cool adventures."

"It was not cool. It was terrifying. And it was most certainly not an adventure. I've never been so scared in my life."

"Yeah, but your boyfriend was there, and it's not like he would have ever let anything happen to you. I'm going to go check on Hermi, she'll probably be let go soon. You'll be alright for a bit?"

"Yeah, go, I'll be fine. Harry's just about to wake up." Susan said as she stood and made her way to Harry's side.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, questioning. "How can you tell he's about to wake up?"

"Don't know, just do." Susan answered in a distracted voice as she grabbed Harry's hand. She smiled down at him, rejoicing at just being able to touch him. She brushed his fringe aside, noticing the fading of his scar. Looking at it more closely, she was surprised to see that it had almost completely faded. It was no longer a harsh red scar, but rather had mellowed into a light pink that almost blended in to his skin making almost invisible. Something to look into, she thought.

"Susan!" was the first word out of his mouth. She smiled at him brightly.

"Here, luv, I'm right here." she said softly to him. He looked out of it, his eyes not really focusing, but when he felt her hand in his and felt her run her hand through his hair, the look became one of relief.

"Uhg." he moaned. "What the hell was that that hit me?"

"It was Voldemort. He possessed Quirrell, attacked you."

"Okay, from here on out what say we don't fight spirits, okay?"

"Sure thing, Harry, whatever you say." she said with smile. "But trolls are okay?"

"Are you making fun of me? I'm lying here injured and you're making fun of me? See if I save you next time you're in mortal danger!" he teased. Harry's face took on a serious mien that startled Susan. "I was so worried. I was so scared for you. I don't know what I'd do if something had hap..."

"Nothing happened to me, Harry. We both made it of there in one piece. Look at me Harry," she said grabbing his face, "something seems to always be happening around you. I'm not going anywhere, you and me always. I know that if you are there for me I am safe and protected. Nothing will ever take me from your side."

She could still see the look of worry on his face.

OoOOooOOoo

The aged headmaster sat in his ivory tower wondering how things could go so wrong. The school board had just informed him that he'd been put on probation until such time as he had demonstrated concern regarding the safety of the children in his care. Had he really put his concern for the children under his care in second place over his fear of a possible return of Tom? In the quiet of his office, he agreed that he had. His school had deteriorated to such a state that the Houses were separated by fear, bigotry, class, and blood, and he was also very much ashamed that he probably had a hand in promoting such beliefs. A child had been murdered in his school and his first thought wasn't regret or guilt about that act, but rather satisfaction that his theory regarding the return of Tom Riddle had proved correct. Satisfaction! What kind of beast had he become?

And with that in my mind, he took a good hard look at himself and his methods. The supposed leader of the light had tinges a grey and black on his soul.

And with that in mind, he hoped to turn over a new leaf with regards to the giving of punishments at his school. He'd long held the belief that everyone could be redeemed, that everyone should be given a second chance. He never once thought about the repercussions such ideology could produce. How many times had people to whom he'd given a second chance edged closer to the Dark and perpetrated again and again the same actions?

"What say you Fawkes, should we do the job we were intended to do rather than the job I thought I should do?" asked Albus of his phoenix. The exuberant trill of the magnificent bird was all he needed to hear, knowing in his heart and soul that the new course he'd set for himself was the correct one.

OoOOooOOoo

"Before you all start attacking me and accusing me of...well, everything, would it be alright if I offer some explanations?"

"What possible defense or explanation could you have for allowing Voldemort into school? For Merlin's sake Albus, he's been teaching students for almost a year!" roared the Dame Longbottom. "I hate to think of the kinds of favors you had to call in to retain you position, but be warned, I will not tolerate you putting a single child in this school in danger again."

"Dame Longbottom, it has come to my attention that I have been more than negligent with my school. I know you'll only believe it when you see it, but I give you my word that from here on out my only reason for living will be to once again bring Hogwarts into its full glory. Yes I have been, through the smallest of margins, able to keep my post as Headmaster. A position I will retain with several caveats from the board of governors, all of which I intend to follow to the letter. Firstly, Amelia, you mentioned after the troll incident about the wards. It was with that in mind that I took it upon myself to investigate. It turns out that you were right; the wards have been weakened severely over the last fifty years or so. This can account for some of the things happening in the school that I was not aware of. Granted, I am the Headmaster and as such all responsibility lands on me." he said dejectedly.

"What has been the problem with the wards, Headmaster?" asked Amelia.

"At its most basic, negligence."

"Headmaster?"

"I never really paid attention to the wards, Amelia. Oh sure, I could tell when someone crossed the boundary line or came with intent to harm, or things of that nature. But I never had any indication of some of the more obscure abilities that the Hogwarts wards provide. Detecting dark items, alerting me to injured students, things of that nature were never brought to my attention. Now though, since the events of last evening, the wards have been 'reawakened' I suppose you could say. It's an odd sensation really, I can actually feel the castle and its magic. For instance, I know that Harry just woke up and is in the capable hands of Miss Bones." he said.

"Is he alright?" asked Sirius with some worry.

"He's well, Sirius, tired but unharmed." Albus took in a great sigh and considered his choice regarding the disclosure of some of the information he'd gathered since the demise of Tom. "In the interest of full disclosure, I wish to offer you all some explanations as regards our young Lord Potter. Information and theories I have regarding a certain Dark Lord that made his appearance last night and why I think Harry is integral to what will happen in the future."

"What the hell does Harry have to do with any of this, Albus?" asked Augusta angrily.

"I had occasion, many years ago, to be interviewing a potential employee for the position of Professor of Divination. I had already decided to not make her an offer when to my great surprise she actually uttered a true prophecy." Albus started.

"Bullshit! Trelawney is a fraud." countered Amelia.

"True, however, I believe that the words she uttered that night are indeed a true prophecy. Sirius, haven't you ever wondered why James and Lily went into hiding? One of the reasons was because of the prophecy I have mentioned."

"What does the prophecy say, Albus?" asked Sirius with. Albus pulled a parchment from his desk, and with a wave of his wand replicated it. He handed a copy each to Sirius, Augusta, and Amelia and patiently waited for them to read.

"Harry?" asked Sirius with worry.

"Neville?" asked Augusta with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Augusta, I don't believe Neville is he that is mentioned in the prophecy. You picked that up quickly; it took me a couple of days to figure out that Neville might also fit into the prophecy. No, unfortunately, it is Harry that I believe is the instrument of this prophecy." said Albus. "It was for this reason that we urged Frank and Alice to hide away, the reason that James and Lily hid themselves at Godric's Hollow."

"His scar, Albus, is it his scar that is mentioned as him being 'marked'?" asked Sirius. Albus nodded his head.

"You think Voldemort left his mark on Harry the night he attacked the Potters?" wondered Augusta.

"I do, one of the reasons I had asked Poppy to investigate in further detail his scar." responded Albus.

"What are you implying, Albus? That on top of the Avada Kadavra he left, what, a curse or something behind?"

"No, not a curse, something infinitely more sinister I'm afraid."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Albus, would you get to the point already without the repartee!" chided Augusta.

"The night of the attack, Voldemort killed both the Lord and Lady Potter. That is fact. He cast the killing curse at Harry, also fact. The curse, and I don't know how or why, rebounded off of Harry and struck Voldemort. Thus, ended that particular reign of Voldemort; I think though that, unintentionally, he left part of himself behind. A part of himself that attached to baby Harry and got stuck or wedged into his scar; a piece of his soul, I do believe."

"Let me see if I understand this, are you saying that Harry is carrying around a piece of that sick bastard in his head?" yelled Sirius.

"Yes." answered Albus simply. "A piece of his soul attached itself to Harry and Harry has been carrying it around ever since."

"Well get it the fuck out him!" said Sirius as he practically foamed from the mouth.

"It is already out of him, Sirius. Somehow, his encounter last night seems to have dislodged the piece that was in his scar. Poppy reports that the scar has shrunk a bit and that the color has changed. It's like it is hardly even there anymore. If that's the case, then that means that that soul piece is out him and not damaging or affecting him in any way."

A large sigh of relief came from Harry's family. "So, he's free of it?"

"Yes, I believe he is..." replied Albus.

"But...?" asked Amelia. "Come on Albus, spill it already. What could be worse than having Voldemort stuck in your head?"

"I think, knowing a bit about Voldemort, that he would never create just one of those vile things. I'm theorizing that he created several of these anchors."

"How many, Albus?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know," he said with a sigh, "I've always thought, as do many in the magical world, that seven is a mystical number."

"So you think he's got more than the one in himself and the one that just left Harry?"

"Correct, so if we assume he made seven and we destroyed the one in Harry, then we can guess that he's got six more."

"Albus, this line in the prophecy, does it mean what I think it means, that one of them must die for the other one to survive? Harry has to face off with that monster and either kill him or be killed by him?" asked a frightened Sirius.

"Unfortunately, yes Sirius, that is exactly what I think it means."

"Well bugger that, I'm going to go get him now and flee England. Ami, Augusta, you and your kids are more than welcome to join us. Harry, Moony, and I are getting the hell out of this place!"

"He won't go, Sirius." said Amelia.

"I agree with Ami, Sirius, Harry will not leave the country. And I'd like to see you try to separate him from his friends. Merlin help you if you even suggest he leave Susan." added Augusta.

"Well, he doesn't really get a say in the matter, does he? I'm his guardian and godfather, he'll do what I tell him to do!" he yelled.

Amelia and Augusta shared a look. It was Augusta who laughed first, followed closely by Amelia.

"What's so damn funny?" he asked dangerously.

"I'm just imagining Harry's reaction when you tell him he has to leave because you said so." chuckled Augusta. "Neville won't leave his side. Hannah won't leave his side. I don't know Hermione very well, but I can pretty much assume that the case will be the same for her. And as for Susan, well, I think you'd have better luck trying to get a niffler to drop a gold coin than see her more than an arm's length from her boyfriend."

Sirius shrunk back in defeat. "What do I do? I can't lose him Ami; it would end me if I lost him. And I'm not giving you up for anything. I've been parted from you for far too long and I won't let that happen again."

"Something you wish to share, Sirius? I hadn't realized you and Madam Bones knew each other." asked Dumbledore.

"Damn! Sorry, Ami, I didn't mean to vent and spill."

"It's alright, dear, I think we can slowly start giving the Headmaster a little trust. Sirius and I have been engaged for a long time, Albus. His exoneration is giving us a chance to be together again. I know the news will come out eventually, but I hope we can trust you with that information for a while, at least until we two are ready to come out to the world." said Amelia.

"I will do as you ask, of course. And congratulations, if I may."

"Well, if we're staying in England, then I am damn sure going to make Harry train and train until he can't train anymore. If he's going to face the Dark Bastard, he's going to have every weapon at his disposal that I can come up with."

"Better add Neville and the girls to your training, Sirius. As close as they are, they'll not forsake each other, even with the danger that they'd be facing." proclaimed Augusta.

"Well...shit!" said Sirius eloquently.

OoOOooOOoo

"Can you believe the year we had?" she asked.

"No, it seems like a dream sometimes, you know?"

Susan was currently in Harry's arms, they'd taken to walking the lake at Alder Glen, and as they watched the sun set had wandered over and taken a seat by an ancient alder tree. With her back pressed up against his chest, she took in the marvelous view before her. She sighed contentedly, feeling safe and warm, wrapped in his arms.

"It's beautiful here." she told him. He squeezed her tightly. "What is it sweetie?"

"Nothing really, it's just...well, it's just that I'm happy. Nothing more than that." he replied. "We should head up to the house, I'm sure Michael is about to have dinner ready soon."

Pouting a little at having to leave her comfortable position, she rose slowly and offered him her hand. He gave her a dazzling smile as he took her hand. "We've got all summer to come down here, Sue."

He placed an arm around her shoulders as he gently guided back toward the manor. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him in closer. She could feel the sense of remorse that flowed from him and was trying with her touch to draw him out of any impending bad mood.

"It's not your fault, Harry. They boy was murdered, nothing you could've done would have prevented that from happening." she said.

"If I could've only..."

"No, Harry, there was absolutely nothing you could've done! You came for me, you stood up against that monster, and you beat him." she told him.

He sighed and nodded. "I'm trying. Besides, I've got you to kick my butt if I get like this, right?"

"And don't you forget it." she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "C'mon, I'm getting hungry now."

"I'm glad you're moving in. I don't think I would do well on my own without you close by."

"And Neville and Gran will be moving in too once they settle things at their home. Hannah and Hermione will floo in everyday once we start lessons with Master Bode and Sirius promised my Auntie that he'd take us all to Greece or Italy for a couple of weeks."

Harry chuckled, "I thought Sirius and Aunt Ami were going to die of embarrassment trying to explain their living arrangements to us. I thought Uncle Moony was going to hurt himself trying to hold in the laughter."

"They're engaged, so I see no problem with how they spend their nights. They'll have their wedding next summer. Aren't you happy for them?"

"Beyond happy, Susan. Sirius and I have talked about his time in Azkaban. It's not pretty, what he went through. But having Aunt Ami in his life is helping him." he replied.

"Did you talk to him about the Dursley's?"

"I'm trying, really I am. It's hard. It brings up things I'd rather not remember."

"I know, sweetie." she sent feelings of love through her bond.

"Sue...?"

"Yes?" she asked, stopping their walk and looking up at him. She could feel nervousness coming from him, a hesitation to speak his mind. "You can tell me anything, Harry."

"I know; it's just hard for me sometimes. Talking about feelings was not something I ever did in my former life. I have a hard time saying things sometimes. And I don't want to get this wrong." he said with downcast eyes.

"Look at me Harry, and just tell me." she implored.

"I love you, Susan Bones." he said as he stared into her eyes.

"What?" she gasped.

"I met you ten months ago, just a frightened kid out for the first time in a strange world. And then I met you. The pretty girl with the red hair who became friends with me, who gave me my first hug, who held my hand and guided me in this new world that I'd just entered. And the more that frightened kid came to know you, the more he gained in courage and confidence. You're everything to me, Susan. I just thought I needed to tell you that; I love you."

"Harry, I love you too." she said, looking deeply into his eyes. "You're everything to me also."

"Really?" he asked in a whisper.

"Really." she answered. She giggled at the goofy grin he gave her. Slowly, she placed a hand on his neck and drew him towards her. She thought she was going to melt as soon as his lips touched hers. The depth of his feelings for her, despite their connection, was easily felt through this kiss.

It was a smiling Michael who found them, embraced in a sweet kiss that even a non-human like he could understand. He saw the magic swirling around them and was amazed at its power. "I hope you're seeing this, Lady Lily." he whispered.

On a balcony overlooking the grounds, Sirius was looking toward the horizon, a look of worry on his face.

"Siri, love, you up here? Michael says dinner is ready."

"Over here, Ami, on the balcony." he replied.

She ambled up to him and kissed him tenderly. "We'll get through this, you know that right? All the adults in this family will do everything in their power to see the kids survive."

"I know, I know, it's just so...infuriating. The kids are twelve, Ami, how could they possibly stand up to that murdering son of a bitch?"

"Somehow they will. Somehow we will. All of us, together, will do all we have to do to survive what's headed our way."

"I wish I had your confidence." he said.

"You do, you just have to take a leap of faith that we can handle it all as long as we're all together. Look, there's Susan and Harry coming right now."

"Where? Oh, you're right. Guess we should head down to the dining room. Shall we?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"Shh, hold on, I want to see this." she said quietly.

"Ami, we are not going to spy on them!" he said hotly.

"Says you; Susan has been teasing me incessantly since we told them we're sleeping in the same room. I need ammunition to counter that."

"Actually, that's brilliant. Harry hasn't said anything, but you could tell from the look on his face that he did. You're right, we need ammunition."

"Would you shush? They'll hear us!" she whispered. The adult quieted and watch with amusement as Susan drew Harry in for a kiss.

"Are they glowing?" asked Sirius.

"So it's not just me that's seeing that?" she asked.

"No, it's not just you. They're actually glowing. For the love of Merlin, can those two not do anything normally? Even when they kiss it's a freaking event!"

"It's beautiful. Look at them, Sirius. Just look at them."

"You think they'll come up for air anytime soon?" he asked.

"Aren't you just a damn romantic? Come on, let's let them be. Michael will see that they don't lose consciousness due to lack of air."

"We really need to find Lily's research, don't we?"

"Yup, we surely do."

OoOOooOOoo

A/N

So there, part one complete, I think. I'll start year two soon, I just want to work on my neglected story 'fifth house' for a bit before I do that, though.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Just started second year of Family, just a heads up for everyone. Chapter 1 was is up.

Title Family-The Second Year


End file.
